


Always Worth the Fight

by ShadowSpirit020



Series: Always Worth the Fight series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons are domesticated pets, F/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 109,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: Modern AU/Teen Parent. Moving to Archi Isle after a traumatic break-up was meant to be a fresh start for Katja Grimborn - especially when she befriends a certain auburn-haired boy. But trouble follows Katja and desperate, she needs her friends to fight for her...Betaed byharrypantherandNightstar Fury.Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, OCs belong to Original People





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest story! Yes I know, why should I be posting a new story when I haven't even finished one? Well here's the answer, my friend gave me the idea and I had to do it. Plus, this gives me a change on ideas. The other will still be finished, but slower pace because this is taking up majority of my time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this and warning, this first chapter does include Rape. Read at your Own Risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [harrypanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther) for medicial help. :)

**Chapter One**

(Grimborn Residence; Room 300, Northwing Apartments – August 22, 2016, 11:00 am)

“Wait, we’re moving?” Katja Grimborn and her older brother, Brynjar, asked at the same time looking at their parents. Their parents, Viggo Grimborn was in the Police Force of Hysteria Island and Kelda Grimborn worked at the Hysteria Island Zoo as Veterinarian.

“We haven’t told you and we’re sorry,” Kelda said. “Things are going faster than we expected,”

“Is that why I saw a truck earlier on Friday?” Brynjar asked.

Viggo nodded, “Yes, while you guys were out, we got a few things moved out and sent down to the new house. I still have things to deal for work, so I won’t be done probably until September.”

“I’m pretty much good and can go down, but hoping to get the house finished by then,” Kelda added.

“I know you both have lived here in Hysteria, but this is a good job opportunity for your mother,” Viggo said.

Katja bit her lip. She was happy for her mother with the new job offer. Her mother was an amazing zoo veterinarian; having solved some cases that no other veterinarian had been able to. She'd always wanted to do something greater, but it was hard with Hysteria being such a small island.

“I don’t mind,” Brynjar said.

Katja wasn’t sure, the move would have her leave behind her best friend Gala and boyfriend. She honestly did not want to do a long-distance...

“If you don’t want to, we could make something work,” Kelda offered. “If we asked Brendan, he’d have to leave the Archi Vikings...”

Katja automatically shook her head, “No. I love Uncle Brendan, but I don’t want him to leave his dream. The move is fine, I’m just worried about telling Gala and Dane.”

“Gala will understand, and I’m sure Dane will too,” Brynjar said, turning to his parents, “What school are we attending?”

“You’ll be attending Vera’s school, Archi Academy, obviously you’ll be entering your senior and final year, Brynjar, and Katja will start the tenth grade,” Viggo said.

Katja nodded. Since it was summer, she didn’t have to worry too much about missing anything. But, being that summer was ending in about two weeks, packing was going to be rushed. She also had to deal with her boyfriend. She didn’t want to do long-distance. Something about it didn’t suit her.

 _I just must figure out how to break it to Dane. And that I don’t want to do long-distance..._ Katja thought.

. . .

(Jakobsen Residence; Room 100, Hysteria Apartments – August 29, 2016, 1:30 pm)

“What?” Dane growled.

“I’m sorry, Dane. It’s just better this way, but I hope we can still be friends,” Katja said as she got up and prepared to leave the apartment. However, Dane reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back towards him; then slamming her against the wall, slightly dazing her.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Dane growled, throwing her on his bed and grabbed her wrists.

Immediately, Dane began to pull her clothes off, not caring about them and ignoring Katja’s cries to stop. Within minutes she was bare, her shirt, shorts, and underwear were torn and tossed to the side. Katja let out a scream hoping someone might hear her. Unfortunately, no one did. Dane annoyed by her screaming, stuffed her mouth with a sock (thank god it was clean). She tried to fight back, but Dane held her wrists tightly almost to the point it was hurting. She cried as she saw Dane grabbed something else and tied her wrists together preventing her from moving them.

“Don’t even think about it,” Dane growled, “If you can’t be mine, you’ll be no one’s!”

Katja tried to scoot back on the bed, but Dane grabbed her ankles pulling her back to him. Holding her wrists down, Dane used his free hand to remove his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants then pushed them down past his ankles. Katja’s eyes widen knowing what was about to happen. She began to cry and let out muffled sounds. She tried to keep her legs together, but Dane was easily able to use his knees to push her legs apart then get closer before slamming his hardened length inside her core.

Katja’s eyes went wide, and she let out a muffled scream. More tears came streaming down her face as the pain continued and Dane just kept going harder and faster. She tried to fight back, but she didn’t stand much of a chance. Dane was older and stronger than she was, he was on the wrestling team at Hysteria High. Dane got annoyed real fast with Katja’s fidgeting.

After about two minutes, he had enough. He quickly pulled out and flipped her over, her tied wrists on her back and slammed into her. Katja let out another muffled scream as he went harder and faster. She couldn’t see, but Dane was giving smirks as he slammed into her, her walls tightening around his length.

Katja shut her eyes to try to forget about what was happening. Dane slammed into her, causing her eyes to open as the pain went through her body. Dane kept pounding into her, causing Katja to continue to cry and beg for him to stop, but to no avail. “Yeah, you like that don't you?” He grunted as he went harder and deeper inside her, causing Katja to let out more muffled screams and continue to cry out.

After a few minutes, Katja felt him stop but didn’t pull out. She thought it was the end, but then she felt something touching her rear. She tried to turn but couldn’t; Katja managed to turn her head slightly to see where Dane’s hand was, she started to squirm, cry, and shake her head, but like with everything else, he didn’t stop. As soon as his fingers went in, Katja let out another muffled scream. Her scream continued when she felt him finger her _and_ slam into her at the same time.

Katja just wanted it to be over, even being that it had only been about ten to fifteen minutes; it felt like hours of nothing but searing pain. Katja noticed that Dane was panting and grunting as he gripped her hip harder while slamming into her core fast and deep. Dane let out a pleasured growl as he rammed in once more and came. Katja closed her eyes tightly, tears still streaming from her eyes as she felt Dane's length twitching while he released.

Dane chuckled a bit and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Always mine, Katja..." he whispered in her ear before withdrawing his length fast, ignoring the fact it caused Katja pain.

Dane got off the bed as Katja's body gave out and she hit the bed and was able to see Dane clean off with a towel; then pull his pants back up. "I told you that you were mine forever, bitch. I don't care where you go, but you'll always belong to me, babe," then Dane picked up her phone, throwing it against the wall and smashing it under his foot, rendering the device completely inoperable. Dane blew Katja a kiss, then walked out of the room leaving her naked and still tied on the bed.

About five minutes after the door slammed, Katja struggled to pull the gag out of her mouth. It took a bit, but she was able to get it out. She then managed to get her arms around and use her teeth to untie her wrists; Katja looked around in hopes of a phone. She wanted to get out of here, _now_. Thankfully, there was a phone in Dane’s room; she dialed the first number she thought of.

The phone was answered on the second ring, _“Hello?”_

“B-Brynjar...”

. . .

(Grimborn Residence; Room 300, Northwing Apartments –1:45 pm)

With the family moving to Archi Isle at the end of the month, packing was being rushed. While Viggo had gone to the Station to finish some things up, Kelda told Brynjar and Katja about the new house. It, unfortunately, wasn’t in the same neighborhood as Viggo’s brother, Ryker, and his family, but was about a ten to fifteen-minute walk from theirs. The neighborhood they were in, was still pretty good and close to the main school, Archi Academy. On Friday, Viggo and Kelda headed to Archi Isle to spend the weekend at the new house, getting some things taken care of leaving Brynjar and Katja on Hysteria. Viggo’s older brother, Ryker, was helping out as well as his wife and two children. Since their cars were down on Archi Isle, the family were sharing a rental car, which was at the apartment with Brynjar and Katja.

Brynjar glanced at the clock on his dresser, **01:45 pm**. _Katja should be back by now, it shouldn’t take nearly half an hour to tell Dane that they’re breaking up._ He thought.

Katja’s boyfriend, was Brynjar’s best friend, Dane Jakobsen. He lived five minutes away in the nearby apartment complex with his uncle and aunt. He understood her reasoning for wanting to break up, he and Dane would be starting college the following fall that would make things a little harder. Katja had all her things packed up, so she didn’t have anything else, besides a few clothes and bathroom necessities.  

Brynjar shut and taped another box before putting it by the door. He grabbed another box and started putting his books in them when his phone went off. He answered without bothering to check the caller ID–which was something he usually did. “Hello?”

_"B-Brynjar..."_

"Kat? What do you want?" Brynjar asked, grabbing his Bluetooth piece so he could talk and pack.

 _"C-Can you come to get me...Now..."_ Katja whispered.

"Thought you were spending the day with your boyfriend?" Brynjar inquired, seemingly unphased.

 _"J-Just come to get me...Please? I never want to see him again..."_ she whimpered. At this time, Brynjar knew something was wrong.

"What’s wrong? Did he leave you over the move?" Brynjar questioned, Dane was his best friend, surely, he didn’t leave Katja over them moving to Archi Isle...right?

_"I-I left...Him...And he raped me..."_

Brynjar froze, removed the Bluetooth and put the phone to his ear. "What did you just say?"

Katja sobbed more. _"He raped me!"_

"WHAT!?!" the eldest Grimborn yelled angrily.

Katja cried some more unable to speak. Brynjar quickly calmed himself down. “I'm on my way!” he ran out of his room, grabbing his wallet and keys on his way out, “Is he still there?" he asked, throwing the door open, and running out. He tore down the stairs, glad they only lived on the second floor.

Katja let out a hiccup and Brynjar could hear movement, _“N-No... I don’t think he’ll be gone long...A-And I’m in too much pain to move...”_

“It’s okay, Kat…I’m coming now,” Brynjar assured. _I'm going to kill him...I swear to the Gods...I am going to fucking kill Dane..._

. . .

(Hysteria Apartments – 01:50 pm)

Brynjar’s mind was on nothing but Katja, she needed him. He prayed he didn’t run into Dane when he got there, but at the same he almost _did_ , so he could beat the shit out of his ex-best friend. Pulling into the first parking spot he saw, Brynjar literally jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment. He was thankful that Dane’s Uncle and Aunt lived on the first floor, he didn’t have to waste time running up the stairs to one of the other levels.

However, when he got to the Jakobsens’ apartment, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He knew that Dane’s Uncle William and Aunt Emilie were out of town, having to fly to New York for business. Brynjar shook his head, he didn’t have time to worry about the door being unlocked, he had to get to his sister. He quickly pushed his way through the door and ran to Dane’s room, which was the only door opened inside the apartment.

There, on the bed, was Katja, wrapped in what looked like a blanket of some sort. Brynjar’s eyes went around the room and saw her destroyed cell phone and her clothes ripped and thrown to the floor. “Katja,” he whispered and ran over to her and quickly pulled her in for a hug. In the embrace of her brother, Katja immediately began to cry. “Hey, shh,” he tried to calm her down, but same time, he was fuming. This _was_ his best friend, he had trusted Dane!

As Katja cried, Brynjar gathered Katja into his arms, he needed to make sure she was ok. He gently picked Katja up, noticing how she tensed before relaxing, she clutched the blanket around her tighter as he carried her out of the apartment. He was honestly surprised not to find anyone, but then remembered that this apartment had little to no kids. Brynjar quickly got to his car, and with a little difficulty got Katja into the passenger seat of his car. He shut the door, gently, and ran to the driver’s side, and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Hysteria Hospital. He never once looked back.

. . .

(Grimborn House, Archi Isle – 1:50 pm)

Viggo was moving the last box of Kelda’s office things into the new office when his phone rang. Placing the box on the desk, he pulled it out and saw that it was Brynjar; he answered. Before he could speak, however, he we welcomed to his son speaking extremely fast, too fast for him to fully understand. The most he got out was “Katja” and “Hospital” and that made him worry.

“Wait, Brynjar, slow down,” Viggo said walking into the Great Room where Kelda was. His wife looked up when he entered.

“Who is it?” she asked, only hearing the end of Viggo’s sentence.

“Brynjar,” Viggo mouthed. “Brynjar, tell me slower what’s going on?” Viggo listened and then his expression changed, his hand tightened around his phone. “What? Repeat that _slower_.”

Kelda got worried when she saw her husband’s expression change. She moved closer to try to hear. “He _raped_ her?!” Viggo exclaimed in shock and anger.

Kelda’s eyes widen in shock, “What...” she whispered.

 _“YES, DAD! He raped her! I don't know the whole story, Katja called me and asked me to get her, and she told me Dane raped her. We're at the hospital; just get here!”_ Brynjar said before hanging up.

“How are we going to get back to Hysteria in just a short while?” Kelda asked as Viggo pocketed his phone. “Our flight isn’t until tonight,”

“I don’t know, let’s head to the airport and see what we can find something at least,” Viggo said, already pulling his keys out for his car.

“Alright,”

. . .

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. All current flights to Hysteria Island were booked and they couldn’t get a swap. They checked the other flights, and there was nothing open for the next couple of days.

“Wait a minute,” Kelda said as they left the help desk.

“What?” Viggo asked, turning to his wife.

Kelda looked at him, “Don’t you have some favors you could call in from people you were in the military with?” she asked.

Viggo’s eyes widen, as he remembered _one_ favor he had. “I... Yeah, I do!” He yanked his phone and quickly dialed a number. The other end didn’t take long to answer, “Colden, it’s Viggo. I need a favor. It’s urgent.”

. . .

(Hysteria Hospital – 2:10 pm)

Reaching the hospital, Brynjar ran inside holding his sister. He raced to the front desk ignoring all the looks he was getting, most likely due to how Katja was. “Please, my sister needs help.”

“She’ll have to wait her turn,” the nurse said, in a bored tone not even looking up from her magazine.

Brynjar narrowed his eyes and leaned as far as he could to look at the nurse behind the desk, making her look up. “Maybe you didn’t hear me…My sister was _raped_ and needs help.”

The nurse’s head lifted, and her eyes widened, “She’ll be taken in right away,” she quickly found another nurse that happened to be walking into the Waiting Room. “Get Dr. Riley out here, ASAP,”

The Nurse took one look at Katja and that was all she needed to know and ran off to find the doctor as the other led Brynjar and Katja into a room. Brynjar was instructed to place Katja on the bed while the nurse would get her in something else. He was then asked to step outside, and Brynjar took that moment to call his parents, to see where they were.

. . .

As soon as Brynjar left the room, the nurse got to work. First, she called for the specialist that dealt with this type of situation and made sure to ask them to send a female down. The Nurse then got Katja into a gown and out of the blanket she was wrapped up in, carefully making sure the blanket was placed in a fresh plastic bag.

Shortly, the doctor knocked, then carefully came into the room. Her expression was calm but sympathetic as she approached carefully.

“Oh, you poor dear. Let’s get you checked up and make sure there’s nothing to worry about,” the woman, Dr. Monica Castellon, quickly got to work. “I’m Dr. Castellon. I’ll talk you through what I’m going to do. If there’s anything you are uncomfortable with, please say. I will ask your permission for every stage of the examination. And I will make notes and take images so that we can give them to the police if that is what you wish.”

Quietly, Katja nodded, unsure what to say but finding herself trusting this soft-spoken but kind woman.

Dr. Castellon was quick with her work, making sure she went at a pace that was comfortable for Katja, but also fast enough to help her forget some things that happened. There wasn’t much physical evidence besides the nail marks on her wrists and waist. Dr. Castellon also collected some samples of saliva and some of the residual semen. Katja had to shut her eyes to not see it and Dr. Castellon was very caring and understanding about it.

The next tests were mostly blood tests to make sure she didn’t get anything from Dane, like HIV, Hepatitis B or C. She wasn’t sure if he was clean or anything, and that worried her.

. . .

(Hysteria Airport – 4:10 pm)

With the help of Viggo’s former Military friend, Major General Colden Kongur, he and Kelda were able to get a flight to Hysteria Island, unfortunately, the flight was still two hours long. As soon as they landed and were off the plans, the two parents were running out of the airport and to the Arrival to hail the first taxi they could. As soon as the Taxi drove off to the Hospital, Viggo called Brynjar, hoping for an update. “Brynjar, we’re on our way to the hospital now. Any updates?” Viggo held the phone so Kelda could hear as well.

 _“When we came in, she was taken right away. Some doctor came down–I was told to leave the room, so I don’t know what they did–and they left about ten minutes later. The nurse that took us to the room said they were going to let Katja rest. We’ve been waiting for the last two hours, obviously because she is a minor and you guys need to be here. I told them you were in route but wasn’t sure on the arrival time.”_ Brynjar said.

“We’re about ten minutes away,” Kelda spoke.

 _“Alright–Oh wait, Dr. Riley is back, hang on,”_ Brynjar said; Viggo and Kelda could hear distant voices. _“Dr. Riley is back and has some updates, but I said to wait until you guys got here.”_

. . .

Brynjar sighed, put his phone on vibrate and walked back into Katja’s room, where she was lying on the bed. She didn’t have the look in her eyes she normally did. Brynjar gritted his teeth; Dane was going to pay, big time–once Brynjar got his hands on him that is.

Before leaving the room to check on another patient, Dr. Riley said that the police were on the way. They were sending two female officers, but both were on patrol at the moment so might be a bit.

Brynjar sat next to Katja, not enough to touch her, but still close. “Thank you for getting me,” she whispered ending the silence.

Brynjar looked at her, “Of course,” he sighed, “Listen. I know things have been a bit tense between us, but I want to let you know that I don’t hate you.” Katja turned her head, “I never did. I was just jealous, I guess. I guess, I thought you were taking all of Dad’s attention. And, I’m sorry for getting you and Dane together. I thought he would be alright. I never expected him to do this,”

“It’s alright,” Katja whispered. She thought about telling him what Dane said, but just thinking about it made her break down. Brynjar pulled her in for a hug and just let her cry against him

“Hey,” he said after Katja’s cries subdued. “We’ll get through this, all of us. Together.”

Katja leaned against her brother. She had no words to speak.

. . .

(4:25 pm)

As soon as they got to Hysteria Hospital, Kelda handed–more like threw–the driver money, telling him to keep the change and the two raced inside. They followed the signs to the Emergency Room Waiting Room and quickly made their way.

“We’re looking for a Katja Grimborn, she was brought in around 2:00 pm by her brother,” Viggo said to the nurse–which wasn’t the one that Brynjar spoke to first–at the desk.

The woman typed something into the computer and then pulled two visitor passes, “Yes. She’s being seen by Dr. Anabelle Riley. Miss Grimborn is in Room 203,” she handed them passes and opened the doors.

“Thanks!” Kelda cried before running through with Viggo right after her. It didn’t take them long to find the room. Viggo opened the door and Kelda shot through, “Katja!” she cried and ran over.

“Mom...” Katja cried and Kelda quickly pulled her daughter into a hug, giving Brynjar to motion to move.

Viggo walked over to Brynjar. “Do you know what happened?” he asked.

“Just what Katja told me when she called. I don’t know the rest of the story,” Viggo looked at him in confusion. “Dad, she broke down just thinking about it,”

Viggo’s eyes widen. He looked over to his wife and found his daughter crying against her. “Has the police been called?” he asked looking back at his son.

“Both are en route,” Dr. Riley said surprising Viggo, as she walked into the room. “To make the situation less stressful, I’ve asked for two female officers.” Viggo nodded, before making his way over to Katja. Katja pulled him in for a hug as soon as he got near.

. . .

The police didn’t take long to get there, no more than ten minutes. Officer Ashley Myers was going to speak with Katja in the privacy of her room. Her partner, Officer Kristina Lawrence, was going to stay with the others outside and get some information from them. Viggo wasn’t thrilled about having to stay out, but he listened to the Police Officers.

Brynjar told Officer Lawrence what he knew and from what Katja told him. He didn’t know anything else. He did mention he was going to beat the crap out of his now ex-best friend. Thankfully, Officer Lawrence didn’t say anything about that.

. . .

Through the door, Katja heard what Brynjar said and couldn’t help but giggle. Kelda smiled at her daughter; happy she was able to find something to giggle about.

Officer Myers smiled at Katja. While this sort of thing was never fun, having an older sibling ready to defend you, always was nice. Officer Myers could relate. But now it was time for business, “I know this isn’t something you want to talk about,” she said, sitting in one of the chairs. “But I need to know what happened. We can file charges against the person who did it as well.”

Katja bit her lip. Part her want to press charges, but another part just wanted to forget everything. She looked up when she felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“I...I,” Katja took a deep breath. “I went to talk to my boyfriend; I hadn’t told him about the move yet. I didn’t want to do long-distance so I was going to break up with him,” she explained, “I had hoped we could still be friends, but he didn’t want it. When I was trying to leave, h-he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, dazing me and then he raped me.” She gripped the bed sheets, “H-He...He said no matter where I would go, I-I’d always be his...” she got out as tears fell from her eyes.

Kelda gently pulled her in for a hug and Katja cried into her mother. She hated that this happens.

“I know how you feel,” Officer Myers said, “I went through something like that too. But I really need to know how far he went as far as raping you,”

“H-He...” Katja trembled, just thinking about it hurt.

“Shh, there’s no rush. But, if you want to press charges, I need this information,” Officer Myers gently said.

“I-I do want to press charges against him,” Katja whispered, “H-He raped me vaginally and fingered me anally,” she whimpered hating talking about.

Kelda was seething on the inside. She couldn’t believe this. The boy that she trusted with her daughter, was her son’s best friend did this.

Officer Myers quickly wrote down something on her notepad. “Thank you. I know this is a terrible thing. But with all this, we can press charges against the one who did it. You mentioned your boyfriend; he was the one that did it?” Katja quickly nodded. “Can you tell me his name?”

“Dane Jakobsen,”

. . .

(5:00 pm)

Viggo sighed as he ended his phone call. Ryker just called wondering what the heck was going on; he had seen he and Kelda run out of the house so fast, he wasn’t even able to ask. Telling his brother that his niece got raped was something Viggo thought he never would have to do and again he didn’t want to do it but had to. To say Ryker was angry was an understatement, he was _furious_ and was going to go after Dane, but his wife, Hertha calmed him down. Hertha took over the call hoping her husband would calm down. As Viggo explained the story, he could hear his brother yelling in the background and his sixteen-year-old niece, Vera, questioning why her father was acting the way he was. He didn’t know if Ryker or Hertha told her and really hoped his nephew Agnar wasn’t anywhere near. A six-year-old did not need to know this. Viggo told them he’d call again with the news. During his call, he saw Officer Lawrence enter the room, but paid no mind to it.

“Dad,” Brynjar said, shaking Viggo from his thoughts.

“Yes?” He asked looking at his son.

“I think we need to get Katja out of Hysteria Island. Dane is still out there, and no matter how much I want to pound him. Katja’s safety is most important,”

Viggo nodded, “True....” as he began to think over what Brynjar said, Officers Myers and Lawrence exited the room, allowing Brynjar to make is way in.

They gave a nod to Viggo before making their exit. While he was wondering what they talked about with Katja, he wasn’t going to rush. He needed to think about what to do with Katja. Dane was out there still, and Viggo did not want his daughter near him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nightstar Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar_Fury/profile) is letting me use various of her characters, so only saying this one time. Thanks!

_Glad everyone is enjoying this story! It’s different from what I’m used, but I like the change. Updates will take longer because I’m aiming between 3,000 and 4,000 per chapter._

* * *

(Hysteria Hospital: August 29, 2016, 9:30 pm)

Before Katja was due to be released, Kelda used Brynjar’s car and rushed home to get some clothes for Katja. By the time she returned, Dr. Riley wanted to speak with Kelda about everything.

Viggo took that moment to step outside and call his brother and sister-in-law. He told Kelda about the idea Brynjar had, and Kelda agreed. She wanted her daughter as far away from Dane as possible. She even admitted that she would be fine with Brynjar beating Dane up. That did surprise Viggo. His wife wasn’t much for violence, but this was an exception.

Before Viggo could even dial a number, his phone went off. It was Ryker calling. “Hey,”

 _“Hey. What’s up? Is everything alright?”_ Ryker asked.

“More or less,” Viggo sighed, “Listen, can you do me a favor?”

 _“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”_ Ryker asked. Viggo heard a soft voice, but he couldn’t tell if it was his niece, Vera, or sister-in-law Hertha.

“Can you and Hertha let Katja stay with you guys until we move down? Brynjar made a good point, and we want her as far away from Dane as possible. He’s still out there,”

 _“Of course. We’ll do all we can,”_ Hertha said, making Viggo figure out that she took the phone.

 _“We’ll make sure she’s safe here,”_ Ryker added in the background. _“I’m sure Vera will be happy to help her cousin. Though, she might introduce Katja to her friends.”_

"Well, Katja does need a few more friends. All she had here was Eryka," Viggo murmured. "She still has Gala, but they don't see each other as much since she moved to Shivering Shores Island a few years ago...”

 _“Besides that, we’ll make sure she’s well cared for,”_ Ryker said.

 _“I know this isn’t something one wants to talk about, but did Katja decide what classes she wanted to take at Archi Academy? The first day of school is September 6.”_ Hertha said.

“I think so? If memory serves, both Katja and Brynjar did right after learning they were going to be attending the Archi Academy. Might want to call the school and ask. I could be wrong,” Viggo said.

 _“Alright. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Have you called Brendan yet?”_ Hertha asked.

Viggo paled. “Oh shit. No. We’ve been so busy; it just slipped my mind!”

 _“Good luck,”_ Ryker said, knowing how Brendan was.

“Ryker, not funny!” Ryker laughed in the background, but Viggo could hear Hertha scolding him. That got him to laugh before hanging up. “Time to deal with Brendan...”

. . .

Brendan wasn’t mad. He was furious. He was so furious he said if he didn’t have practice or games, he’d be there with Brynjar beating the shit out of Dane. Fortunately for Viggo, their call ended quickly since Brendan had a game to get to. He was away for at least two more months, so he wouldn’t be able to come home for a while.

“I’ll have Katja call you soon, Brendan. She’s going to be staying with my brother for the time being, at least until we get all finished moving.” Viggo said before they hung up.

All Viggo heard was Brendan grunting. He took it as a sign for “Okay.” But he never knew with that man.

. . .

Following her release from the hospital about an hour later, Katja was told about the plan with her going to Archi Isle early. To everyone’s surprise, Katja was fine with the idea. She even admitted she wanted to get out of Hysteria, now.

Viggo called Colden again asking if he could help get Katja to Archi. Luckily, he was able to get his younger brother, Ander to go with Katja. Ander was about five years older than Katja, and she knew him. Ander was like an older brother to Katja, and she was comfortable with him.

Everyone piled into Brynjar’s car and headed to the Airport. Ander would meet them there. There wasn’t time to stop at the house to get a bag for Katja, but Hertha called during the ride saying once she picked Katja up they’d go shopping with Vera to find some comfortable clothing for Katja. The following day. It was going to be late when Katja arrived in Berk.

. . .

(Hysteria Airport; 10:45 pm)

Ander stood waiting at the Departure section for Katja. He also wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was worried. Katja was like a little sister to him, so he was worried. Their Flight was for 11:45, expecting to land in Archi Isle around 2:00 am.

He was about to call Viggo asking where they were then a car pulled up. When he saw Kelda climb out, he knew it was them. Viggo came out of the back seat followed by Katja. He knew something was wrong since she was keeping to herself.  He didn’t want to push her to speak.

Ander walked over and shook hands with Viggo, “Thanks again for doing this Ander,”

“Not a problem. Uh, can I know what happen?” Ander asked,

Viggo sighed, “Short version, Katja was raped by her now ex-boyfriend, Dane,”

Ander’s eyes went wide. “What?!” Viggo nodded with grime.

“Yeah. Try to keep it down, Katja doesn’t want to talk about it. She’s been cleared by the doctor, but tests are still going, and the police are trying to track Dane,”

“Got it,”

. . .

Brynjar flew to Archi Isle the day before Labor Day party was set to take place. He was able to get most of his packing finished, but there was still quite a bit. They were finished by the end of the day. Brynjar stayed with Ryker and Hertha like Katja, but he took the pull-out-couch in the living room, leaving Katja with the guest room. Ryker and Hertha also bought Katja a new phone, since her last one was destroyed by Dane.

During the neighborhood Labor Day weekend Party, Brynjar met some of the seniors and hung out with them. But he always kept an eye out for his sister. He was happy to see her laughing and having fun with Vera.

. . .

(Archi Academy, Archi Isle; September 6, 2016, 7:00 am)

Ryker pulled up to the drop-off point for the students and let Vera off. “I’m going to take Katja to the front office and take care of things, so you’ll see her later,”

“Alright, Dad. I’ll see you in a little bit Kat,” Vera said looking through the passenger window. Katja gave a small smile but said nothing.

Just as Ryker pulled away, Vera heard her name being called. She turned around and saw her friend and next-door neighbor, Heather Lanvirk. Behind her was her best friend/almost brother, Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson.

Heather was Vera’s next-door neighbor and the younger sister of Dagur Lanvirk, member of the Archi Police Force. She has long dark brown, almost black hair, and green eyes. Her hair was normally tied in a low ponytail and kept over her shoulder. Like Vera, Heather was 16, Heather’s birth was April 23.

“Hey,” Vera said walking over. “Sorry for not being on the bus had something to take of at home.”

“Is everything alright?” Astrid Hofferson asked.

Astrid was the second oldest of the group; her birthday is March 4. Her blonde hair was in its normal French Braid and over her shoulder. Astrid’s parents were Colby and Alva Hofferson. Colby was part of the Berk Police Force as their Chief, and Alva was a doctor at the local hospital.

“Eh, so-so?” Vera said, or more like asked, using her hand to show the so-so part. “We had a family issue over the last week or so.”

“Is everything alright?” Hiccup Haddock, the leader of the “group” asked. Hiccup was also the oldest, being a February child–though technically he is the youngest being a Leap Year kid. He has auburn-brown hair and bright emerald green eyes, which sometimes made people think he and Heather were siblings. Hiccup was raised singlehanded by his mother, Valka Haddock, head veterinarian at Archi Animal Hospital.

“For now. My cousins are staying with us while my Uncle and Aunt are finishing the move,” Vera said as they made their way inside.

“Oh yeah, you mentioned that earlier this summer,” Heather said. “How are they since the move?”

“Brynjar is fine. He’s claimed his room of the house, Katja is slowly coming. She’s uh the reason why I was busy the last week of August to September,” Vera said.

“Is she alright?” Hiccup asked.

The group made it to the hallway where their lockers were located. They had yet to meet the rest of their group, but Hiccup got a text from his youngest cousin, Adelaide Jorgenson, saying they were running late and would catch up at either Free Period or Lunch Hour.

“In the middle. She’s dealing with personal things.” Vera said. “She’s going to see a therapist later this week to hopefully help her out some too. Mom is considering a Therapy Dog might help, but she’s going to wait and see what Aunt Kelda and the Therapist say first,”

“Hope she’s alright,” Astrid said, as she opened her locker and put some things into it.

“Thanks. You’ll see her later today, I don’t know what classes we have together, but we have Homeroom together,” Vera said.

Not long after Vera said that; the bell rang signaling all students to go to their Homerooms.

“Well, there’s the bell, see you guys!” Vera said waving her hand and then she and Hiccup headed off to their homeroom. Since their names were close together, Vera and Hiccup shared the same homeroom teacher, Mrs. Faye Campbell. Even though Astrid was with the H’s, Mrs. Campbell’s class only took the “Gr-” to “Ha” last names. Astrid was with Mr. Marcus Tyler.

. . .

(Front Office, Archi Academy; September 6, 2016, 7:30 am)

“Welcome to Archi Academy, Katja, and we hope you enjoy your time here,” the headmaster of the school, Cameron Hagebak, said with a smile. Cameron was a man in his middle forties with dark blonde hair and amber eyes; he was often guessed to be related to Astrid’s father, Colby. Sadly, they weren’t.

“Thank you,” Katja said softly and tightened the grip she had on her books.

Cameron smiled gently at her and led her and Ryker to the door. “Mrs. Mayden-Waterfield will take you to your first class, have a good day,” he said before shutting the door.

Once they were back in the office, Ryker placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll do fine. But, if you need anything or if anything is overwhelming, just give me a call. I’ve taken the next few days to do work from home, so I’ll come and get you if you need it,”

Katja smiled, “Thank you, Uncle Ryker,” she gave her uncle a hug.

Ryker smiled and let a woman take his place. She was the Vice Principal, Atali Mayden-Waterfield, a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. Atali was married to her high school sweetheart, Liam Waterfield, who was the co-CEO of a company with his older brother Jake.

Ryker waved as Atali carefully led Katja into the school. Katja turned around to face her uncle, and he gave her an encouraging smile. That seemed to help Katja, and Ryker was glad.

. . .

(Room 359, 7:50 am)

The first period for some students was Spanish 2B with Señorita Carina Tafalla. Carina was, according to most of the junior and seniors, the best Spanish Teacher at the school. They claim that she made it easier and more fun to understand.

Sitting in Señorita Tafalla’s class were two more of Vera’s friends, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Being twins, the two looked very similar, blonde hair and blue eyes. They were part of the younger part of the group, their birthday falling in the beginning-middle of June on the 14th.

Even though they were crazy and insane most of the time, they did take their schooling seriously. Ruffnut wanted to be a doctor like their mother, Hazel, while Tuffnut was going to take after their father, Sharpnut, and take over the family business in designing.

Señorita Tafalla was going over the syllabus when there was a knock on her door. Everyone turned to see Vice Principal Atali Mayden-Waterfield entering the room with a girl by her side. The girl looked to be around Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s age, with short, black hair and dark purple streaks. But the thing that most stood out was her silver eyes. No one had seen eyes like that.

“Sorry for the interruption, Carina, but you have a new student. This is Katja Grimborn from Hysteria High School. She’ll be in your first period, Carina,”

Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a look. Grimborn was not a common last name, and they only knew one other person in the whole school with that name; Vera. They’d have to ask Vera when they see her again.

“That’s fine, welcome Katja,” Carina said. Katja smiled but said nothing.

As Katja went to find a seat, Atali pulled Carina to the side and whispered something to her. Her expression changed but nodded an understanding.

Katja ended up getting the empty seat to Ruffnut’s left since Tuffnut was on her right. Ruffnut gave a smile, and Katja smiled back but remained quiet. Before leaving, Atali looked at Katja a look, and she smiled. Atali smiled and made her exit.

“Welcome to Spanish 2B, Señorita Grimborn. In this class, we greet one another using either Señorita or señor followed by the last name,” Carina explained handing Katja a syllabus for the class.

“I understand _Señorita_ Tafalla,” Katja said softly.

. . .

During morning announcements, Ruffnut pulled her phone out and made a new Group Chat.

THE GANG

_**Ruff** _ **has added** _**Hiccup** _ **,** _**Astrid** _ **,** _**Snot** _ **,** _**Ade** _ **,** _**Vera** _ **,** _**Fish** _ **, and** _**Tuff** _ **to the "THE GANG" CHAT.**

**Ruff, 8:10 am:** _Does anyone know a "Katja Grimborn"? She's in mine and Tuff's Spanish class._

**Vera, 8:10 am:** _First, yes, I do. Second, why are you texting during announcements?_

**Ruff, 8:11 am: ¯** \\_(ツ)_/¯

**Hiccup, 8:11 am:** _Ruff...You know what, forget._

**Astrid, 8:11 am:** _Hiccup, these are the Twins we're talking about._

**Hiccup, 8:12 am:** _Don't remind me_

**Tuff, 8:13 am:** _Hey!_

**Fish, 8:13 am:** _Who's Katja Grimborn?_

**Vera, 8:13 am:** _Seriously? Guys. She has my last name._

**Snot, 8:14 am:** _..._

**Tuff, 8:14 am:** _..._

**Ruff, 8:14 am:** _Wait..._

**Vera, 8:15 am:** _She's my cousin! Well, one of two of my cousins. Katja is my age._

**Tuff, 8:16 am:** _Is she always quiet?_

**Vera, 8:16 am:** _...For now yes. Don't ask more questions! And please, for the love of Odin, DO NOT FLIRT WITH HER SNOTLOUT. AND NO PRANKING RUFF AND TUFF._

**Snot, 8:17 am:**   _Oh, come on. That was one-time Vera!_

 **Vera, 8:18 am:**   _One time too many. Crap. Mr. Mildew is walking around. I gtg. Meet at Lunch!_

_**Vera** _ **has signed off.**

**Hiccup, 8:19 am:** _Astrid and me need to go too. Mr. Mulch is looking at us._

_**Hiccup** _ **and** _**Astrid** _ **have signed off.**

**Fish, 8:20 am:** _Yeah, we should too._

_**Fish**_ has signed off.

**Snot, 8:21 am:** _Eh._

**Ruff, 8:22 am:** _Adios!_

**Tuff, 8:23 am:** _Bueno Dias!_

_**Snot, Ruff, and Tuff** _ _have signed off._

**Ade, 8:23 am:** _What did I just open to?_

. . .

(8:25 am)

The bell rang signaling the end of the first period and giving everyone five minutes to get to their next class. Katja pulled out the map of the school, having gotten it from Principal Hagebak. He mapped out the best routes for her to each of her classes and did so in assorted colors. She also pulled out her class schedule to make sure she went in the right direction.

**_Blue Day (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)_ **

****_7:00 am to 7:25 am – Homeroom (Faye Campbell)_  
7:30 am to 8:25 am - Spanish 2B (Carina Tafalla)  
8:30 am to 9:25 am - Algebra (Mildew Fungai)  
9:30 am to 10:25 am - English 10 (Thyra Bernsen)  
10:30 am to 11:25 am - Advanced Art (Faye Campbell)  
11:30 am to 12:15 pm – Lunch  
12:20 pm to 2:15 pm - Gym/Heath (Sven Silentson)

 

**_Green Day (Tuesday and Thursday)_ **

****_7:00 am to 7:25 am – Homeroom (Faye Campbell)_  
7:30 am to 8:25 am - History (Mulch Farmer)  
8:30 am to 9:25 am – Free Period (Alvin Trevor)  
9:30 am to 10:25 am - Language Arts (Riley McCormick)  
10:30 am to 11:25 am - Home Economics (Michelle Montez)  
11:30 am to 12:15 pm – Lunch  
12:20 to 2:15 – Science (Stefani Alverson)

“Algebra with a Mr. Mildew Fungai? What the heck?” Katja wondered before shrugging. She looked at the map and saw that her next class wasn’t far from her Spanish class. Just at the end of the hallway. When she arrived, there was no teacher, was Katja thought was odd but shrugged it off. She chose her seat, near the back but still where she could see and hear the board. As soon as she sat down, her phone went off.

**CUZ**

_**Vera** _ **added** _**Katja** _ **and** _**Brynjar** _ **to the CHAT.**

**Vera, 8:26 am:** _Hey, Katja, Brynjar, how were your first classes?_

**Brynjar, 8:26 am:** _Boring as fuck._

Katja rolled her eyes at her brother's no-filter mouth. She swears he got it from their father.

**Katja, 8:27 am:** _It was alright. Then again, it was just Spanish._

**Vera, 8:27 am:** _Oh yeah, you might have met my friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they have Spanish 2B with Mrs. Tafalla first class._

**Brynjar, 8:28 am:** _Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what kind of names are those?_

**Katja, 8:28 am:** _Family names? Do they have blonde hair and blue eyes? One having dreadlocks?_

**Vera, 8:28 am:** _Yep. Well, Tuffnut has his in dreadlocks. He claims it's the style in this season or something._

**Katja, 8:29 am:** _Then yes, I met them. I sit next to Ruffnut. What class are you in?_

**Vera, 8:29 am:** _I'm with Astrid in English, with Mr. Scott._

**Brynjar, 8:29 am:** _Gym, and I seriously need to go._

_**Brynjar** _ _has signed off._

Before Katja could stay goodbye to Vera, the bell rang, and she quickly put her phone on silent and stuffed into her bag. Hopefully, Vera understood if she didn’t answer any more texts.

Katja found her teacher, Mildew Fungai, incredibly strange and a bit scary. Unlike her math class back on Hysteria, the desks were set up where there two desks in four columns. It was a bit strange, but she didn’t question it. She did find herself next to a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

. . .

(11:27 pm)

Vera went to meet Hiccup at his fifth-period class, Advanced Art, with Faye Campbell. But when she got there, she was surprised to find him talking her cousin. Hiccup and Katja were talking to Mrs. Campbell about something, something that Vera couldn’t hear.

“I-Oh. Well, then, that’s one person I don’t have to introduce Katja to,” Vera said totally in shock to find her cousin talking to someone that wasn’t family.

Hiccup and Katja turned to see Vera, “Vera.” They said at the same time before looking at one another.

Vera smiled, “I guess you met Hiccup then, Kat,”

Katja smiled softly, “Yeah.”

“Hiccup, as you might have learned, this is Katja Grimborn, my cousin,” Vera said, “Katja, this is my friend Hiccup Haddock, and the “leader” of our group,”

“Nice to meet you, again,” Katja said with a giggle.

“You too,” Hiccup said, neither one bother to shake hands. Vera guessed they did it earlier or something.

“Did you bring lunch or you are planning on buying?” Vera asked as they made they’re to the cafeteria.

Hiccup scoffed, “After last time, Mom refuses to let my buy cafeteria food. We had leftover pizza, so I brought some,”

“Last time?” Katja asked softly.

“Yeah, last time Hiccup bought lunch, he ended up food poisoning. It wasn’t pretty. His mom almost sued the school because of that.” Vera said. “In the end, that told all of us to be careful with what we buy at school. The only time we do buy anything is vending machines.”

“Oh. Then to answer your question, Aunt Hertha made our lunches. Yours too, you ran out so fast you forgot to grab yours,” Katja said. “I have yours in my backpack.”

Vera grinned, “What did mom make?”

“Some form of sandwiches,” Katja shrugged.

“Neat. Oh, I should mention, you’ll be meeting a few more of mine and Hiccup’s friends. One of them is Hiccup’s cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson,”

“’Snotlout’?” Katja asked.

“Family name,” Hiccup said. “Or something,”

“Yep. Anyway, he has a bit of an ego issue, but he is protective when it involves family. He’s part of the ‘older’ part of the gang; his birthday is on May 19, just a couple of weeks before yours really,” Vera explained.

“Her birthday is in June?” Hiccup asked, cutting into Vera’s explanation.

Vera smiled, “Yep. June 4th. Katja was due like four weeks later, but she came early,” Vera smiling as Katja blushed red.

“Anyway~ Snotlout also has a little sister named Adelaide, she’s a freshman so you’ll probably meet her too,” Vera said.

“Alright,” Katja said. “Anyone else?”

“Fishlegs Ingerman,” Hiccup pointed.

“Oh right! He’s around Hiccup in terms of smartness,” Vera said snapping her fingers.

“Hey.” Hiccup said sending Vera a look.

“It’s true,” Vera shrugged. “Anyway, he’s on the soft-spoken side, and he tends to be the voice of reason.”

“Especially if it involves the twins and Snotlout doing something stupid,” Hiccup muttered.

Vera nodded, “Got that right. He’s the second youngest; his birthday is December 14th. But, if you think about it, I’m the youngest, since I’m December 28th.”

“How is he in 10th grade then?” Katja asked.

“He skipped a year, same as Vera,” Hiccup said, “He joined us in second grade, Vera skipped Kindergarten,”

“Yup! Oh, and Fishlegs has a super duper major crush on Hiccup’s best friend,”

Katja was confused while Hiccup chuckled. “Who?”

“Heather Lanvirk,” Vera said, “Dark brown almost black hair and green eyes. Honestly, she could be Hiccup’s twin,”

“Wait, I think I met her or saw her,” Katja said. “In my Algebra class with... Mr. Fungai. We share a table,”

“Huh, what do you know,” Vera said. “And here we are. Mind yourself; there are some annoying upperclassmen here. Actually, Hiccup can you walk behind Katja?”

“Uh, sure?” Hiccup was very much confused but missed the grateful look Katja sent to her cousin.

Though he wasn’t sure why Vera was asking him to talk _behind_ Katja, he didn’t question it. He moved behind Katja as Vera stayed in front. Katja couldn’t help but notice the looks many upperclassmen were making, and at her. And it freaked her out. Vera moved her hand behind and grabbed Katja’s, which made her feel better.

Vera sped walked to the other side of the cafeteria where Katja noticed a large round table that was already holding seven people. Three chairs were not occupied, so she guessed they were for Vera, Hiccup, and Her.

“Vera!” Katja saw the dark brown-haired girl–Heather–waving her hand.

“Hey,” Vera said, “Guys, this is my cousin, Katja. Katja, this is the gang. Adelaide Jorgenson, Snotlout’s sister, and Hiccup’s youngest cousin, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson, and Heather Lanvirk,” Vera introduced going around.

“Hey,” everyone said.

“Hey again,” Heather said.

“Hi,” Katja said taking the empty seat next to Heather, Vera sat right next to her. She pulled her lunch and Vera’s out and handed her cousin her lunch.

“Again?” Astrid asked, wondering why Heather said, ‘Hey again.’

“Katja and I share Mr. Fungai for Algebra,” Heather explained.

“Mr. Fungai is just one weird person,” Astrid admitted. “I had him last year for Math 9, and it was weird,”

“He is,” Katja said, swallowing her bit of sandwich. “Is he always so...”

“Annoying?” Snotlout asked.

“Mean?” Tuffnut added.

“Thinks he’s the boss of everyone?” Hiccup asked, and at Katja’s nod, he sighed, “Yep. He really hates me for some reason. No idea why.”

“Do you think it might be because of your dad?” Adelaide asked, noticing how Hiccup sucked his breath, “I didn’t mean to bring up, but it was an idea...Sorry,”

“It’s fine, even though it’s been over fifteen years, it still hurts.” Hiccup said.

“Huh?” Katja asked.

“My dad died months before I was born,” Hiccup said, “He was killed while protecting people. He was helping a woman when her ex-husband pulled a gun out. Dad stepped in front of her and took the shot. The woman still feels bad even though it was years ago,”

Katja felt bad for Hiccup. Eryka lost her mother the same way, protecting and saving people.

“While I can’t understand how it feels personally,” Katja said making everyone look at her, “I have a friend who lost her mother the same way, protecting and saving people. She was a firefighter,”

“Who was the mother?” Astrid asked.

“Kaira Andersen, she was the Chief of Hysteria Fire Department 111,” Katja answered.

Heather snapped her fingers, “I remember now. Kaira Andersen saved a group of children from a burning house, she managed to get the children out, but then a beam fell on her,”

“Yeah, her daughter and husband were sad for losing Kaira. Dylan had to raise Eryka alone,” Katja said.

“Dylan is Kaira’s husband, and their daughter is named Eryka, she’s Katja’s best friend back in Hysteria,” Vera said.

“Oh, wow,” Adelaide said.

The rest of lunch went on, no one talking about either incident, Hiccup’s father, and Katja’s friend’s mother. They just started talking about how Katja liked Archi Isle and how the move was. The cousins were able to talk about some things, but not everything.

Near the end of lunch, Fishlegs noticed someone making their over to their table. “Uh, why are those seniors coming to us?” he asked, pointing behind Hiccup, Vera, Katja, and Heather.

Vera turned around and saw that it was Brynjar with a few others. The others were Axel Becker, captain of the Boys Soccer team, and Rolf Krum, captain of the Boys’ Basketball team. With how sporty Brynjar is, Vera wasn’t surprised to see him befriend those two.

Vera turned back to finish her lunch, “Oh, that’s just Katja’s older brother, Brynjar. He’s a senior.” Vera said, “He’s just checking up on Katja.”

That statement made the others wonder why sure it was a sibling thing. But, was there more to it?

“How are you doing?” Brynjar asked kneeling next to his sister while his friends joked around.

“Good,” Katja said with a smile. Brynjar was surprised to see her smiling but was happy.

“Did you make some friends?”

“Yeah. Well, they’re Vera’s friends, but I guess me by association or something?” Katja wasn’t sure.

Brynjar chuckled, “That’s fine. Oh, I won’t be able to take you home today. I want to try out for the football team, so the Coach is letting me try out this afternoon. I’ll be home later,”

“No worries, we can take the bus,” Vera said.

“Good luck trying out,” Adelaide said making Brynjar face her, “Our Dad is the coach,” she said pointing to herself and Snotlout. “He looks for the best of the best,”

Brynjar grinned but said nothing.

“Coach Jorgenson will be pleased then,” Vera said, causing everyone to look at her in confusion, “You guys are looking at the former Hysteria High School Football Captain since Freshmen year,”

Everyone’s mouths dropped. They had heard rumors about a freshman becoming captain, but to meet him?! Holy cow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [Nightstar Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar_Fury/profile).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(Classroom 200, Archi Academy - September 6, 2016, 10:26 am)

When Hiccup arrived at his Advanced Art class, he didn’t expect to see his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Campbell as the teacher. Mrs. Faye Campbell was new to Archi Academy this year, having replaced one of the older teachers who finally retired after almost twenty-five years working at the academy. Then again, he wasn’t expecting to see a new girl standing by Mrs. Campbell talking to her.

“Hello, Hiccup,” Mrs. Campbell said surprising the teen. “Have a seat, I’m going to wait for the rest of the class to come before introducing our new student,”

Hiccup noticed the girl blush and hid behind her hair. He had to admit, she was very pretty and cute. Her silver eyes really stuck out to him and stood out against her black-and-purple-highlighted hair. He shook his head and moved to pick his seat.

Hiccup had been sitting at his table for about a minute when he felt his phone vibrate. Seeing as the class didn’t start for another three minutes, he took it out.

**Heather, 10:26 am:** _What’s your fifth class and you with anybody?_

**Hiccup, 10:25 am:** _Advanced Art. And no one I know. You know I’m the only artistic one of the group. Who do you have right now and with whom?_

**Heather, 10:27 am:** _Oh yeah. History with Astrid and Ruffnut; Mr. Farmer._

**Hiccup, 10:28 am:** _Ah, ok._

**Heather, 10:29 am:** _Yep. See ya at lunch!_

Hiccup chuckled at his best friend. But, he too put his phone away. Good timing too, because just as he put it on silent and put away, the bell rang. He looked around and saw about twenty or so students, at least four per art table. Yet, there was only one other person at his.

Mrs. Campbell clapped her hands, “Welcome students to Advanced Art! For those that do not know me, my name is Faye Campbell and your new Advanced Art Teacher. Yes, I have replaced Mr. Long after his long 25-years teaching and he will be missed. Now, before we begin, I’d like to introduce a new student. This is Katja Grimborn, and she’s come from Hysteria High School. Let’s make sure she’s treated fairly,”

Hiccup perked up, a bit. Vera mentioned that her cousin Katja was coming. He didn’t expect her to be in his art class.

Mrs. Campbell looked around before her eyes landed on Hiccup and Lucas’ table. “Ah. You can sit with Hiccup and Lucas. Boys, wave your hand so Miss Katja can see,”

Hiccup and Lucas looked at one another but did as the teacher asked. Katja quickly made her way over to them and chose the right side of Hiccup. It was the one right next to a wall. Hiccup was in the bottom, while Lukacs was to the left. The top was clear of anything, so they could see Mrs. Campbell.

“Alright everyone,” Mrs. Campbell said before going over the syllabus for the class. “For today, I just want you to draw what makes you happy. From there, we’ll work on something else,” she said walking around and passing out sketchbooks with a cover that has the Archi Academy logo.

Hiccup knew exactly what he was drawing. His cat, Toothless. Some thought it was strange he named a full-teeth feline Toothless. The story is that when Hiccup found Toothless, he was a baby and had zero teeth and the name fit. Of course, as he got older his teeth came in. But, the name was stuck. Toothless would be two this December. Neither Hiccup or his mother, Dr. Valka Haddock, knew Toothless’ exact birthday, so they just picked the day they found him, December 18th.

“What are you drawing?” a soft voice asked.

Hiccup looked up to see that it was Katja asking. “Oh, I’m drawing my cat, Toothless,” Katja gave a confused look, so Hiccup told her the story.

“That’s sweet,” Katja said.

“Thanks, what are you drawing?” Hiccup asked.

“I haven’t the idea,” Katja said.

“Well, what makes you really happy?” Hiccup asked, still working on Toothless as he talked.

“Well, my family,” Katja said.

“Why not draw something that represents family to you?” Hiccup said, “You’re not entirely drawing humans, but do things that remind you of your family?”

“That might work, thanks,” Katja said softly.

“No problem,”

The rest of the class went on. About twenty minutes later, Mrs. Campbell had everyone stop drawing. Going by the table, she had everyone talk about what they drew. Hiccup’s table was chosen to go first. Lucas talked about his aunt, who took him in after his mother died and father abandoned him. She raised him as her own and he is forever grateful for her. His aunt makes him happy.

Hiccup went next and talked about Toothless. He also mentioned a bit on his mother. She did everything for him. Sure, she was in the middle of career when he was born, but she didn’t give up on him. She pushed and it’s thanks to her that he’s here today. Many knew about Hiccup’s father, former Chief Stoick Haddock. He was well known in Archi Isle and his death was hard to handle. Despite him being gone, the police have worked on limiting domestic violence, and Grant Hofferson is doing a wonderful job as Chief.

“Katja, your turn,” Mrs. Campbell said.

Katja got nervous, she didn’t think she’d have to speak in this class. Hiccup patted her hand and sent a smile, which helped her remain calm.

“I-I drew things that represented my family,” Katja said, and showed the pictures. “I’ve been close to my family since I was born. My brother means everything to me and is very protective. They’ve been there for everything including when we had to move. My cousin Vera loves to talk but is able to help me think of other things,” Katja explained. “And, my littler cousin, Agnar, well he’s a pain at times, but he means well. If even if does annoy Vera.”

Most of the students as older or younger siblings understood and laughed.

“Nicely done,” Mrs. Campbell said and moved to the next table.

Katja took a deep breath. She hated speaking in front of people, but Hiccup being there made it easier. She had no idea why though. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her hand. She looked up and saw Hiccup passing her a note. She quickly took it before Mrs. Campbell could see it.

_“Nice job, that was really good. :) – HHH3”_

Katja turned pink. No one outside of family ever said something that to her. Not even Dane. She sent Hiccup a small smile.

The rest of their class went on. Each table was instructed to draw something that made them think about home. It was their first group project, but they were able to come up with things. The project was due at the end of the week and they would be given time during class to work on it.

Fifteen minutes before class was to end, Mrs. Campbell had them all stop drawing and put their things in the class drawers. Following clean up, she let everyone talk among themselves while she went to the copier room to make copies for her next class.

“Hey,” Hiccup said and Katja looked up in confusion.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Based on your last name, you’re Vera’s cousin?”

Katja nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well, welcome to Archi Academy.” Hiccup said with a smile, it made Katja smile back. Something about Hiccup made her feel safe. She didn’t know what it was. But, she liked it.

“Thanks,” Katja said. “It’s a nice school. Bigger than my old one.”

“Archi has students from far cities and some islands coming here.” Hiccup explained, “They have dorms for students that live on the farther islands like Quiet Isles for example, so they can stay for the week. On Fridays, they take a ferry or plane, back to their islands. They spend the weekend and come back Sunday. Though, most don’t do it and just stay for the school year. Or, families just move to Archi Isle for good and use their former islands as vacation spots. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs’ families do that.”

“What about you?” Katja asked.

Hiccup blinked, “Me?”

Katja nodded, “What about you? Anything,”

“Oh, well then. My parents are from Berk but moved when Mom got a job offer. A few months later, Mom got pregnant with me. It wasn’t the best time, but they loved it. Mom was about seven months in when...when Dad was killed. I ended up being born two months early because of the stress mom went through with everything. Uncle Gobber, he was Dad’s best friend back on Berk, moved to Archi with us to help Mom out. He may be strange, but he’s helped us more times than I count. He lives in an apartment now after helping Mom when she was on leave with me. He comes over every weekend, so I still see him,”

“I’m sorry to hear about your dad,” Katja said. Before she could speak again, the bell rang signaling it was Lunch Time.

“Thanks. Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends? Vera will be there too,” Hiccup asked.

Katja thought about it, but then smiled, “Sure, thanks,”

. . .

When class ended, Katja was surprised to see Vera coming by. She didn’t expect her cousin to come by. But, she later learned that she was meeting Hiccup.

At lunch, Katja met the rest of Vera’s friends. Brynjar came by to check up on her, which she was fine with. After what happened, she wouldn’t blame him for worrying about her. She did learn that he was going to try out for the team that afternoon, so he wouldn’t be able to drive her and Vera back to Ryker and Hertha’s place. She was fine with it and Vera said they could ride the bus.

“I could give you guys a lift too,” Hiccup said once Brynjar left with Rolf and Axel.

“You can?” Katja asked.

“Hiccup is the first and only one to have his license. He got when he was fifteen and nine months,” Heather explained, “With his mom working all the time, she had to make sure he could get somewhere. He passed the tests and got his license a few months later. Just this past month did he the official one where he can drive anyone.”

“I’ll hold on you to that, Hiccup,” Vera said.

“Who do you have for last class, Katja?” Heather asked.

“Uh,” Katja pulled her class schedule out of her backpack, “I have Gym/Health with Mr. Sven Silentson...?”

“Huh, so do we,” Heather said, pointing to Hiccup, Astrid, Vera, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut. “Not the same teacher, but Gym/Health.”

Katja smiled, happy to know some people in her next class.

“What about your Green Day classes?” Fishlegs asked.

Katja looked at her schedule again, “First with History with Mr. Mulch Farmer, second with Free Period with Mr. Alvin Holgerson, third with Language Arts with uh Riley McCormick?”

“Mrs. McCormick is a good teacher,” Hiccup said. “I had her last year,”

“Mr. Holgerson is the father of one of my other friends,” Vera added. “She’s not here today, she is on Outcast Island for another day. Something about family stuff. You’ll meet her later,”

Katja nodded in understanding and went back to listing her classes, “Fourth with Home Economics with Kallan Johannsson, Lunch, and fifth is Science with Mrs. Stefani Alverson,”

“Hey, you have all of Hiccup’s Green Day classes,” Vera said with a smile. “We have some of the classes, but different teachers,”

“I do?” Katja asked in shock.

“Yep. I have all those classes,” Hiccup said and pulled his schedule out to show her.

Katja looked at it and sure enough, Green Day classes, all the same as hers.

“Awesome!” Vera said clapping. “Hiccup, you’re in charge of helping Katja. I don’t have any of her classes, except lunch but that’s not a class, so I want her to be safe!”

Heather leaned over and looked at the list, “Hey, I have those same teachers and classes.” She said, surprised to find someone with her exact schedule.

Katja looked at Heather and the dark-haired girl pulled her class schedule and sure enough, she had the same classes for Green Day. The silver-eyed girl smiled, happy to now know three people for her Green Day classes.

“OK, now Heather and Hiccup can both help you,” Vera said with a grin. “I don’t have to worry and neither does Brynjar!”

Katja giggled while Hiccup rolled his eyes. Before anyone could say something else, the bell rang signaling for them to go to their next and final class of the day.

“Let’s head to Gym,” Hiccup said standing up and offering his hand to Katja.

Katja smiled and took his hand.

Vera watched the two with interest. She’d honestly didn’t think Katja would get as close to any male again after what happened. She was surprised to see Katja getting along with Hiccup so quick.

. . .

(Gym, Archi Academy - September 6, 2016, 12:22 pm)

“Welcome to Gym class Freshmen!” a tall muscular man with dark hair and eyes said standing in front. “My name is Coach Spitelout Jorgenson! Many might know me from other siblings, yes, I am the Football coach as well as one of the four gym teachers,”

By now, three other teachers walked out. A female and two males. “Coach Ariadne Ralph,” Coach Jorgenson said as the female with reddish-brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail and amber eyes stepped forward. “She is the coach for the Girls’ Soccer Team.”

Walking to stand next to Ariadne was a bald tall and muscular man with a mustache walked up.

“Mr. Sven Silentson,” Jorgenson continued. “Don’t let his name fool you. He is nowhere near silent.”

Katja gulped, Mr. Silentson scared her...She wondered if she could change teachers...

“Here is Coach Ragnar Haugen,” the last, another tall and muscular man with dark chestnut brown and green eyes stepped forward, “And the Boys’ Basketball coach. Your class lists will tell who you have for your teacher. Gym clothes must be a gray or red t-shirt and black shorts. Tennis shoes are a must as well. If you take medication for anything, bring a doctor’s note in and we can talk privately then.”

Ariadne walked forward, “Gym class this year is mostly the same, involving warm-ups. Once you are changed, you come to the gym and do four laps around the court. Once you are done, you do leg warmups and then sit where your teacher is assigned. When the second bell rings, we’ll begin class. Since it’s only the first day. We’ll let you talk among your friends for the remainder of the class. Those that wish to play some, we brought the basketballs out.”

Mr. Silentson went into the storage closet and came out pushing a rack of basketballs. Immediately most of the guys raced to get the ball.

Hiccup, Vera, Heather, and Astrid all stayed near one another while Katja went up to talk to Coach Ralph. Hiccup was going to ask Katja a question when he noticed her not where she was before.

“She went to talk with Mrs. Ralph,” Vera said not looking up from her phone. “It’s nothing about you guys. It’s a personal issue.”

“Is Katja alright?” Heather asked.

“She’s getting better,” Vera said. “Our family is working on it so don’t worry.” Vera sent a smile.

He knew he should trust Vera, she’s Katja’s cousin for crying out loud. Hiccup felt something else was going on

. . .

“You want to switch Gym teachers?” Ariadne asked, confused.

Katja nodded, “I don’t know if my Counselor told you about anything...”

“Wait, let’s speak about this in my office,” Mrs. Ralph said. “Is there someone you need to notify?”

Katja turned to look at Vera, and thankfully her cousin was looking her way. Katja motioned to Mrs. Ralph and her cousin gave a big smile and a thumbs up.

“Vera Grimborn is my cousin,” Katja said.

“Ah. Alright. We won’t be long,” Katja waved to Vera and held up a five-minute symbol with her hand. Vera nodded.

Kata followed Coach Ralph into the Girls’ Locker room and into her office. Katja got a glance at the locker rooms and wasn’t very shocked to see them exactly as back at Hysteria High School. Coach Ralph sat behind her desk while Katja sat in the chair in front. “So, why is it you want to change teachers? Who is your current one?”

“I have Mr. Sven Silentson. I don’t know if anyone told you, but I was raped by my ex-boyfriend. Some males, scare me. I feel more comfortable with a female teacher,” Katja explained.

“Ah. I see,” Coach Ralph said. “Well. My list is full, but I’m sure if I talked to the others we can switch you and another student. We’ll have to talk to the Headmaster first to make sure it’s ok. But I’m sure we can switch you and another student. How does that sound?”

“Great. Thanks so much,” Katja said with a smile.

. . .

“Well, what was that about?” Vera asked when Katja came back.

“Just asked if I could change Gym teachers. Coach Ralph is going to talk to the Headmaster and others to see if they can switch me with another student,” Katja said.

“Awesome,” Vera said. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friends getting curious. When Katja turned around when a female classmate asked her something, Vera turned to her friends and shook her head no and mouthed, “Not now.”

No one mentioned after thing after that.

. . .

At 2:20 the bell rang for the end of school. No one had anything in their lockers, so they just head out.

“What are we doing after school?” Heather asked as they made their way to the parking lot and Bus Lot. The buses were set to leave the school at 2:35, so they had some time.

“How about we go to the Arcade?” Hiccup suggested, “No one has homework.”

“Works for me, I’ll have to let my parents know first,” Vera said. “I might have to take Agnar, but if we leave earlier enough, I can escape him. I think Dad will be fine. He might be able to drive some of us too.”

“Dagur is off work today so he can take some of us too,” Heather added. “And Hiccup can bring a few too.”

“I can take four,” Hiccup said. “I’ll take Addie and Snotlout, since Uncle Spitelout only trusts me to drive Addie around.”

“True!” Adelaide said surprising Hiccup by jumping on his back, thankfully, he was able to catch her.

“He’s not wrong,” Snotlout muttered.

“OK!” Heather said, “Let’s all ask our parents if we can hang at the Arcade. We can go to the Pizza Parlor after for dinner, sound good?”

“Awesome!” Vera shouted for her and Katja.

“Yep,” the three cousins said.

“Let’s do it!” the twins said.

“Uh sure?” Fishlegs asked.

. . .

(Ryker and Hertha Grimborn’s House, 2:45 pm)

“Mom, Dad, Katja and I are back! Brynjar stayed after to try out for the Football team!” Vera yelled walking into the house and entering the Great Room with Katja right behind her.

Ryker came out of the kitchen, “You just missed your mother. She went out to check on Viggo and Kelda’s house. They just called saying they were going to be late, something came up at Kelda’s old work.”

“Ah, ok,” Vera said throwing her backpack on the couch. Ryker gave her a look and Vera groaned. “Dad, I’ll take it into my room in a little bit, promise.”

“Why did you come screaming into the house?” Ryker asked, leaning against the wall.

“Oh! We have no homework today so can Katja and I join my friends at the Arcade? We’re planning on getting pizza after. Dagur can drive us in if we have to.” Vera asked. “And do I have to take Agnar?”

Ryker chuckled, “You don’t have to take Agnar, he’s staying over at a friend’s house this afternoon, so you’ll be fine. And I don’t see why not, you can show Katja the town as well. But, be back before 9, it is a school night.”

Vera giggled, “Of course!”

“I’m going to take my things to my room. I’ll be down soon,” Katja said.

“Will do! Oh, can you drop mine in my hallway?” Vera asked handing Katja her backpack.

“Sure,”

“Thanks, Cuz!” Vera said with a smile.

Ryker and Vera watched as Katja went down the hallway that had Vera and Angar’s rooms, go into Vera’s and then exit soon after. As soon as Katja was heading up the stairs, Ryker gave Vera a look. Vera nodded in understanding. She knew what it meant. Ryker pulled out some money for Vera to use at the Arcade and to pay for Pizza later.

“I’m going to my office, I have a bunch of papers to work on,” Ryker said. “I’ll see you, girls, later tonight or tomorrow morning,”

“Alright, Dad. See you later,” Vera said pulling out her phone.

. . .

**THE GANG**

**Vera, 2:50 pm:** _Dad says OK for me and Katja! We just gotta be home by 9. And no Agnar!_

**Heather, 2:50 pm:** _Dagur is going to join us at the arcade, he can’t say no. He can give you and Katja a ride to and from if you want?_

**Ruff, 2:51 pm:** _Ma and Pa said it’s ok for Tuff and me. But, they want us to take our cousin Gruffnut._

**Snot, 2:52 pm:** _Mom and Dad gave the ok for us and Aunt Valka says it’s ok for Hiccup. He’s driving so can’t talk._

**Snot, 2:52 pm:** _Gruffnut is coming. Cool!_

**Astrid, 2:53 pm:** _Mom and Dad say it’s good for me to come. Gruffnut? Isn’t he your cousin that annoyed Hiccup to days end. And it takes a long time for Hiccup to get annoyed._

**Adelaide, 5:34:** _Wasn’t Gruffnut kicked out at Berk High School because he was in a gang and/or doing something?_

**Ruffnut, 2:54 pm:** _Sadly. Aunt Spearnut wouldn’t let him sit around. So, she sent him over here. We just learned this today. Mom wasn’t all happy._

**Tuffnut, 2:54 pm:** _Dad knew and didn’t tell mom. He’s in the doghouse tonight._

**Ruffnut, 2:54 pm:** _We’ll try to keep Gruff away from Hiccup but no promises. Mom says we can’t go unless we take him. Agnut can’t help since she’s attending college at BU (Berk University)._

**Adelaide, 2:55 pm:** _This is Hiccup talking: “Just keep him away from me and I’m good.”_

 **Vera, 2:55 pm:** _Keep his ass away from me and Katja! Katja doesn’t need him near her. Heather, does Dagur mind playing Bodyguard from a distance? Oh yeah, we’ll take your offer on that ride too Heather. Thanks! :D_

**Heather, 2:55 pm:** _I can ask him._

**Heather, 2:55 pm:** _He says he doesn’t mind. If it’s helping someone he’s good. Oh, we’re outside too!_

. . .

“Vera, ready,” Katja said coming down the stairs.

“Awesome. Heather and her brother are going to take us there. Don’t worry, Dagur is cool. He is protective over Heather but that’s just sibling stuff, ya know,”

Katja nodded. She was a bit worried about meeting Dagur, but she hoped it was alright.

“Oh, there are times when Dagur has what you might call “deranged” tendencies. It’s usually when someone might hurt Heather. He’s just being a protective older brother,” Vera shrugged and that didn’t help Katja.

Katja pulled her phone when she felt it vibrate and saw it was a message from Brynjar. She started to text him and tell him of her nightly plans.

Five minutes later, Katja jumped when Vera screamed, “Bye Dad! Heather and Dagur are here!”

 _“Have fun and keep together!”_ Ryker called from his office.

“Gotcha!”

. . .

“Hey,” Heather said popping her head out of the passenger seat of Dagur’s Honda Civic as Vera and Katja exited the house.

“Hey Heather, hi Dagur!”

A tall, muscular redhead waved. Katja stopped. She didn’t expect Dagur to look well how he did. She was picturing someone taller and maybe more _deranged_ as Vera put it.

Vera climbed into the back behind Dagur leaving the back-passenger seat for Katja, “Dagur, this is my cousin, Katja. Katja, this is Heather’s brother, Dagur. He’s in the Archi Police force too,”

“Yo,” Dagur said.

“Hi,” Katja said softly. She was surprised at how she wasn’t scared about Dagur. Sure, he was tall...like Dane...but his expression was what took the cake for her.

“We all ready?” Dagur asked looking in his rearview mirror.

Katja nodded while Vera smiled, “Yep! Archian Arcade, here we come!”

. . .

The Grimborns and Lanvirks were the last to arrive. Hiccup and the Jorgensons siblings were there along with Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, and someone that looked like Tuffnut but wasn’t. Katja did notice how Hiccup was being as far as he could from the Tuffnut-look alike.

“Who’s that?” Katja asked as Dagur parked and everyone started to climb out.

“Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s cousin, Gruffnut. Their father, Sharpnut, is the brother of Gruffnut’s mother, Spearnut. The nut is a family name of sorts,” Vera explained. Before Katja could say something, Vera spoke again, “Just stay nearby me. Just anyone besides Gruffnut, he’s bad news,” Vera whispered.

Katja was a little scared now, so she moved closer to Vera.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late,” Heather said.

“No worries. We’ve only been waiting for about five or so minutes,” Hiccup said. “Ready to play some games? I asked the staff and they just got _Dragon Rider_ installed,”

Katja grinned, “I know that game! “When everyone looked at her, she blushed. “I uh play it all the time. Or I did.”

Vera smiled, remembering, “Oh yeah. Katja is a _beast_ at the game. She’s the champion in our house. Our parents play it too. Every weekend, my parents, Agnar, and I would either go to Hysteria or they come down and we spend the weekend together. It was fun. But Katja is the best player out of us all.”

“Hiccup plays all the time,” Heather grinned patting her best friend, “Out of us all, he’s the Ace.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Who’s your character?”

Katja blushed, “Silje Moonspear. The name was random,”

Hiccup stared at her in shock. Silje Moonspear was the name of the player he was crushing on. The only person that knew was Heather because she was over at his house a lot. Heather gave him a look, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to start anything, not now anyway.

“What is everyone’s name?” Vera asked.

“Fjalar Ryder,” Hiccup said with a shrug. Katja recognized the name, that meant Hiccup was her questing partner.

“Rhea Skythorn,” Ruffnut added. “Is my name. Tuffnut is Theo Skythorn,”

“Mivia Blade,” Heather said.

“Qeraura Bringer,” Astrid said.

“Teasa Nightshade,” Adelaide said. “Hiccup picked it out for me.” She said with a smile. “And I like it.”

“Rhedris Nightshade is my Dragon Riders’ name.” Snotlout said.

“Aseassa Dawnthorn is me,” Vera said.

“Fletcher Sunhaven,” Fishlegs said.

“Eh,” Gruffnut said.

“Yeah, I don’t play,” Dagur said. “You kids have fun. Lemme know when you wanna head home. I’m going to the sports side. Later!”

“Bye!” Heather waved her brother, “Alright. Let’s go!”

Ruffnut turned to her cousin, “You stay out of trouble. If you get kicked out I have to come finds out. Don’t ruin this for us!”

Gruffnut rolled his eyes but followed his lame cousins into the arcade. His eyes went right to Katja who was staying near Vera and Heather. He didn’t know, but something about her was interesting to him.

. . .

Everyone had to take turns for Dragon Rider. The arcade only had four and one was being used by someone when they went to it. Everyone either paired with someone or went as a trio. Heather went with Vera and Adelaide, Astrid with Ruffnut and Fishlegs, and Tuffnut with Gruffnut and Snotlout (Gruffnut was with his cousin only so he was kept an eye on). That left Hiccup and Katja alone.

Heather’s group went first, so everyone else went to do other games. An hour later, they were finished giving Astrid’s group a chance. Hiccup and Katja opted to go last, so they spent the time going around the arcade. “Want to do skee ball?”

“I’ve never played it. I’ve heard of it, but never actually did it,” Katja said.

Hiccup smiled, “Come on, I’ll show you,” he held his hand out for her, and without hesitation, Katja took it. She didn’t understand why she felt very safe near Hiccup. It confused her a lot.

. . .

As it neared 5:00, Vera went to look for her cousin. She hadn’t seen her, or Hiccup come to play _Dragon Riders_ yet and honestly, it worried her. She trusted Hiccup 100% but after what Katja went through, Vera couldn’t help but worry.

When Vera walked to the sports side of the Arcade, she found Dagur leaning against the wall. Confused, she looked to where Dagur was looking and her eyes widened at the sight.

Hiccup and Katja were at one of the basketball games, and Hiccup was teaching Katja how to shoot a basket. Honestly, it was a cute thing to see. Vera pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture. She didn’t know why she did it, but something told her to do it.

“How long have they’ve been here?” Vera asked Dagur.

“Eh, 10 or 20 minutes, at least. I left to use the bathroom and to get a snack and came back to find them here,” Dagur explained.

“Ah,”

“Hey, did something happen to Katja? She’s nervous around some people and hates being alone or having her back not covered by someone,” Dagur said. He glanced to Vera. “A police cop does know some things,”

Vera sighed, “Yeah. Something did, but it’s not my place to say what happened,”

“Gotcha,” Dagur said.

Vera and Dagur watched Hiccup helped Katja understand the game, not playing the actual game basketball but just helping her learn to shoot a basket. She missed every time but finally, she managed to get a basket.

Katja let out a cheer and hugged Hiccup, surprising him. Katja realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

“Hey,” Dagur said, scaring Vera, walking toward Hiccup and Katja, “It’s your guys’ turn for Dragon Riders. Afterward, I think everyone is thinking about getting pizza,”

“R-Right,” Hiccup said.

“Okay,” Katja added.

Vera watched as the two left the sports side. Katja was blushing red. The last time she saw her cousin blush, was before she started Dane...And that was confusing... Vera was confused with what was happening. Katja and Hiccup only knew each other for a few hours.

Vera shook her head, deciding to worry about all that, later.

. . .

Just like Vera said, Katja was a _beast_ at Dragon Riders. She and Hiccup teamed up for all the questing and leveled up a ton of times. It left everyone in the arcade in awe. Hiccup and Katja ended up playing for almost two hours, no one minded. They were all too into watching them play anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

“After it!” Hiccup commanded. The Titan Wing Changewing let out a roar at Hiccup’s character, Fjalar, along with Katja’s character, Silje. Hiccup’s character was riding his Night Fury, Dusk, while Katja was on her Razorwhip, Sharpclaw.

Fjalar was designed very much like Hiccup himself, but with black hair rather than Auburn, he still had the green eyes and twig-body. But, was much taller. Silje, on the other hand, was very much like Katja, black hair, and gray eyes, but instead of purple streaks, she had red. Her body structure was the same as her creator.

Fjalar and Silje’s quest instructed them to chase down a Changewing pack that was terrorizing the village of Northammer. The attacks from the pack had lasted a week when they got the quest. Now, the two Riders and dragons were chasing the Changewings. They did not know about the leader of the pack being a Titan Wing.

“Dodge!” Katja cried and the two dragons quickly dodge the Titan Wing’s acid spit. “We can’t hurt it, we might just have to chase it away or lead it to a new home,”

Fjalar nodded. “That’s the safest thing to do,”

“I’ll get its attention with Sharpclaw, then you come around with Dusk, and give it a light Plasma Blast. It should then follow you, maybe,” Silje said.

“We can only hope. We have until Nightfall _today_ to get this quest finished,”

Though it took some extra time, the plan did work and Fjalar and Silje were able to turn the quest in with adjust a minute to spare. The leader of Northammer was very grateful for their help, he gave them extra gold for their journey.

. . .

Once they turned the quest in, Hiccup and Katja called it the end. They saved their information before logging off the game system. In total, they had played for almost two hours, having started around 5:00 and seeing it was almost 7:00.

When they pulled the virtual reality headsets off, they were shocked to see a crowd around them. Sure, they expected their friends, but other people?

“Uh, what?” Katja got out.

Vera helped her out of the seat as Hiccup climbed out himself, “You guys drew a crowd in. You guys are two of the best players.”

Katja blushed. “It’s nothing...”

The group walked away from the Dragon Riders games so other could play it. Before they got near the exited, a growling sound was heard. Everyone looked around and it landed on Fishlegs who was red, “Sorry, I’m just hungry,”

Hiccup chuckled, “No worries. How about we head out for dinner?” he asked.

“Alright,”

“I’m game,”

“Cool,”

“Alright, I’ll take my group and meet you there Hic,” Dagur said.

“Gotcha,”

. . .

(Archia Pizza Parlor, 7:30 pm)

Katja was surprised to learn that Archia Pizza Parlor was almost half an hour away. She didn’t understand why they wanted to go far, but Vera explained that Archia Pizza Parlor was the best pizza place in all of Archi Isle. “Welcome to Archi Pizza Parlor, how many are dining today?” a woman asked as the group entered.

“12,” Hiccup said, “Can we get a few tables pushed together?”

The woman smiled, “Of course.” She grabbed twelve menus and took the group to the center of the restaurant. She quickly got five four-seater tables pushed together, vertically. Dagur took the end on the left, and to his left was, Heather, Katja, Vera, Astrid, Adelaide, then Hiccup at the other end, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gruffnut, Tuffnut, and then Ruffnut to Dagur’s right. 

“Sebastian will be your server for today and will be with you in a moment,” she said.

“Thanks,” Dagur said as she walked away.

A minute later, a male came over to the table. He stood behind Vera and Astrid, which made Katja more comfortable. “Hello, everyone, I’m Sebastian and your server, have you decided or need more time?”

“Drinks, I think we got, we’ll need more time on the pizzas,” Dagur said.

“Alright then, what can I get you?” Going around, everyone gave their order. “Alright, I’ll go get those and give you more time for picking your food,” Sebastian smiled and then walked away.

“Hey Hiccup, want to just get a few large pizzas and split it?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup looked around and everyone gave nods. “Works for me,” Katja said softly.

“Sure, we can do 5 pizzas and have people split them,” Hiccup said.

“I’ll share with Katja since she and I like the same things,” Vera said.

“Dagur and I can get our regular,” Heather said.

“We can share too,” Adelaide said mentioning her cousins.

“We’ll share,” Ruffnut said mentioning her brother and cousin.

“Fishlegs and I can share a pizza too,” Astrid added.

After a few minutes, everyone figured out what to get. Just in time too, as Sebastian returned with their drink orders. Vera was shocked to see Katja get a pineapple smoothie, she hadn’t her heard ask for it. And generally, Katja hates anything pineapple related.

“Are you ready to order?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Dagur said. “We’re getting 5 large pizzas...” Dagur told what toppings they wanted for each pizza and Sebastian quickly wrote it down before telling them it should be between 15 to 20 minutes for all of them.

As they waited for their pizza, everyone began to talk about something. Katja pretty much zoned out, focusing more on her pineapple smoothie. It was so good!

Twenty minutes later, the pizza came out. Katja quickly dug in, letting out a moan as she chewed. Vera gave her a look.

“What? It’s good,” Katja said before finishing her first and grabbing the second one. Vera knew that Katja loved pizza so seeing her eat a lot wasn’t unusual. When Katja got her fourth piece everyone was staring at her in shock. They’d never seen someone eat so much pizza before.

. . .

(Hysteria Police Station - September 6, 2016, 7:30 pm)

“Viggo, we have to tell her,” Kelda said as they left the station.

“I know. But, how do we tell our already traumatized daughter that her ex-boyfriend, the one that raped her couldn’t be caught is now on the lose?” Viggo asked.

Kelda opened her mouth, but then closed it. Viggo had a valid point.

**Flashback**

_Viggo and Kelda were finishing packing the kitchen when they got a call from Hysteria Station. They were asked to come down to the station. Both were confused but did what they were asked. Upon arrival, they were taken directly to the Chief’s office._

_“I’m sorry to call you here, but we have unfortunate news,” Norbert said, that made Kelda look at Viggo, with worry. “We’ve searched all over Hysteria in the short about time, but we can’t find Dane Jakobsen,” Norbert said._

_Kelda was the first to react, “What?! You mean to tell me my daughter’s ex-boyfriend-slash-rapist is still out there?!” she screeched._

_Norbert nodded, not afraid of Kelda, “I’m afraid so. We’ve already called the other islands to help with the search. Hopefully, we’ll find something,”_

_Viggo pulled Kelda to him, “Have you told Archi Isle Police yet?”_

_“Yes. They were the first since you told us you were moving there. I would like it if Katja isn’t told. That might scare her more.”_

_Kelda glared at the chief and pulled away from Viggo. “I will not hold this from my daughter. She is already scared enough. I won’t keep her out of the dark.”_

_Norbert glared back, “And what? You tell her that her ex-boyfriend is out there still? And can possibly attack her again?”_

_“She will not be alone. Brynjar would never let anything happen to her if he knew.” Viggo said._

_“Vera too,” Kelda added. “Don’t underestimate us Grimborns. We’re loyal to family and will always protect one another. If my brother learned of this, he’d drop his career in an instant to come down and protect Katja. As much as I love my brother, he has a life too.”_

_“We’ll tell our daughter. We know, none of our family would leave her alone,” Viggo said._

**End Flashback**

. . .

(Ryker and Hertha Grimborn’s House, 8:50 pm)

“Thanks for the lift, Dagur,” Vera said as she and Katja got out of the car.

“No problem, see you guys whenever,” Dagur said waving.

“See you at school tomorrow,” Heather said waving to the cousins.

Katja waved goodbye before making her way into the house. Vera watched as she left and once she was in the house, she looked at Lanvirk siblings.

“Is, she alright?” Heather asked.

Vera glanced to the house, “She’s just tired. A lot of stuff happened in the last week. I think it’s catching up to her, or something,” she shrugged. “Don’t worry,” Vera smiled, “Everything is alright, Mom and Dad are helping,”

“Well,” Heather trailed off.

“Hey, I’m positive Vera and her family have it under control,” Dagur said interrupting his sister.

Heather sighed, “Sorry. I’m just worried. I tend to notice things no one else can’t,”

Vera smiled, “It’s alright. Katja just needs to get used to some things, but we’ll all good. See you tomorrow,”

Vera waved as Dagur pulled out and began to drive to their apartment. Heather waved bye to Vera one more before the girl walked into her house.

When Vera walked inside, she was welcomed with the sight of Brynjar holding Katja as she shook. Vera instantly could see that Katja was crying or finishing crying. She quickly looked to her parents. “What happened?” she asked. “Is Agnar in his room or?”

“Agnar is at a friend’s, we don’t want him knowing this,” Ryker said, holding his phone.

“Viggo and Kelda called, there’s some bad news involving Dane,” Hertha said, as Ryker moved out of the room. Vera noticed that her father was still talking. “They called from Hysteria Police Station.”

Vera got worried, she asked, “What kind of bad news?”

“Dane can’t be found,” Brynjar said from the couch.

Vera’s eyes widen, “What?!”

Hertha nodded before moving to Katja and taking her crying niece into her arms. Brynjar used that moment to stand up.

“The police here have been notified,” he said. “Originally Chief Norbert advised Mom and Dad not to say anything, but Mom refused,”

“What? Of course, Katja needs to know. This happened to her!” Vera said. “The chief can tell other shit, but Katja needs to know!”

Hertha gave her daughter a look at her words but said nothing.

Brynjar nodded, “That’s what I said. Mom was right in telling her, but now she’s scared. Dane can be anywhere,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What can we do?” Vera asked. “I don’t think Katja would want someone like a guard to follow her everywhere,”

“That’s exactly what Viggo doesn’t want,” Ryker said walking back into the living room, making everyone turn to him. “But, if he must, he will. For now, we’re going to ask you and your friends if you can just make sure someone is near her. We don’t know what Dane could do. We might have a have a chance if we have someone with her at all times.”

“Let’s see,” Vera began to go over the day with the classes. “I don’t have any but Lunch with her, but Hiccup and Heather have Green Day class with her. Blue Days, she and Heather have Geometry, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut in Spanish, and Hiccup for Advanced Art. She also has me, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut for Gym. Though, Heather has her teacher.” Vera said. “So, she won’t be alone then,” Vera said. “But, should we tell her about this idea?” she asked looking over at her mother, only to see Katja knocked out.

“I don’t think she’d have a problem,” Hertha said, “But, it’s up to her. We’ll ask her tomorrow, let’s get her to bed, it’s been a long day. Staring school, going out with you and meeting new people, and now learning this.”

Ryker walked over and gently picked Katja up from Hertha. “I’ll take her upstairs,”

“I hope that going to the arcade didn’t affect her,” Vera said with worry watching her father take her cousin upstairs.

“I think her going was a good idea,” Hertha said. “It got her to meet your friends at another level and make friendships. You also showed her the town, right?”

“Yep. Showed her places on the way to the pizza parlor and on the way home,” Vera said, “Though, the arcade was nice. She ended up meeting Gruffnut,”

Hertha made a face, “The twins’ cousin?” Vera nodded. “Spearnut sent him over for some reason, Sharpnut knew but never told Hazel. So, he’s in trouble, according to the twins,”

“Gruffnut? Spearnut? Sharpnut?” Brynjar asked.

“Cousin, aunt, and father to my friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut,” Vera said.

Brynjar was just shocked at the names, but he didn’t care. So, he shrugged.

“How were tryouts?” Vera asked.

Brynjar grinned, “Guess who made the team?”

Vera’s eyes widen, “You did?!”

Hertha wasn’t that surprised, she knew how good of a player Brynjar was. He was the star quarterback at Hysteria High School.

“Yeah. Coach Jorgenson was really impressed, so he added me right away,”

“Nice, isn’t the first game this week?” Vera asked.

“Next; September 16, 2016,” Brynjar said. “Practice every day from 2:30 to 4:30,”

“Uh, that’s Adelaide’s birthday,” Vera muttered to herself.

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Ryker said, entering the Great Room once again. “Viggo and Kelda said they might be a bit late moving down. Something just came up at Kelda’s old work, and the moving company was having some issues. They’ll be done as soon as they can,”

Brynjar nodded. He didn’t expect things to go smoothly, they were moving rather quickly and then the stuff Dane and Katja happened.

“Come along Vera, it’s late, and you have school tomorrow,” Ryker said, and Vera got up and walked to her father, “Did you shower after tryouts?” he asked Brynjar.

“Yeah,” Brynjar said as he moved to pull the pull-couch out.

“Alright, don’t stay up too late, and we’ll see you in the morning,” Ryker said.

“Night Vera, night Uncle Ryker,” Brynjar said.

“Night Bryn!” Vera said.

Ryker turned the lights off in the kitchen and dining, leaving the Great Room lights on for Brynjar.

. . .

(Blue Day, September 7, 2016, 12:00 pm)

When she walked into the cafeteria, Katja noticed that her cousin and her friends were sitting at an octogen shaped table, with another one attached. She gave Hiccup a confused look.

“More of our friends are coming. They started late due to storms keeping them on the islands,” He explained.

“Oh, ok,” Katja said and followed Hiccup to the tables. She quickly took a seat between Hiccup and Heather, putting her near the top of the octogen, with Vera on the other side of her.

Vera was looking on her phone when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She jumped and whipped around about to snap at the person but stopped when she recognized that person. “Cami!”

Katja, sitting across from her cousin, and between Heather and Hiccup, looked at the new girl in confusion. The new girl looked exactly like Astrid: blonde hair and blue eyes, the only difference, her hair were wilder than Astrid’s tame braided hair. This was also the first time Katja heard of “Cami” and seen her.

“Oh!” Vera said. “Cami, this is my cousin Katja. Katja, this is Camicazi Bogsven and my best friend!”

Katja understood now. Vera talked a lot about a girl named Camicazi who was her best friend. This must be it. “It’s nice to meet you,”

Camicazi smiled, “Nice to meet you too! Vera talks about ya a lot!”

Katja shot Vera a look, “All good things,” her cousin said with got Katja to breathe easy.

“So, what’s up?” Vera asked, as Tuffnut who Vera was sitting next to, moved over allowing Camicazi to take his place.

“Thanks, Tuff,” Camicazi said, “Oh, Mom is letting me through a Back to School party this weekend. She’s letting me invite whoever. Though I’ll probably just do the gang, your cousins can come too,”

“Hmm, well I don’t know about them,” Vera confessed, sharing a look with Katja. “But, we’ll see. As for me, heck yes. When are you having it?”

“September 10, from 5:00 to 10:00,” Camicazi said. “Mom is letting me do a sleepover with the girls too. Sorry boys, but Mom’s rules!”

Hiccup shook his head with a smile, “No worries. It’s understandable. I promised Mom I’ll help at the Clinic this weekend so, I might be a bit late,”

“No worries,” Camicazi said, “I understand. Just come when you can,” she said with a smile.

“I think Mom and Dad will let me and Adelaide come, but we’ll have to double check,” Snotlout said.

“Not sure,” Ruffnut said. “Our cousin is living with us right now so it’s a bit up in the air,”

Camicazi’s eyes went wide, “Gruffnut? The one that annoyed Hiccup to days end and it takes forever to get him annoyed,”

Hiccup gave Camicazi a deadpanned look. “And Hiccup can hear you,”

Camicazi winced, “Sorry Hiccup.”

Ruffnut sighed, “But yes, that same one. Aunt Spearnut sent him to our place this past weekend.  I probably won’t be able to attend the sleepover, but we’ll see what Ma and Pa say,”

“Mom and Dad will probably say yes too,” Astrid said. “Just have to double check,”

“Gotta ask Dagur,” Heather said.

“If no one can stay for a sleepover, totally fine,” Camicazi said with a wave of her hand.

“Uh, who are the others?” Katja asked. “You mentioned the normal group or something...”

“The others are Soren Axall, his cousin Signy Ostberg, Ragna Falk, Olivia Holgerson, and Thuggory Meatsen,” Vera said.

“There they are,” Hiccup said, and Vera turned around and indeed, five students were walking their way. The newcomers didn’t hesitate to take their seats. The order for seating was now, Soren, Hiccup, Katja, Heather, Ruffnut, Astrid, Adelaide, Fishlegs, Snotlout (on the right side) and then Thuggory, Ragna, Olivia, Tuffnut, Camicazi, Vera, who was sitting across from Katja, and Signy.

“Katja, these are our other friends, Soren Axall,” Vera pointed Soren, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Katja could have sworn he was Camicazi and Astrid’s triplet brother. “To the left, or right for us, of him is his younger cousin Signy Ostberg,” Signy looked to be about Adelaide’s age, or younger, with light brown hair and eyes. Signy waved and Katja waved back.

Sitting next to Signy was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, “Olivia Holgerson, she’s Mr. Alvin Trevor’s niece,” Heather explained. “Olivia and her brother Birger live with their uncle here on Archi Isle,”

Katja nodded in understanding, as Olivia smiled and waved to Katja, “Hey,” Katja smiled back, but said nothing.

“Ragna Falk,” Ragna said with a smirk, which scared Katja. Ragna had blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.

“And lastly,” Vera began before she was cut off.

“Thuggory Meatsen,” The male with dark hair and eyes said, “Striker for the Soccer Team,” he smirked. “And you are?”

“I...I....” Katja stuttered, thank the Gods, her cousin was there to save her.

“Hey! Back off Thuggery!” Vera snapped, “And for your information, she’s my cousin. Rule Number one boys, NO FLIRTING WITH KATJA. Or, I’ll get her brother here.”

“Who’s her brother?” Soren asked.

Vera smirked, “Know someone from Hysteria High School known as the youngest person to become captain of the Football team?”

Thuggory paled. “Wait. Are you saying _the_ Brynjar Grimborn is HER OLDER BROTHER?!”

Vera grinned, “Yes. And he’s very protective over her,” she added. “Oh, he’s sitting over there,” she pointed behind her, and Thuggory looked behind Vera to see a male glaring at him. His pale green eyes were piercing right at him.

“G-Got it,” Thuggory squeaked.

Vera smirked. “Good.” And went to finish her lunch.

. . .

**CHAT: BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY**

**_Cami_ has added _Vera_ , _Hiccup_ , _Astrid_ , _Snot_ , _Ruff_ , _Tuff_ , _Fish_ , _Soren_ , _Signy_ , _Thuggory_ , _Olivia_ , _Ragna_ , and _Ade_ to the CHAT. **

**Cami, 2:45 pm:** _So, who can come? Mom wants an estimated guess. Oh, I invited my team by the way._

**Vera, 2:45 pm:** _Mom and Dad said I could come, waiting for Katja. Parties aren’t really her thing._

 **Vera, 2:46 pm:** _UPDATE: Mom and Dad gave the okay, but only if my other cousin can come. That cool? Oh yeah, Heather is with me and she comes too. She’s talking to her brother._

**Cami:** _That’s fine, uh, who’s the cousin?_

**Vera:** _Katja’s older brother, Brynjar._

**Cami:** _Ah, uh, it’s fine with me. :)_

**Ade:** _Hiccup will be coming later, but Mom gave the OK for Snot and me. I just can’t stay the night._

**Cami:** _5._ _No worries Adelaide._

**Ruff:** _Dad’s making us bring Gruff, hope that’s alright?_

**Thuggory:** _Mom and Dad say it’s all good for me._

**Olivia:** _In! Uncle Alvin is letting me spend the night too._

**Ragna:** _Good for me! I also can spend the night._

**Astrid:** _Mom and Dad I said I can do both since it’s a Saturday._

**Cami:** _OK all together that is 13. And 3 for a sleepover. Just have to wait for Soren and Signy._

**Soren:** _Mom says it’s alright for us to come. Sorry for the long wait, dealing with the divorce._

**Fish:** _I can come, but probably won’t stay long._

**Cami:** _Don’t worry. There’s no rush when you have to come. Alright, that works! See everyone on Saturday at 5! :D_

. . .

(Bogsven House, September 10, 2016, 5:45 pm)

Katja’s eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped in awe at the house. She had heard that Cami’s mother was the mayor of Archi Isle, but to have this as her house?!

It was a freaking _mansion_!

The house was huge, like any mansion. It was all one story, so that was alright...Katja figured. On the far left, she could see a fenced in area with a large pool. For some reason, that didn’t surprise Katja.

Vera looked behind her when she didn’t hear Katja follow her. “What?”

“She lives in a mansion.”

“Her mother is the Mayor...” Vera said with a look.

“Yet, you forgot to mention that to me,” Katja deadpanned.

Vera shrugged. “You didn’t ask?”

Katja glared at Vera again but sighed. “Whatever.”

Vera grinned, and walked over to Katja, “Come on,” Katja allowed Vera to pull her up to the front door. She was a bit shocked that she didn’t even bother ringing the bell.

“Cami’s family knows me. I’ve come by so many times when I was younger. Plus, I came here when Mom and Dad were working a lot,” Vera explained.

“Oh, alright,” Katja said softly.

As they entered, Katja could hear voices, she swore she could hear the twins.

“Sounds like everyone is here already,” Vera said pulling Katja in a direction. Katja looked around her as they walked down a couple of hallways. The one they were currently in had a ton of pictures, mostly of Camicazi as a child. Some had rewards and her in sporting events. One that stood out to her was Camicazi wearing the Captain uniform for the Archi Academy Girls’ Soccer Team. She was very surprised since Cami was only a sophomore like she and Vera.

. . .

(7:45 pm)

At least two and a half hours have passed, and everyone was having a blast. Well, everyone but Katja. Then again, parties were not here thing. She wasn’t even sure why she came. Brynjar texted and said he was on his way. She kept to the side and watched everyone dance and party. She was surprised by the number of people but seeing Cami’s picture as the Captain of the Soccer Team, it made sense.

Vera was with her but left to grab another soda. So, Katja was alone, by the wall. She was alone for a few minutes when she saw Gruffnut walk up to her. Gruffnut walks up, leans on the wall with a smile. "Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing over here by yourself?"

Katja stayed put, unphased by the obvious flirt. "Waiting for my cousin to get back,"

Gruffnut nodded. "Cool, cool. How long are they gonna be gone? I'll keep you company,"

Katja remained calm. "No, thanks. I'm okay,"

Gruffnut's smile fell. "Come on. I don't bite much unless you're into that kind of thing," he ran his finger up her arm as Katja flinched a little. "Bet you like a lot of things. What do you say we get outta here and find out?"

"I'm good here, thank you. Please stop," Katja said, trying to relax.

"I could show you a good time," Gruffnut tried.

"I don't want a good time, okay? Stop touching me. I want to be left alone; I'm not interested, so go away," Katja remarked.

Gruffnut narrowed his eyes as he put one arm up to stop her from going anywhere; the other hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"Maybe I don't care what you want and I'm telling you to come," he growled a bit. Instantly, Katja's eyes grew wide and full of fear as she had a flash of Dane standing before her. Katja's breathing increased; she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"L-Let go of me," Katja asked.

"No," Gruffnut leaned in to kiss her.

Katja shook her head side to side, tears beginning to form. "N-No!  St-Stop, pl-please!" she begged, now freaking out as Gruffnut pressed himself against her. Katja closed her eyes tightly, but she never felt Gruffnut kiss her.

"Back off, Gruffnut," Katja's eyes opened quickly as she saw Hiccup standing behind Gruffnut; his arm out to stop Gruffnut from getting any closer.

"None of your business, Haddock," Gruffnut stated.

"I'm making it my business. She said no, leave her alone and back off," Hiccup warned coldly. Gruffnut scoffed in annoyance as he released Katja and stormed off. Katja was shaking, trying to calm down. "You alright?"

Katja couldn’t speak, but she slowly nodded her head. Hiccup looked around and saw Vera talking. He glanced back at Katja before making his decision. “Come on, let’s go sit outside. Some fresh air might do good,”

“T-Thank you,” Katja whispered.

Hiccup didn’t touch her but led Katja away. He looked behind and saw Vera watching them. They shared an eye look and Hiccup pointed to Katja and then mouthed, “Gruffnut”. Vera nodded and glanced over to where Gruffnut was walking, leaving Hiccup to follow Katja to the front porch.

. . .

They moved outside and just sat in silence. Finally, after a few minutes, Katja spoke, “Thanks for getting me away. Something in the past just makes me scared when someone grabs my wrist,” she whispered, rubbing her wrist as she said it.

Hiccup was curious, but it wasn’t his place. “No problem. I could see Gruffnut was making you uncomfortable. He is a bit weird. He’s annoyed me to days end and I am the most patient of all of my friends,” he said with a shrug.

Katja was surprised but did remember Vera showing her a text that said something like that.

. . .

Hiccup and Katja continued to sit on the front porch talking when a car pulled up. Hiccup looked up but didn’t notice the car. Katja did, however.

“Brynjar!” she called, a huge smile on her face. Hiccup understood now, it was her brother.

Brynjar climbed out of his SUV, waving to Katja. He locked the car up and made his way up to the front porch. “Hey,”

Hiccup nodded to him.

“I’ll go let Vera know you’re here,” Katja said with a smile.

Once Katja went into the house, Hiccup turned to Brynjar. “What happened with Katja?”

Brynjar kept a natural look, “What are you talking about,”

Hiccup sighed, “Brynjar, I know something happened. Gruffnut was flirting with her and when he grabbed her wrist, she freaked out.”

Brynjar’s eye twitched, “He what...?”

Hiccup nodded. “I did stop him, so she wasn’t hurt, if that easies you a bit,”

“I am going to kill that kid,” he muttered, and that really freaked Hiccup out. “That does ease me that she wasn’t hurt,” Brynjar took a deep breath, he couldn’t be doing that any time someone messed with Katja. “Listen, something did happen with Katja, but it’s not my place to say. Not even Vera’s. We’re still dealing with what happened to her.  All I can say is that she’s currently getting better, and we’re thankful for that.”

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Edits plus me trying to figure some things out for Heather (and Hiccup's) apartments.

**Chapter Five**

(Bogsven Mansion – September 10, 2016, 9:30 pm)

The party technically was to last until 10, but Katja ended up falling asleep against Hiccup. Brynjar and Vera both saw it but didn’t say anything–Brynjar wanted to say something, but Vera stopped him.

Vera walked over to Camicazi who was talking to her team, “Hey, gotta go, Katja fell asleep,” she pointed behind her and Camicazi saw Hiccup picking Katja up, bridal style.

“OK, not a problem. I’ll walk you out. Be right back Marchella,” the girl she was talking to, gave a nod and began to talk to a boy next to her.

“I hope you guys had some fun,” Camicazi said walking outside with the Grimborns. Brynjar opened the back door for Hiccup to put Katja inside.

“Yes, we did. Thanks.” Vera said, watching as Hiccup and Brynjar whispered to each other, which got the younger Grimborn to narrow her eyes. What were they talking about?

Hiccup waved to Brynjar before making his way back inside.

“Thanks for the invite for me,” Brynjar said walking over.

“No problem,” Camicazi said, “It was nice to meet you, Brynjar,”

“Yours as well,” Brynjar said. “Vera, I’m going to get the car started, might want to stay goodbye. Or if you want to spend the night, I can tell Uncle Ryker and Aunt Hertha,”

Vera looked over at the sleeping Katja and then back to Camicazi.

“It’s ok if you can’t. But, if you do, we have some of the spare clothing you always leave here,”

“Can you tell Mom and Dad?” Vera asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I can come to pick you up tomorrow.” Brynjar said pulling his phone out. “Wait a minute and I’ll ask them if it’s alright,”

Vera waited patiently as her cousin called her parents. She watched as Brynjar explained what was going on and soon she got her answer.

“Alright, they said yes,” Brynjar said.

Vera smiled. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

“She’s like my sister, I’d never let anything happen to her,” Camicazi added, pulling Vera to her.

Brynjar rolled his eyes. “Alright. Text me when you want to be picked up. I gotta take Sleeping Beauty home,”

Vera giggled and hugged her cousin before he left. “Thanks.”

Brynjar smiled, gave a nod and then walked over to his car. Vera waved to her cousins as they left for home.

. . .

(Grimborn House – September 11, 2016, 8:00 am)

Katja woke up at her normal time and headed into the bathroom. Though, what really surprised her was that she didn’t see that her period started. She looked on her phone calendar and saw that this would be the normal time, but then why wasn’t her period starting?

 _The stress of the move and everything. That’s got to be it,_ Katja thought to herself.

“Katja?” Hertha’s voice made Katja jump in surprise followed by a knock. “Are you up sweetie?”

“I... Yes, Aunt Hertha, I am.” Katja shook her head over her late period and went to her room to get dressed. “I’ll be down in a few minutes,”

“Alright dear. Heather called and asked if you wanted to spend the day at Archi Mall with her, you can if you want,”’

Katja thought if over. She liked Heather, she wasn’t as loud as the twins and had that “I’m independent yet still want friends” sort of vibe.

“OK, I’ll go,” Katja said with a smile, walking over to her closet to decide an outfit.

“Alright, I’ll go give Heather a call, so she can come over in a little bit,” Hertha said.

“Thanks,” Katja said eyes wandering her closet. Thankfully, it didn’t take Katja long to find something. She wasn’t like those girls that dressed up just for a day at the mall. She picked her favorite jean jacket, a nice and loose silver shirt, black leggings and her purple and black high-tops sneakers. She brushed her hair back, with it so short, she couldn’t really do anything about it. Instead, she put a headband on that pushed some of her bangs back. She also added a tiny amount of lip-gloss. Looking over herself in the body mirror she smiled and then headed downstairs. Before leaving the room, she grabbed her white and brown Realtree purse-backpack.

Reaching the kitchen, she found her Aunt, Uncle, brother, and cousin Agnar in the kitchen. Brynjar and Agnar were sitting at the island bar eating breakfast as Ryker and Hertha were cooking.

“Is Vera still at Camicazi’s?” Katja asked, putting her backpack on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“Yep,” Brynjar said. “She texted me earlier saying I could get her around 4, she and the girls were going to do something, didn’t say what.”

Katja wasn’t sure about that but shook it off. Vera could do what she wanted.

“Are you going to eat that?” Agnar asked Brynjar pointing to the older boy’s piece of bacon on his plate.

Brynjar glared at his cousin, “Yes, Agnar I am.”

The two boys stared at each other. Agnar reached over and snatched Brynjar’s bacon, making the older one glare. “Hey! Hands off!” Brynjar snatched the bacon back and then took his plate and moved to the end of the island bar.

Agnar stared at Brynjar before turning to face Hertha, “Mama, Brynjar is being mean.”

Hertha raised an eyebrow as she put some scrambled eggs on a plate for Katja. “Really? You’re the one that took his bacon, and you know Brynjar needs more than you. He’s on the football team.” Agnar crossed his arms and pouted.

Katja stared at her brother and cousin, not sure what the deal is with them and bacon. She knew her brother did need to eat more since he was on the football team.

“Uh,” Katja got out. Hertha placed the plate of scrambled eggs, a few pieces of bacon, and a slice of toast on her plate. The butter dish was also placed next to her.

“Don’t worry,” Ryker coming over and picking Agnar up. “I’ll take him out of the house today. We did promise him a pet, so I’ll go to the pet store to get supplies and then we’ll head to the Animal Shelter,”

“YAY!” Agnar cheered and as soon as Ryker put him on the ground, the six-year-old ran towards his room. “IMMA GONNA GET READY!”

“I feel letting him get a pet is a bad idea now,” Hertha said. “He’s a hyper little boy,”

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Ryker said, hugging Hertha. _I hope._ He thought.

“I’m going to head out, Axel and Rolf want to meet up and do something. But I can still get Vera later,” Brynjar said getting up and taking his plates to the sink.

“Alright, that’s fine. Just call when you both are coming home,”

“Gotcha,” Brynjar before walking down the hall to Agnar and Vera’s shared bathroom, where he would fight his cousin just to use the sink.

“What time is Heather coming?” Katja asked.

“She said she can be here by 9:00, the mall opens at 10. She also wants to show parts of the town too.

“The mall is open on a Sunday?” Katja asked in surprise. Hysteria’s Mall was always closed on Sunday.

“Yep,” Hertha said, before wincing when she heard Agnar scream. “Ryker...”

“I got it,” her husband said, leaving the kitchen.

Katja finished her breakfast and glanced at the kitchen clock, **_8:30_** it read. Giving her half an hour before Heather would come.

“AGNAR! Leave Brynjar alone!” Ryker’s loud voice boomed. “He needs to get moving, you don’t.”

“Dad! We’re going to the Shelter. I have to look good,”

The girls could hear Ryker sigh, “Agnar. We’re there to look for a _pet_ , not a _human_. Now, get out of the bathroom and let Brynjar use it, or, we don’t go,”

“OK!”

Ryker came back into the kitchen area, “I swear that boy.” He shook his head.

“You’re the one that wanted another child,” Hertha said as she did the dishes. “And it had to be a boy,” she added giving her husband a look.

Ryker winced. “Yes, I did. I don’t regret it, but that boy is something. He got your attitude,”

Hertha turned to face Ryker, and raised an eyebrow, “My attitude?”

Katja giggled into her hand watching her uncle and aunt. “I’m going to go finish getting ready,” Katja said wanting to get away before her uncle and aunt did anything more.

. . .

Katja was wrapping things up in the bathroom when her phone went off. Looking down, she saw she had a text from an unknown number, which scared her for a moment. She carefully opened the text and let out a sigh when she saw it was from Heather.

**(298) 501-4748, 8:45 am:** _Hey, it’s Heather! I got your # from Vera, hope that’s alright. Anyway, Hiccup and I are 2 min away. Sry if we’re getting you early._

Katja immediately saved the new number and then texted Heather back.

**Katja, 8:45 am:** _Not a problem. I can be downstairs in a minute. Just finishing things up._

Katja quickly finished in the bathroom, making sure she looked decent, she grabbed her Realtree backpack (she doubled as a purse) and headed downstairs.

“Heather is two minutes away,” she called to Hertha, figuring her uncle and cousin left along with her brother since the downstairs was very quiet.

Hertha poked her head out of Ryker’s office, “Alright. Have fun sweetie. Call when you’re on your way home.” She added with a smile.

“I will,” Katja said with a smile. She waved to her aunt and then went through the front door.

As soon as she shut the door, a car honk went off. Turning, she saw Heather waving from the passenger seat of a dark red Nissan Rogue. She saw Hiccup in the driver’s seat and couldn’t help but blush. She did not expect to see him.

“H-Hey,” she said walking over to the car and opening the back door.

“Hey,” Hiccup said, “Heather dragged me last minute.”

“Uh no. Dagur had to work and you lived next door and was the easiest to give me a ride,” Heather said.

“As I said, last minute,” Hiccup repeated.

Suddenly, a cat meowing was heard and Katja jumped. She looked to her right only to come face to face with a very cute black cat with big green eyes. The cat had a harness on and was also buckled in.

“W-What?”

Hiccup laughed as he pulled out of the driveway, “Sorry. That’s my cat, Toothless. He loves walks and car rides and will make his way into my car no matter what.”

“Oh!” Katja said remembering Hiccup talking about Toothless in their Advanced Art class. “He’s cute. Can I pet him?”

Hiccup nodded, eyes still on the road. “He loves getting cuddles.  When I can’t, he will jump from our balcony to Heather’s just for cuddles. And he scares the living shit out of me.”

Katja stared in shock, unable to comprehend the new information. Toothless would jump from one balcony to the other and is still alive?! She was taken from her thoughts when Toothless’ meowed, demanding to be petted.

“Oh, he’s also very demanding,” Hiccup added.

Katja giggled, “I can see that” she immediately began to pet the black cat.

. . .

On the way to the mall, Heather pointed out some things that Vera didn’t when they drove to the Arcade. Hiccup pipped in every now and then, but it was mainly Heather telling Katja the places. Heather even showed the pet park. Pet Park being called since there are some animals that like going outside, and the island wanted something for that.  

Showing Katja around the town took longer than expected, so they got to the Mall around 11:30. But, Katja didn’t mind. She liked it, she got to see more of the area and pet Toothless more. Holding Toothless made her realize how much she missed having an animal. After their father’s Rottweiler died, they didn’t get another one. Life got in the way, but maybe when her parents come down, she could ask them.

“Alright,” Hiccup said pulling up to one of the Mall Entrances (Archi Mall had four). “Here we are. I’m going to the Pet Park for a few to let Toothless run around a bit and then I’ll meet you in the mall.”

Katja stared at the outside of the mall. It was _huge_! Much bigger than Hysteria Island’s mall. Then again, Archi Mall was the center mall of all the islands in the area. She was taken out of her thoughts when Heather opened the door. Unfortunately, it was on the side Toothless was on. So, Katja would have to somehow get out without squashing the cat.

Toothless meowed loudly as Katja managed to get around him. “Sorry, Toothless,” she said and gave the cat a nice pet.

Hiccup chuckled. “Don’t worry about Toothless. I’ll meet you at the Mall in a little bit. Going to see if I can drop him at the Clinic for a while and get him later,”

“Alright. Call when you’re here!” Heather said walking to the passenger door window.

“Gotcha,” Hiccup waved and Toothless meowed as the two drove off.

“Shall we?” Heather asked, smiling at Katja.

The black-and-purple haired girl giggled, surprised with how fast she was getting along with her but took Heather’s arm. “We shall,”

. . .

(1:30 pm)

“Ooh!” Katja said as she and Heather walked into the Bookstore. Heather laughed as Katja went to another book.

Upon entering the Mall, Heather showed her a map and some of the stores.  They went to a few that Katja knew that Hysteria Mall had and knew what was inside. Katja was shocked that some of the items were a lot cheaper than at Hysteria Mall. The first store was a like a make-up store, Katja was running low on lip gloss and wanted some more. Heather was able to show her the best ones and ones that were even better than what she currently used. Around 12:45, Heather took her to the second floor for more shops. Including the bookstore, bringing them to where they are now.

Heather turned to look at some books and once she found a few she liked she went to find Katja. And to her shock, she found her...with almost ten books next to her.

“What?” Katja said. “I like reading, supernatural, myths, you name it. Most of the books I’ve read like four times. These are new.”

Heather picked the first book and was surprised to see it by her favorite author, _Galatea Callas_. “I love this author’s works!”

“You do?” Katja asked, eyes wide, lowering the book she was reading.

“Yes!”

“I’ve read the entire _Gabrielle Monroe_ series, four times,” Katja said and that started the conversation between the two and brought them a bit closer.

After an hour talking and reading a bit, the girls made their way to the checkout line, all ten of Katja’s books with her. Thankfully, she managed to find the paperback versions of the books, so it wouldn’t be so heavy, and it was cheaper too.

“Katja? Heather?”

The two named stopped talking about Galatea Callas to see Vera, with Camicazi, Astrid, Ragna, and Olivia. They were coming from the left side of the mall.

“Hi!” Katja said with a big smile and that surprised Vera. “Heather invited me to hang,” she added.

“Ah,” Vera said, but still didn’t understand why Katja was extremely happy.  

“Bought some more Galatea Callas books,” She added with a blush, and that got Vera to understand a bit on why she was extremely happy. “And learned that Heather likes them too,”

Vera smiled, happy that Katja was making a new friend.

“Are you guys here alone?” Astrid asked.

“Hiccup dropped us off, he had Toothless with him so went to the Pet Park,” Heather explained as the group of seven began to walk. Her phone went off, so she pulled it out of her pocket. “And he just sent a text saying he’s coming back since he needs to get new art supplies and get new computer supplies. So, we will probably run into him sooner than later,”

“I know about art, but a computer?” Katja asked.

Heather smirked, “Hiccup is a wicked art student and computer guy. He does a few things with computers but really does it more with graphic design. The school logo, Hiccup designed it. The school even paid him,”

Katja’s mouth dropped. She knew about art, but computer graphics too? She remembered the logo, it was a picture of a dragon, black, with a red-tail, and behind it said Archi Academy. There were also some extra details but Katja never looked long enough.

“What?”

“It’s true,” Vera said. “Hiccup spent months deciding what to do, he didn’t hang out with us for like eight months?” she looked at Astrid.

“That’s about right,”

“It was,” Heather added. “I should know, I had to make sure he was eating!”

The girls burst out laughing, though Katja was a bit confused and out of place. “I... Wow.” she got out.

“Yep, that’s Hiccup,” Ragna said.

“Once he gets started on something, he won’t stop until it’s finished. Though he tends to forget to eat,” Olivia added.

“Hiccup is the most artistic of us all, he’s been doing art since daycare. He was in kindergarten when he got a piece of art in our elementary school. No one could believe that a kindergartener was able to make an amazing piece, but he did,” Olivia added.

“Did anyone get Adelaide’s birthday present yet?” Camicazi asked as got off the escalator on the third level of the mall.

“Nope,” Vera said.

“I looked,” Astrid said with a shrug.

“Not a thing,” Ragna and Olivia added.

“I got her a 30$ gift card for Starbucks,” Heather shrugged. “She goes there enough.”

“When is Adelaide’s birthday?” Katja asked.

“September 16,” Vera said.

“That’s only three days from now!” Katja squealed. “And you’re waiting this long?!”

Vera put her hands up knowing how Katja got, “N-No, no! We’ve been trying to find a good gift for over a week! Also, she doesn’t have a party until the weekend. Her parent's order.”

Katja gave her cousin a look before turning away.

“Is she always like this?” Heather whispered-hissed to Vera.

“When someone’s birthday is coming, yes,” Vera hissed before looking back at Katja before she realized.

“We all can’t decide on what to get her, Addie is a special girl and usually, Hiccup gets her some pretty awesome things that we can’t even top,” Ragna said.

“Hiccup is Adelaide’s cousin, so he might get her something more special, but you’re her friends. And it doesn’t matter if someone tops someone else, what matters is what you did,” Katja said.

As Katja walked into another store, the remaining six girls looked at each other, thinking over what Katja said...

. . .

“How is Archi Isle so far?” Heather asked when the other girls went to find gifts for Adelaide. They took in Katja’s words and went off to find their presents.

“Good, it’s different, but it’s a good different,” Katja said.

“I’ve seen that you and Hiccup have gotten close...” Heather trailed off waiting to see Katja’s reaction.

Katja tensed up for a moment, and the blushed. “Well uh he’s uh, um... He’s nice...And he uh...”

“Oh?” Heather asked.

“I...I came from a bad relationship before coming here,” Heather stared in shock, but continued to listen, “But, Hiccup makes me feel safe. Safer than when I was with my ex. I don’t know why, so I’m trying to figure things out...I only just ended the relationship a month ago,”

Heather smiled, “If it helps, Hiccup has talked about you since meeting you,”

Katja turned pink, “R-Really?”

“Yep, but as his best friend, I swore now to say anything,” she winked at Katja and that got her to giggle.

“Enough sadness, or boys or something, let’s hang!”

. . .

(3:35 pm)

A little while later, while roaming on the first floor, Hiccup called Heather telling her he was in the food court if they wanted to meet for Lunch.

“So, the Food Court has _many_ options to pick, _Panda Express_ , _Subway_ , _California Tortilla_ , _Berkys_ , _Archi Café_ , _Dragon Empire_ , you name it. My personal favorite is this BBQ Chicken place,” Heather said as they walked to the food court.

Once again, Katja was blown away by the size. She quickly shook her head and went to one of the stalls to get her lunch. Once deciding what they were getting for lunch, Katja and Heather went walking around trying to find Hiccup. It didn’t take long, and they quickly found him in the back corner, away from most people.

“Should I be getting Adelaide something for her birthday?” Katja voiced her thoughts since she learned Adelaide’s birthday was coming up.

Hiccup paused in eating his sub, “You shouldn’t worry. Adelaide knows that moving can bring stress and make people forget things. Vera told us a bit on the stuff, only that you were dealing with things, nothing more.”

“I still want to do something,” Katja murmured.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Heather said with a smile.

The rest of their time had Katja learning a bit about Hiccup’s family, mainly his mother’s side with the Jorgensons. During the talk, Katja got an idea on what to give for Adelaide for her birthday. She wouldn’t say what it was, which got Hiccup and Heather wondering.

They spent another half an hour in the mall before deciding to go home. Hiccup stopped by the Clinic to pick Toothless up. While Hiccup went inside, Katja got to see the outside and the building itself and was rather impressed. It wasn’t like one of the small dingy vet clinics, this was a good size building with even a fenced area behind and to the side. That proved to her that the animals were well cared for.

Katja smiled when she saw Hiccup with a leash and it was attached to Toothless’ bright red harness. She couldn’t wait to cuddle with him, even if it was a short trip home.

. . .

(September 13, 2016, 2:15 pm)

“Any plans for this afternoon?” Heather asked Katja as they left Mrs. Alverson’s class. Hiccup ended up missing the class since he was working on something for an upcoming Halloween Art Show. Mrs. Campbell picked him to represent Archi Academy against the other High Schools that would be competing too.

Completely off topic, Katja was able to get her Gym Teacher switched and was in Ariadne Ralph’s class list. And to her shock, Heather was under the list, so it was nice having a friend. The rest of their group left already, and they were the last two out, not wanting to get in the crazy end of the day rush.

The two dodged some of the other students in the cramped hallway. Katja shook her head, “Not that I know of.”

“Want to come over after school? We can work on our homework, Algebra, and History,”

“Sure,” Katja said. “I’ll just let Vera know first.

**Katja 2:22 pm:** _Going over to Heather’s. Doing History HW.  Hiccup is driving._

**Vera, 2:22 pm:** _K. I’ll let Brynjar know. I’ll also let Mom and Dad know. See you at home._

“Vera knows, how are we getting to your place?” Katja asked putting her phone away.

“I came with Hiccup, so he’s driving,” Heather said. “He’s dropping us off and then heading to Archi Animal Hospital, he promised his mom he’d walk some of the dogs,”

“Alright,” Katja said. “Can we stop by my locker, so I get the Algebra textbook?”

“I have mine in my backpack already,” Heather said, “We can share it,”

“OK.” Katja smiled, she really liked hanging out with Heather. Sure, it was fine to be with the others, but Katja felt closer to Heather. She wasn’t sure why, but she liked it.

“Ready to go?” Hiccup’s voice made Katja jump, she wasn’t expecting to be in the parking lot already. “Oh, Katja is coming?” he asked, surprised to see her and not with Vera.

“Yep, Katja is coming to my place to work on our Algebra and History Homework.” Heather made a face. “Mr. Fungai is weird with the homework.”

Hiccup chuckled but a glare from Heather shut him up, “I should know. I had him. Though, I’m in Precalculus,”

“Math genius,” Heather muttered.

“Eh, close enough. Fishlegs is just one below me,” Hiccup said unlocking his car. “Oh, can you check on Toothless when you get to the apartment? I don’t have time to go to it and then go to the Shelter.”

“Sure,” Heather asked, climbing in passenger as Katja went in back.

“You still have the key, right?” Hiccup asked as he got behind some other cars to leave the school.

Katja saw Vera waiting her turn to get on the bus with Adelaide next to her. Katja waved and the brunette waved back.

“Yep,” Heather said. “Can I bring him over to my place while we do homework?”

“Sure. I see no problem with it. Just keep him _inside_!”

Heather rolled her eyes as Katja giggled. It was that moment that Hiccup glanced in the review mirror something sparked. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something he never felt to any of the girls he hung out with or worked with.

. . .

(Draconian Apartments – 2:30 pm)

Katja didn’t realize they arrive to Hiccup and Heather’s apartment complex; she had been texting her mother. When she looked up, her eyes widened in surprise and shock. They were in the parking lot of the Draconian Apartments, which are considered one of the _best_ apartments in all of Archi Isle. Her eyes wandered again as she saw a large pool–which was obviously closed as it was fall and nearly winter–, a playground, which had some children on them with parents watching nearby, and a tennis court, where people were already playing.

Hiccup pulled to a building, and on the front of it, Katja could see in bright red, the letter A. She guesses this was building A. “Thanks for the ride,” she said climbing out.

“No problem. Thanks for looking after Toothless and I’ll see you guys later,” Once Heather was out and the door was closed, Hiccup waved good-bye and then drove off.

“You guys live in Draconian Apartments?” Katja asked, as Hiccup drove off.

“Uh, yeah, nothing too special,” Heather said with a shrug as they walked into the building. Entering the building, Katja found the lobby rather big, there was sitting area near a fireplace, and also a hallway that led somewhere else. She didn’t get a chance to look more as Heather headed right for the elevators. Katja quickly ran over to catch up; she made it over just in time for Heather to hit the up button. The doors opened and the pair stepped in and Heather pressed the 7 Button; there were seven floors in the building.

“How long have you lived here?” Katja asked.

“Uh, can’t remember but I think it’s like between five and six years? Before moving here, we lived over Westerly Apartments, which have those two-story apartments with Hiccup and his mom. When our parents died, Valka had us move in with them, since Dagur was still in the Police Academy he wasn’t home a lot, and to avoid me being separated she had me move into their place. They had a four-bedroom place, so it worked. Once Dagur finished at the Academy and got his job, all four of us moved here,” Heather explained.

“On the seventh floor?”

“Special deal was happening at the time,” Heather said. “Valka got hers and Hiccups, then she and Gobber–who is Hiccup’s unofficial uncle and godfather–got our apartment and paid rent for us until Dagur could afford to pay back. Now, we’re paying rent ourselves, or well Dagur is.”

“That’s very nice of them. How old is Dagur anyway?” Katja asked, as the Elevator let out a ding, signifying that they were on the seventh floor. Katja followed Heather down the wall soon, reaching

“He’s 23,” Heather said. “So, he works long hours to pay rent. So, it’s rare to see him home with me. But when he is, we spend the entire day together,”

“Do any of the others live here, or just you and Hiccup?” Katja asked.

“Just us, well as far I as I know. I don’t really keep track of the others. The gang varies on the streets. Hunter Avenue has Fishlegs and Vera. Soren, Signy, and Thatcher live in Axe Street, Olivia and Ragna are on opposite ends of Swift Lane, Camicazi lives in the richer part of town because her mother is the mayor, and not sure on you yet,” Heather said.

“Swordsman Way, six streets from Vera’s,” Katja said. “Not sure on the number,”

“Alright,” Heather said as the elevator made a _ding_ sound letting them know they were on the seventh floor. Katja followed Heather out and into the hallway and towards the first door, which was 700. They walked pasted it and to the next door that had 701 in gold lettering. “Here we are, Room 701. Room 700 is Hiccup’s; I’ll unlock our door so you can go in and make yourself comfortable. I’ll head over to grab Toothless. Can you make sure the door to the balcony is locked?”

Katja only had time to nod before Heather said thanks, unlock the door, and then walk to the next door. The silver-eyed teen shook her head and pushed open the door. Walking into the apartment, Katja found herself looking at a blank wall. Turning her head, saw a lot of pictures on the wall, mostly ranging from Heather to her brother and a few pictures showing the siblings with their parents. She walked a few feet and to her left, was the kitchen, through it she could see a table on the other side. Continuing in, she found the living room on her left and a hallway to her right. The living room had a two-seater couch against the wall, a coffee table in front, a single chair to the side and a medium-sized flat screen tv in the front. At the end of the hallway, she saw a sign on a door reading, _“Heather’s Room”_ , she took a guess that one of the shut doors were probably her brother’s room.

Katja loved the layout, it was simple yet easy to navigate through. Cutting through the kitchen, she made her way to the table. Reaching it, she found an outlet, which would let her charge her phone. It was down to 30% anyway–she forgot to charge it last night.

“OK, here! Sorry, had to grab something of Toothless too,”

Katja looked over and saw a black furball jump from Heather’s arms and run over to Katja. Toothless effortlessly jumped from the ground onto her lap and immediately began to purr. “Hi boy,” Katja said petting the black cat.

“You know, it’s interesting,” Heather said entering the kitchen.

“How so?” Katja asked.

“Toothless has met everyone but never really got friendly with them, besides me. You, he’s friendly right away,” Heather said walking to the fridge and opening it. “What would you like to drink? We have water, some sodas, and juice–wait, no I finished the last of the apple juice this morning. So just water or soda.”

“Do you have any Sprite?” Katja asked, not pausing in petting Toothless. She tried, but the cat gave her a look with his big green eyes and she fell.

“Uh yes. We have normal and Sprite Zero,”

“Zero please,” Katja said.

“Ice or no?”

“Little ice,”

“Coming right up,” Heather said. “Lemme go get a bowl of food and water for Toothless,”

“You keep some here?”

“Yep. There are times when Valka has to work late, and Hiccup stays to help so I babysit Toothless,”

“You’re a good friend,” Katja said.

“Thanks. I’ve known Hiccup even before the gang,” Heather said coming back with two small bowls. “Our parents knew one another so we often went to each other’s houses. Gobber is even like my Uncle. He and Valka walked together to help Dagur and I,”

“That’s really nice of them, both Valka and Gobber.”

Heather said nothing, but smiled, “He is the best. We should get started on our History and Algebra homework, who knows what Mr. Fungai gave us.”

. . .

Unfortunately, their crazy math teacher decided to give them stuff they hadn’t even gone over yet!

“This is insane, why would he give us stuff we never went over yet?” Katja asked, throwing her hands in the air.

“It’s Mildew Fungai,” Heather said. She looked over at the clock and her eyes widen. “Holy cow! It’s already 8!”

“What?!” Katja looked at the clock and her eyes widen. They were working on the history and Algebra homework for nearly five hours?! It would make sense, their History was an intro and their teacher gave them a project to do, so they were doing a lot of research. “I need to call my parents! And Uncle and Aunt!”

“Do you want just want to spend the night? It’s getting late and it’s pitch black outside,” Heather asked. “I could ask Hiccup to drive, but he’s not home yet,”

Katja looked outside and sure enough, it was dark. “Let me ask my parents and uncle and aunt, first,”

“OK.”

While Heather went into her room, Katja called her parents first, “Mom?”

_“Katja! Vera said that you were with a friend’s but started to get worried.”_

“Our teacher is a jerk, that and we have a history project and got caught up with researching,”

_“Ah, alright. Oh, your father and I have finally gotten everything settled in Hysteria, so we’ll be due to moving in tomorrow.”_

“That’s good, oh can I stay over at my friend’s? Her brother won’t be home probably until early hours and her friend who drove her home isn’t home either. He went to help his mother at the Clinic,”

_“Who is this friend?”_

“Her name is Heather Lanvirk...” Katja proceeded to tell her mother about her days at Archi Academy and about her new friends.

_“I’m really happy you’re making new friends. This new friend, she has another room?”_

“They live in a two-bedroom apartment, but Heather’s room has two doubles,” Katja said; Heather had come back and shown her two fingers, which she took as two beds in her room. Heather gave a thumbs up, which told Katja she was right.

_“I don’t have any problem with it. I’ll give Hertha a call to let her know, be safe dear and we’ll see you tomorrow!”_

“Bye, Mom, love you,” Katja said and hung up the phone. She turned to Heather who was waiting patiently. “I can stay. Do you have extra clothes?”

Heather looked over Katja, “I think we might be the same size, so you might be able to fit into mine,”

“Thanks,” Katja said.

“Don’t worry. Oh, you don’t have to worry about Dagur coming, he’s got a double shift, so he won’t be home until after we go to school if anything,” Heather said, “He just texted me.”

“Alright.”

“I can order some pizza if you want?” Katja nodded a smile forming on her face, “OK, I’ll make the call, I think I remember what you got last time, onions, mushrooms, and ham?” a nod confirmed that she got it right, “I’ll just take Toothless back to Hiccup’s place,”

Heather called as soon as she walked out with Toothless. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long for it to get back to the apartment and Heather was back. The girls spent their dinner eating pizza and doing a Disney Movie marathon, they did so much homework they needed a break. They managed to get something finished with math, but honestly, it was a pain. Heather said they could ask Hiccup in the morning since he was past their math, he might know the answer.

At 10:00 pm, Heather got a text saying Hiccup and his mom was back and he would be happy to help them with the math. He added they he could come by around 6:10, giving them half an hour to work on it and giving them 20 minutes to get to school. The school wasn’t that far, 10 minutes away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – September 14, 2016, 10:30 am)

“And this is the last of Brynjar’s things,” Viggo said entering his son’s new bedroom where Kelda was unpacking some of his trophies from his younger years playing football.

The house was two stories and would have to be for the family of four. The first level has the Great Room, Kitchen, Dining Room, Guest Room, and Kelda’s Office. Kelda’s office was to the left as soon as you walked in the front door. The stairs leading upstairs was to the right once you walked in. The second floor has all the bedrooms, Viggo and Kelda’s, Brynjar’s, and Katja’s long with two guest bedrooms. Brynjar would end up sharing his bathroom with guests, but either Viggo or Kelda were expecting to have any, besides Brendan, Kelda’s brother. Entering the second floor, Katja’s room was to the left at the end of the hall and the only bedroom (that wasn’t the Master) with an attached bathroom. Right across from Katja’s room was the spare room, which was being used as storage, in time Kelda would figure out what to do with it. Brynjar’s room was to the right from exiting the stairs, at the end of the hallway and then left.

“Excellent,” Kelda said, finishing putting the last of Brynjar’s sports rewards up. “I hope it’s ok, but I found some pictures of him and Truda...and made a collage.” Kelda walked into the closet and came out carrying something.

Viggo’s eyes widen in surprise, he didn’t expect Kelda to want anything to do with Truda, Brynjar’s mother. But he was grateful. The pictures ranged from Truda learning she was pregnant, her pregnancy, to telling Viggo to his birth, and his birth. There was even a picture of Truda holding Brynjar for the last time as she was losing her battle with cancer.

“K-Kelda...”

“I didn’t want him to forget her, even though he might have since she died when he was only a few months old,” Kelda said.

“I...Kelda, you didn’t have to do this...” Viggo was close to tears. His wife making something to remember his first wife, Truda.

“I know. I never wanted Brynjar to think I replaced his mother, even though he might not remember it.” Kelda explained.

Viggo had no words. He pulled Kelda in for a hug, being careful of the collage. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Kelda smiled and hugged Viggo back (after putting the collage against the wall).

. . .

(Archi Academy, 11:35 am)

“It’s ready? Awesome. Yeah, I can take Katja and me over after school. No, as far as I know, she doesn’t have anything after school,” Brynjar spoke into the phone as he walked out of his fifth Blue Day class, Physics. Axel shared the class with Brynjar, but he was home sick with a cold, and Brynjar didn’t have any classes but Gym with Rolf. The only other time Brynjar saw his friends was Lunchtime.

“Alright, we’ll see you after school. I’ll talk to Coach about me missing a few minutes of practice. Bye, Mom,”

“Everything alright?” Rolf asked walking up.

“Yeah, Mom and Dad have the house finished so Katja and I can move from our Uncle and Aunt’s to our own house,”’ Brynjar said pocketing his phone, “I have to tell Katja,”

“Alright. Listen, I told Axel I’d get his English homework from Mrs. Asher so I’m going to go head to her room now while I’m thinking about it. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria in a little bit,” Rolf said, shouldering his backpack.

“Alright. See ya,” the boys did a weird handshake and the two went their own ways.

Entering the cafeteria, Brynjar rolled his eyes hearing some of the senior girls giggling. Since it became known he was put right on the team, even though he was new, the girls kept coming near him. Especially the cheerleaders. He could care less. He walked right past, not even looking at the Cheerleader posse of Bianca Moretti.

He ignored everyone and made his way towards cousin and sister and their friends. They had the two octogen shaped tables. Katja was looking in his direction and when she saw him, she smiled.

“Hey,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, so I have good news,” he said as Vera moved from her seat letting him take a quick seat.

“And that is?” Katja asked with a smile.

Brynjar was happy that Katja was starting to smile again. After what happened, he didn’t think she would be able to return to normal. But she was. Vera’s friends were something.

“Mom and Dad have finished moving everything in. We can move in after school.” He said with a smile

Katja smiled widely, “Really?”

“Yep,” Brynjar said with a smile.

“You’re moving in?! Awesome!” Vera said with a big smile.

“But, what about your practice?” Katja asked.

“I’m going to ask Coach after this to see if I can miss a few minutes of practice. If not, I’ll see if someone can take you,” Brynjar said.

“I can take her and Vera if you want,” Hiccup said.

“Hiccup has his license,” Vera added.

“Well...”

“Hiccup drove me to the Mall with Heather on Sunday,” Katja said. “He’s a safe driver,”

“Well, alright. I’ll go ask Coach first, I’ll send you a text when I get an update,” Brynjar said.

“’K,” Katja said.

. . .

In the end, Brynjar was unable to get time off. With the first game of the season in 3 days, he had to practice all he could. Thankfully, Hiccup could take Katja and Vera to Katja’s new home.

“So, I know where Vera’s house is, but how do I get to your new one?” Hiccup asked as Vera, Katja, and Heather piled in. Heather normally rode to school with Hiccup so that’s another reason she was coming.

“It’s uh 938 Swordsman Way,” Katja said reading off the address from a text Brynjar sent.

“Alright, that’s like 10 or so minutes from your place Vera,” Hiccup said pulling out of the school. “Well, walking. Probably cut it off a few by driving,”

“When you pull up, you might see Aunt Kelda’s white Pilot in the driveway, or Uncle Viggo’s red Silverado,” Vera said. “Depends who will be home. Obviously, Brynjar’s Mazda won’t be there,”

“Your dad and uncle have the same car?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m not sure how, but I think Dad got it for Uncle Viggo as a birthday gift or something?” Vera looked at Katja. “Wasn’t it?”

Katja did a mental math check, “Yeah, I think so. Dad’s truck was falling apart, he hadn’t gone shopping yet, and then things got chaotic, so he never had a chance to buy a car. I think Mom told Uncle Ryker and it just happened he bought a new car and there was a special going on. They have the same type of car, just different colors. Dad has Red and Uncle Ryker has Blue.”

“Do we need to stop at your house Vera to get Katja’s things?” Heather asked, turning to look at the cousins.

“Mom said Aunt Hertha would bring everything when they come over tonight,” Katja said looking at a text. “Your parents and brother are coming over for dinner, by the way,”

“Sweet, we get some of Aunt Kelda’s awesome food, not that Mom’s food isn’t amazing,” Vera said.

Everyone laughed at Vera who just childishly stuck her tongue out. Katja giggled before looking outside.

“We’re entering Swordsman Way, Heather can you tell me when 938 is coming?” Hiccup asked.

“Sure,” Heather said. “We’re at 900’s right now. So, a way to go,”

About three minutes passed before Heather said, “There, 938.” Pointing to the right.

Hiccup turned into the driveway and pulled up behind a white Pilot. “Wow,” he whistled. “This is nice,”

The outside of the house was nice. It had a mixture of brick something else, but no one knew what it was. It was two stories tall. There was a three-car garage, separate areas, a two-car and single car one. The front porch wasn’t much, honestly, but enough to have a two-person rocker and two other chairs and a small table. The archway in front was amazing, made completely from river stones.

“Looks like Dad might be out at work doing final things or Mom sent him on a grocery run,” Katja said getting out of the car. “Thanks for the ride Hiccup, um, do you want to come in?” she asked a blush forming on her face. “Uh, y-you can come to Heather,”

Heather grinned at Hiccup, who was slightly red, “U-Uh s-sure.”

Vera had her eyes on Hiccup and Katja. She trusted Hiccup 100% but was still a bit wary with her cousin and other guys.

Katja led the way to the front door, and there the others noticed a little box were the doorbell was. “Mom wanted a Code Box installed in case someone got locked out.” She explained pulling her phone out and reading a text. She lifted the lid up and typed the code, 8-3-5-1.

“That’s smart,” Hiccup said.

Katja smiled but said nothing. She opened the door, “Mom, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!” a voice called.

Entering the front door, the four walked through a hallway, noticing a door to the left, but it was shut. Across from that door, was another hallway and they saw the stairs. Continuing straight, they found themselves in a large room, very much like Vera’s home. And like in Vera’s house, straight ahead was a table and then to the right was the kitchen. Though, beyond the kitchen, they saw a shut door.

In the kitchen was a woman with dark strawberry blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail and like Katja, had silver eyes. She was moving quickly in the kitchen, going from the counter to the stove behind her and then to the oven.

“Is your mom always like this?” Heather asked.

“Mom is the main cook in the house, Dad can’t cook for shit, and Brynjar burns water. I’m learning, but Mom is the main one. She cooks a few meals a day, so they can make easier during the week. Mom is working at the zoo, so there might be days she has to stay late. Safer to have pre-cooked meals than have Dad try to cook,” Katja said. She placed her backpack against the wall, and everyone did so as well.

“Hi, sweetie, Vera,” the woman said pausing and then noticing Hiccup and Heather. “Friends?”

Katja nodded, a smile forming on her face. “Guys, this is my mom, Kelda. Mom, these are my new friends Heather and Hiccup,”

“Hi,” Heather said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hiccup added.

“Nice to meet the both of you too,” Kelda said. “How do you like the house so far?” she asked Katja.

“I like it. Does stink it’s far from Vera’s,”

“Yeah, that’s the sad part. There were some homes open, but they didn’t have enough bedrooms. And there are four of us,” Kelda said.

“That makes sense,” Vera said. “I think we got lucky that our house came with four bedrooms, even though Agnar didn’t come years later.”

“Where’s Dad? I know Brynjar is at practice still,”

“He had to go into town to talk to Chief Hofferson. He also had to talk to them about some things. I am not sure what. If you want to give your friends and Vera a tour you can. I’d do it, but as you can see,” Kelda pointed to the kitchen. “I’m a bit busy.”

“What’s for dinner Aunt Kelda?” Vera asked, hopping onto one to the island seats.

“That’s a surprise,” Kelda winked at Vera making her whine. “I will say, it has my corn pudding,”

“YES!” Vera cheered. “Oops. Don’t tell Mom,”

Kelda laughed but said nothing. Katja giggled at her cousin.

“Let’s do this tour~,” Vera said hopping off the chair.

“As you can see, this is the Great Room, Dining Room, and Kitchen all close by,” Kelda said. “That door over there,” she pointed to the shut door, “Leads into one of the guest rooms we have. We have two more upstairs,”

“And that’s my cue to take over,” Katja said with a smile.

“Oh, that closed door you walked by upon entering, leads to my office and the powder room!” Kelda called as she led everyone towards the front to take the stairs upstairs.

“Got it! Thanks, Mom!” Katja called. “Upstairs,” Katja added leading the way.

“Nice view,” Heather said looking out the stair window to see the cars and also the other houses. It was a nice view.

“It is nice. Hopefully won’t be too loud in the early mornings,” Katja said. “Up the stairs and to the left, is my room and the spare room we have. Mom doesn’t know to do with it yet, so right now it’s being used as storage.” Katja explained, pointing to the open room. “I’ll show you mine in a bit,”

Katja led them to the right and came to the end, “Two guest rooms,” she pointed to the two, “One will be my Uncle Brendan’s room when he visits–not sure when that’ll be. And this is Brynjar’s room. I’m not going to step in there for the privacy of my brother. He could have come during Free Period for all I know,”

The girls laughed while Hiccup rolled his eyes, in a good way. Katja led them to her room, “It’s not much,” she shrugged.

Katja’s room looked like a forest. With her comforter having an image of a wolf on it was easy to see that her room was wolf themed. Entering the room, they found a queen-sized bed against the wall and corner, with a nightstand right next to it. Across from the bed was a desk with a laptop on top. Straight down from the bed was the closet. To the left walking in, was a sliding door leading into the bathroom. On the wall where the nightstand and dress were, there were pictures of wolves, varying from one howling, a mother and pups, and an entire pack. Also next to the desk was a bookshelf with many books.

“Dresser is in my closet, there’s room,” Katja said.

“Wow, this is nice,” Hiccup said, “Love wolves?”

“Canines. I’m hoping Mom and Dad will let me adopt one from the shelter sometime.”

“There are plenty there,” Hiccup said. “I’d adopt one myself, but the apartment is limited 1 pet. And I have Toothless. If we could foster, I would, but with Mom at work most of the day and me at school, not much to do,”

“Agnar got a cat from the shelter on Sunday. And oh my god. It’s insane at home,” Vera said collapsing on Katja’s bed. “It chases Sunspot all over the place, thank goodness that Stryker is only a kitten,”

From there the group just started talking about random things. It ranged from school to what Katja did on Hysteria, and other random things.

. . .

“Guys?” Kelda’s voice made them all stop talking as she reentered the room. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to stay Hiccup and Heather?”

Hiccup and Heather looked to Katja’s nightstand and aw her alarm clock, 6:50 pm it read. They didn’t expect time to fly by so fast.

“Well,” Hiccup said.

“It’s no bother. I always make more than I need. When you have Viggo and Ryker they can eat a huge amount. I always have to make more just to feed my brother-in-law.”

“It’s true~,” Vera said with a grin.

“I can ask my brother,” Heather said.

“I’m pretty sure we can. Mom’s working overtime at the Animal Shelter, so she won’t be home,” Hiccup said. “Let me just check,”

Kelda nodded and look to her daughter and niece, “Hertha and Ryker are on their way. Brynjar is about a minute away so he’ll be here soon and your father just got home. Wash up if you please,”

“’K Mom/Aunt Kelda,” the girls said at the same time.

“Mom says it’s fine,” Hiccup said at the same time Heather said, “Dagur’s cool. Thanks for letting us stay.”

“You’re welcome,” Kelda began to leave the room when she remembered something. “Oh, Katja, Hertha is bringing your things over as well.”

“OK Mom,” Katja said with a smile.

Kelda smiled, she was happy Katja was making new friends. After her ordeal, she was worried about how Katja would recover. They still had the therapist to see tomorrow so that could do anything.

. . .

As Kelda said, Brynjar arrived home one minute later. Katja didn’t see much of him since he ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She guessed he didn’t get a chance to shower at the school.

Five minutes later, Hertha, Ryker, and Agnar arrived. Vera let out a loud groan as her brother’s voice was heard walking up the stairs. Now, Katja understood why her brother might have run: to avoid Angar.

“Whatcha doing?!” Agnar opened the door, without asking, walking into the room.

“Talking,” Vera said giving her brother a look. “And don’t barge into Katja’s room! You weren’t allowed to do it when she was staying with us, so you can’t do it now!” Vera got up and marched over to her brother and lead him out.

“I’m going to check on Brynjar, I’ll meet you guys downstairs,” Katja said.

“Sure,” Heather said, and she and Hiccup followed Vera and her brother...who were already bickering.

Once her cousins and friends went downstairs, Katja walked to the bathroom where her brother was. “Brynjar, Agnar went downstairs,”

“Thank god,” Brynjar said opening the door. “I love the kid, but he just bugs the crap out of me!”

Katja giggled making her brother glare at her. She shrugged before walking off. “Mom says dinner is ready. And Heather and Hiccup are here too!”

. . .

Dinner was interesting. Kelda served her world-famous corn beef and sauce, plus mashed red potatoes, and corn pudding. Agnar kept annoying Brynjar and he was doing all he could to not snap. Heather was giving Katja a look, but she shrugged. Kelda tried to get Agnar to stop but he wouldn’t have it.

“Agnar, enough,” Ryker said in a firm voice. “Brynjar is probably tired today and you are not making it easy.”

“What? It’s my job to annoy him.” Agnar said.

Ryker gave his son a look, "It's your JOB to be GOOD! Now leave him be!"

Agnar said nothing but leaned back in his seat and pouted. Thankfully, the pout did nothing to anyone.

“Uh, thanks for letting us stay for dinner, Mrs. Grimborn,” Hiccup said. “But, we should probably be getting home,”

“Not a problem,” Kelda said, “Thank you for driving Katja and Vera back home, I know from personal experience, having a ride is much easier. Busses were never fun,”

“I’ll walk you out,” Katja said, standing from the table as well. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she told her family.

Kelda smiled and gave a nod and begaen to clear the table.

“Sorry about Agnar,” Katja said leading her two friends to the front door.

“Don’t worry. We’ve seen him annoy Vera to the worse. That’s what siblings do, though,” Heather said. “I’m not sure about why he bugs Brynjar...”

“Sibling stuff or I guess, cousin rivalry?” Hiccup suggested.

“I’m not sure,” Katja admitted. “But, Agnar normally does this to Brynjar whenever our families meet up.”

“Could it be Agnar wants to be like Brynjar?” Heather asked.

“Not sure....” Katja trailed off. “Thanks for staying. Sorry about the family,”

“No worries,” Hiccup said as he and Heather walked out the front door with Katja following. The black-and-purple haired girl followed them until they got to Hiccup’s car. “See you and Vera at school tomorrow,”

“Oh. I’m probably going to be a little late, I have a doctor appointment tomorrow and couldn’t get an appointment until 10:00,” Katja said.

“No worries,” Heather said, her door still open, as Hiccup started the car. “I’ll take notes for the other classes for you.”

“Thanks, see ya,” Katja remained outside as she watched Hiccup pulled out of the driveway. The two friends waved goodbye to Katja before driving off. Once they were out of her sight, Katja returned inside, where the voices of Vera and Angar bickering could be heard. She let out a sigh but moved inside.

. . .

(Archi Academy, Cafeteria - September 15, 2016, 11:33 am)

“Hello?” Vera said answering her phone that rang a few minutes after left her Fifth Period Class. Sadly, none of her friends had her Biology class with Matthew Warren. “Oh, hey. Will Aunt Kelda drop you off here?”

Still, on the phone, she walked into the cafeteria and she found her friends sitting at one of the long rectangle lunch tables. The boys were on the side facing the lunch line while the girls were on the side Vera was approaching. Soren waved to Vera who smiled and waved back and then pointed to her phone. Soren nodded understanding. Vera sat next to Signy and continued her phone call. “We’re sitting at one of the long rectangle tables, so should be easy to find. Could you see if Aunt Kelda can stop at Berkys? I forgot my lunch at home...You’re there? Oh alright, my usual, please. Tell Aunt Kelda thanks and I’ll pay her back. ‘K See you in a few minutes,”

“Was that Katja?” Heather asked taking a seat next to Vera, pulling her lunch out of her backpack.

“Yep. She had a doctor’s appointment today and Aunt Kelda is going to drop her off. She’s also bringing me lunch since I forgot mine,”

Cami sighed, “Are you forgetting it on purpose or did you do it since you know your Aunt might be stopping at a fast food place?”

“Uh...” Vera got out. “...Both?” she asked with a shrug.

Cami sighed, facepalming.

10 minutes later Vera’s phone went off. “Katja just arrived. Aunt Kelda is just checking her in,”

“One deluxe hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes, onion, mayo, ketchup, and a side of fries,” Katja said placing a bag in front of Vera surprising her since she was looking at her phone.

The others also jumped in surprise to hear Katja. They didn’t even hear her come up!

“Thanks!” Vera said going right to her burger. She let out a moan at how good it was.

Katja shook her head but opened her own bag to reveal the same things, just no fries.

“Oh, I have the notes from the morning classes,” Heather said to Katja, “I can email them to you or if you want you can come over after school? Either way works with me,”

“I think I can do after school,” Katja said. “I just have to text my Mom. I’m pretty sure Brynjar can pick me up too after his practice,”

“Works for me, if not, you can spend the night,” Heather said with a smile. “We still have the History project to finish, at least last-minute details.”

“Shoot, I forgot. I have all the information, but it’s just not put together,” Katja said. “I might have to spend the night. Let me text my parents and ask first,” she paused in eating her burger and pulled her phone out.

“Ragna, Olivia, cheer practice will be running late,” Astrid said coming up to the table. “With the first game coming we have to practice longer,”

“Alright,” Ragna said. “Are we trying new routines?”

“I’ll have to ask Eleanor, but I think so. She wants to do new things especially at this game,” Astrid said.

“Cheer practice?” Katja wondered aloud, looking up from her phone.

“Astrid, Ragna, and Olivia are part of the Cheerleading Squad. Eleanor Kingston is the Captain and junior.” Hiccup explained. He was sitting across from Katja.

“Oh, ok,” Katja glanced down at her phone to see that her mother sent a text back with an “Okay” allowing her to go over to Heather’s. “Mom says it’s ok to go over to your place,” she said looking at Heather and the girl gave a nod.

The remainder of lunch was just everyone talking about things, each with their own little group.

Without everyone occupied, Vera decided to ask Katja how her appointment went. “How did it go?” the younger Grimborn asked.

“It went alright. Dr. Wang says we’re going to go slow and try to remove the fear,”

“Slow and steady,” Vera said and Katja gave a nod.

. . .

(2:15 pm)

When the final bell rang, Brynjar quickly left his last class. He hoped to find his sister before she went home, or wherever she was planning on going after school. He wanted to see how her therapy appointment went. He knew his sister’s class schedule and since today was a Green Day, she would be in the Science Wing. Or he hoped.

Unfortunately, he just missed Katja, so now he had to run to where her locker was. Since both were new this year, their locker was in the hallway where the last of the students were, the Z students. Thankfully, he found her by his own locker. Their lockers were next to each other.

“Geez,” he said walking up to his sister. Katja turned hearing his voice and gave him a confused look. “You walk fast. Then again, I was in the English hallway and that’s on the other side of the Science wing.”

Katja said nothing but rolled her eyes. “Is there something you want?”

“One, no not really, and two, I wanted to ask you about your appointment. I left my phone charging at home,”’ Brynjar said.

Katja sighed, “Here,” she put her hand into her backpack and pulled out a dark blue iPhone. “Mom saw it when she went to get your laundry and gave the phone to me to give to you today. I didn’t see you at lunch, so I couldn’t give it to you. In fact, I didn’t see you, Rolf, or Axel at lunch,”

“Firstly, thanks,” Brynjar said taking the phone. He winced seeing the texts from Rolf and Axel. But what really caught his attention was the unknown number. Who could have his number? He didn’t give it to anyone but friends–he erased Dane’s number right after the incident. He opened it and let out a sigh. It was only the Captain of the Football Team, Joshua Jenkins, telling him that practice would be longer today. Then he thought, how Joshua got his number. He shrugged, thinking that the Axel might have given it to him. “Secondly, I was at a mandatory meeting with the team for the game this Friday. And thirdly, practice will be longer, so can you let Mom and Dad know I might not be home for dinner?”

“I’ll try, I’m going to Heather’s after school to get the notes from morning classes and to finish our history project, it’s due tomorrow,” Katja said. “And the appointment went fine. We’re going slow to work the fear out of me,” her grip around her books tightened.

Brynjar quickly pocketed his phone and then pulled Katja to him in a side hug. She buried her face into his jacket, “Hey, it’ll be alright. You’re not alone. Mom, Dad, Vera, Aunt Hertha, and Uncle Ryker...and dare I say Agnar...are all here for you. OK, I’m not sure about Agnar, he’s too young to even think about this,” the last statement got Katja to laugh a little bit.

“Thanks,” Katja whispered. The siblings stayed in the hug for a few more minutes, totally ignoring all the looks were they getting. Yes, it was true that neither looked like each other: Brynjar took after his Dad while Katja took after her mother and paternal uncle, Brendan. Neither cared, they were family and that’s all that matters.

Finally, Katja pulled away, “If I’m not home when you are, I’ll call to tell you my plans.”

“Alright. Since practice will be longer, I have no idea what time we’ll be done. It could be six for all I know. But I’ll call when I’m finished.” Brynjar said.

“Deal,” Katja said with a smile.

“Hey, Kat, ready? Hiccup is waiting in the parking lot.” Heather said coming up.

“Sorry, was talking to my brother,” Katja said quickly stuffing her books into her backpack.

“Don’t worry, I know what brothers are like,” Heather said with a wave of her hand. “Hiccup doesn’t have to work at the clinic today, so he can help us a bit on homework, history or math,”

“Cool, that’ll be great,” Katja said.

“Wait. It’s only you guys?” Brynjar asked, his overprotectiveness coming out.

“Yes,” Katja sighed, “But, we’ll be fine. We’re in the kitchen of Heather’s apartment. Hiccup doesn’t stay long. Just enough to help us with the homework,”

Brynjar wasn’t okay with this, but, he met Hiccup. The teen was a nice kid, polite and friendly. But, after Dane, Brynjar was cautious with everyone. Katja hasn’t said anything, so that had to be a good thing...

“I’m alright,” Katja said softly, placing a hand on Brynjar’s arm. “Hiccup is a good guy, I promise,”

Brynjar looked at his sister and eventually sighed, “Alright. Does Mom know?” Katja nodded, “OK. I gotta head to practice, so I’ll see you whenever. Call me when you get to Heather’s place, alright?”

“I will,” Katja quickly hugged her brother before he departed to the Boys Locker Room. “Let’s go,”

Heather smiled and led the way to the parking lot where Hiccup was waiting.

. . .

(Football Field – September 15, 2016, 3:00 pm)

“Alright everyone, break time is over! Let’s get back to practicing the routine!” Cheerleading Squad Captain Eleanor Kingston said.

Senior Bianca Moretti didn’t like it that a Junior beat her for the spot as Captain. She didn’t like it. Bianca thought the routine was dumb and stupid and didn’t like that Freshmen and Sophomores were on the team. She thought they were useless; Juniors and Seniors were better, in her eyes. Bianca also disliked that Eleanor allowed _boys_ to join. She also didn’t like the Sophomore Astrid Hofferson.

Speaking of Astrid, she, Ragna, Olivia, and a few others were getting ready to do the tower. Since Astrid was smaller and lighter than the others she would be on top of the tower.

“Ready?!” Junior and Co-Captain Athena Novak, and Eleanor’s best friend asked looking up juniors Destiny Michael and Oriana Blaine who were the level before the top. Athena was with Eleanor, ready to throw Astrid to the top.

“Ready!” the two said.

“Is everyone else ready and stable?” Eleanor asked looking at the girls and boys on the bottom. There were two boys on the team, and they were greatly appreciated; Elijah Kingston, Eleanor’s twin brother, and his boyfriend, Zach Duncan. Since they were slightly stronger than the girls, they were able to help on the bottom level.

“Yep,” Elijah said, with a big grin. “Everyone else?”

“Ready, Eleanor!”

Athena and Eleanor shared a look, “Ready Astrid?”

“I am,” the Sophomore said with confidence.

“Alright, 1, 2, 3!” the seniors said and tossed Astrid up.

They tensed as the teen twirled in the air and then land on Destiny and Oriana’s shoulders. She shook for a moment, scaring the seniors, but soon she got her grip. Getting her grip, Astrid had her hands up in a V formation, fists closed, and she and everyone else yelled,” Archi Academy Dragons!”

Athena and Eleanor clapped, but before anyone could do anything else, the tower got unsteady.

“What?” Eleanor was quick to react and tried to get the girls to stabilize, but nothing worked.

Athena looked around and then saw who the cause of things was. Bianca Moretti. She was standing behind one of the juniors on the bottom row with a smirk on her face. Athena wasn’t sure but if she had to guess, Bianca must have left for some reason and came back only to make the girl shake and lose her concertation.

“Astrid!” Eleanor shouted, and Athena’s attention switched and looked up only to see Astrid about to topple over. Before anyone could react, Astrid fell backward, making everyone scream.

As she fell, Astrid shut her eyes, ready to hit the ground, but she felt someone catch her. “Whoa! Are you alright?” a familiar voice asked.

Astrid opened her eyes only to see Katja’s older brother Brynjar staring at her with his pale green eyes. He also had a worried expression on his face. Astrid also noticed that he was in his Football uniform still. And dare she think it, he was hot looking.

A blush formed on the Sophomore Cheerleader’s cheeks. “B-Brynjar?”

“Yep,” the elder Grimborn said. “Again, are you alright?”

“I-I y-yes. Thank you for catching me,” Astrid got out as he put her back on her feet.

“No problem.”  He said, reaching down to get his helmet.

“Astrid!” Eleanor cried running over to her, “Thank Odin you’re alright!”

“Thank you, for catching when you did.” Athena said, coming up with Eleanor, “Wait, football practice isn’t over...”

“No. I had to use the restroom...drank too much water. Ended up being here at the right time,” the oldest Grimborn said with a shrug.

“Thanks again,” Eleanor said as she let Ragna and Olivia look over their friend. She turned to the squad, “Practice is over for today. Tomorrow, I want to see everyone at lunch for a meeting. Bianca, you stay,” she added as the others began to leave.

As Ragna and Olivia pulled her to the locker rooms, Astrid turned back to try to see Brynjar but saw his back (with his jersey number being 4) as he headed back to the football field.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

(Girls Locker Room – September 15, 2016, 3:30 pm)

Astrid stood in the showers thinking what happened in the last half hour. Bianca made one of the girls lose their balance and concentration making the others shake and that made her fall off. But, thankfully Katja’s brother was there when it happened.

Just thinking about the senior/football player made Astrid think. She met him when Katja first came but thought nothing of it. Just an older brother to her friend’s cousin. But now...she didn’t know.

She knew she felt _something_ when he caught her. She felt sparks when his hand ran over hers.

Astrid quickly shook her head. _Why am I feeling this? I’ve met Brynjar when Katja started last month. But, why is this now happening?_

Astrid finished in the shower and quickly dried and got dress. She was about to leave the school when someone made her go to the football field. She wasn’t sure what, but she walked towards there.

Reaching to the field, she saw the players running around. She didn’t care much for Football, but as part of the cheerleading squad, she went to every game. Her eyes narrowed in on Player Number 4 and right away she knew it was Brynjar.

. . .

(Archi Academy Football Field, 3:30 pm)

Brynjar was trying to focus but he couldn’t. After catching–or saving–Astrid his mind wasn’t in place. Thankfully, Joshua saw it and had him sit out for a bit, using the excuse of family drama–which honestly wasn’t that far from his normal thoughts. Sitting out for one of the mock drills was what he needed, but for how long?

What the heck was that about? Those sparks...

Brynjar shook his head. He had no idea what was going on, but right now, he needed to get his head in the game, or mock game.

“You ready to get back in, Grimborn?” Coach Jorgenson asked walking over.

“I am,” Brynjar said standing up and putting his helmet on.

“Good. Michaelson, switch with Grimborn!” Spitelout yelled to a guy wearing jersey number 50.

. . .

The practice was going to be over in about fifteen minutes and Brynjar was playing quarterback in the mock game. At that moment, he looked up, only for his eyes to go wide: Astrid was sitting on the sidelines. And of course, that moment was all was needed to get a football to the head knocking him off his feet.

“Ugh,” Brynjar groaned sitting up. He pulled his helmet off and rubbed his head. While the helmet protected his head, it still hurt being hit.

“Grimborn, are you seriously ok? You’ve been out of it since you got back here,” Joshua asked helping him up.

“Honestly, no freaking idea. So much is going on, but football usually helps keeps my mindset,”

Joshua looked at him and then to where Brynjar was looking. “Sit on the side for now. The mock game is almost over, and I think you’ve been practicing enough, for today. We can have another mock game at lunch tomorrow, so try to get your head on, alright?”

“Got it, thanks,” Brynjar let out a sigh and headed to the bench, he knew everyone was looking at him, and he didn’t care. He needed to get his head on. But, what was going on...

He sat down on the bench and put his helmet next to him. He stared on the field watching his teammates run and failed to notice Astrid coming up.

“Um, are you alright?”

Brynjar jumped in his seat and whipped around only to see Astrid standing behind him. He was so in his thoughts he had not heard the blonde walk up.

“Uh, yeah. The helmet helped for not getting hit so hard,” he got out. _Why am I nervous?!_

“That’s uh, good.” Astrid looked away, “I uh, wanted to say thank you again, for catching me,”

“No problem,” _What is this feeling?_ Brynjar thought as he stared at Astrid’s blue eyes.

The silence went through them, the only sound is coming from the other football players and Coach Spitelout’s yelling.

Suddenly, they jumped hearing a sound. Brynjar reached into his backpack and pulled his phone out. He took a moment to read the message and a smile formed, “Kat’s spending the night at Heathers, the project got a bit insane... Do you want a ride home?”

A smile formed on Astrid’s face. “Sure.”

. . .

(Archi Academy - September 16, 2016, 6:45 am)

“Happy birthday, Adelaide!” Katja said, walking into the school and spotting Hiccup, Snotlout, and Adelaide together. Since she spent the night with Heather, she was in some of Heather’s clothing.

The newly turned sixteen-year-old blush but accepted the hug from the black-and-purple-haired girl.

“Thanks, Katja!” Adelaide said. Her mouth opened when she saw Katja put something in her hands. “Katja, you didn’t have to...”

“I know. But I wanted to,” Katja said her eyes looking away. “It’s nothing special...But, Hiccup told me of your old cat, Kingstail and how close you were to him...I-I hope you like it.”

Adelaide carefully took the wrapped item from Katja and slowly opened it. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped as she pulled the gift out. It was a drawing of Kingstail, her father’s old cat. Kingstail was a Shorthaired feline with dark brown colors and bright green eyes. Adelaide and Snotlout’s mother Felicity got Spitelout Kingstail as a wedding gift, adopting him from the shelter. Kingstail lived up to Adelaide’s 10th birthday before passing away in his sleep; he was 16-years-old.

“I...” Adelaide couldn’t do anything but hug Katja. It’s been six years since she last saw Kingstail. This picture was what he looked like before he passed. She missed him deeply. “T-Thank you!”

“Thanks, Katja,” Snotlout said.

Katja smiled. “No problem. Here’s a digital version, just in case of anything,” she handed Snotlout a small USB.

Snotlout smiled and thanked her before pulling Adelaide off her. “Come on, let’s put this in your locker and then we have to get to class,”

“OK.”

Hiccup watched as his cousins walked off before making his way to Katja, “Thanks for that.” Katja looked at him in confusion. “Addie’s missed Kingstail so much it’s hard to watch her fake being happy. I really want to give her another pet, but I’m afraid of how she might react.

“Everyone reacts differently. But, it might be good for her. Won’t know until you see and take her to the shelter and tell her there,” Katja said.

“Hmm, you’re right. Thanks,” Hiccup sent Katja a smile making her blush a bit.

“N-No problem,”

Vera narrowed her eyes at the two. Something was going on. She had a feeling Katja didn’t know but she knew something was happening or would be happening.

. . .

(Cafeteria, 11:30 am)

“Thanks for coming everyone,” Eleanor said looking at the Cheerleader. “I hope everyone was alright, even after that scare yesterday,”

“Astrid?” Athena asked, “How are you doing?”

“Good.” The sophomore said. “It was scary, but I’m ready to try again and not fail,”

Athena smiled, and Eleanor took over, “That’s great. Now, I know some people might be wondering why Bianca is not here.”

The Freshmen nodded, and Astrid had to admit she too was curious.

“She is on suspension. Coach Faith will talk to her Monday to why she did what she did,” Eleanor said. “I’m just glad Brynjar was there to catch you, or else it would have been much worse,”

Astrid turned a bit pink at the mention of Brynjar. She still wasn’t sure what was going on. After he dropped her at home, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Her parents thought something was up, and she had to quickly make up something, so they wouldn’t think of anything. Unfortunately, her five-year-old little sister Anastasia wanted to know why Astrid was pink. It took some time, but Astrid was eventually able to get her sister to leave her alone.

“What’s the plan for tonight’s game?” Ragna asked.

“Routine will not change. The towers are the important moves for us, but I want everyone to be careful this time,” Eleanor said. “The game is at 6:00 pm sharp, and it’s a Home game. I’d like everyone in the Gym by 5, for a quick warm-up and practice round.”

“That can be done,” Astrid said, speaking for her, Ragna, and Olivia. The other girls–and two guys–gave their nods.

“Meeting is over,” Eleanor said.

Astrid and her friends left the table and walked over to where their friends were. The order this time was a bit different and they were at the rectangle tables again. Sitting on the side facing them as they were walking were Hiccup, Ruffnut, Heather, Katja, and Adelaide and sitting with their backs to them, were Soren, Vera, Signy, Snotlout, Camicazi, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. Ragna sat next to Tuffnut while Astrid went next to Adelaide and Olivia next to Ragna.

Heather and Katja were sitting close talking to one another in low voices, though Vera didn’t look too worried. Astrid saw that there were papers in front of the two dark-haired girls and had faces that look like they had no idea what they were doing.

“They’re talking about something that Mr. Fungai gave them,” Ruffnut said. “Apparently, he gave the class something they hadn’t even gone over yet.” She shrugged.

“Mr. Fungai is just messed up,” Ragna said. “He’s always giving students homework they’ve never gone over before.”

Katja stopped talking with Heather and listened to Ragna, “And no one told the Headmaster about this?” she asked.

“Oh, we have,” Heather said looking over at Katja. “But, Mr. Fungai just lies on what he teaches us,”

“Is there any way to check him? If this keeps up, we’re going to drown not being able to understand the math and ultimately fail. I’m already stressing out and I did just move here!” as she said that, Katja planted her head on the table. Vera was quick to shove her backpack so Katja didn’t hurt herself.

“Didn’t Mom tell you to stop doing that?” she asked her cousin. Katja just gave her cousin the stink eye.

“Something should really be done,” Hiccup said. “Dagur is getting worried about Heather since she rarely stresses over things,”

“Mom is getting worried about me too,” Astrid said. “And she should know, she’s a Doctor,”

“If we do get Mr. Fungai reported, who could possibly be the new teacher? If they can’t find a replacement, so much for getting him to put away,” Fishlegs said.

“That is a good point,” Hiccup said. “If they can’t find a teacher, Mr. Fungai will remain as the teacher,”

“Wait,” Katja said lifting her head. “I might know someone,”

“Who?” Vera asked, looking at her cousin. “Wait, you don’t mean...”

Katja nodded as the friends looked confused.

“Uh, want to share with the rest of us?” Soren asked the cousins.

“Sorry,” Vera said, “But, Katja and I know someone who can become the new teacher, if Mr. Fungai is sent off.”

“Who?”

“My dad’s friend’s younger brother’s wife,” Katja said. “Dahlia Kongur. She has her teaching degree but had to take a leave to take care of her ill father. She’s currently jobless right now. But, if I call her I bet she would be happy to take it.”

“Since we now have a possible teacher, we can get to work on getting Mr. Fungai well out of teaching,” Fishlegs said. “Katja, Heather, have you done anything on your math homework?”

“No,” the two said.

“Good,” Hiccup said, “We can use it as evidence to what Mr. Fungai is doing.”

. . .

(Vice-Principal’s Office, 12:00 pm)

Unfortunately, they couldn’t see the headmaster due to him being away at a board meeting, so they went to the vice principal, Atali Mayden-Wrighton. Thankfully, she was able to see them.

“This is what your homework is?” Atali asked looking at the homework papers of Heather and Katja.

“Yes,” Heather said. “And we have zero ideas on how to do the work. We only managed the first few weeks because of my best friend and neighbor Hiccup Haddock,”

Atali looked over the works and noticed that it was nothing the students would be learning until near the end of the school year! “This is ridiculous. And you’ve only been able to get it done because of your friend Hiccup?”

Heather nodded.

“What math is your friend in?”

“Pre-Calculus. Hiccup did Algebra in eighth grade, and Algebra 2 in ninth grade, and the past summer he did Geometry,” Heather explained.

Katja stared in shock. She knew Hiccup was smart and very artistic, but hearing he did Algebra 1 in middle school and the rest between now and the end of middle school. She was shocked.

“Alright. Do you do know, when this is brought to the School Board unless a replacement can be found, this might continue,” Atali said.

“We thought of that, or well Fishlegs did,” Heather said.

“I know someone can be the replacement. She’s had her degree for a while but was off work due to caring for her ill father at the time,” Katja said. “Her name is Dahlia Kongur and she’s on Visithug Island right now.”

Atali nodded. “Alright. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll make copies of this, show it to the Headmaster and go from there. Unfortunately, there’s not much that can be done until we can get a meeting with the School Board. Get Hiccup to help answer the questions and come to see me Monday Morning. We’ll get this done before school starts,”

Heather and Katja nodded, there wasn’t much else they could do.

. . .

(5:30 pm)

Walking onto the Football field, Astrid was not prepared to see Brynjar standing where she was going to be standing with her reteam. She also didn’t expect to see Katja standing near him.

“She’s his sister, of course, she’ll be close by,” Astrid muttered. She noticed that Katja was wearing a jersey but couldn’t see what it said.

When Katja turned, Astrid saw that it said: GRIMBORN, 4. Astrid was confused but then saw that it had the colors of Hysteria High School; green and gray. Archi Academy was red and black. Katja was wearing Brynjar’s old jersey.

“It’s Brynjar,” Ragna said elbowing Astrid. The blonde blushed and glared at her friend.

“Shut up,” Astrid muttered.

“And Kat,” Olivia said. “I didn’t expect her to be here early though. She doesn’t seem like someone who likes football,”

“Her brother is on the team. So, she probably comes to support him,” Astrid said before making her way over to the Grimborn siblings.

“Who are you playing against?” Astrid heard Katja ask.

“Berserker High School,” Brynjar said.

“Didn’t you play against them in your last game at Hysteria High?” Katja asked, turning a bit nervous.

“Yeah...I did,” Brynjar narrowed his eyes as he saw a charter bus pull up and then a bunch of boys came piling out. Subconsciously, Brynjar pulled Katja closer to him. Berserk High School is on the Isle of Berserker, they were roughly an hour from Archi Isle itself, by plane. Ship or Ferry would be close to an hour and 45 minutes, depending on the sea. So, most times the other high schools came by plane and used a charter bus to get to Archi Academy.

Brynjar didn’t like Berserk High School. The team was known for playing rough, and some other high schools lost players due to their rough nature. Brynjar himself almost suffered a broken leg when he was playing or Hysteria. He got lucky. Another reason for him not liking them was because the captain, Diego Santiago, constantly flirted with Katja, even when she was dating Dane. Though, Dane did nothing most of the time–that really got him thinking of their relationship.

“Stay close to me or someone you know,”’ Brynjar said. “I still don’t trust Diego,”

“That won’t be a problem,” Katja muttered. “Hiccup and Heather are sitting with me. Dad will be coming, but Mom got a little stuck at work. Dad’s going to record the game for her,”

“Alright,” Brynjar said.

Before he could speak again, he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Joshua motioning him to come into the locker rooms and the pointed to the big clock. Brynjar turned and saw that it was 10 to 6.

Brynjar sighed, “I gotta get going. Have fun watching the game,” he gave his sister a tight hug.

“I will. Show Berserker who’s boss!” Katja said with a grin.

Brynjar laughed and messes up Katja’s hair, making the girl cry out in annoyance. “Oh, I will, count on it,”

. . .

Since they got to the field early, Katja and her family and friends got front row seats. She found her Uncle Ryker, Aunt Hertha, and Agnar sitting in the front row. Agnar was playing on either Ryker or Hertha’s phone, she couldn’t see from the distance.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katja saw something and looked up to see Vera waving. To her right was Signy and Adelaide and to her left were the Twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs. The row below sat Hiccup and Heather. Katja waved and then pointed to her father. Vera nodded understanding and turned to talk to Signy.

She began to walk over to her family, keeping her head down to avoid stepping on anyone’s feet. “How’s Brynjar?” Her father asked, making Katja jump in surprise. She saw him sitting next to Uncle Ryker, while the larger man was holding back a laugh. Katja didn’t expect him to be here so soon. “The Chief let me leave my shift early.” He explained, pulling out a video camera.

“Dad! Don’t scare me like that! And to answer your question, he’s good and ready. They’re playing against the Berserker Warriors,”

Viggo’s eyes narrowed. Like his son, he had a dislike for the team, mostly due to an experience with the captain and Katja. “As long as Santiago stays away from you, I’ll be fine.”

Katja nodded, “Do you know how late Mom will be?”

“It’s unsure now. As she was leaving there was an emergency with one of the lionesses and they needed all vets.”  Katja nodded understanding.

Kelda worked with all animals but specialized with felines and canines, she also had a strange ability to calm the animals down which helped, especially during checkups and if they had to go into surgery.

“She doesn’t know when she can come so I’m recording the game for her,” Viggo finished.

Katja nodded, “OK. Can I go sit with my friends? They’re in the top row,”

Viggo turned and saw Vera talking to Signy, turning back to Katja he said, “Sure. Just stay with someone if you want to get some snacks,” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, “Here, in case you want something to eat and Vera too,”

“Thanks,” she said smiling at her father, before making her way up. She easily found a seat between Hiccup and Heather, and the best friends didn’t even care. Both smiled at her (and Katja thought she might burn up if Hiccup looked at her again with that same smile) and she looked at Vera. “Dad gave me some money for you and me if we wanted snacks,”

“Cool,” Vera said. “I’m not hungry now, so we can get some snacks at half-time.”

. . .

Right at 6:00 pm, the game started. The game started with the Archi Dragons coming from the locker rooms with the Berserk Warriors waiting for them. Katja cheered loudly for her brother the minute she saw his jersey number. Her cheering did surprise everyone since they were used to a quiet, keeping to herself Katja. Not this loud and cheering one.

“She’s a totally different person during the games,” Vera said uncovering her ears.

“I can _see_ that,” Hiccup said, his natural tongue of sarcasm coming in.

Vera gave him a look, but Hiccup merely shrugged.

“Katja’s attended every single game, even when she was younger and Brynjar was in the little league,” Vera explained when Katja’s attention turned to the game. “Brynjar claimed Kat was his lucky charm. But, oddly, I think she is. His last game was against the Berserker Warriors with Hysteria High School. He nearly broke his leg against them. The Warriors are known for playing rough, almost every game they played there was someone with an injury. Brynjar almost got hurt one time, but he didn’t,”

“Wow,” Signy got out, “He was close to getting hurt but he didn’t?”

Vera nodded, “Yeah. We all saw one of the other players physically ram into Brynjar to the point we thought his ribs were broken. But, after being knocked to the ground, Brynjar jumped back up, surprising everyone. He was fit, and nothing was broken,” she explained. “We still have no idea what the heck happened. All we do know was that Katja was standing near his coach screaming for him,” she shrugged.

The gang turned to look at Katja who was cheering once more. Looking onto the field they saw Brynjar had the ball in his hands and was running towards the end.

“GO! GO!” Katja cheered and screamed, jumping. Vera quickly put her hands on her cousin’s shoulders to stop her from jumping. Katja was too busy cheering to even notice.

Brynjar quickly dodged the other school’s players and barely missed one of the players tackling him. As he neared the other side he saw Diego about to block him, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joshua.

They shared a look and Brynjar nodded. He threw the ball as hard as he could over to Joshua who then ran for the end. Within minutes, Joshua dodged the players, jumped over a few and then ran right to the end and scored a touchdown. Everyone cheered with the touchdown. Even those sitting on the sides were cheering.

. . .

There was about another hour left of the game and both teams were planning their final moves. Or, at least the coaches and captains were. Since he knew what Berserker was like, Brynjar was giving his notes to Coach Jorgenson and Joshua.

Astrid stayed with her team but watching Brynjar. Halftime had the Archi Dragons doing a battle against the Warrior Cheerleaders. There was no winner or loser but, Astrid swore she saw the captain glaring at her, or at Eleanor anyway.

After Brynjar moved away from Joshua, he pulled out a water bottle. But to Astrid’s shock (and going pale) he dumped it all over him. Astrid thought she was going to faint just watching it.

 _Oh, My Odin. Brynjar is going to be the death of me._ Astrid thought to turn her body, so she couldn’t see Brynjar. Unfortunately, she couldn’t look away and took a little peak only to see him lift his jersey to wipe the water from his face, revealing his abs. She turned bright red once more and wiped her head around.

Ragna was watching Astrid and couldn’t help but grin. Astrid might have a crush–she didn’t care on the might. Anything with Astrid liking someone was good.

Olivia also noticed what was happening, but unlike Ragna, she was to the point. She walked over to Astrid, who was still refusing to look at the players. “So, is something going on with you and B. Grimborn?”

Astrid’s head moved so fast, Olivia thought she got whiplash. The blonde’s blue eyes were standing at Olivia wide and a blush was on her face. “N-No! I-I....”

Olivia grinned, “If it helps. I talked to Vera and she said that Brynjar has not dated since sophomore year. Had a girlfriend but ended badly.” She shrugged. “Might be your chance,”

Astrid opened her mouth to retort something, but no words came. “Girl, you are falling and fast,” Olivia said. “It’s obvious to everyone, but Brynjar himself,” she rolled her eyes, “Boys are so dense,”

Astrid stared at her friends. Was her crush that obvious?

“To answer your question, yeah, pretty much,” Ragna said walking up. “You said it out loud.”

Astrid’s cheeks immediately turned red. Her friends chuckled at her as she tried to get her blush down.

. . .

Hiccup never had an interest in football, not even when Gobber tried to get him into it. Part of the reason might have been due to his scrawny appearance when he was younger and him getting teased and bullied. While he didn’t care much for the sport, he did care for Katja. So, what happened when Katja asked if he wanted to go to the football game with her? He could not say no.

Heather stared at Hiccup. She was getting her things from her locker when she closed it and turned, only to find her best friend there. “You said what?”

“I said yes when she asked me to go to the game with her!”

“But, you don’t like football...”

“I know!” her best friend cried out, slamming his head against the lockers, only to regret it a second later. “Shit!”

Heather sighed, “And, why didn’t you tell her the truth?” she asked.

Hiccup muttered something under his breath which Heather was unable to understand. “What?”

“It’s because I didn’t want to upset her...”

Heather stared at him, “You are in deep,”

Hiccup said nothing, only letting out a groan.

. . .

Arriving at the field with Katja (he picked her up from home since Viggo couldn’t leave the station then and would be late), Hiccup was surprised to see how full the bleachers were. He knew the other school would have their full bleachers too, but for Archi Academy, he didn’t expect to see so many people. Straight away he saw Heather and the rest of the gang, which confused him, none of them were really sport orientated. But, considering Astrid, Ragna, and Olivia were on the cheerleading team, he thought they came to cheer her on as well.

While Katja went to speak with her brother, Hiccup made his way up to Heather and the gang, they took over the top row of the bleachers.

“So, how was the ride?” Heather asked with a grin. Hiccup said nothing and just shot his friend a look.

Thankfully, Heather didn’t have time to ask Hiccup something else, since Vera walked up.

“Hey, guys!” Hiccup saw that she had a jersey as Katja did, but hers didn’t have a number, it just said GRIMBORN in big blue lettering with the main shirt being black.

“Hey,” Signy said with a grin. “A GRIMBORN shirt?”

Vera nodded, “We always wear them when we go to one of Brynjar’s games. Family tradition. In fact, Aunt Kelda started it. Stinks that she might not make it tonight,”

“Why not?” Camicazi asked.

“Aunt Kelda is the new vet at the Zoo, and something about one of the Big Cats needing all vets happened when she was about to leave. Aunt Kelda is one of the best involving Big Cats and the bigger canines, so she was needed,” Vera explained.

“Wait. Kelda Grimborn, the one that solved found a cure for that hard-to-say illness for Lions?” Fishlegs asked, and Vera nodded.

“Oh my gosh!” Fishlegs cried. “I read about it. It was amazing.”

Vera grinned, “I’ll be sure to tell my Aunt when I see her again,”

While the others were talking about that and other things in general, Hiccup’s attention was down to where Katja was talking to her brother. Something was sticking out to him.

It was that Katja and Brynjar looked _nothing_ alike. He knew some siblings might look alike unless they were identical twins like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. But, he thought Brynjar and Katja might have something similar...they didn’t. Brynjar had his dad’s brown hair, while Katja had black hair, which he guessed came somewhere alone Kelda’s side of the family, plus the silver eyes. Brynjar’s eyes were a pale green, which neither Viggo or Kelda had.

Hiccup shook his head, this wasn’t something he should be worried about. He looked on the field and saw a charter bus pull up. As the first player emerged from the bus, he knew what school they were playing against.

The Berserker High School Warriors. He didn’t know much about the High School, only that Dagur and Heather’s father, Oswald Lanvirk, attended it in his early years before moving to Archi Isle for college.

“Berserker High School, they are very rough players,” Katja said appearing next to her Hiccup and surprising him. “They’ve had many players at different schools break bones but are never caught. My brother got lucky one time,”

Hiccup wanted to ask, but before he could the clock hit 6:00, the start of the game.

. . .

With halftime over, there was an hour left of the game, and the score was 14-20, Archi Academy leading by 6 points.

“Do you know what the final hour will be like?” Hiccup asked Katja, coming back from the snack station with a hot dog for Katja.

“Thanks, and not really,” she said. “I don’t usually ask Brynjar about those. I like cheering but the sport itself, I know zip,”

“Well, now I don’t feel bad,” Katja looked at him as she was chewing her hot dog. “I know zip and don’t care much for the sport,”

Swallowing her food, Katja looked at him in confusion. “If you didn’t care for it, why did you say yes when I asked you to come with me?”

“I do not really know,” Hiccup admitted. “Something inside told me not to say no and just say yes, I’m not sure,”

Katja stared at him, unsure how to answer. But, she had to admit, she didn’t know why she asked Hiccup to come with her, even though she knew her family was coming.

“Hey, Kat,” Vera said, sticking her head between the two, surprising them. “Do you know if your parents are going to throw a party to celebrate the game?”

“They won’t. Mom will be exhausted from work, and Dad wants to make sure she rests. But, Dad did say that some of the other parents made a reservation at The Great Hall for the players. Dad says I can go, as long as I stay near Brynjar or someone I know,”

“Awesome! Hey, Hiccup, can you drive some of us?” Vera asked.

“Uh, sure?” Hiccup wasn’t sure about this party, most of the high school students would be there.

“Awesome,” Vera said before moving back to talk to the others.

“Do you want to go?” Hiccup asked Katja.

“I’m not sure. Normally, Brynjar and I would go home, he didn’t do the parties.” She said. “Usually, we go home and watch movies. Back then, Mom and Dad worked later hours, so we were home alone a lot,”

“Understandable,” Hiccup said. “I’m usually home alone with Toothless since Mom works long hours, plus being the head vet,”

Katja didn’t get a chance to respond, since the whistle blew, and the game started again.

. . .

It was almost 8:30, just a few minutes left of the game. The game started at 6 and would be ending around 8:30, a two and half hour game.

Katja held her breath as she saw Joshua throw the ball to her brother. Instantly a bunch of the Warriors started to surround him. She tensed. This is exactly what happened when he almost broke something, but only then, Katja was near the coach.

Under his helmet, Brynjar smirked and quickly dodged the other player with skill that made everyone stare in shock. Where the Berserker Warriors were larger and made of more muscle, Brynjar was leaner which allowed him to move at a quicker pace.

He ran full speed to the other side. Everyone held their breath to see what would happen. Then it happened.

Dodging a few more times, he raced for the ending and made the final touchdown just as the buzzer went off.

The final score was 16-34.

Everyone on the Archi Academy side jumped and cheered. Katja immediately got out of her seat and raced down the bleacher's stairs and onto the field. The others went after her, but at a slower pace.

Katja ignored everyone and ran straight for her brother, who was standing near the end posts. Seeing Katja, Brynjar yanked his helmet off and caught her as she threw herself at him, “You did it!”

Brynjar laughed and spun his sister around, “You bet!”

“Brynjar!” someone shouted.

Brynjar stopped spinning Katja and turned to see one of his teammates making their way over. He had jersey number 49. Pulling his helmet off and shook his blonde hair. Katja’s eyes widen to see...

“Soren?!”

Katja didn’t even know he was even apart of the football team.  But, then again, she never asked.

“Oh, hey Katja. Nice catch Brynjar. Oh yeah, Coach wants everyone for a meeting before letting us go,” Soren said.

“Gotcha,” Brynjar said picking his helmet up.

“Can you tell Signy I’ll meet her by the locker rooms?” Soren asked Katja.

“Yep. I think everyone was talking about going to the After-Game Party that’ll be at the Great Hall,” Katja said.

“Alright. Thanks,” Soren said before he and Brynjar walked over to the rest of the team.

Katja waved to them, which Brynjar waving back, before making her way back to her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

“Is Soren coming soon?” Signy asked when she saw Katja coming over.

“Yep. He said to meet him at the lockers, he and Brynjar have to talk with Coach first.” Katja said. “I didn’t even ask if Soren was on the team,”

Signy smiled, “Soren likes keeping people surprised.”

Katja giggled, “Who’s going to the after-game party?”

“Everyone,” Heather said. “My brother is going to come too as “backup”. He’s also bringing his partner, Eret Eretson. He’s about two or three years younger than my brother. But, you can’t tell when they stand next to each other,”

“Who’s riding with who?” Katja said. “Brynjar should be out soon and he can take three others,”

“I can take three, but, I have to take Adelaide,” Hiccup said.

“Hmm, Dad, Uncle Ryker, and Aunt Hertha left already. So, we might have to do a bus...How did everyone get here?” Katja asked.

“Walked.” The other said.

“I rode with Brynjar,” Soren said as he and Brynjar made their way over. Both were showered and had their bags on their shoulders.

“Alright,” Vera said. “I guess many of us might have to take a bus and then have our parents pick us up?”

“I want to stop home and drop my bag home,” Brynjar said. “I seriously don’t want to have sweaty clothes sitting in my car,”

“Alright, how about this, those that want to go home have someone with a car take them, and everyone else that is going to party, takes a bus to The Great Hall?” Hiccup suggested.

“That works,” Katja said. “I would like to change too,” she said pointing to her jersey–or Brynjar’s old jersey.

Vera laughed.

“Brynjar, how about you and Katja head back to Uncle Viggo and Aunt Kelda’s, and tell my parents I’m going to the Party?”

“Sure,” Brynjar said. “We’ll meet you lot there. Let’s go Kat,”

. . .

(The Great Hall, 8:45 pm)

Entering the Great Hall, Hiccup was shocked with how alive it was. It was packed. Not only with the regulars that came, but also both Football Teams. Though, he honestly was surprised that the other team was even at the party. He was easily able to spot Dagur, since he was in his uniform. Next to him was a guy much taller than Dagur. He had brown hair and amber eyes and was also in the Archi Police Uniform. 

“Dagur! Hey!” Heather said, pushing past Hiccup to get to her brother.

“Hey,” Dagur said. “And gang,”

“Hey,” Vera said waving.

Ruffnut wasn’t listening to what anyone was saying. Her sight was on the guy next to Dagur. Eret was a tall guy, standing about a few inches taller than Dagur.

“Ooh, me likey...”

Tuffnut gave his sister a weirded-out expression. “Uh, ew,” he said and moved away.

While Ruffnut’s eyes were on Eret, the others made their way over to Dagur, saying hi and then going off on their own.

“Katja and Brynjar aren’t here yet?” Hiccup asked looking at Vera.

“They’re on their way,” Vera said reading from her phone, “Aunt Kelda wanted to congratulate Brynjar on winning and apologizing for not being there. They are five minutes away.” She added after reading a new text. “Brynjar has to find the place via GPS.”

“Alright,” Hiccup said.

. . .

(8:50 pm)

Within five to six minutes, the party was going crazy. Someone from one of the teams invited their college friends and that bought crazier. The gang opted to stay near friends and their own spot. They were in the back, which was where Heather was headed when she heard her name being called. Hiccup was never a partier, so he’d be hiding in the back, hiding.

“Hey Heather!” Vera shouted over the noise.

“What’s up?!” Heather yelled back.

“Kat and Brynjar finally made it! Mind coming with me to get them and lead them in? Parties are a bit much for Katja but she’s pushing through!”

“Yeah,” Heather said, even though she was curious to why if Katja wasn’t a party person, why was she coming. “I can take her to Hiccup!”

“Awesome! I had them going through the side entrance, it would make Katja feel better. This craziness here would be too much for her!” Vera shouted pointed around them. Heather had to agree, the crowd was a bit much, even for her.

Heather followed Vera to the side entrance where she found the Grimborn siblings standing and waiting. She was very surprised in what she saw Katja wearing. It was light khaki-colored off the shoulder crisscross tunic sweater, black leggings, and a pair of brown ankle-high boots. The outfit looked cute, but why was she dressed like that? She also noticed that Brynjar was glaring at his sister’s outfit...

“I still don’t like that you wore this,” Brynjar was saying when Heather and Vera got close. The two looked at each other.

“It’s my only decent outfit,” Katja said.

“Kat, that is a big fat lie. Your decent outfits are jeans, your boots, and a nice shirt,” Brynjar argued back. “Not this!”

Katja shrugged, not bothering to argue with her brother.

“Hey!” Heather said breaking the argument. “Girl, that looks awesome,” Heather leaned to whispered in Katja’s ear, “Does this happen to be for a certain someone...?”

Katja turned pink, “N-No...” she whispered weakly, praying her brother and cousin did not see this.

Heather grinned, “It’s fine. _He_ might have feelings back.” Katja stared at Heather in surprise. “Don’t tell him I said that. He’s trying to deny, but he’s a boy,”

Katja stared at Heather once again, but before she could say something, Vera jumped in, “Let’s go meet the others. Brynjar is heading out with his team.” The elder Grimborn rolled his eyes. “And we’ll meet you in a few hours when we’re heading home. Though, I think there was talk of a sleep over at Cami’s tomorrow. Dunno, bye Brynjar!”

Vera pulled Katja and Heather away from her cousin and directed them to a part in The Great Hall.

“Katja is here!” Vera said walking over to the area she and her friends claimed as their corner. Hiccup turned and opened his mouth to say something, but, at the sight of Katja, his mouth closed. She looked stunning.

He was dead. He was in deep. He was falling hard and fast.

. . .

(9:57 pm)

The party was still going on, and Hiccup was surprised. He learned that the party started around 8:45 pm, fifteen minutes after the game ended, and it was almost 10:00 pm. The party had been going on for almost an hour and fifteen minutes. Hiccup thought the party would have been an hour at least but nearing two? Wow.

Looking around, he saw that most the of gang had either gone to get more to drink (non-acholic), get food, or go dance. Out of everyone, only he and Katja remained sitting. He was at one end of the five four-by-four stables that were pushed together to seat them all, and Katja was on the other end.

Brynjar came by about forty-minutes ago, bringing Katja some nachos. As soon as he put the tray down, Katja was eating the nachos up, not letting _anyone_ have some. Not even Vera. Vera was going to complain to her cousin, when he held a hand and not a second later, two waiters came up carrying two large helpings of buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks, enough for everyone.

Hiccup glanced at his phone and saw the last text from his mother saying he could stay out if he wanted. That was sent at 8:00, two hours ago. He pocketed his phone and stood up from his seat and made his way over to Katja.

Katja looked up when she saw Hiccup walk over. “Do you want to go to the second floor?”

“There’s a second floor?” she asked.

“Yep, it can see over the entire first level. And, it’s a lot quieter. So, we won’t have music blasting our eardrums,”

Katja thought over it, she looked over to the dance floor and saw her brother talking to Axel and Rolf, there was a girl attached to Rolf’s side, and saw Vera dancing with Soren. The music was a bit loud, and she was staring to get a headache.

Turning to Hiccup, she smiled, “Yeah,”

Hiccup smiled and held his hand out to her. Katja took it without hesitation, which surprised her. Why wasn’t she scared to be alone with Hiccup? Hiccup carefully lead her around some of the people that were standing near their seating area, and unknown to them, Heather was watching them.

Heather watched as Hiccup led Katja around and to the stairs that led to the second floor. She waited for them to get to the top and once she saw them leaning against the landing, she went to let Vera know.

“This is a really pleasant view for the entire first level,” Katja said, “I’m even impressed with the layout up here,” she added turning to look at the layout. “I didn’t expect it to be like this.”

The layout of the second floor was simple, three couches, varying in length, and a couple of single chairs. The door across from them lead to a tiny hallway which had a staircase and elevator. The floor also had a massive large screen TV.

“And it’s quieter than down there,” Kata added, looking down to see Brynjar and Vera looking up at her wide eyes. She giggled and waved to her brother and cousin.

Hiccup chuckled, “Yeah. I’m not sure what the purpose of the second floor is, but they keep it open to the public in case someone or a few want to get way I guess,”

They ended up moving from the edge to one of the couches and just chatted. Hiccup was talking about something when he felt someone hit his shoulder. Turning, he realized that Katja had fallen asleep. It had been a long day so, he understood why Katja might have fallen asleep. But he didn’t want to wake her just to move her. With skill, he pulled his phone out and, using one hand, typed a messaged to Vera.

 **Hiccup, 10:30:** _Vera, Katja fell asleep. Might want to get her brother up here._

 **Vera, 10:30:** _She did? OK. Going to get Brynjar now. See you in a few._

Not long after he put his phone down, Brynjar came through the doorway. He paused seeing Katja’s head against Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Uh...” Hiccup got out.

Brynjar said nothing, before walking over. Hiccup helped moved Katja’s head off his shoulder and then let Brynjar do the rest. Once she was in her brother’s arms, Katja just laid her head on his shoulder and went back into a deep sleep.

Brynjar gave Hiccup a look, making Hiccup tense under the gaze, but the older Grimborn said nothing before walking to the door and out of sight. But, as soon as Brynjar left, Heather came up.

“So...?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hiccup said.

. . .

(Jorgenson House – September 17, 2016)

Today Adelaide was having her birthday party. Since her birthday was yesterday and that the game was also yesterday, things were a bit hectic. So, it made sense to have the party today, on a weekend.

“Happy Birthday Adelaide!” Vera said walking into the Jorgenson house, with her mother. Ryker and Angar were having a boy’s day and heading up to the main city for the day, that left Hertha and Vera together.

“Thank you!” Adelaide said taking the present from Vera and moving it to put it on a table in the entrance hallway. “Is Katja not coming?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot. Uncle Viggo and Aunt Kelda took Katja and Brynjar out for the weekend. Since her job as a Zoo Vet has long hours, she rarely is home. So, they try to spend as much time together on the weekends. Plus, it doesn’t help that the zoo is like an hour drive from their home,” Vera explained. “They are using the day to explore more of the island.”

“Ah, alright. That’s fine. Do thank Katja for the picture again,” Adelaide said. Vera looked and saw the picture Katja made of Kingstail on the wall of the staircase.

“Will do, has everyone else arrived?” Vera asked as her mother went to join Spitelout, Felicity and the other adults in the kitchen.

“Almost all. Hiccup is running a bit late, no idea why. Aunt Valka arrived around 4:40,” Adelaide said leading Vera into the Great Room, where the Gang, and a few freshmen were.

Vera knew Adelaide’s friends, Carmen Diaz and Olive Santos, since they were in her Gym Class. They were the only two Adelaide got close to. Carmen was a blonde like Astrid, but her hair was more strawberry-blonde, and she had amber eyes. Olive, her real name was Olivia, but went by Olive, has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. Another reason why she went by Olive, was because she hated her name, and it helped tell her apart from the older Olivia.

“Hi Vera,” Carmen said with a wave.

“Hey, Carmen,” Vera said, taking a seat on the couch next to Soren. Her sudden appearance did surprise him, but he quickly shook it off. Vera was the second last to arrive, the last one would be Hiccup.

. . .

“Happy birthday Adelaide!” Hiccup called, walking into the Great Room.

“Hiccup!” Adelaide ran over to her older cousin and jumped into his arms. “You’re here!”

“Of course, I just got stuck at uh work,” Adelaide looked at her cousin with a look. “You don’t go to work....”

Hiccup stared at her, “Uh....”

“Did you do something?” Adelaide asked getting back on her feet.

“Uh, no?”

Adelaide crossed her arms and stared at her cousin. “Hiccup Horr–”

“OK! Not the full name!” Hiccup cried.

Adelaide smirked, “So, what did you do?”

Hiccup said nothing but turned and walked out of the Great Room and into the kitchen. Adelaide looked at him in confusion but before she could ask, Hiccup returned, and he was holding something.

Adelaide’s breath was caught in her mouth. Hiccup was holding a small, black, kitten with big blue eyes. The little kitten let out a squeak.

“Addie, meet Shadow,” Hiccup said.

“W-What?” Adelaide got out.

Everyone was looking at the two cousins, wondering what was going on. Snotlout got up and walked over and his eyes nearly popped out. The kitten made a tiny meow; soon everyone was up and walking over. They all stared at the kitten and then Adelaide.

Hiccup smiled and placed the kitten in Adelaide’s hands, she subconsciously cuddled the kitten to her. “He’s yours. He’s ten weeks old and all medical things have been taken care of, Mom made sure of it,” Valka waved from the kitchen.

“I...I...what?” Adelaide held the kitten carefully.

“I know you miss King, and he’ll forever be in your heart,” Hiccup said. “But, maybe, you can open your heart to a kitten that needs a home,”

Adelaide looked down at the kitten, Shadow’s big blue eyes were staring right up at Adelaide. The kitten made an adorable sound and Adelaide’s walls broken down. She pulled him up to her and cuddled him.

“Y-Yes, I will.”

Hiccup smiled, “I already talked to your Mom and Dad, and they are fine with it. There’s a few things I also got for Shadow for you,”

“Thank you,” Adelaide whispered and hugged Hiccup, being careful of her new pet.

Hiccup smiled and hugged Adelaide, “You’re welcome cuz,”

 

. . .

(Archi Academy – September 19, 2016, 6:50 am)

Heather and Katja texted each other during Sunday to plan for Monday mornings plan. They agreed to get to the school early, a half an hour before school started. Monday, Brynjar drove over to Heather’s apartment to pick her up, Hiccup couldn’t take her in this morning and would be running late. He didn’t say why though, but Heather wasn’t worried.

“Good morning girls,” Atali said when the girls entered her office.

“Morning,” Heather said, “Has there been anything involving well this?”

“I talked with Cameron, Friday night,” Atali started. “He was shocked with the news but, we can’t do anything without further evidence. I would be bad if we went further and proved no evidence,”  

“That’s understandable,” Katja said. “Maybe, we can talk to some of our classmates and get their views?”

Atali nodded, “Yes. Mr. Hagebak is very upset about this and is calling in Dahlia Kongur. We won’t know any more until more evidence is brought in,”

. . .

With a little bit over twenty minutes before the first bell, Heather and Katja went off in search of their classmates to try to find and gather more evidence. They were able to quickly find a good amount, all in the library trying to get the last of Mr. Fungai’s homework done before third class. They gave their input and showed past grades. It looked like Mr. Fungai was making _everyone_ fail. They went searching again, hoping to find more before first class.

They found some juniors and to their surprise and shock, they had failed Mr. Fungai’s Algebra class and had to retake in the summer. They did pass it, with the help of the summer teacher, who thank the Gods wasn’t Mr. Fungai. Another set of juniors were the ones in their class, they failed it last year but couldn’t do summer school.

“That was just wow,” Heather said as she and Katja walked through the hallways. “Some of the juniors having failed,”

“I know,” Katja said. “But, this evidence will help us. And hopefully, those that did fail, can get it removed,”

“We have only a few minutes before first class,” Heather said looking at her phone. “Let’s hurry back to Mrs. Mayden-Wrighton and drop these off,”

“Good idea,” Katja said.

. . .

(Cafeteria, 11:40 am)

Hiccup had to talk with his Latin teacher about something, so he ended up being ten minutes late to lunch. When he got to his normal table, he was surprised to see Heather holding a packet and not seeing Katja or Vera. He knew today Soren was with the Football team, and Astrid, Ragna, and Olivia were with the Cheerleading team talking about Game from Friday.

“What is going on?” Hiccup asked, sitting down across from Heather.

“Mr. Fungai just gave it to us!” Heather said. “And none of it makes sense!”

“Where are Katja and Vera?” Hiccup asked, noticing the cousins not at the table.

“Katja was in the bathroom, but then Vera got a text from her and raced to the bathroom.” Heather explained. “They’ve been gone for a bit though,” she added, as she flipped through the pages. “Can you tell me what this crap is?”

Hiccup took the packet and flipped through it. His eyes widen. This was the Algebra 2 homework you’d get after Winter Break. “This is Algebra 2 homework, something you don’t get or get into after Winter break,” Hiccup said looking at Heather.

Before Heather could answer, Katja and Vera came back. Katja looked a bit pale, paler than she normally did, and Vera had a look of worry.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ruffnut asked.

“Better, thanks. I think what Mr. Fungai is doing is really stressing me out,” Katja said, leaning on her hand.

“How much evidence do you have?” Fishlegs asked.

“We have pretty much everyone in our class,” Heather said, “Plus, a few juniors who took his class originally, failed, and took a summer class,”

Katja pulled something out of her backpack and showed everyone. “Some showed us their grade and old homework they took pictures,” the black-and-purple-haired girl explained.

“These pictures are good pieces of evidence,” Fishlegs said. “Did anything happen in class?”

Heather gave Fishlegs a look, “Don’t ask. No one could understand what he was talking about and no one could get a word in to tell him!”

“Do you think it’s enough?” Signy asked.

“It has to be,” Heather said. “We’ll go now and see if anything can be done. We don’t want any other student to go through what we have to,”

. . .

Cameron and Atali looked at the evidence that Heather and Katja gathered. When the girls dropped it off, the bell rang so they had to get to their next class. But, that would give time for the two to look over everything.

“This is insane,” Cameron said looking over the girls’ past homework assignments and the new one they go. “I just don’t understand why he’s doing it,”

Atali sighed and rubbed her temple, “I don’t think we’ll ever learn why, but, this needs to stop. From this, it shows that a respectable number of students that had Mildew didn’t even pass the class. Some, had to take it during summer school, which they did pass, but those that couldn’t do summer school couldn’t.”

“Alright. I’m going to get the School of Board and see if they can someone down ASAP. See if you can get Mildew to come after last class. While I don’t want to have the students go through lesson, we don’t have a sub that can come down. Dahlia said she can come down by Wednesday. She and her husband do have to pack in order to move,” Cameron said.

“Understood. Which conference room do you want to be in?” Atali asked.

“Make it Room 2.”

. . .

Sadly, Cameron couldn’t someone from the Board to come down. But, scheduled something for later in the week. At the end of the day, Mildew was called down to the office along with all the staff. They would end up getting affected somehow.

The evidence was shocking to some of the teachers, and they couldn’t believe he did that. It was clear that something had to be done. Unfortunately, the reason why he was doing couldn’t be figured out.

Cameron gave Mildew a neutral look, “Until the Board decides what to do, you will be suspended,” Mildew opened his mouth to argue, but a glare from Cameron made him shut his mouth. “I was thankfully, able to find someone to be the substitute.”

Mildew leaned back in his seat, so Faye used that moment ask, “Who’s the substitute?”

“Katja Grimborn recommended her, but her name is Dahlia Kongur from Visithug Island.  She has a teaching degree, and everything fits. She’ll be here on Wednesday and will be ready for third class. Angelo, do you know anyone in the Math Department that can take over Mildew’s classes for tomorrow?”

Angelo Vaughn, the head of the Math Department, pulled something out, “Yes. I think I can get someone.”

“I can take Periods 1 and 2 tomorrow,” Sarina Sparks spoke, making everyone turn to her. Sarina was the main teacher for teaching Statistics but had started teaching Algebra before moving up. “But, then I have my own classes,”

“I can do Period 4 and 6,” the junior math teacher, Gerome Turner, said. “Those are usually the periods I have free and spend grading,”

“That leaves Period 3 left,” Cameron said.

“I can do Period 3,” Angelo said. “I may be the head of the department, but I can still teach. At least until the substitute comes.”

“And Mrs. Kongur is due to arrive by third period on Wednesday?” one of the English teachers, Ingrid Weston, asked.

“Yes,” Cameron said. “She would be earlier if she could, but it was last minute, and she had to work on getting her daughter to be transferred to Archi Elementary School.”

Some of the female teachers nodded, as they too were mothers, and understood how much trouble it was to transfer a child from one school to another.

“If that is all, this meeting is over.” Atali said.

. . .

The next day, the School Board were able to hold a meeting and go over the complaint involving Mildew Fungai and everything else. The board looked over the evidence, and just like with the Archi Academy staff, they were displeased with what Mildew had done. It didn’t take long form to decide what to do. Mildew was fired, and Dahlia was hired as the new Algebra 1 and 2 Teacher.

. . .

(September 21, 2016, 8:28 am)

Walking into her third period class, Katja was surprised to not find any teacher waiting. She knew that Mr. Fungai might have been fired, since rumors were going around. But, she was never one for rumors.

“Do you know what’s going on” Katja asked one of her classmates, a boy name Kai Adam.

“Mr. Fungai got fired, at least what’s the rumors, but no one has seen him since Monday,” Kai said.

Katja stared in shock. The plan worked? Mr. Fungai was gone. Then she remembered.

“Do you know who the sub is or new teacher?”

Kai shook his head, “The other teachers have been subbing, so not sure,”

“Alright, thanks, Kai,” Katja said and Kai nodded his thanks and moved to his own seat.

“What’s the news?” Heather asked, sitting next to Katja at their assigned desk.

“He’s gone,” Katja said with a grin, “That’s one. And two, no one knows who the new teacher is. Apparently, the staff are being hush-hush about it,”

Heather grinned, happy that the plan worked, and Mr. Fung-I mean, Mildew Fungai, was fired. But, who was the new teacher?

Kata shrugged, she didn’t know anything either. The bell finally rung, but before anyone could say or do anything else, a young voice shouted, “KATA!”

Katja whirled around and standing in the front of the door was a young girl, about five or six-years-old with dark brown hair tied in two pigtails and big hazel eyes. Katja’s silver-eyes grew wide.

“Thora!” Thora smiled and ran over to the teen, happily getting a hug. “Wait,” Katja said pulling out of the hug, while Thora looked at her in a confused and cute way. “If you’re here then...”

“I’m the new teacher for Algebra 1 and 2,” another voice said.

Everyone turned to see a young woman with the same shade of brown hair, but with chocolate brown eyes, walk into the room. Atali was coming in after her.

“Mama!” Thora said getting out of Katja’s hug and running over to the woman.

Katja stared at the woman. Since Dahlia was here. Then that meant...

“Students,” Atali said, in a strong voice, “I’d like you to meet your new teacher for the rest of the year, Dahlia Kongur,”

“Good morning class,” Dahlia said walking over to the desk, “As you are aware, I do have a daughter,”

“Hi, Hi!” Thora said waving. The girls giggled while the boys just smiled.

“She’ll be with me for a few days since my husband is still doing last minute things back on our home island,” Dahlia said. “But, hopefully, her being here won’t distract anyone?”

“Nope,” one girl said. “I have triplet brothers, I know how to not get distracted.”

Everyone else nodded, while Thora was adorable and cute, they wanted to pass this class.

“Good,” Atali smiled at Dahlia and then waved and left. “Now, where can you tell me where you left off? I can start from there and go forward,”

. . .

“Alright class, we’ll stop here for today,” Dahlia said, turning off the overhead, “I don’t want to lose anyone right now. For homework today, I want you to finish the worksheets I have given out. Tomorrow, we’ll start the next lesson,”

As soon as she said that, the bell rang. “See everyone tomorrow,”

Heather left to head to her next class, leaving Katja behind. Dahlia saw Katja approach her desk and she smiled, “I’ll come by at lunch to talk. I want to see Vera for a quick moment anyway,” she said answering Katja’s unanswered question.

The silver-eyed girl nodded and smiled before walking out to her next class.

. . .

(11:33 am)

“Very!” a young voice called, making Vera jump in surprise. She turned around–as did everyone else at the table (Heather already know the voice and Katja hadn’t come into the cafeteria yet)–and her eyes widen.

“Thora!” Thora was walking into the cafeteria with Katja by her side. Hiccup told the others that Katja had left to go talk to a teacher about something, so she would be a little late. Vera did not expect this!

Thora let go of Katja’s hand and raced over to Vera. Vera got up and moved away from the table and quickly caught the speeding six-year-old.

“Who?” the others asked.

“Thora Kongur, the daughter of our new Algebra Teacher, Mrs. Dahlia Kongur,” Heather explained. “She is much better than Mildew, she explains things nicely and doesn’t confuse us,”

“So, _he’s_ gone, and Mrs. Kongur took over, for good or part?” Hiccup asked.

“ _She’s_ here for good,” a new voice spoke making some look up and turn. Dahlia had walked over and was sitting to Katja’s right (she was on the far end of the table, facing the kitchen area).

“You are?” Vera asked.

“Yep. Ander is finishing the packing, Thora and I arrived last night, well more like at 3:00 am this morning,” Dahlia said.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Vera asked.

“We’re staying in a Military housing,” Dahlia said, “Colden got us help. He has friends looking for a place for Ander, Thora and I to stay in. Colden will get back to me later tonight if he finds something,”

“Do you and Thora want to come to my house for dinner?” Katja asked. “Mom is coming straight home today. The zoo doesn’t have any animals in dire need of a vet for tonight,”

“If Kelda doesn’t mind,” Dahlia said.

Katja grinned, “Mom would be fine. If we can get Brynjar home before it’s too late, you can see him too. He’s part of the football team,” she added seeing Dahlia’s confused look.

“Oh, alright, and thanks.”

“I’d offer you a place, but, the room well isn’t finished yet.” Katja said, with a weak laugh.

“It’s fine Katja, don’t worry,”

. . .

Katja immediately called her mother while walking to her final class to let Kelda know the news. And just as she thought, Kelda was fine with Thora and Dahlia coming over. Today was also a good day since she got to home early which gave her enough time to start cooking dinner. Katja also told her brother, who was shocked and excited. He made sure he did come straight home after practice. Vera and her family were also invited. The Grimborns and Kongurs were very good friends.

Dinner was homemade pizza made with a special dough made by Kelda. Everyone got to make their own pizza. Thora had a blast, and everyone could see it with the pizza sauce on her face. Dahlia Skyped Ander after dinner letting her know about everything and the news that Colden’s friend was able to find them an apartment, until they could buy their own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

(Grimborn House – October 2, 2016, 5:40 am)

Katja sat up panting a little bit as finished throwing up the last of last night’s dinner. This wasn’t the first time this happened, and she was confused and a bit worried. What was happening? She leaned back and sat against the wall. It was rather early, especially on a Sunday. The only one that would be up is Brynjar, so she couldn’t talk to him. He might freak out, especially with what she might think.

 _C-Could it be from when Dane attacked me...?_ She thought.

She reached onto the counter and grabbed her phone, which had been charging overnight. She opened the app that she used to help keep track of her period and paled. She was late, like, super later.

 _I-I can’t be pregnant..._ Katja stared down at her stomach. The thought of her even being pregnant, especially now, was scaring her. Sure, she expected to get married and have kids, but pregnant, now?

. . .

(Archi Park – October 2, 2016, 6:00 am)

Brynjar stopped by a large statue, to take a breather. He left home early to come to the park to do his daily run. Even though the football season was in, he didn’t like slacking off. He always ran a bit, an hour every Sunday. Saturday was the day he spent with his family. Sunday too, but mostly Saturday. While living back on Hysteria, every Saturday the family would go and do something, be it go to a museum, mall, hike, zoo or anything. Saturday was Family Day, sometimes Sundays, if they wanted to go on. But, no matter what, Brynjar would get a one hour run in.

As he took a break, Brynjar’s thoughts went back to the blonde girl that hung with Vera and Katja: Astrid. Ever since he saved or caught her before she fell off the pyramid, his thoughts kept going back to her. He had no idea why. He had trouble paying attention in practice and Joshua noticed.

 _What am I thinking about,_ Brynjar wondered looking up and noticing people in the park. It was still rather early, so not many were out, plus, it was a Sunday, and most would be sleeping in.

“Brynjar?” The senior turned, and his eyes widen to see Astrid coming to a walk from a jog. Her hand was holding onto a blue leash that was attached to a collar on a Golden Retriever.

“Astrid? And dog?”

“Apolla,” Astrid said, and the Golden Retriever barked at her name.

Brynjar smiled before Astrid spoke again, “I didn’t expect to see you out, on a Sunday no less,” The blonde said coming up next to the brunette. She was surprised she wasn’t stuttering. Apolla laid at Astrid’s feet, taking a little nap.

“I always do an hour run on Sunday even if my family and I are out doing something for the weekend. It’s been something I’ve done for a while,” Brynjar explained. “You?”

“I always do a jog over when I can.” Astrid said, “I sometimes do a bit more over the weekend since I have more time. This is an appropriate time to take Apolla out too. Are you an animal person?”

Brynjar grinned, “When your mom is a vet, oh yes,” Astrid blushed. She forgot that Vera mentioned that fact. “We don’t have any animals, or, we did. Dad’s Rottweiler, Savior, but he passed away four years ago. We never got another one, with Dad’s job on the Force and Mom’s job and long hours at the Zoo it didn’t work. Plus, I was at practice a lot. The only one home enough would be Katja but then she...” Brynjar trailed off, which got Astrid curious.

“But...?” Astrid slowly asked.

Brynjar shook his head, “Things happened, and we never got another pet.” He finished at that. He could not tell Astrid the real reason, one, it wasn’t his place, and two, he's only known her for a month.

Silence expect for Apolla’s breathing, was heard.

“Uh, do you want to hang out later, if you’re not busy?” Astrid asked, with a blush.

Bryn looked at Astrid with a surprised look. “I uh, I’d like that,”

Astrid smiled, and thankfully, her blush went down, “T-That’s great. Um, we can meet up after I drop Apolla at home if you want?”

“We can have her out.  Honestly, I miss having an animal around,” Brynjar said. Just as he said that Apolla rose to her paws and walked over to the male, sat at his feet and looked up at him. Subconsciously, Brynjar began to pet her.

Astrid smiled. “Alright.”

“I’ll just text my Mom first, she worries if I end up out longer than I say,” he rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out.

“No worries. I need to let my parents know too,”

. . .

The afternoon date if you will, was wonderful. Astrid’s words. She got to know a little more about Brynjar. He’d been doing sports since he was little, his Uncle Ryker got him into Football at a young age but couldn’t do it since he was young. He did play Soccer to get the feel in being part of a team. 

Brynjar was surprised he was enjoying himself. The last date he went on, the girl dragged on and on about pointless stuff. And talked mostly about herself (that was the last time he trusted his friends to set him up on a Blind Date). But this hangout/semi-date (he didn’t know what to call it) he was enjoying. Astrid was paying attention and asking interesting questions. He got know a bit about herself and her family. She was the oldest of Grant and Inga’s children and has a younger sister, five-year-old Anastasia. Brynjar knew her father was the Chief of Police since he was in constant contact with his parents involving Dane. He was surprised to learn that her mother was the Head Doctor at Archi General and was impressed. He learned that Ana was attending Archi Daycare since she was too young for kindergarten. Brynjar also learned that Astrid loves soccer and plays it during Winter, Spring, and Summer. She was only trying cheerleading to see how it would go.

They walked around town, mostly going to the dog-friendly places they could find, which, unfortunately, wasn’t much. So, they ended up going to another park and just walking around. Neither minded and liked it. Their hanging outlasted most of the afternoon, and by the time they finished, it was nearly 5:00 pm.

Brynjar walked Astrid and Apolla home. They spent a few minutes just sitting on the front porch with Apolla too. “I had a good time,” Astrid said after letting her dog into the house.

Brynjar smiled, “I did too.” They stood in silence for a few moments. “D-Do you want to go out this Friday?”

. . .

(Viggo & Kelda Grimborn’s House, 6:45 am)

Walking downstairs, Katja was surprised to find her father packing his bag of the things he usually did when going to the Station. It was Sunday and normally that was his off day. “Dad?”

Viggo glanced up from his packing and saw Katja entering the family room, where he was. “Oh, Katja, I didn’t know you were up,” he glanced over at the clock on the fireplace. It was only 6:45 and Katja was never an early morning riser, especially on Sunday.

“I was uh hungry,” Katja quickly said. She didn’t want to give the real reason, not until she was sure. Plus, she didn’t need her father to freak out. If she thought was true, Katja was already going to have a brother freaking out and having Brynjar and her Dad freak out would take a while to calm down, even with her mother’s help.

Viggo nodded, not taking notice of Katja looking nervous. “Alright.”

“What are you doing up early?” Katja asked.

“Going into work,”

“But, it’s a Sunday. And your day off,” Katja said.

“I know,” Viggo said, “Chef Hofferson called late last night asking if someone could take over Helga’s patrol, she got called out of town due to a family issue last minute. I and a few others are going to takes turns doing her shifts. I’ll be gone for a few hours, should be back by Lunchtime or later,”

“I hope everything is alright with Helga’s family,” Katja said. _This works for me. I can speak with Mom without Dad having to listen. I just need to worry about Brynjar._

“Same,” Viggo said. “Alright, I need to head out. Gotta stop at the station to see what Helga’s patrols are usually. Your Mom is still in bed, so try to be quiet if you can?” Katja nodded. “I’ll be back later.”

Katja eyed her father for a moment, “Dad. Did you eat breakfast?”

Viggo froze as he was about to walk out of the family room.

“Uh....”

Katja let out a sigh. “Counter. Now! I’ll make you some scrambled eggs and toast.”

“But...” Katja glared at her father before pointing to the kitchen.

“Fine...” Viggo said.

“Mom’s told you again and again don’t skip breakfast!” Katja said as she quickly got started in making some scrambled eggs.

Viggo muttered something, but Katja didn’t hear it. “Don’t make me tell Mom~”

Her father paled, “Alrighty! I won’t skip again! Just don’t tell your mother,”

Katja smiled, happy that her father wasn’t going to skip breakfast again. She watched her father eat breakfast and once he was done, did the dishes.

“ _Now_ , you can leave,” Katja said with a smile. Viggo rolled his eyes but knew his daughter meant well.

“Yes, Katja,” Viggo gave his daughter a hug and kiss on the forehead and then headed out.

. . .

Once her father left, Katja headed back upstairs to her room (not before grabbing some food) and waited for her mom to wake up. When it neared 7:45 am, she knew she had to talk with her Mom.

Kelda always woke up at 7:15 am, every morning, weekend or not. Luckily, Kelda would be in her office doing paperwork, so they could talk there, she hoped. Ten minutes later, Katja heard Kelda leave the Master Room and head downstairs. She waited a bit more until she went downstairs herself and to her Mother’s office.

“Mom?” Katja called softly, as she opened the door.

Kelda looked up from writing something as Katja walked in. “Yes?”

Katja nervously fiddled with her fingers, a habit she formed when she was younger when she was nervous. Unfortunately, her family would know if she was nervous about something if they saw her fiddle with her fingers.

Kelda got up from behind the desk and gently pulled Katja to the couch that was in the room. She gently held Katja’s hands and spoke softly, “Sweetie, is everything alright?”

Katja stared blankly at the wall unsure how to answer. What she might say could change the entire family. “I...”

Kelda waited for whatever Katja was going to tell her. Rushing her would not do any good, so she patiently waited.

“I think I might be pregnant,” she whispered.

Kelda’s eyes widen, and her mind went back to everything. The doctors didn’t find anything, which was understandable, you wouldn’t be able to tell if she did get pregnant after that. But now everything was starting to make sense. Her mood swings, Katja eating the food she normally didn’t eat, like pineapple, which she usually hated.

Tears began to form in Katja’s eyes shaking Kelda from her shock. “Shh, it’s alright,” Kelda said softly, wiping the tears away. “We’ll figure this out together. But, to make sure, you should take a test,”

Katja sniffed but nodded. Kelda quickly moved to get her purse from the kitchen, where she puts it every night. She grabbed her keys and went back to where Katja was sitting. “I’ll be right back, 10 minutes max, alright?”

Katja gave a nod.

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Kelda gave her a kiss on the forehead and quickly went out the door.

. . .

Kelda drove to the first CVS she saw and bought four tests. While out, she got a text from Brynjar saying he was staying out late; she sent a text back with an “OK”.

“Katja, I’m back,” Kelda said walking into the house through the front door. It was easier than going through the garage since it was still filled with things from the old house. They hadn’t gotten to organizing that yet.

She didn’t expect her daughter to reply to her, so she walked to the family room and found Katja where she left her. Though, she was dressed and out of her pajamas.

“I got four, just in case,” Kelda said placing the bag down. “Are you ready to tests it?”

Even though she was scared, Katja nodded. Kelda handed her the bag and Katja took it into the bathroom near Kelda’s office. “Once you use it, wait 10 minutes,” Kelda said and Katja nodded.

As Kelda waited for Katja, she texted Hertha asking if she could get them an appointment first thing tomorrow morning. She also had to call her work saying she couldn’t come in the morning. Hertha replied quickly saying she could take handle it, but, was wondering who the appointment was for.

Since she still had a few minutes, Kelda decided to call Hertha.

 _“So, who’s the appointment for?”_ Hertha asked.

“Katja. There might be something, but, need a doctor to double check.” Kelda said.

Hertha went quiet, in the background, Kelda could hear Vera and Agnar yelling at each other. It wasn’t long before she heard Ryker yelling at his kids. Then, she heard footsteps and guessed Hertha walked into another room.

_“Is it about what happened?”_

“Yeah, most likely,” Kelda said.

_“Alright. I’ll get that appointment. I have a friend that owes me a favor. I can get her in tomorrow morning.”_

“Alright thanks, Hertha. Talk you to soon,” Kelda said and hung up. As soon as she did, Katja came out of the bathroom, a scared look on her face.

“I...I....” Katja couldn’t speak. Kelda took the test from her daughter’s hands.

The two lines on the test said it all. She was pregnant.

Kelda quickly went into action, she gently took the test and placed it on the counter, “Shh, we’ll get through this. Don’t worry. We’ll get through this,”

“B-But what about Dad and Brynjar?” Katja asked, slightly panicking.

“I’ll deal with your father and brother. You worry about you and now this baby, alright,” Kelda said.

Katja nodded, but she was still scared. She knew for a fact that Brynjar would freak out, and probably blame himself later. He was the one that introduced her to Dane.

Hertha called back later and told Kelda that she got that appointment. 8:30 am with Dr. Arlena Eastwood at Archi General.

. . .

Kelda and Katja kept the news away from Brynjar and Viggo after they returned home from their days. It was hard for Katja since she could be read quite easily, but Kelda was able to keep the boys away from worrying Katja. Kelda was also able to get the Monday off to take Katja into the doctors.

Viggo left for work at his normal time, 5:45 am, and since Kelda usually didn’t leave for work until 6:45, he didn’t notice anything odd. At 6:30, Brynjar was about to leave, when he saw Katja not ready.

“Katja, you’re not ready?”

Katja mentally freaked out, “I uh have something to do with Mom.  Dr. Wang can’t meet me tomorrow, so I took an opening today. The appointment is at 8:30,”

“Oh, alright. I’ll tell your friends you’ll be at school later, alright?” Brynjar said.

“Alright, thanks,” Katja said with a smile.

Brynjar waved to Katja and then headed out to his car. Once he was out the door, Katja let out a breath. She hated lying to her brother, but this time, she needed to.

**Katja, 6:40 am:** _I’m not going to be in until lunch. Can you get me the class notes?_

**Heather, 6:41 am:** _Sure, no problem._ _😊_

If it was one thing Katja loved _platonically_ about Heather, it was that she never butted into Katja’s personal business. Even when they first met, Heather never pushed Katja, letting her go at her own pace.

“Katja, it’s time to go,” Kelda called from upstairs.

Katja looked at the clock on the fireplace and saw that it was nearing 7:10 am. Archi General wasn’t that far, but sometimes the wait to see the doctor could be long. Hench, why Kelda and Katja were leaving an hour and twenty minutes early. They were also going to get breakfast out, it was rare when mother and daughter could spend quality time together, so they were using the most of it.

“Alright, Mom,”

. . .

(Archi General – 8:20 am)

Katja had 10 minutes before her appointment with Dr. Arlene Eastwood. But, for her, she was nervous and scared. For one, she never met this doctor, only that her Aunt Hertha knew her. She trusted Hertha and knew her aunt would never get someone she didn’t trust with her.

Katja and Kelda got to Archi General around 8:00 and the receptionist said that Dr. Eastwood was on time, so they would be seeing her at 8:30.

“Katja Grimborn?” a nurse walked into the waiting room.

“H-Here,”’ Katja said, her nerves coming out.

Kelda patted her hand, and that gave Katja some confidence. The two women followed the Nurse into the back. Like with a normal checkup, the nurse took Katja’s weight, height, temperature, and blood pressure. Her weight was slightly up, which was normal since she was pregnant. Everything else was good. The nurse led Katja and Kelda into a room and told them Dr. Eastwood would be with them in a few minutes.

A few minutes later there was a knock and then the door opened. Walking in was a woman around Aunt Hertha’s age, or maybe younger, with brown hair and blue eyes. The tag on her jacket said. “A. Eastwood”.

“Hello, you must be Katja,” Dr. Eastwood said.

“Y-Yes,” Katja said.

“And I’m guessing you are Kelda then?” Dr. Eastwood asked looking at Kelda.

“That’s right. I’m guessing Hertha spoke of us?” Kelda said.

Dr. Eastwood smiled. “Indeed. Now, I just need to check through your medical history. Looking at the date of the first day of your last period, you are probably about seven weeks pregnant. You don’t have any significant personal medical history or family history. Have you had any bleeding?” Katja shook her head.

“N-no,” she said in a small voice.

“Any sickness or vomiting?” She nodded.

“A little,” she admitted.

“But you’re keeping down fluids and food?” Katja nodded.

“Mostly,” she admitted. Dr. Eastwood smiled reassuringly.

“That’s normal for the early part of pregnancy,” she assured the girl and led both women through to the next room where there were a couch and a scanning machine. She gestured to Katja. “Can you lay on the couch–we'll do a scan now to check how far along you are and if everything looks okay at this stage.” Nervously, the young woman clambered on the couch and pulled up her top, Gently, the doctor placed a paper towel over her lap and then squeezed some bluish gel over her flat abdomen. Katja hissed.

“That’s cold,” she said without thinking and the doctor smiled, expertly holding the probe in her right hand.

“It usually is but means we get great images,” she smiled, gently pressing the probe against her skin.

“I don’t look very pregnant,” Katja murmured and Dr. Eastwood chuckled.

“At this stage, the uterus-the womb-is only the size of a small apple and is still well inside the pelvis so there is no bump,” she explained, adjusting a couple of dials. “That appears from twelve weeks or later...ah.”

“Is ‘ah’ good or bad?” Kelda asked, impatiently. Dr. Eastwood made the picture larger.

“That grey area there is the womb,” she explained, pointing to the picture. “And that black circle is the pregnancy sac within the womb.” She moved the probe slightly. “Okay-that white dot is the baby...measuring about 7mm....that’s seven weeks and one day.”

“Seven weeks?” Katja frowned. “B-but...”

Then Dr. Eastwood pointed to a flicker in what looked like a small white beat. “And that’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

“Heartbeat?” Katja murmured. Kelda gripped her hand tightly, her eyes shining.

“There’s a heartbeat,” she whispered. The doctor pressed another button and a slow shushing sound came from the machine.

“And that’s the heartbeat.” There was a long pause as all three women listened before Dr. Eastwood printed off two pictures for Katja and then wiped the gel off. “I can see you are worried about the dating of pregnancy-I guess seven weeks doesn’t match with your dates?” Katja nodded warily for she was going to ask how come she was two weeks more pregnant than she could possibly be. The doctor smiled knowingly. “Most of our women get concerned and confused about this. We officially date pregnancy from the first day of the last period...even though you on ovulated and conceived two weeks after that.” Katja frowned and then she nodded in understanding.

“So seven weeks and one-day pregnant means the baby has only been developing for five weeks and a day?” she checked. Dr. Eastwood grinned.

“I wish all my women were as smart as you,” she congratulated Katja. “That’s correct. It’s just medical convention so we’re stuck with it!” The rest of the consultation was a blur, with some general advice, blood tests for various things and a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. And an appointment for another scan in about four weeks (October 31). And then the consultation was over and Katja was standing by her mother outside the offices.

“I’m going to be a Mom,” she breathed.

Kelda nodded, “What do you want to do?”

Katja looked down at her stomach. “What do you mean?” she asked, slightly unsure what her mother meant.

Thankfully, Kelda was very patient. “Do you want to keep it?”

Katja glanced down at her stomach once more, and gently placed a hand on it. “Despite how they were brought here, it is my child. I think he or she deserves a chance to live. I can’t decide if I want to keep them or let them be adopted. But I want to give them a fighting chance,”

Kelda smiled. This was Katja’s choice and what she did she will support.

“How do you think Dad will react?” Katja asked in a whisper as they walked to Kelda’s car. They had stopped by the Pharmacy in the Office to get Katja’s prenatal vitamins.

“You let me worry about your father,” Kelda said. “I’ll make him see reason. You focus on you, alright?”

Katja nodded and buckled in. When Kelda turned the car on, the clock said it was about 9:05 am. Her second class would be ending in about 20 minutes.

“Do you want to go to school?” Kelda asked pulling out of the parking lot. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. This is new information you got, it might take time to process it all. I can call the school later,”

“I know I told Brynjar I would, but I think I need time to figure out how to tell Dad and Brynjar later,” Katja said. “And the rest of the family,”

Kelda nodded, “Alright. That is totally fine. I’ll call the school in about an hour. Do you want to go home and rest?” a nod was all Kelda needed.

. . .

(Archi Academy – 9:10 am)

Vera listened to her English Teacher, Mr. Scott talks about the lesson when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She glanced up to see the teacher have his back turned, so she quickly pulled her phone out and hid it under her desk.

 **Katja, 9:10 am:** _Not going to be in school today. Doctor appointment overwhelmed me. Mom’s letting me stay home, can you get my lessons from Heather and Hiccup?_

Before sending a reply, Vera looked to see what her teacher was doing. He was writing something on the board, giving her a minute to send a reply. She used the minute to also think what Katja sent her. Vera hoped everything was alright. Katja has been through a lot.

 **Vera, 9:11 am:** _Not a problem. I can get the lessons. Hope everything is alright._

As soon as she sent the text, Mr. Scott turned around and faced the glass. Vera quickly slid her phone into her pocket. Thankfully, he didn’t notice her, and Vera was glad she sat in the back of the room. Astrid, who sat next to Vera, looked at her in wonder. Vera shook her head and mouthed “I’ll tell you later.”

Astrid nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher. Vera tried to pay attention, but Katja’s text was making Verse wonder what happened. Brynjar told her about the moving of the therapy appointment. She hoped all was well.

. . .

(Cafeteria – 11:32 am)

Vera just entered the Cafeteria when she heard her name being called. Looking behind her, she found Brynjar making his way over. “Have you heard from Katja?” he asked as soon as he got near.

“Yeah, 9:10 she sent me a text saying that she was staying home. Aunt Kelda was letting her since therapy was overwhelming today,”

Brynjar stared at Vera. “Overwhelming?” he questioned.

Vera shrugged. “Only after I sent a reply, did I realize it sounded a bit off,”

“Something is going on, she was acting strange this morning. I didn’t ask her since, with everything that’s been going on with her, I didn’t want to push,” Brynjar said.

“We might have to wait tonight. Mom texted me a few minutes ago saying we’re going to your house for dinner.” Brynjar raised an eyebrow. His Uncle, Aunt, and cousins never came over on a Monday night. It was always a Friday night when they did family dinners. Something was really going on.

“I have to get her classwork and homework from Heather and Hiccup, but I’m sure will learn what’s going on tonight,”

Brynjar sighed, “I guess you’re right. I have practice tonight so can’t take you home until later, like after 4:30.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just wait. I’ll do homework with some of the gang in the Library. Just text me when you’re reading to go home,” Vera said.

“Sure,”

“What was that about?” Adelaide asked when Vera finally made it to their table. Everyone else looked at her, besides Heather and Hiccup who were putting their notes together for Katja.

“Family stuff,” Vera said. That got the two best friends to look at Vera in wonder, but she just smiled at them. “Don’t worry. We’ll learn more about it tonight. Did you guys get her work?”

Heather gave Vera a look, but a nudge from Hiccup made her break eye contact. “Yeah. We did. I took all the notes for her, Ruffnut got her notes for Spanish, just reviewing for the Test on Friday. I copied the notes for Math, but she might have to call Hiccup to get a better explanation, it’s a bit hard even for me.” Heather explained handing a small pile of papers to Vera.

“She didn’t miss anything in art. There was an in-class thing, but she’ll be excused as long as Kelda calls the school about her absence,” Hiccup added to Vera.  

“Alrighty. Thanks for getting these notes, you guys.” Vera put the papers and things into her backpack.

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn House – 2:00 pm)

Laying on the one the long lawn chairs on the back patio, Katja stared into the backyard. The backyard wasn’t much, a small garden to the far left, and plenty of space. Her parents haven’t decided what to do for the back yet, so just leaving it bare would work for now. Katja sighed and subconsciously rubbed her hand over her flat stomach. She still had no idea how to tell the family. She would be telling everyone at the same time. That was Kelda’s idea, it would be easier than saying it at two different times.

“Any ideas?” Kelda asked walking onto the patio holding a glass of lemonade. Katja sat up and took the drink.

Taking a sip, she answered her mother, “No. Nothing. The only thing I can come up with is going straight and saying it,”

“Well, plain and simple are how some people do things. It might work, though the reactions are what you have to worry about,” Kelda said.

Katja sighed and looked at the backyard and silence went between the two as she thought more.

. . .

(Archi Academy – Library, 4:25 pm)

Vera decided to ride home with Brynjar than taking the bus. This way she was able to get some of her homework finished tonight. It ended up being only her in the library as everyone else had plans. But she couldn’t focus. Since school ended at 2:15 and she came to the library to try to get work done, her mind wasn’t there. Her mind was going back to the text Katja sent her. She really hoped what was going on she was alright.

 _Wait. Could it be from what happened in August?_ Vera suddenly thought. She smacked herself. _Oh my god. How can I be so stupid! I can’t believe I forgot. Wait, did Katja lie about seeing Dr. Wang...?_

Before she could think further, her phone vibrated with a text from Brynjar saying he was in the parking lot. Vera looked at the clock and saw that it was now 4:35. She must have been thinking for a good 10 minutes. She sent a text back saying she was coming and quickly packed her things.

“Sorry!” Vera said jumping into Brynjar’s car. “Lost track of time,”

“Don’t worry, want me to drop you off at home or do you want to come over?” He asked pulling out of the school. “Mom says dinner won’t be until 6:00 when Aunt Hertha can get out.”

“Drop me home, please. I barely got anything done at the library, so I want to get a little more done.” Vera said.

“Alright.”

. . .

By 6:30 pm, the entire Grimborn family was at Viggo and Kelda’s. Viggo got home 15 minutes late due to an issue at work, so dinner was moved to 7:00. Mostly because Katja decided to tell them before eating. She didn’t want anyone choking on food when screaming.

“What is going on Kelda?” Viggo asked when his wife had everyone go into the family room.

“Wait. This is hard enough as it is for her,” Kelda said.

“For her...” Viggo trailed off and stared at his daughter who wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. “Katja, _what_ is going on?”

Katja didn’t answer right away. She was having trouble just wording what she was going to say originally. She didn’t think this would be so hard, but now she understood how some adults were when they were telling their families they were pregnant.

“I...I’m pregnant!” she blurted out.

The adults and Brynjar and Vera stared at her. Agnar looked at everyone in confusion.

“What...” Viggo got out.

“I’m going to fu-freaking kill him!” Brynjar yelled, watching his mouth when he remembered his six-year-old cousin was in the room.

While Brynjar went off ranting, Vera stared at her cousin. Katja was looking anywhere but the others. But, before she could speak, Brynjar spoke again.

“Wait. Then that means your appointment today was to the doctor and not Dr. Wang?”

“Katja didn’t want you to freak out until she learned for herself,” Kelda said stepping in. “She’ll still see Dr. Wang on Wednesday.”

“So, that means that everything that went on...” Vera trailed off, not wanting to say more, but making sure her little brother didn’t hear it. He didn’t need to know this.

Katja merely nodded.

“What’s your plan for the baby?” Hertha asked.

“I’m keeping it,” Katja said right away. “Despite how they were brought here, it is my child. I think he or she deserves a chance to live. I can decide to keep them or let them be adopted later. But I want to give them a fighting chance,” she repeated what she told her mother earlier that day.

Viggo opened his mouth but a glare from Kelda _and_ Hertha made him not speak.

“Are you sure about this Katja?” Ryker asked, speaking up for the first after a while.

The silver-eyed girl nodded. “I know it’ll be work. But I can do it. I’ll decide if I give them up for adoption when the time comes.”

“And we’ll help,” Vera said. “You’re the one carrying the baby, so you have the choice with what you do,”

Katja smiled at Vera.

Hertha turned to Kelda, “Has Brendan been told?”

“Yes. We called him right away, since we didn’t know when he would able to visit. To say he was shocked, angry and close to screaming out his normal range of curses, which he was,” Kelda said. “But he calmed down and listened to what Katja wanted to do. He is with her all the way. He’s trying to see if he can get out earlier, but I told him not to. But he’s my brother, the hell are you doing to do with him,”

“That’s true,” Viggo said knowing Brendan’s stubbornness.

“Can we eat. I’m hungry,” Agnar spoke making everyone suddenly stare at the six-year-old. But, Agnar speaking was able to break the somewhat tension with the family.

Kelda chuckled, “Yes, we can eat. I made pasta primavera. Normal and a meaty version,” she added looking at her husband and brother-in-law.

While the others went into the kitchen to get things, Brynjar made his way to his sister. “Are you doing alright?” he asked.

Katja nodded. “I am. I know it’s scary especially with _him_ still out there. But I know I can do this.”

“Are you going to tell your friends?” He asked and Katja went quiet. Vera looked at her cousin as well, wondering who she would answer. Katja did consider the others as friends, but she’d only knew them for about three months!

“It’s not that I don’t trust them.” She said breaking the silence, “Its more that I’ve only known them for about three months,”

“You don’t have to worry about them freaking out. Hiccup’s mom was a single mom. So, she knows what’s it like raising a child alone,” Vera said. “Plus, I know for a fact, that they will do anything they can to help.”

Katja thought it over. In the short time, she’d been in Archi Isle, she had to admit, she grew to the others. Heather and Hiccup, especially.

“Can I have a day to think what I’m going to say to them? I don’t want to do what I told you guys,” she asked.

Vera nodded. “Sure. I’ll be there with you when you tell them.”

Katja smiled, she was glad her family was supporting her. “Thanks, Vera,”

_Yep. There it is! Katja is pregnant! Sorry for the long wait, writer’s block and other crap. I’m working on chapter 10, but also 14/15 of Hidden Secrets. I’m also working on future scenes, which tend to keep my attention for a few days. So, I have no idea when the next chapter for either story will be up. Sorry but thanks for being patient!_

_Also, thanks to harrypanther for helping me with the doctor appointment part!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

(Haddock Apartment – October 3, 2016, 7:00 pm)

Hiccup drove him and Heather home and they hung out for a while playing video games before they decided to do their homework and get dinner ready. Dagur was working late so Heather was coming over. For the past hour, he’d been trying to work on his homework, but he couldn’t keep focused.

His mind was constantly going back to Katja, especially during the After-Game Party, where she fell asleep against him. He’s been thinking about that for the past few weeks. He admitted that day he was falling fast and quick.

“I’m so dead!” He groaned rubbing his hands on his face and leaning back against his chair. He was seated at his desk. “I’ve never felt anything like this to a girl, but now, Katja? What the heck is going on?”

“I think it’s that you are finally admitting your feelings,” Heather’s voice said, surprising Hiccup making him jump and fall out of his chair.

“W-What? How the hell did you get in here?!” Hiccup exclaimed, in surprise. He didn’t want to admit it, but Heather also scared the crap out of him.

Heather sighed, “I knocked, and no answer so used the key you gave me. Toothless had jumped over and was meowing his head off.”

Hiccup looked over to his bed, where he had last seen his cat, only to see him not there. He looked over to Heather and sitting behind her was the black feline, meowing loudly.

“Ugh,” Hiccup rubbed his face.

“You really are in deep,” Heather said.

Hiccup gave his best friend the stink eye, “You don’t say,” he said sarcastically.

Heather gave him a look, “No need to get sarcastic with me,” the male just shrugged.

Leaving his room, the two made their way into the kitchen to finish up making dinner. Valka wasn’t due until around 8:00 pm.

“What’s for dinner anyway?” Heather asked.

“Grilled steak with a salad and green beans,” Hiccup answered, walking to the fridge. “The streak has been marinating for the past... hour and a half,” he glanced at the clock to see how long it was in.” He pulled out a container from the fridge which was holding three normal sized steaks.

“Cool. What do you need me to do?”

“Can you do the salad?” Mom really likes how you make them,” he asked, turning the stove on, so it was ready to broil the steaks. Since they didn’t have an actual grill, broiling was the best thing.

“You bet,”

The two quickly got to work making dinner. Valka would most likely be home between 8:15 and 8:30 pm, at the latest. She hadn’t called saying she would be late, so Hiccup was taking it as a day where she was coming home normally.

Once she finished making her famous salad and stuck it into the fridge, Heather decided to ask Hiccup a question, “Are you going to do anything?”

“Heck no,” at Heather’s confused look Hiccup explained, “Vera said Katja’s been through a lot. I don’t want to push her with me suddenly admitting my feelings. Plus, I don’t even know if she might like me back. I can’t rush her.”

“How long will you wait for her to be ready then?” Heather asked.

“However long it takes.” Hiccup said.

. . .

Katja went back to school on October 4th. She was welcomed back by her friends, and to her happiness, no one asked about her being gone the previous day. Deep down, she knew she had only one day to figure out how to tell them she was pregnant by her ex-boyfriend. She was thinking about moving it to Friday since everyone might have things and she didn’t want the entire school knowing. She would have to talk to Vera and ask for her thoughts.

Katja told Vera about her slight worries, but Vera told her telling everyone tomorrow would be better, even if they had afterschool activities. In the end, Katja decided to have everyone come over after school, once Brynjar was home from football practice, and tell them. She felt better knowing her brother would be there with her...plus he’d probably glare at anyone that said something else.

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – October 5, 2016, 5:30 pm)

Katja thought the afternoon would _never come_. It felt like time went by slow. Though her worrying over telling her friends made her throw up a bit, but she blamed it on the morning sickness–or as she called afternoon sickness since she hadn’t had the normal morning bout yet. She–or more like Vera, since Katja was too nervous to say anything–told everyone to come to Katja’s house at 5:30. That gave the ones with afterschool sports time to change and refresh themselves. Vera also told everyone to go to her house and then she would give directions to Brynjar and Katja’s house.

As of now, all fourteen and Brynjar were in the Grimborn family room. Katja was thankful the family room opened to the kitchen since three had to sit at the island. With the family room already taken, Thuggory and Soren were stuck sitting at the island, being wary of Katja’s older brother, who was in the kitchen minding his own business. Katja took her father’s recliner.

“So, what’s going on?” Tuffnut asked.

Vera glared at Tuffnut and he raised his hands. “I’m just asking what we’re all doing here!” he cried.

Katja sighed. “You might be wondering why I didn’t go to school yesterday?”

Heads nodded.

“Uh, yeah, but you don’t have to tell us, it’s your life,” Hiccup said.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Heather added. “What happened, is in your life. We’re your friends, we have to respect your choices on whatever you do,”

Katja shook her head. “You need to know this because... there will be days where I end up coming into school late...”

“What’s up?” Camicazi asked she was a little freaked out with what was going on.

Katja glanced over those sitting on the couch–Signy, Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid–and looked at her brother. He gave her a smile of comfort. She took a deep breath, “...I’m pregnant, by my ex-boyfriend,” she said softly.

Everyone’s mouths dropped, and they stared at her in shock. Hiccup’s eyes were wide, he was surprised. Before he could something, Vera spoke up giving her friends a hard glare, “If one of you thinks she did it on her own, you’re wrong!” The younger Grimborn snapped.

“I’ll say it this way,” Brynjar said making the Sophomores and Freshmen, turn to look at him. “What happened was not Katja’s fault. It was her ex-boyfriend’s fault. Despite that, Katja is still willing to give the child a life. How does that feel to you now?”

 _It doesn’t change a thing about my feelings._ Hiccup was sure on that.

“Will it change your view on Katja?” Brynjar continued.

“No,” Heather said automatically.  “It doesn’t change. It shows Katja has a pure heart, while the child was bought not in the best way, she’s still giving it a life. A chance to live.”

Hiccup agreed right away, but Heather figured it was probably something to do with his crush. She’d have to ask him later.

“It doesn’t change our views,” Ruffnut said speaking for both her and Tuffnut.

“Not mine,” Astrid said.

“We’re cool,” Snotlout said speaking for him and Adelaide.

Katja let out a grateful smile, “Thank you,”

“How far along are you?” Olivia asked.

Katja frowned, “Seven weeks and three days. Everything happened on August 29th,” she said sadly.

“That means she’ll be showing in the next coming months?” Ragna said or asked.

Brynjar sighed, “Yes. She will. We don’t if we’ll have her do homeschooling when she gets near the end of her pregnancy. She’s at low risk, so she might be able to go all the way. But we don’t know yet,” he explained.

“We can help her with whatever she needs,” Heather said. “I’m sure she won’t want the school knowing, at least not yet,”

“The nurse will have to know soon, and Mom’s calling tomorrow,” Brynjar said. “The nurse, Mr. Hagebak, and Mrs. Mayden-Wrighton, and maybe Katja’s gym teacher will know. Its unknown right now who else will know,”

“Thank you for trusting this to us,” Hiccup said. “We won’t tell anyone,” he gave a sharp look to the twins especially.

“We swear to the name of the great Norse God Loki that we won’t tell a sole,” the twins said at the same time. That surprised everyone, and they stared at them in confusion.

“What? Loki is our god. God of Tricks!”

Hiccup sighed. _Odin help me._ He thought, praying to Odin.

Katja let out a small giggle, covering her mouth. He didn’t know what it was, but her giggle was something.

. . .

Katja waved to her friends as they all took their leave. Vera was staying over since her brother was going over to a friend’s house, leaving her free. Everyone else spread out going with who was closer. Or they walked home, which several them did. It was still light outside to do so.

Heather waited for Hiccup to pull out of the driveway and head towards their apartments before speaking. “You are so screwed, aren’t you?”

Hiccup groaned. “You have no idea.”

. . .

(Hofferson House – October 6, 2016, 7:45 pm)

“Oh, I meant to tell you,” Astrid said when she and her family sat down for dinner. “Brynjar asked me out for tomorrow, I hope that’s alright?”

“A guy asked you out and you didn’t punch them?” Her father, Grant, asked, looking shocked.

Astrid gave her father a dead look. “Dad....” Grant raised his hands in surrender.

“That’s very exciting. Do you know where you’re going to go?” Inga asked.

“We haven’t decided. But, it’s after practice. He has football practice and I have cheer,” Astrid said.

“Alright. Do you know if you want something casual or something else?” Inga asked.

“Not sure. I have to ask Vera for his number and then ask him,” Astrid said. “Seeing as we’re both sporty, I’m thinking Wild Dragon Wings,”

“That’s a good choice. It’s both casual and it always plays sports games,” Grant said. “And I can’t believe what I’m saying, I’m talking about my little girl’s date.”

“Dad!” Astrid groaned, but with a smile.

Grant shrugged.

“Daddy, what’s a date?” Anastasia asked.

Grant paled, “Oh no! You are not learning what that means until you are 18!”

Inga sighed as Astrid laughed. Her father was surrounded by girls, he could win no battle. Anastasia continued to try to ask but Grant wouldn’t have it.

The youngest Hofferson continued trying to ask even after Astrid ad Inga finished.

“I’m going to call Vera and ask for Brynjar’s number,” she said. “And maybe decide the outfit I’ll wear tomorrow,”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later tonight then,” Inga said, giving Astrid a kiss on the forehead and letting her go.

. . .

Before calling Vera, Astrid decided to get into her pajamas. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, got into her pajamas and took her hair out of her braid. Jumping onto her bed, she grabbed her phone which was on the charging stand on her nightstand. She found Vera’s number in her contact and pressed it and waited.

 _“Hey, Ast! What’s up?”_ Vera’s cheerful voice sounded.

“Hey, I wanted to ask if you have Brynjar’s phone number? I wanted to text him about our date tomorrow,”

_“Wait. Did you say DATE?!”_

Astrid was confused, “Uh yeah. He asked me out on Sunday. Why is this a shock?”

 _“Uh, no one told me! And Brynjar is MY COUSIN for goodness sake! Where are you going?!”_ Vera asked.

Astrid laid back against her pillows, “We haven’t really talked about it. It was Sunday and then the stuff with Katja, I’m not saying it’s her fault, but we haven’t had a chance. I just told my parents tonight and I realized we never decided where,”

_“Ah OK—HEY! AGNAR GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK! MOM, DAD! AGNAR SOLE MY PHONE, AGAIN!”_

Astrid winced as she heard the screaming and yelling of Vera and Agnar and then the voices of Ryker and Hertha.

Suddenly, she didn’t hear any more voices. Astrid checked the phone to see if she disconnected but saw the timer still going off.

 _"Hey, Astrid, are you still there?”_ Vera came back.

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

Vera let out a breath. _“Sorry, about that.  Agnar was being a little bugger. Anyway, I’ll text you Brynjar’s number. He might not answer right away. Last I checked he was helping Katja with something. He doesn’t answer his phone much once he’s home. But, just a heads up. He will see it tomorrow no doubt.”_

“Alright, that’s no problem. Thanks, see you tomorrow,” Astrid hung up and not a minute later, a text came in.

**_[VERA has sent 1 Contact – Brynjar]_ **

. . .

**Astrid, 8:30 pm:** _Hi Brynjar, it’s Astrid. I got your number from Vera. I hope we’re still on for tomorrow and I may have an idea on where we can go for our date. Wild Dragon Wings. I guess let me know what you think? Have a good night and see you tomorrow._

Astrid groaned and threw her phone back on the bed. She did not think typing a text to Brynjar would be so far. But it was. That message was the _sixth_ one she managed to write.

Leaving her phone on her bed, Astrid went downstairs to tell her mom she was going to bed early. When she came back up, she saw her phone flashing. She scrambled to grab it, in case it was from Brynjar, and it was.

**(298) 792-5450, 8:32 pm:** _It’s fine that Vera gave you my number. Tomorrow is still on. WDW works. I can pick you up at 5:15 tomorrow if that works?_

Astrid grinned, and saved the new number as _Brynjar_.

 **Astrid, 8:33 pm:** _Cool. Yes, 5:15 can work. I’ll see you tomorrow at Practice._ 😊

Astrid stared at her phone. “DID I JUST SEND HIM AN EMOJI?!?!?!?!?!?!?”

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn House – 8:30 pm)

Following a late dinner, Brynjar retired to his room. His parents were doing some paper work downstairs and Katja had gone to bed early. He was answering a text from Rolf when a new one came in. “Hmm?” It was a number he didn’t recognize. He sent the response to Rolf and then opened the new one.

**(298) 964-1534, 8:30 pm:** _Hi Brynjar, it’s Astrid. I got your number from Vera. I hope we’re still on for tomorrow and I may have an idea on where we can go for our date. Wild Dragon Wings. I guess let me know what you think? Have a good night and see you tomorrow._

_Vera gave her my number. Makes sense. We didn’t get to it before and tomorrow is the date._ He looked at his calender that was hanging over his desk and saw he didn’t have anything planned for Friday night.

First, he saved Astrid’s Number into his phone. And then sent her reply text.

**Brynjar, 8:32 pm:** _It’s fine that Vera gave you my number. Tomorrow is still on. WDW works. I can pick you up at 5:15 tomorrow if that works?_

A minute later, Astrid replied to him, “ _Cool. Yes, 5:15 can work. I’ll see you tomorrow at Practice._ 😊”. Brynjar stared at the text. Did she send him an emoji of a smiley face?

. . .

(Hofferson House – October 7, 2016, 4:45 pm)

After practice, Astrid quickly rushed home. For once, she was glad she was walking distance from Archi Academy. After a quick shower she began to search for an outfit for her date. Staring at her closet, she realized she had no idea what to wear.

“Ugh! I have nothing. I have too much sporty wear and nothing nearly close to a first date,” she groaned. She tapped her temple trying to figure out what to do. “Wait, a minute, Vera might know.” she scrambled for her phone which was sitting on her desk and quickly sent a text to Vera.

 **Astrid, 4:45 pm:** _Vera! What should I wear to this date? Is Brynjar expecting anything?_

To her surprise, Vera replied fast.

 **Vera, 4:45 pm:** _Just wear something nice. Wear jeans, he won’t care. This is Katja by the way._

Astrid’s eyes went wide. _Katja_ knew she was going on a date with her brother! She didn’t reply and wouldn’t get a chance too because about two seconds later, she got another text.

 **Vera, 4:46 pm:** _This is Vera. But, Katja is right. Brynjar wouldn’t care. As long as it’s nice for a date, you’ll be fine._

“Well, that helps, I guess,” Astrid thought aloud. She went back to her closet, now with new knowledge, began to find an outfit. After all, she only had half an hour to find something!

. . .

(5:10 pm)

“There, this looks alright... I hope.” Astrid thought to look at herself in her mirror. She chose to wear her black jeans, which didn’t look like jeans, with a light blue short-sleeve blouse. She opted not to use makeup, a later text from Katja came in saying that Brynjar hated it when girls put so much makeup on their face. So, Astrid decided just some lip gloss and a little bit of eyeshadow. For shoes, she decided to wear her cute short brown boots.

She quickly fixed her hair, deciding not to have it in a braid. She let it out, brushed it, and curled it a bit. By the time she was finished, it was 5:14, giving her 1 minute before Brynjar was due to come. Astrid quickly grabbed her jacket and purse (something borrowed from her mother since she personally did not carry purses) and raced down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom, the doorbell rang.

She calmly walked to the door to not make her any more nervous–which was totally not working–and opened the door. Brynjar was there and Astrid couldn’t help but stare. He had a nice shirt on, a black and red plaid long-sleeve shirt, which looked like a jacket, over another shirt, nice jeans and sneakers. He also had his hand combed back which was a change. He usually had his wild and messy.

Brynjar’s eyes went wide seeing Astrid. And like her, he couldn’t help but stare–though it was a bit weird since he was a few inches taller and if someone saw it, they might have thought he was staring at her breasts, which he was not.

“Um, uh, y-you look amazing,” the senior got out before pink covered his cheeks with what he said.

Astrid turned red, “You don’t look bad yourself.”

Brynjar blushed a darker pink. “I uh I uh...H-How about we get going... We don’t want to get there when it’s super crowded.”

“Uh yeah, let’s go,” Astrid stepped out of the house, locked it up, and followed Brynjar to his car. He opened her door out for her and once she was inside, he ran to the driver’s side and drove to Wild Dragon Wings.

. . .

(Hofferson House – 9:00 pm)

“Oh my gosh, Vera! It was amazing. You know how some boys just talk about themselves? Well, he didn’t. He actually talked about something else and was interesting!”

Vera laughed on the other side. Even though it was 9:00 she was still up. It was Friday, so she could stay up late. _“That’s cool. What else did you do?”_

“Well besides having dinner at Wild Dragon Wings, we went for a while in town. It was nice, and some had Halloween Decorations up. So, it was cool to see. We have another date planned for next Tuesday. We’re going to see that new movie, Avengers, right after last class.”

 _“Awesome. Oh, I gotta go. I told Katja I’d go shopping with her tomorrow. She wants to start looking at possible things for the baby,”_ Vera said.

“Now? She’s only seven weeks,” Astrid said, a little bit surprised.

_“Yeah, but this is her,”_

“Alright. Do you know what’s she decided to do with the baby once it’s born?” Astrid asked.

_“She’s in the middle, she’s trying to decide what to do. But, that’s all I’m saying, sorry, it’s her choice,”_

“No, don’t worry. I understand. See you later, Vera,”

. . .

Over the weekend, Vera and Katja headed to the mall to do some shopping. Katja wasn’t sure what for, so they just looked around. Brynjar went with them, mostly because he was their driver and he didn’t want his sister left alone. After all, Dane was still out there, and he could be anywhere.

Came Monday, Headmaster Hagebak and Vice Principal Mayden-Wrighton and the Nurse, a woman by the name of Lucile Novak–and Athena Novak’s mother–were also told. With a note from her doctor, Katja would be excused for some of the Gym lessons. With General Physical Education, anything could be done. Ariadne Ralph was told about Katja’s condition and gave Katja a choice: play assistant and still get credit or do some assignments in her office during the period. Katja decided to become the assistant, she didn’t want people wondering why she wasn’t in class, and her being the assistant might get people to not ask questions.

Monday was also the day where Katja reached her second month of her pregnancy. The idea of her being pregnant still scared her, but she’s slowing coming to terms. She’s glad her family is behind her all the way–even though they now must be careful with what they cook for her. She’s got a heightened the sense of smell which can be either good or bad. Brynjar’s had to watch out with what he says now, since she still has her random mood swings, thankfully, they are not as bad from when before she knew she was pregnant.

The next day on Brynjar and Astrid’s second date, Brynjar totally forgot he was Katja’s ride home. He nearly panicked before a quick text from Vera calmed him down. Vera said that Katja was going home with Heather as the two had a project to work on. Hiccup was their ride and he’d offered to take Katja home too.

. . .

(Grimborn Residence – October 13, 2016, 5:45 am)

Katja let out a yawn as she climbed out of bed. She’s had to get up earlier just, so she would be ready to leave for school by 6:20 am. She barely made it out the last time. She’s had to go to sleep earlier, so she got enough and be able to wake up early. So far, it’s been working out alright.

As she began to get dressed, she winced when she pulled her bra on. Her breasts were a bit sore. She looked down and did notice that her nipples had darkened, but only just a tad. She racked her brain to try to remember what symptoms this was.

“Oh, this is just my breasts being sore,” Katja remembered. “Dr. Eastwood said it’s normal.” She slowly got dressed, not wanting to accidentally hit her breasts. By the time she was finished getting dressed, it was about 5:50 am. Just around the time, her mother would be up.

She was right, exactly a minute later, a knock on her door came, “Katja, dear, are you up?”

“Yeah,” the silver-eyed girl called quietly, guessing her dad might still be asleep. Today was his off day.

Kelda pushed the door open and found Katja doing her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright. My breasts are sore, but Dr. Eastwood said that’s normal,” the teen said, gently rubbing against her breasts. She noticed that her mother was already dressed and in her work clothing.

“Yes, it is. They are getting ready since you might be breastfeeding the baby after it’s born,” Kelda said, moving behind Katja to do her hair.

“I was having cramp late last night,” Katja said, “But they went away rather quickly.”

“Your cramps are normal, that’s how things are,” Kelda said. “How’s your morning sickness?” she asked, pulling the longer strands of Katja’s thick black hair, back and tying it into a braid.

“Better, though it feels more like afternoon sickness,” Katja said. “I have sickness sometimes before lunch,”

“Hmm, do you want to call Dr. Eastwood during lunch to see what is going on?” Kelda asked, finishing her daughter’s hair.

“I think so, just to make sure it’s nothing serious,” Katja said. 

“There, finished,” Kelda said finishing Katja’s hair.

“Thanks, Mom,” Katja smiled at her hair, happy with how it looked. It was pulled in a low ponytail, or as low as it could go with her shortened hair. There was a braid which also acted as a headband of sorts. Kelda also added her favorite dragonfly hairclip to her hair. “I love it,”

Kelda smiled, “I’m glad. I’ll get Dr. Eastwood’s number for you, so you can call at Lunch, alright?”

Katja nodded.

“Now, I think it’s time we get your brother up, don’t you?” Kelda winked at her and Katja let out a giggle.

. . .

(6:34 am)

“I still don’t think you needed to wake me up that way,” Brynjar muttered as he walked to his car with Katja right behind.

His sister giggled into her hand, “Well you didn’t wake up when I called,” she said innocently. “Pouring water was the only way. Why weren’t you up at 6:15 like you usually are?” she asked.

Brynjar turned a bright pink and Katja got an idea. “Ooh, were you talking to someone...~?”

Katja grinned as her brother turned a brighter red. “I refuse to answer,” and quickly climbed into the driver’s side of the car.

Katja continued to grin as she climbed in as well, “You know. I could keep bugging you about it,” Brynjar paled and slowly turned to face her. “But, because I’m the best sister in the world–”

“You’re my only sister, Katja,” Brynjar deadpanned.

Katja glared at him, “As I am the _best_ sister in the world, I won’t say anything.” She finished.

Brynjar rolled his eyes, “Geez, thanks,” Katja shrugged and Brynjar pulled out the driveway and headed towards the school.

. . .

(East Wing, Archi Academy – 6:45 am)

“Are you going to go home with one of your friends or ride the bus with Vera?” Brynjar asked, walking into the school with Katja at his side. He opened the door for her and the two walked into the school.

“Not sure yet. Heather’s fine with me going to her place after school,” the silver-eyed teen said. “But it does depend on how tired I am. If I just want to go home, maybe I can get Hiccup to drop me off, even though it’s in the opposite direction he’s going in...”

“If you do, just send me a text, alright?” Katja nodded. “Alright. See you at lunch,” Brynjar gave Katja a hug and waved before making walking down a hallway as Katja made her way to her locker.

. . .

(6:50 am)

As she moved her History and Science textbooks into her backpack, Katja heard her name being called. Turning, she found that it was Signy calling her. “Hey,” she said as the Freshman came up.

“Hi. How have you been?”  Signy asked.

“Good. I’m going to call my _doctor_ at lunch, have to ask her about something,” Katja said being careful with what she said since students were in the hallways now.

“Cool. Hope all is well for you,” Signy said.

“Me too,” The two girls left the hallway and began to make their way to where their friends were. On Green Days, they always met outside the library.

Arriving at the meeting point, Katja saw mostly everyone, but not her cousin. “Where’s Vera?”

“She got called down to the office for something,” Camicazi said. “We’re not sure for what reason,”

Katja slowly nodded her head, Vera wasn’t someone to get trouble, so Katja was obviously worried.

“Hey, did you get the worksheet finished for Mr. Farmer?” Heather asked, pulling Katja’s attention.

“Yeah, the last one was hard, but thank god Dad had an old history book from his family, eons ago.” Katja said, “I wouldn’t have been able to answer it if I hadn’t!”

“What did you get for question 24 then? I don’t have the answer,” as Katja explained to Heather how she got her answer, Hiccup ended up watching her.

 _Ugh, I’m so deep._ He thought and quickly shook his head. Thank god he managed to his head out of the clouds, because Vera came back, but she wasn’t alone. Right behind her another girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Mrs. Mayden-Wrighton wanted me to show her niece around. Guys, this is Minden Guarder, from Wingmaiden Island. She just transferred over,”

“Hello,” Minden said.

“Hey,” everyone said.

“Minden, this is the gang, first is my cousin Katja, next to her is Heather Lanvirk, Hiccup Haddock, his cousins Snotlout and Adelaide Jorgenson, then the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Soren Axall, his cousin Signy Ostberg, Camicazi Bogsven, Ragna Falk, Olivia Holgerson, and Thuggory Meatsen,” Vera introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Minden said politely.

Before anyone could speak, the first bell rang. “Shoot, there’s the bell. Minden, what’s your first class?”

“Science, with Mrs. Bera Dagdottir.” The new girl said.

“I have her,” Snotlout said. “I can take you to your first class,”

Minden smiled, “Thank you,” she said with a pink dusting of the cheeks.

Snotlout smiled and Adelaide was shocked. Her brother doesn’t smile _like that_ to anyone before.

“No problem. See you guys later,” he said before leaving with Minden to their science class.

. . .

(11:30 am)

“I want everyone to finish the worksheets I gave out and brought back next Tuesday!” Hiccup and Katja’s Home Economics teacher, Kallan Johannsson shouted as the students all ran out the door. Well, all but Katja and Hiccup. The woman sighed but waved it off and made her way to her desk to pack up and then head to lunch.

“I guess they wanted out?” Katja asked Hiccup.

The teen could only shrug.

“Oh, I’ll have to meet you at the cafeteria in a few minutes. I need to call Dr. Eastwood.” Katja said to Hiccup as they left their class. “I’m going to Miss Novak’s office to do the phone call,”

“Is everything alright?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah. I just have a question to ask her,” Katja said and lowered her voice. “My morning sickness is more like afternoon, it happens right before lunch,”

“Alright. Do you want me to tell Vera?” Hiccup asked.

Katja shook her head, “I should only be like five minutes, maximum. It shouldn’t take too long. Mom called Dr. Eastwood up to make sure I could get her at this time,”

“Alright. See you in the cafeteria then,” Hiccup smiled and Katja smiled back.

. . .

As she said, Katja was back within five minutes.

“All good?” Hiccup asked as she sat next to him, Vera looked at them with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, all good,” Katja said with a smile.

“What happened?” Vera asked.

“I had to call Dr. Eastwood and ask her something,” Katja said. She motioned her head to Minden who did not know, and Vera understood.

“Alright, cool,” Vera said.

For the rest of lunch, everyone talked about something. Olivia–who as on the Homecoming Committee along with Signy–brought up that Homecoming Week would be on starting on October 24th and Spirit Week would start then too. Signy began to tell everyone about the Spirit Week special days, and a few got Katja nervous. She hoped no one did anything extreme...

“Spirit Week? What is Spirit Week?” Minden asked. “We did not have it at Wingmaiden High School,”

Before anyone could reply, Snotlout, surprisingly, was the one that spoke, “Spirit Week is where we celebrate our school pride by participating in activities related to the school's sports teams, wearing school colors and competing in special spirit week contests and stuff like that. It happens during the week of Homecoming.”

Everyone was surprised at how fast Snotlout answered. But they shook it off.

“What, uh, will be done on which day?” Katja nervously asked.

Olivia smiled, “Nothing _too_ extreme.” Katja let out a breath, “Monday is–my favorite–Pajama Day. You basically come to school in your pajamas!”

Katja let out a giggle, that does sound interesting.

“Tuesday, is a weird one, Wacky Tacky Day, basically, come to school wearing anything wacky to tacky to crazy!” Signy said.

Katja stared at the two, unsure about this “Wacky Tacky Day”.

“You can wear anything where it looks weird or something,” Vera explained to her cousin.

“Oh,” Katja said.

“Wednesday is Parent Day.” Olivia said and Katja paled slightly, “The seniors picked it. On that day everyone brings something to “take care of” for the day, it can be anything, a doll, stuffed animal, or an egg–someone did that a few years ago.”

Katja let out a breath. She wasn’t sure about that day, and if she did that day, someone might link things together. She decided to skip that day. Unfortunately, she missed what Thursday was going to be. But she didn’t bother asking what Thursday’s day would be.

“Friday is Future College Day, that’s where students dress up in what they might see them doing in college. For example, if Hiccup wanted to be a vet like his Mom, he’d wear a vet’s jacket or something.” Signy explained.

Hiccup didn’t like being used as an example, but it helped.

“It’s not mandatory that you have to do it. But, people like doing it to bring the spirit in for the Homecoming game.” Olivia finished. “Don’t tell anyone else. We’re announcing this next Friday and papers are being sent home on that same day too,”

As everyone else talked about the upcoming Spirit Week and Homecoming Week, Katja’s mind was elsewhere. With everyone occupied, she subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. Today was eight weeks and four days along, in her two-month marker, and nearing her three months. She still hadn’t decided if she was going to keep the baby, and she knew her family was waiting for her answer. No one was rushing her, and she was glad.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapter Eleven**

The next week, everything went on as normal. Katja’s pregnancy, continued, the morning sickness continued to be _afternoon_ sickness, but Dr. Eastwood didn’t see any issue with it. She did mention that the sickness was different for every woman, just how every pregnancy is different.

On another note, Minden was getting along with everyone in the group, especially Snotlout. No one knew what was happening between them, but there were a few guesses. Adelaide said that Snotlout wasn’t as boastful as before and thought Minden was helping him. They got closer too since in their Science Class they had about a two-week project to do. Whatever the project was, it helped them get to know each other more. During their breaks, Snotlout would take her into the city and show her around (either taking the bus or Snotlout begging Hiccup to drive them into town).

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – October 21, 2016, 4:15 pm)

Katja was home alone, but won’t be for long, Vera was here but left at 3:30 to be home in time to get Agnar. Brynjar would be home between 4:35 and 4:40 pm. Katja was worried since Dane was out there, but there was a slim chance he would know where she had moved to and where her new house was.

She sighed as she tried to focus on her English Homework, but it was going through it like the wind. Her mind was going to one guy in particular: Hiccup.

“Why am I thinking about him?” she whispered, moving from her desk to her bed. She figured laying down might help a bit. When she couldn’t get comfortable, she switched to her side and looked down at her stomach. Today marked her being nine weeks and five days pregnant, or three months. She since entered her ninth week, she could see her stomach was showing, not much or for anyone to really notice, but she did.

“He’s been nice to me since we met, and I feel safe around him, but why?” she whispered to herself.

Katja stared over to her desk and before long, her eyes began to shut.

. . .

_“Hey, Katja, wake up,”_

A voice called out to her.

Katja slowly opened her eyes, blinking her sleepiness out of them. She found Brynjar kneeling next to her bed. “Hey,”

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Nap?”

“Nap,”

“No worries. Mom called she’s going to be late, so we can do one of the meal kits she put in the fridge earlier this week. Dad is doing a double shift, so he won’t be here either. It’s just us.” Brynjar explained as Katja moved to sit up.

“Alright,” as she sat up, she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:40. She took an almost two-hour nap. She must have been tired.

“Ready?” Brynjar asked and Katja nodded.

The two headed downstairs to see what meal kits their mother made for them and pray Brynjar didn’t burn those.

. . .

(Archi Academy – October 24, 2016, 6:50 am)

“Happy Day One of Spirit Week!” Vera cheered making her way to her friends, with everyone in their pajamas. Their pajamas ranged from so many things, the two-piece sets, one-piece sets, and some were in shorts and a t-shirt. Vera’s were a two-piece set, the main color being purple with green lizard designs.

“Where are Brynjar and Katja?” Signy asked, noticing Vera’s cousins not near.

Thankfully, Minden hadn’t shown up yet. “She woke up with a huge bout of morning sickness, Aunt Kelda and Uncle Viggo had left for work already, so it was only her and Brynjar. Brynjar decided to stay with her. He texted me saying he was taking Katja to Archi General, the morning sickness got bad in the last hour, she couldn’t even keep water down.”

Everyone winced.

“Do you know if she’s alright?” Hiccup asked.

Vera shook her head, “Brynjar texted me at 6:30, so I won’t know anything for a while. Katja was up at 5:50 when it started,”

The silence went through everyone, really hoping Katja was alright.

“We should get to class,” Hiccup said. “I know we want to know Katja’s condition, but she’ll be fine, she has her brother with her and her aunt is on call for them as well,”

“He’s right. All we can do is wish her luck. Let’s head to class,” Astrid said.

. . .

(11:31 am)

It would be lunchtime when they would get an update. Everyone had just sat down when Vera’s phone went off. “Hello?” Vera answered her phone seeing Brynjar’s number. “She’s taking it easy? Alright. No worries, we’ll get her work. Did you call Uncle Viggo and Aunt Kelda? You did, alright. I’ll stop by after school... Do you want me to tell your Coach you can’t come...?”

Everyone watched as Vera nodded her head to Brynjar’s questions or answers.

“Alright. I’ll get your work from Rolf or Axel, and then head home. OK, see you hope Katja feels better,” Vera hung up. “She’s better but still iffy,” she said careful with what she said since Minden was sitting with them.

Everyone nodded.

. . .

When the bell rang for the end of school, Vera ran as fast as she could to find Rolf or Axel, or both. She still needed to talk to Joshua and tell him Brynjar wouldn’t be at practice. She hoped she could find them before the buses left, but if she did miss the bus, Hiccup offer to drive her over. Heather was working with Astrid on their French together, so she would be going to her place after school.

“Joshua!” Vera yelled when she saw the Football Captain.

The man turned and waited. “Yes?”

“I’m Brynjar’s cousin and he wants me to let you know that he can’t come to practice today. His sister is sick, and their parents are out until 6-7:00 tonight.” Vera got out while catching her breath.

“Alright. No worries, I’ll tell the coach.” Joshua said. “Tell him I hope his sister feels better.

“Will do, bye!” Vera ran off to find her cousin’s two friends before even letting Joshua say bye.

Thankfully, it took less time for Vera to find Rolf, and get Brynjar’s homework. Axel took longer. Too long and she did end up missing the bus.

“Thanks for the ride,” Vera said hopping into the passenger of Hiccup’s car.

“No worries. Did you get everything for your cousins?”

“Yep,” Vera said holding the folders in her arms. “They are so lucky they have me,” she teased.

Hiccup just laughed as he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed for Katja and Brynjar’s house.

. . .

“Hey, thanks,” Brynjar said opening the front door.

“No worries,” Vera said. “How’s Katja?”

“Sleeping,” Brynjar said. “She’s drained. The hospital took longer than either of us liked, but she’s home.”

“How’s the morning sickness?” Vera asked.

“Better, now,” Brynjar said. “I’d let you in but she’s sleeping in the Great Room.”

“No worries, I have to get going to the Shelter, I promised Mom I’d help with some new puppies.” Hiccup said. “So, I gotta get going anyway,”

“I’ll head out too, I have to watch Agnar anyway,” Vera said.

“Thanks for stopping by, not sure if we’ll be in school tomorrow, but we’ll see,” Brynjar said, waving and then shutting the door.

. . .

(Spirit Week: Wacky Tacky Day - October 25, 2016)

Katja’s morning sickness got a little better, allowing her to go to school on Tuesday. While she didn’t partake in the Spirit Week, her friends were able to understand. Out of the entire group for Wacky Tacky Tuesday only Vera and the twins did it. Everyone could picture the twins, but Vera? That was a shocker.

Katja stared at her cousin as she walked into the school. Her hand was on her stomach, mostly due to the morning sickness she had. “What the hell?” she got out.

Vera smiled, “What? It’s Wacky Tacky Day!” Vera was dressed extremely wacky and tacky. Mismatched shirts, socks, and shoes. She also was wearing black leggings with a pair of her jean shorts. The only thing not wacky was her hair. She had that in a normal ponytail.

The Twins, Katja couldn’t even explain it herself. They were wacky and tacky. It was insane.

Katja sighed but said nothing.

“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked coming up beside her. Like she, Hiccup wasn’t dressed for the Wacky Tacky day. Katja subconsciously leaned against him, surprising him, but he kept his face neutral.

“A little better. I have to drink more water today than ever,” she said softly. Hiccup nodded, while he wouldn’t quite understand the things women go through while pregnant, he would try to understand.

“Guys, there’s a contest at lunch today,” Olivia said making her way over to the group, she wasn’t wearing wacky tacky, but did have a weird shirt on.

“Oh?” Vera and the twins were immediately interested.

“4 students from each grade are chosen, each having the wackiest and tackiest outfits. The grade chooses the student that is the wackiest and tackiest and then the winner of the four have to go up against the other grades. The winner is title Wackiest and tackiest Student.” Olivia explained.

Vera and the twins looked at each other.

Before anyone could do anything though, the first bell rang.

“You’ll all learn more in Homeroom,” Olivia added before rushing off to her homeroom, which unfortunately was on the far east wing.

. . .

(11:30 am)

Katja groaned as he walked into the cafeteria. She hoped Brynjar brought another water bottle, hers was finished and she hadn’t had a chance to refill it. She didn’t like the water at the school, finding it really weird tasting, and would rather have their home water.

Brynjar was walking to his table when he saw Katja walk into the cafeteria. He quickly placed his stuff next to Rolf and made a beeline for Katja. To avoid everyone watching, he pulled her into the hallway.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Did you pack an extra water bottle from home? I finished mine, and I really can’t stand the taste of the school’s water,” Katja whispered.

“Yeah, I brought four,” He reached into his backpack and pulled out two. “The second one was frozen but has been thawing since the morning. It should still be cold when you have Gym. The first is thawed out with some ice left.”

Katja smiled, “Thanks.”

“No worries. How are you feeling?” He asked, worried knowing how her morning sickness has a been a pain in the ass the last few days.

“Eh,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “It was alright for a bit but now it’s messing me up. I think I might go lay down in the nurse's office,”

“If you want to go home, just let me know, I’ll take you home,”

“But you have practice,”

“Katja, you and your health are more important. Football is just a hobby.” Brynjar said sternly. “I’m not even hoping for a scholarship for Football. It’s just something I enjoy doing.”

“Alright,” Katja said softly. She really didn’t want to do it, but this showed that her brother loved and cared for her. “Can you tell the others where I am?” she asked.

“Yeah. You go on to the nurse’s office.”

. . .

“Where’s Katja?” Vera asked seeing her cousin walking over.

“She went to lie down in the nurse’s office,” Brynjar explained, eyeing Minden.

“Oh, ok,” Vera said.

“Just came over to let you know. Depending on how she’s feeling, I may take her home, just a heads up, alright?”

“Gotcha. Next is Science, and Heather or Hiccup can get her the lesson.” Vera said.

“Alright cool,” Brynjar waved goodbye, staying a minute longer to catch Astrid’s eyes before leaving.

Vera gave Astrid a look, but the blonde refused to look at her.

“Is anyone going to the Homecoming Dance?” Signy asked. “It’s next Saturday; the following Sunday is the Halloween Party, since Halloween is on a Monday and most parents don’t want kids out on a school night.”

“Kayne asked me,” Camicazi said mentioning her boyfriend, who was in the next grade up. “We’re going to the Halloween Party too,”

“Heather and I are going together,” Fishlegs said with a little blush. “To both events,”

“Thuggory and I agreed to go together as _friends_ for Homecoming,” Ruffnut said. “Tuff?”

Tuffnut and Adelaide both turned red. “I uh...

“Tuffnut asked me and I said yes.” Adelaide blurted out.

“What?!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup just looked between the two. “Don’t hurt her,” was all he said making Snotlout turn to him with another, “What?!”

Hiccup shrugged, “I see them going together fine. And it’s obvious that they both have crushes on each other,” the two teens turned bright red as Adelaide let out a “Hiccup!”

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut. “Tuff!”

“Don’t you dare, Snotlout,” Hiccup said, pointing his fork to his cousin. “Adelaide is sixteen yes, but she’s a smart sixteen-year-old. She can take care of herself. And Tuffnut knows not to do anything he shouldn’t,”

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut, but a glare and kick Adelaide made him stop and look away.

“Who are you going with Snotlout?” Astrid asked.

“He asked me,” Minden said. “And I said yes, for both events. Are you going Hiccup?”

“For the Halloween Party, not sure, helping at the Shelter, so I might be busy. For the Homecoming Dance, a dog is due to give birth then. Mom wants to be near her when she does.” Hiccup explained.

“I uh asked Vera...” Soren said shyly, and Vera turned a bit pink. “For both, and we’re going to both,”

“What about you Astrid?” Heather asked.

The blonde turned red, “B-Brynjar asked me last night for the Homecoming Dance. We hadn’t spoken about the Halloween Party.”

“Looks like us girls will be going shopping,” Olivia said. “Wait, will Katja be going?” she asked looking at Vera.

“No,” she shook her head, “Dances have never been her thing, so she won’t go.”

 _That works for me. Maybe, I can ask her to go on a date or something..._ Hiccup wondered. _Of course, I have to ask her brother first. Oh boy._

. . .

At the end of the school day, Hiccup was heading to his car when he heard Brynjar talking to someone. He stopped in the hallway and saw the senior talking to the football captain, Joshua Jenkins.

“Wait, what?” Joshua said, holding his hands up, “You might be late to some practices? I get one or two for being sick or something, but multiple? What the hell is going on?”

Brynjar groaned and ran his hand over his face. “I’ll say this, it involves my sister. It’s not my place to share,”

Joshua made a face. “How does this involve your sister?”

“What would you think if you had a younger sister and she had an ex-boyfriend who raped her and was still out there and you wanted them caught?” Brynjar said staring Joshua in the eye.

Hiccup’s eyes went wide. _So that’s how Katja is pregnant in the first place. Shit. Can’t let anyone know this._

“Dude, what the fuck?” Joshua got out, and Brynjar shrugged.

Before speaking, Brynjar noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning slightly, he noticed a familiar figure. “I don’t want her to be alone and I’m here until 4:30 while she can leave at 2:30,” he said.

“Alright. That makes sense. If you can get someone to take her home, that would be good. We’re getting into the prime of the games and we need all our players,” Joshua said. “Are you able to attend today’s practice?”

“Yeah, I just need to talk to Katja,” Brynjar said.

“Alright, you’re going to have to run double laps for missing yesterday’s practice,” Joshua said.

“That’s fine,”

“Alright. I’ll see you on the field,” Joshua said and then turned and walked off.

Once he was gone...

“Hiccup, I know you’re there,” Brynjar said turning around and looking at the teen.

Hiccup paled. “I uh didn’t mean too. I was walking by and uh...” Brynjar raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup didn’t want to admit it, but Brynjar was scary. He was taller than he, and being an older brother made him slightly scarier too. Hiccup sighed, “Fine, I heard what was happening. I didn’t mean too. I was walking by and overheard it,”

“You keep your mouth shut until Katja is comfortable saying something about what happened.” He said, and Hiccup rapidly nodded his head.

Silent broke between the two of them.

“Do you need something, otherwise I need to go–”

“I wanted to ask for your permission to date Katja,” Hiccup blurted out. “I don’t mean right away, seeing as what she’s been through. But, sometime in the future?”

Brynjar blinked. “The fact that she’s pregnant doesn’t scare you?”

“It did, at first. But now that I know a little more, to how she became pregnant, it doesn’t,” Hiccup said.

“You seem like a good kid,” Brynjar started. “But it all does come down to Katja and there’s our father you might have to ask.”

Hiccup nodded, “I figured, But I thought as an important person to Katja, it would be a good idea to ask you still,”

“At least you’re thinking of her,” Brynjar said. “Not many guys would consider other men in her life. But, if you hurt her, ever,” the senior glared at Hiccup. “You are dead meat.”

“G-Got it.” Brynjar gave him a look before turning and walking away. Once he was out of view, Hiccup let out a breath.

“You were talking to my brother, why?” Katja’s voice said suddenly making Hiccup jump in surprise. He turned around to find Katja standing behind him with a curious look on her face.

“I was j-just asking him something...”

Katja continued to stare at Hiccup, and he swore her silver-eyes were staring into his soul. And it didn’t help that she didn’t blink as much.

“About?” she asked.

“Uh...” Her stunning silver eyes were not helping him. Trying to explain to your crush why you were speaking with their brother might seem easy. Nope. When your crush has stunning silver eyes and is looking at you right now makes it harder.

“Uh...”

“It’s not...bad, is it?” she asked in a nervous voice.

“No! No, nothing bad,” he said clearing his throat. He didn’t want to scare her, and he didn’t think him telling her about him asking Brynjar permission to date her would be a good thing.

“Oh, alright,” Katja said softly.

“Do you have a ride home?” Hiccup asked, “I know Brynjar usually takes you.”

“He’s staying for practice, he missed yesterdays. And while I do want to go home, I don’t want him to get in trouble.”

“Heather went to Fishlegs’ house so I can take you home if you’d like,” Hiccup said.

Katja smiled softly, “I’d like that. I do have to let Brynjar know,”

“Of course,” Hiccup said with a smile. He waited for Katja to either call or text Brynjar letting him know of the plan changes.

Brynjar hadn’t left the locker room so he was able to reply. He was OK with the change of plans but he wanted to know if they end up doing something else.

“We’re good,” Katja said.

“Great,”

. . .

(2:50 pm)

“Do you want to stop anywhere?” Hiccup asked as he drove through town. They’d only been driving for about five minutes, but something told Hiccup to go the scenic way to Katja’s house. And so far, she hadn’t objected.

“I’m still not sure about the area, what’s in the area?” Katja asked turning to look at him.

“Besides the shopping center and mall, there are some restaurants. Are you hungry?” He asked, glancing at her before turning his eyes back on the road.  

“I bit. I didn’t eat lunch since I was napping in Miss Novak’s office.” Katja said.

“Are you craving anything? Food wise.” Hiccup asked, he had an idea where to take her, but wanted to see what she wanted.

“Fruit smoothies.”

“I know a place that has the best smoothies all over Archi Isle,” Hiccup said. “Toothless even likes them, and he’s a cat,”

Katja giggled. “A cat loves smoothie’s?”

Hiccup chuckled, “When I walk him like a dog, he gets a free sample.”

“Let’s go there then,” Katja said.

“Alright. Might want to text your brother first. Tell him we’re heading to Archian Smoothies,” Hiccup instructed, and flicked his turn signal on. Once it was clear, he turned into a little parking lot which a large sign outside saying, “ARCHIAN SMOOTHIES”.

. . .

(Archian Smoothies, 3:10 pm)

Hiccup held the door open for Katja allowing her to walk in first, she gave him a smile and he smiled back. Inside, the place wasn’t that full, maybe a few teenagers and that was it.

“Welcome to Archian Smoothies!” the cashier said. “Oh, hey Hiccup,” the girl said.

“Hey Andrea,” Hiccup said.

“No Toothless?”

“Nope came right over from school. This is Katja,” Hiccup introduced. “She and her family moved here a while back. I’m showing her a few places.”

“Cool. What can I get ya? Your usual, Hiccup?” Andrea asked, getting something out.

“Yeah. Katja, they have many flavors, so it’s alright if you need–”

“Mango please,

“–time to decide,” Hiccup looked over at Katja.

She smiled, “I like Mango Smoothies.”

Andrea looked at Hiccup and he shrugged. “One regular and one mango please.”

Andrea smiled, “Coming right up.”

Within moments, Andrea has both smoothies made (plus a mini-one for Hiccup to take home to Toothless), and Hiccup paid. Katja tried to pay for hers, but Hiccup wouldn’t have it. _“Don’t worry about it. Think of it as me treating you to lunch–a late lunch.”_

Katja turned pink as she held her smoothie cup. “T-Thank you,” she whispered. She had no idea what was going on. Sure, she felt safe near Hiccup but now this...her feelings and thoughts were going all over.

Hiccup smiled, “No problem,” he turned to Andrea, “Thanks for the smoothie for Toothless too, I’ll bring him in some time.”

Andrea smirked, “You better. Some of my friends don’t believe when I say a cat wears a leash.”

Hiccup chuckled, “Thanks. See you on Friday,”

“You come here every Friday?” Katja asked as they left.

“Yep. Andrea is a friend I met at Mom’s Clinic. Her dog was brought in after being hit by a car, she thought she wouldn’t make it–she did and is still going strong. We’ve built a friendship. She’s older than me by a few years and has a girlfriend.” Hiccup explained unlocking to his car. “We keep in touch though.”

“That’s cool,” Katja said. “I have a friend who I keep in touch with too. She had to move to Shivering Shores with her parents,”

“Did you not have many friends?” Hiccup risked asking. He hadn’t turned the car, wanting to finish his smoothie first. Katja didn’t seem to want to leave right away, so this was good.

“I didn’t have many friends, if anything, Gala was my only friend. She moved to Hysteria Island following a transfer from the private school, Shivering Shores Academy for Girls, to Hysteria High School, a public school. No males since when you have Brynjar as an older brother well...” she gave a weak shrug and Hiccup understood. Well, not the sibling, but Heather had Dagur as a brother and many guys stayed as far as they could.

As they finished their smoothies, the two talked about anything. School, friends, family, and now their current topic: animals.

“I’m not sure which route to go, but I’d like to do something with animals in college. I thought about Animal Sciences, but,” Hiccup shrugged. “Just not sure.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Katja smiled. “I’m not even sure myself. Well, now that I’m pregnant,” she placed her hand on her stomach and Hiccup now noticed how she was showing, a little bit. “Before, I wanted to be like my Mom, a vet, or somewhere along there, maybe working with wildlife and domesticated animals. Not sure where my future is now,”

Hiccup wasn’t sure how to answer. While he didn’t understand her position, he knew it would be hard for her to go into college once she has the baby. “Hey,” he gently took her hand, making her look at him with wide eyes and slightly pink cheeks. “You’ll figure everything out. You’re not alone, and you have your family helping you. And you have your friends,”

“I...I...” Katja took a deep breath, “Thanks,”

Hiccup smiled but said nothing. Then he realized he was still holding her hand, his cheeks turned red and he quickly let go. “So uh, d-do you want to go anywhere else?”

Katja thought of where she’d like to go before home. Suddenly, an idea formed. She slowly turned to Hiccup, “The... Animal Shelter?”

Hiccup smiled, “We can do that. And it just so happens, a new group of puppies was brought into the clinic,”

Katja smiled, “I just realized, where your Mom works, what is it? All I know she’s a veterinarian.”

“Mom is the head Emergencies Vets at the animal shelter. The building is a mix of both a normal animal hospital and animal shelter. She works pretty much every day, which is fine, she’s doing what she loves, but always has time for me. She has every weekend off which we use to spend time together, plus with Uncle Gobber,” Hiccup explained as he pulled out of the Archian Smoothie Parking Lot.

. . .

Ten minutes later, Hiccup pulled outside of _Archi Animal Shelter and Hospital_. Just as Hiccup said, the building was huge. Katja thought it was the size of Archia Foods Store–and that place was big.

“Here we are, Archi Animal Shelter and Hospital.”  Hiccup said parking and turning off the car. “Before we go in, don’t ask me how many animals there are, I lost count since so many come into the doors.”

Katja’s eyes went wide. She was shocked that the place huge and now so many homeless animals are brought in.

Hiccup glanced at his watch, “It’s 3:45, so Mom is still working.” He said as the two climbed out of the car. Once out, Hiccup locked the door and led Katja to the entrance. “’Is there anything you’re interested in looking for?”

“Not really. Just an animal in general,” Katja said, allowing Hiccup to open the door for her. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome.” Hiccup said walking in after her.

“Hey Hiccup,” a male voice spoke and Katja saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes standing behind a large C-shaped counter. “You’re in here late,” he teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Shut it Declan, I was busy.” He turned to Katie, “This is Declan, he’s the head of the Adoption team here in the Shelter, he’s also a good friend. Dec, this is Katja, a new friend and she’s Vera’s cousin.”

“Ah, alright. Well, if you need help you know where to find me, or you can ask Hiccup, he knows this place like the back of his hand.” Declan said with a teasing glance at Hiccup, who in turn just rolled his eyes.

Katja giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. “Thank you,”

“Any new animals in? And, is my mom busy?”  Hiccup asked, leaning against the counter. “I know she’s working right now,”

“Hmm,” Declan sat down in the chair and typed something into the computer, “First, your mom is helping a couple with their dog who swallowed something. Second, new animals that are in are a group of puppies that were brought in, and we still have the Archian Husky puppies. They’ll be here for maybe another month or so,”

Hiccup grinned, “Cool. We’ll start there. The pups are needing to have human interaction anyway, right?”

Declan nodded. “Yep, go into room 4 and I can get the remaining pups; the first two males were adopted.” He added typing something into his computer and then picking up the phone. “The only boy and females are left,”

“Thanks,” Hiccup got off the counter and gently took Katja’s hand. “This way, to what we like to call, Bonding Room 4. Its where potential adopters can meet with a puppy they’d like to adopt,”

“That’s an interesting and good idea,” Katja said, trying hard not to blush due to Hiccup holding her hand.

“My Mom was actually the one to suggest the idea,” Hiccup said glancing back at Katja, “Before, they met right after the adoption progress. Mom thought this would be better and give families time to get to know their new family member. Since then all adoptions have been better than ever,”

“That’s good. I wish people would adopt rather than buy,” Katja said. “I mean, it’s nice, but there are so many animals in need of a home. Dad adopted Savior when he was a puppy from the animal shelter. Mom adopted her beagle, Sky, when she was in high school, Uncle Brendan adopted Red when he was in college, unfortunately, Red died about six years later. He was older when Uncle Brendan adopted him. He still loved Red, and he would adopt again, but with him with the Archi Vikings, its hard for him. Sky passed about when I was 10 to cancer,” Katja explained.

“Ah. So, adopting pets runs in the family?” Hiccup asked.

“Eh, sort of?” Katja shrugged. “I want to get another pet, but now with me pregnant, we’ll probably have to wait.”

“I’m sure something will be figured out. Oh, here we are, Bonding Room 4, nothing special, just a nice room,” Hiccup led Katja into a nice spacious room. It had a couch on one side and the other two chairs, the room was also painted a nice sky-blue color with a puppy and kitty pawprints on the walls.

As soon as Katja sat down on the couch, Declan came in _trying_ to keep four six-month-old Archian Huskies in a box. Keyword being trying. They were squirming all over and trying to climb out. The first one out was sable colored with a blue and brown eye, the next copper colored, also with a blue and brown eye, the last two were identical in color: silver-and-white and with blue eyes. Though, where the first two were quick to get out of the box, the two identical ones remained more cautious.  

Katja giggled as the sable and copper colored puppies raced over to her, trying to get onto her lap. She readily petted each one and tried to give equal attention. Hiccup watched with a smile, taking pictures occasionally and sending them to Vera and Brynjar. Vera replied quickly after getting the first picture.

**Vera:** _AAHHHH, So cute!_

**Brynjar:** _Wow. Haven’t seen her smile that big in a while._

Hiccup didn’t say anything on Brynjar’s comment, while he only knew about Katja being raped, he didn’t know how bad or how her reaction has been. He was not going to push her though.

The puppies eventually left Katja and moved to Declan, who was trying to get the puppies away from him, but no luck. Katja’s attention moved to the last two puppies. One was bigger than the other and standing protectively in front of the smaller one.

“The other two,” she asked, making Hiccup look at her, quickly putting his phone away. “Who are they?”

“Same litter as the sable and copper ones, these are the quieter of the siblings. The smaller was the runt when found, the bigger one stayed with her all the time. We’d like these girls to be adopted together, but that’ll be rare,” Hiccup explained, kneeling next to Katja.

“It’s sad that some people won’t adopt dogs that are siblings and really close,” Katja murmured, sitting patiently as she watched the smaller of the pups slowly walk from the safety of her sibling and towards Katja.

“It is, if they can’t get adopted here, we try to send them to other countries to get adopted. About 55% of our dogs get adopted. Others, well,” Hiccup trailed off.

“I hear you,” Katja said knowing that Hiccup was talking about.

Katja’s eyes remained on the small puppy. Her big blue eyes were staring right at Katja’s silver ones.

“Hiccup, isn’t this the first time that puppy ever showed _anything_ to another human beside you or your mom?” Declan whispered.

Hiccup didn’t speak, he just nodded his head and watched the puppy finally make her way over to Katja, who was sitting on the ground with her legs out and back to the couch. Declan has since moved the energic puppies out of the room, giving them to another staff member to allow the two quieter puppies to interact.

Katja remained still, letting the puppy sniff her. The puppy walked a bit closer, sniffing again but walked towards her stomach. The silver-eyed girl remained still, she read that some animals might be able to sense things, could this be what she read about?

While Katja’s attention was on the puppy, Hiccup heard the door open. Turning, he found his mother enter. Dr. Valka Haddock smiled at the sight of Katja and the puppy.

“I’m glad the puppy is actually interacting with people other than me,” Valka said.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Katja and the puppy interact. Katja was rubbing the puppy on her stomach and she was enjoying every minute of it.

“Yeah... It is.”

Valka eyed her son, he was having that same look Stoick had on her, right before they dated too... She trusted her son with his choices, but he just met the girl three months ago, and who was now pregnant from her ex-boyfriend.

**[Flashback]**

_(Haddock Apartment - October 5, 2016, 7:45 pm)_

_Valka was able to come home from work earlier, so she and Hiccup were able to enjoy a nice dinner together–one that Hiccup made since Valka’s cooking skills were like non-existence._

_“How was your day? I know I’ve been busy for the last week, so I wasn’t able to ask you,” Valka asked._

_“Good. Classes are fine, and we’re entering the 3D portion in Art,” Hiccup paused. Would it be alright to tell his mom what he learned?_

_Valka noticed him stopping and was a little worried, “Is everything alright?”_

_“We...The gang and I learned something about Katja. Despite that news, it doesn’t change anything about how I feel for her. It shows to me that she’s strong,”_

_“What did you learn about her?” Valka asked._

_“Uh, she’s pregnant by her ex-boyfriend?”_

**[End Flashback]**

Of course, Valka was shocked at the news. She met Katja once when she had to spend the night over at Heather’s to work on a project. Hiccup made dinner for them and for her, so she got to meet her. She was a nice young girl and now she was pregnant?

“Hiccup, can we speak for a moment?” Valka asked.

_To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hiccup looked at his mother and gave a nod. Before leaving, he turned to Katja. “Hey, Katja,” the silver-eyed girl looked up–making the puppy let out a whine when she stopped rubbing her. “I’m going to step out of the room for a quick minute, that alright?”

Katja smiled, “Yeah. That’ll be fine.”

“Awesome, be back in a few,” Hiccup and Valka stepped out of the room and gently shut the door. “What’s up?”

“Came by to see the puppies, that’s first, but second, I saw you looking at Katja just how your father used to look at me,” Valka said softly.

Hiccup turned a bit red, “I... Yeah. I want to date her, but with everything happening right now, I’m not going to push her. I do have to ask her dad for permission first, I asked Brynjar and he said yes, but only if Katja is fine with it.”

Valka smiled, “That’s my boy.”

“What?” Hiccup was a tiny bit confused.

“You may have a massive crush on this girl,” Valka smirked at her son, “But, you’re going to go at her pace. With everything she’s been through, that’s the best thing you can do,”

Hiccup smiled, “Well. You taught me how to treat a girl,” he said.

“That I did,” Valka glanced at her watch. “It’s about 4:20 right now,” that surprised Hiccup, that meant he and Katja had been here for almost 45 minutes. “And I have to work late tonight, so you’ll be doing dinner on your own tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Hiccup said. “I’m thinking about showing Katja more of Archi City before taking her home. Brynjar won’t be done with Football practice for another 10 minutes and last I hear, her parents won’t be home until about 6 to 7,”

“Alright, that’s fine. I’ll think of something,” Hiccup said.

Valka nodded and kissed him on the forehead. “Alright. I’ll see you later tonight. Don’t forget to feed Toothless,”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I won’t forget to feed Toothless, Mom,”

Valka chuckled and waved before walking off. Hiccup chuckled before entering the room again. There was met with the sight of the puppy snoozing on Katja’s lap and her gently petting it. He noticed that Declan was no longer in the room, concluding that he probably left as he was talking to his Mom.

“Hey,” he said moving to kneel by her. The other female puppy made her way over to Hiccup, making him sit down as she jumped onto his lap. She spun in a circle before making herself comfortable on his lap, instantly falling asleep. “This makes it harder now.”

Katja giggled, “Yeah it does. Oh, my brother sent me a text saying he’s doing an impromptu date with Astrid tonight, since tomorrow they might not. Our parents’ 14th anniversary so Dad will probably take mom to the big city for Friday and the weekend.” she explained, and Hiccup nodded. “As for tonight, I’m not sure what Mom and Dad’s plans are, they tend to change, but someone should be home by 8,”

 _This might work in my favor._ Hiccup thought. “Well, since your parents and brother are doing their thing, do you uh want to go out together? Not like a date!” he said quickly seeing Katja’s face. “More like a friend...date?”

Katja stared at him with wide eyes. She was surprised by him asking her. _This could be a test if I’m ready to move on..._ She slowly smiled. “Sure. A friend date sounds nice,”

Hiccup smiled softly, “We can leave in a little bit if you want, and let you give your parents and brother a text,”

“Thank you,”

. . .

**CHAT: GRIMBORN FAM CHAT**

**_Katja_ has added _Dad Grimborn_ , _Mom Grimborn,_ and _Brynjar_ to the Chat**

**Katja, 4:30 pm:** _I’m going to go to dinner with Hiccup once we leave the shelter. Is that alright?_

**Mom Grimborn, 4:31 pm:** _That’s totally fine with me. Have fun dear._

**Dad Grimborn, 4:32 pm:** _Is this a date?_

**Mom Grimborn, 4:32 pm:** _Viggo!_

**Brynjar, 4:34 pm:** _What’s going on?_

**Brynjar, 4:34 pm:** _Never mind. Like dad said, is this a date?_

**Katja:** _It is not a date! A friend date, as Hiccup said._ _We’re going to dinner as F. R. I. E. N. D. S. Friends!_

**Mom Grimborn, 4:36 pm:** _Viggo, Hiccup is a responsible young man. Katja, you can go to dinner with Hiccup. Since it’s Friday, you can stay out later. But be in before 10, alright?_

**Katja, 4:37 pm:** _Thanks, Mom._

_Katja has signed out._

**Brynjar, 4:37 pm:** _Yeah, I’m leaving. I’ll be home by 9._

_Brynjar has signed out._

**Dad Grimborn, 4:37 pm:** _What the heck Kelda! She’s only known the guy for 3 months!_

**Mom Grimborn, 4:38 pm:** _Viggo, we will talk later._

. . .

Katja turned to Hiccup, “Mom says it’s fine. We usually have dinner between 6:00 and 7:00 pm, is there something else we can do before eating?”

“Hmm,” Hiccup thought of a place they could go on a Friday when it was almost 5:00. “I’m sure we’ll think of something. I was thinking we can go to Berkys for dinner, it’s like a fast food place and casual dinner.”

“I’ve been there, or at least Mom has. I sat in the car while she did Drive-Thru to get lunch for me and Vera,”

Hiccup smiled, “Alright then, we can drive around town and go from there,”

Before leaving, they, unfortunately, had to wake the sleeping puppies. It took a bit since they had to wake the puppies up, but they eventually made their way out of Bonding Room 4 and towards the front. As Katja said goodbye to the puppy, Hiccup asked Declan to have the puppies (thrones he and Katja had) on hold. He had an idea but needed to run it by Katja’s parents first.

“Ready?” Hiccup asked.

Katja smiled sadly at the puppy before handing her over to Declan. The puppy let out a whine as she was pulled away from Katja.

“Yeah. Can I come back to see the puppy?” she asked.

Declan smiled widely, “Of course! We always need helping hands just getting dogs and the animals socialized. You can come back any time,”

Katja grinned. “Awesome, I’ll be back soon. Bye, Puppy,”

Hiccup watched as the puppy whimpered and stared over Declan’s shoulder as he took her away. An idea formed in his head, but for it to work, he would need to ask a few people.

“I can take you to see the puppy tomorrow if you like,” Hiccup said as they walked out.

Katja smiled. “I liked that, a lot,” she said, and Hiccup smiled back to her.

. . .

Leaving the Shelter, they drove around for a little while trying to decide where to go. With no ideas, Hiccup decided to take Katja to one of the parks he always takes Toothless. “This is Alpha Park, I honestly have zero clue why it’s named that,” he explained as he and Katja walked on the paths.

Katja smiled as she looked around and saw some people. Being almost 5:00 pm, many people were still at work. So most of the people out looked to be college students or high school students, or some people that didn’t work. She saw a few people walking, jogging, or running with their dogs.

Katja could picture herself here at this hour walking that puppy... She quickly shook her head. _Whoa, where did that thought come from?_

“This park is very large, yet quiet and beautiful,” Katja whispered.

Hiccup smiled softly, “It’s my favorite park... It’s also where my Dad had his late date with Mom before he died...”

Katja placed a hand on Hiccup’s arm. She didn’t know from personal experience on losing a parent, she wanted to know she was there for him.

“Thanks. It’s sad that I never got to know him, but Mom told me a lot about him. Including, how I very much got his stubbornness,”

Katja giggled, “Mom says that Brynjar and I both got Dad’s stubbornness too, though more so Brynjar,”

“Stubbornness runs in the family? I’ve seen Ryker when he’s stubborn and it’s pretty.” Hiccup said.

“Maybe,” Katja shrugged. “Who knows. Could we get dinner now? I’m getting hungry, sorry,”

“Hey, don’t worry. You’re eating for two so that’s completely understandable,” Hiccup had said the last bit quietly as a few runners ran by at that same time.

. . .

Hiccup took Katja to Berkys and they had a nice, not-date-but-hanging-out-as-friends-sort-of-date. They chatted about anything random that Katja was comfortable with, including the puppies that Katja spent time with. They planned for Hiccup to take her to the shelter after he dropped Heather at the apartments unless she wanted to come too.

After they had dinner, Hiccup didn’t take her straight home. He took her to one place he’s never shown anyone: Raven’s Point. Katja was curious but also scared, Raven’s Point was like in the middle of the woods and it was dark.

Thankfully, where Hiccup took Katja, it was also a park, Raven’s Point National Park. What Hiccup wa showing her was how you could see the stars. Katja loved it and was surprised Hiccup knew a few of the Constellations. They spent nearly an hour sitting on top of Hiccup’s car gazing at the stars and pointing to each constellation.

They only realized how late it was getting when Heather called Hiccup to ask where he was since Toothless was meowing like mad, again. After helping Katja off the car, and making sure she was safe inside, Hiccup called Heather saying he was on his way home after dropping Katja off.

As they drove away from Raven’s Point, Katja called her parents telling them she was on her way home. Kelda was able to get home earlier, so she was at the house, Viggo ended up staying later and was doing a night shift for another officer.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 8:45 pm)

“Thanks for a fun afternoon,” Katja said, as Hiccup walked her to her front door.

“My pleasure, I had fun too,” Hiccup said.

The two stood in silence, unsure what to say to each other. “Uh, I should probably be getting inside...” Katja stuttered.

“Y-Yeah, I should get home to take care of Toothless,” Hiccup said.

“Are you kids just going to stand there then?” Kelda’s voice popped up making the two jump a few inches from each other.

Hiccup and Katja turned to see Kelda standing in the front door, with a smile on her face.

“Mom!” Katja cried a blush forming on her face.

Hiccup didn’t have any words, he was too busy blushing to even speak.

Kelda smiled at her daughter, “Take you for bringing her home, Hiccup,” she said looking at the teenager.

“N-No problem,” he managed out.

Katja looked away from Hiccup, but her blush was still on her face. Without looking at her mother, she quickly walked closer to Hiccup, gave him a peck on the cheek, “Thank you,” she said in a rush and then ran inside shutting the door...

Hiccup blinked. He was trying to proceed what just happened. He looked at Kelda who had a small smile.

“Yes, that happened. And in front of me,”

Hiccup’s eyes widen, and he covered his face. Total Embarrassment. He got a small kiss from his crush, in front of her mother.

“Be it me than her brother or father,” Kelda said.

“That’s probably true,” Hiccup managed out.

Kelda smiled, “Drive home safely, Hiccup,”

“I will,” Hiccup started and then he remembered his idea, “Oh, Mrs. Grimborn before I go, there’s something I want to ask you,”

Kelda stared at Hiccup with confusion but nodded her head.

. . .

(Spirit Week: Parent Day – October 26, 2016)

The next day of school was Parent Day. The day where students bring something to “take care of” for the day. Katja and pretty much the entire group skipped that day. Though skipping out on Spirit Day, everyone had a normal day.

Now it was lunchtime...

“Hey, Katja, we can head right over right after last class if you like,” Hiccup said.

“Yes, that works. I already told Brynjar this morning so he’s alright with it and Mom and Dad are fine, well more so mom than dad,” she said with a smile.

Vera looked at the two, “And where are you going?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“The Shelter,” Hiccup said. “There’s a puppy she wants to see again. She’s the only person the puppy has even opened up that is not my Mother,”

“Ah, you’re going to bring her home after, right?” Vera asked. Katja sighed, she knew her cousin meant well, but her protectiveness, especially now, was annoying.

“Well, Kelda said I could keep her out until later...” Hiccup said. “I’m going to see if we can take the pups out for a walk around the shelter or to the park. They need to do some leash training anyway,”

“Vera,” Katja said before her cousin spoke. “I’ll be fine, Hiccup is there with me and maybe Heather?” she looked at her friend and she could see Katja’s facing saying, “Please say yes.”

“Sure. I’ll come alone. Dagur said the other day we can get a pet if I want. He doesn’t like me being home alone, even though Hiccup is next door...” Heather said. “So, I can look around at some of the animals.”

Vera stared at the three for a bit before sighing, “Alright. Keep her safe,” she said pointing her fork at Hiccup, who raised his hands in surrender.

“I swear,” he promised.

. . .

(Archi Animal Shelter and Hospital – 2:30 pm)

Hiccup dropped the girls off in Bonding Room 4, and Declan brought the two puppies in to let them interact and socialize. While the girls spent time with the puppies, Hiccup went off in search of his mother and head of the Shelter.

“They’re sisters!” Heather said looking at the puppy in Katja’s lap and the one staring at her.

“Yep,”’ Katja explained.  “This one, I call Silver,”’ she held the smaller of the two, “Yours I sort of named Wind. I didn’t like calling them Puppy 1 and 2,”

Last night, the remaining male Archian Husky puppy was adopted, leaving the three females behind. Unknown to Katja, Hiccup put a hold on the puppy she bonded with. He had a plan but needed it to stay a secret.

“Silver and Wind, eh?” Hiccup said entering the room, Katja blushed but nodded, she hoped it was alright.

“They are good names. The head tries to get people to not name the animals, but when a bond is formed it’s impossible. I spoke with Mom and Mrs. Stanley, and both gave the OK with giving the puppies walks. Mrs. Stanley wants me to get one of the older dogs to go along too, maybe they can be a role model for the pups,”

“That’s a good idea. Which one are you going to get?” Heather asked, standing up with Wind in her arms. She helped Katja stand up since she had been sitting on the floor. Silver was laying comfortably in Katja’s arms, like a baby.

“I’m thinking Spark, she’s been in here for so long,” he said mentioning the super friendly and nice two-year-old Dalmatian. “If our apartment complex didn’t have the one pet only rule, I’d so adopt her. I think Mom is thinking about talking to the head, many people in the apartment are considering moving out because they can’t have more pets, some have two and have to rotate pets.” He explained leading the girls into the hallway with all the canines.

“That really sucks,” Katja said. “I hate when places have rules like that, but I understand too,”

Hiccup nodded. “Mom’s been talking to the other people, but her busy work hours make it hard.” He said making his way to one semi-decent large cage where a Dalmatian was laying down. At the sight of Hiccup making his way to her, she leaped to her feet and raced over.

Hiccup smiled and opened the door and canine ran right to him, nearly knocking him over in the process. “Whoa, calm down Spark, haha yes, yes, you’re going on a walk, come on now,” Hiccup managed to clip the leash on the canine and then stand up. “Katja, Spark. Spark this is Katja,”

Spark stared at Katja for a moment before giving a small bark.

“She likes you,” Hiccup said, “That’s her ‘let’s be friends’ bark,”

Katja smiled, “I’m glad. She’s cute. Where are the leashes for these guys?”

“They’ll be getting harnesses with the leash, if/when they get adopted, they might have to learn to use a harness for whatever reason.” Hiccup led them to the front where behind the desk they found a box full of leashes, varying in size and color. He placed Spark’s leash on the ground, so he could dig in the box, and Katja was surprised that the canine didn’t walk off.

 _She must be well trained or something._ She thought.

“Here we are, Katja’s yours can get the red one, Heather, green,” he handed the girls their color and with a little trouble, they got the harness and leash on the pups. Katja’s took it in with side, while Heather’s was resisting a bit. She didn’t like the feel of it. 

“Huh, I expected both to be resisting the harness, not one,” Hiccup said looking at the two puppy sisters. “Are you a dog whisperer or something?” he asked Katja.

Katja shrugged.

. . .

They took the dogs around the shelter and then began to walk into town. They walked as long as Katja could keep going. They were nearing forty minutes when Katja couldn’t go anymore. Neither Hiccup or Heather complained, Katja was pregnant and would need her rest. They were near The Great Hall, which was a good 25 minutes from the shelter, to avoid having Katja walk all the way back again, Hiccup called Declan to come and get them. While waiting, Heather raced into The Great Hall to get Katja a water bottle.

“Thanks,” she said softly and quickly opened the water bottle.

“No problem, how are you feeling?” Heather asked.

“Not as dizzy anymore, I probably didn’t drink enough water today,” the silver-eyed girl said.

“Declan is about two minutes away,” Hiccup said. “You doing alright?”

“Yes, thank you, and sorry to cut the walk sort,”

“Hey, we managed to get two puppies who have never been on a leash to walk for almost forty minutes, that’s pretty good,” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, untrained dogs tend to be harder to control, though I’m surprised how easy your puppy was walking,” Heather said.

Katja shrugged, she had no idea either.

A minute later, Declan pulled up in a blue Toyota Pilot. He opened the back and revealed one large crate and two smaller ones. While Heather helped Katja into the car, Hiccup helped load the dogs up.

One reaching the shelter, Declan took care of the dogs telling Hiccup to get his _girlfriend_ home. Hiccup turned a bright red, exclaiming that Katja was _not_ his girlfriend. Thank Thor Heather was helping her into his Nissan Rogue, or else this would have been extremely embarrassing.

Unfortunately, when they got to Katja’s house no one was home. Heather offered to stay with her until Brynjar arrived. He was due home around 4:45, and it was only 3:25. Hiccup agreed and told Heather to give him a call when Brynjar got home and he would come to get her.

After Hiccup left, the girls decided to start on their homework. Heather made sure Katja drank some more water and have a snack. She found a box in their refrigerator labeled “Snacks for Katja”. She guessed that Kelda made it up.

. . .

(Spirit Week: Future College Day – October 28, 2016)

Friday was the final day of Spirit Week, it was also the Homecoming Game. The Dance itself was going to be tomorrow and then Sunday was going to the Halloween Party. Katja wasn’t attending either, instead, she, Signy, and Hiccup were going to do a movie night at her house. Signy was also allowed to a sleepover and that was fine with both girls. Signy’s aunt and Soren’s  mother, Freya, had met Kelda already and both were fine with the girls having a sleepover. Hiccup couldn’t for obvious reason and he was fine with it, he was going to bring Toothless for the movie night which Kelda said was alright.

Yesterday was Viggo and Kelda’s fourteenth anniversary, and to celebrate Viggo took her into the city, leaving Brynjar and Katja alone. They were due back Sunday night, Ryker would be watching Katja with her friends on Saturday, Hertha had to work at night, only having time to help Vera get ready. Angar was going to a friend’s house to a sleepover,

Today’s Spirit Week Day event was Future College Day. With her pregnancy, Katja had zero ideas what she wanted to do, so she didn’t dress up. Only a few of the group even dressed up, Katja figured Ruffnut and Tuffnut might do it, and she was right. Ruffnut was wearing a doctor’s jacket over her normal clothing, Tuffnut was carrying _something_ to show he was going to be an interior designer, she was surprised to find Astrid dressed up. The blonde was wearing a soccer jersey that she learned was last seasons–Brynjar told her about Astrid playing Soccer. Though she was later surprised to learn that Astrid wanted to do something in Sports Medicine. Fishlegs was dressed up as a teacher, he wanted to teach High School in the future. Heather wasn’t dressed up but showed she wanted to do teaching too, elementary school. Snotlout wasn’t sure, he was debating between a Personal Trainer or joining his dad in the Police Force. Adelaide had nothing to show, she still had a while before needing to decide.

Most of the group also dressed up. Vera was using one of Hertha’s old doctor jackets, she wanted to be either a doctor or nurse when she grew up. Soren was wearing his baseball jersey–which Katja now learned he preferred Baseball over Football. Signy was deciding between a few possible jobs, but all revolved around helping, so she wasn’t dressed up. Olivia was wearing what Katja learned was her dance uniform, she wanted to become a dancer. She was planning on applying for a scholarship for the Juilliard School of Dance in New York City. Ragna was aiming to become a Chef, so she was wearing a chef’s hat. Camicazi was in her Soccer uniform, she wanted to go into professional soccer. Katja considered having her Uncle Brendan talk, but then remembered that Male and Female Professional Leagues were different.

Then to her surprise, she found Hiccup walking in with Toothless on his shoulder?!

“Huh?” Katja exclaimed. Everyone else turned and their eyes widen seeing the black cat on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Uh, why do you have Toothless and at school of all places?” she asked before the black feline let out a meow and jumped from Hiccup’s shoulder and into Katja’s arms purring up a storm.

Hiccup smiled, “I’m going to be doing something with animals in the future, so figured why not. I asked Headmaster Hagebak yesterday if it was alright and he said yes. I just have to keep Toothless on a leash. I was going to bring Spark in, but she got sick last night, so I couldn’t bring her.”

Katja smiled remembering the friendly Dalmatian. “I hope Spark feels better. Oh, how’s the plan with your Mom talking to the manager of the complex about upping the pet limit?” Katja asked, handing Toothless back to Hiccup.

“Work in progress, she was able to talk to some last night, but needs to talk to more first. Once that’s taken care of, she’ll talk to the manager, hopefully not too late. I really want Spark out, so does Mom.” Hiccup explained.

“Uh, what?” Vera asked.

“Animals,” Hiccup and Katja said at the same time, surprising each other.

“Shelter animals,” Heather explained. “There’s a dog that loves Hiccup and everyone, she’s been there since she was about–what was it Hiccup, six or seven months?”

“Five months,” Hiccup said. “The rest of her siblings were adopted but she. Mom’s been caring for her while we wait. If we can get the apartment to up the pet limit, she’s coming home with me. Everyone at the shelter can pretty much see that she picked Mom and I. She’s not even on the adoptable list on the website anymore.” Hiccup said.

“Oh wow,” Vera said. “I hope you can get her out of there. Olivia is there anything special going on for today’s Spirit Week event?” she asked.

“No, not today. Just pictures for the yearbook though.” She answered. “We have the Homecoming Pep Rally later so there’s nothing big,”

“Pep Rally?” Katja and Minden both asked, surprising the other. “What’s that?”

“Hysteria High doesn’t do Pep Rallies?” Olivia asked. “I know about Wingmaiden not doing Spirit Week,”

Katja shook her head. “No. We do Spirit Week but that’s about it. No Pep Rally or anything.”

“The Pep Rally is to just get everyone ready for the Game, and hopefully we can win it,” Vera explained to her cousin. “It also announces the Homecoming Prince and Princess for freshmen to junior, and King and Queen for Seniors.”

“Do you know who’s on the poll for Prince/Princess and King and Queen?” Signy asked Olivia. “Or who won?”

“Nope. Taylor refuses to say anything,” Olivia said. “You’ll find out at the Pep Rally. Oh yeah, last class is cut short, so the pep rally can happen.”

. . .

Because of the Pep Rally, last class was cut in half. Hiccup decided to leave Toothless with Dalila while he was in Gym class. She was glad to watch over the feline and enjoyed the period where she didn’t have a class to play with him.

Everyone made their way to the Football field. For some weird reason, students had to sit with the class they came with, so Katja was sitting with Hiccup, Vera, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut. Astrid wasn’t with them since as she was on the Cheerleader team she had to be with the team. Katja and Hiccup were in the row below and everyone was in the row above them. Once all the students, and teachers, were seated or standing, the Pep Rally started.

When the music started, Katja winced. It was too loud. Shutting her eyes, she covered her ears to try to block the sound, but it did very little. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her open her eyes. Turning, she saw that it was Hiccup holding a pair of headphones. He tapped them and then her ears. Katja hesitantly nodded, she wasn’t sure what type of headphones these were.

To her surprise, Hiccup didn’t give them to her, he put them on for her, make it easier for her to not leave her ears uncovered for long. Katja hoped Vera did not see and didn’t see her blush. She prayed no one was paying attention to them either. Over that, Katja was surprised that the headphones reduced the noise around her. She could still hear the music, but the headphones helped.

Katja looked at Hiccup but saw that he was typing something on his phone. About two seconds later, he turned and held his phone up to her, revealing that he was using his Memo App.

_“They are noise reducing headphones. I use them when I don’t want to hear anything. Did they help reduce the music?”_

Katja smiled and nodded. Hiccup handed her his phone to let her type her message. It was too loud for anyone to hear each other.

**_“It does help. Thank you.”_ **

Hiccup smiled back and gave a nod, which Katja took as a “No problem” nod. Giving his phone back the two turned their attention back to the Pep Rally.

In the middle of the field, closest to the track course and bleachers, stood the Cheerleaders–including Astrid and Ragna, she guessed that because Olivia was on the Homecoming Committee, she was excused from the joining the Cheerleaders–and the entire Homecoming Committee. The Homecoming Committee were in a circle and Katja could see Signy and Olivia but had zero ideas on the others.

A teacher handed one of the girls a microphone and then walked off leaving the teenagers. “Alright, everyone!” Head of the Homecoming Committee Taylor Schofield shouted into the microphone, walking forward. “It’s time for the Pep Rally to start!”

. . .

In all, the Pep Rally was really cool. Loud. But cool. The Homecoming Committee announced the teams for the Fall Semester and their wins and losses. The Cheerleaders did a cool route, and the Band played some songs. In the end, the Committee announced all the teams and they all ran by waving and sucking up the cheering from everyone. For once, Katja was quiet when she saw her brother. She ended up laying her head on Hiccup’s shoulder, mostly because she was getting a headache, and she was getting tired, the day had been a bit crazy. Hiccup tried to act neutral, but having your crush lay their head on your shoulder, in public was a bit hard to handle. But he managed.

“Don’t forget to vote for Homecoming Prince, Princess, King, and Queen!” Taylor shouted minutes before the Pep Rally was to end.

At 2:15 the Pep Rally ended, and the bell rang for the end of school. Hiccup and the others waited until everyone else left before moving themselves.

“Hey Katja, are you going to stay or head home?” Vera asked sitting in the bleacher below her cousin and Hiccup. The others stood around waiting to see what would happen. Heather made her way over to her friends, she was riding with Hiccup.

“I’d like to go home, but Brynjar is my ride...” Katja said. “He has to stay for small practice. He said he’d come to get me before the game, but I think I might sit this game out,”

“I can take you home if you like?” Hiccup said.

“Please?” Katja asked. “I’m really tired and the Pep Rally gave me a headache, the headphones helped but my head is ringing.”

“Sure. I can meet you and Heather in the parking lot. I have to run to get Toothless from Dalila.” Hiccup said.

“Alright. We’ll meet you there,” Heather said.

“I’m sure Mom will be happy to stay home with you too,” Vera said when Hiccup left.

“I’m probably going to ask her. I guess it’s a good thing Mom and Dad are away for their anniversary,” Katja said, turning sideways and leaning back a bit, allowing her to gently rub her stomach. Neither Minden or Snotlout was around so that allowed Katja to do this.

“I guess so. When are they due back?” Vera asked, sitting next to Katja, which allowed her to lay back and put her head on her cousin’s lap.

“Sunday night,” Katja said.

“Did Hiccup go somewhere?” Adelaide asked popping up.

“To get Toothless and then meeting us in the parking lot. Why?” Heather asked.

“Snotlout went with Minden, he asked her out after the Pep Rally, so they’re going to go to town. I honestly don’t want to ride the bus today.” The Freshmen said.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine taking you home. We just have to stop at Katja’s first to drop her off,” Heather said.

“Are you alright?” Adelaide asked.

“Just tired and exhausted. Had some late morning sickness and couldn’t really sleep last night. Brynjar stayed up with me for a bit, but I made him go back to sleep. I got maybe five hours of sleep.” Katja said.

“I’m honestly surprised that you are functioning right now and not asleep,” Ruffnut admitted.

“I’m about to, in a little bit,” Katja said.

“Hiccup got Toothless and is on the way to his car,” Heather said. “You can nap in the car for a bit if you like.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that,” Katja said, sitting up slowly.

“I’ll see you later. Call me if you don’t want to be home alone for a while,” Vera said to her cousin.

“I will,”

“I can stay over if she wants, at least until her Aunt comes or something,” Heather said. “I have no plans and may or may not go to the Homecoming Game.”

Vera smiled, “That’d be great, thanks.”

. . .

Heather ended up staying with Katja while Hiccup took Adelaide home. During that time, Heather called Vera since Katja ended up running into the bathroom and threw up her lunch. Vera was there by the time Hiccup returned to get Heather.

Vera stood in the doorway waving to Hiccup and Heather as they left. Once they were down the road, Vera shut the door and locked up. She turned on the security system that Uncle Viggo installed. They were home alone, and this system would notify the police if someone broke in. It was mainly set up due to Dane, but Kelda also believed it was a good idea anyway.

Making sure all doors, front and back were locked, Vera called Brynjar to let him know about the Katja update.

“So far only tiredness and late morning sickness,” Vera explained watching Katja exit the powder room bathroom and slowly make her way for the Great Room. Vera thought Katja would go to the Guest Room, but she thought wrong when her cousin made it as far as the couch before collapsing on it and falling asleep, instantly.

“She just collapsed on the couch and fell asleep,” Vera said in shock.

 _“I see. She was tired this morning, I told her I would have stayed home with her, but she was adamant about going to school.”_ Brynjar said.

Vera was about to say something when she heard Brynjar mutter something about... Hiccup?

“Huh?”

_“Nothing. I’ll stop by after our quick practice and decide what to do then. Can you call your Mom and ask if she can watch Katja if she doesn’t go to the game?”_

“Yeah. I’m planning on calling her right after this. Maybe she can leave earlier than 7,” Vera said.

_“Cool thanks. Gotta go, Joshua is giving me the eye for being on the phone. Hold your shit Jenkins, I’m talking to my cousin!”_

Vera could hear a voice in the background, but it wasn’t very clean.

 _“Fine, I gotta go. Jenkins is giving me crap. I’ll call when I’m on the way home.”_ Before Vera could answer, Brynjar hung up. That was a clear sign that _he had to leave now_.

“Uh, okay....” Vera put her phone away and walked to the Great Room to check on Katja. She found her cousin fast asleep on the couch, her hand gently holding her stomach. She knew Katja was only ten weeks, nearly eleven, but she wasn’t far enough where she would be showing. She wondered what Katja would do when she began to show. Smiling at her cousin, Vera walked into the hallway to grab Katja a blanket. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Firstly, I want everyone to know I may have forgotten I had Katja going to therapy. Oops. Will just go that she goes to them, I don’t have them marked very well on the timeline I use to help me write but eh. While the appointments help her, it’s the most important thing which is why I’m skipping them. Hope it makes sense!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once putting the blanket over Katja, Vera walked to the stars, so she could call her mother without bothering Katja. Checking the time, it was only 2:45 pm, she hoped she didn’t call her mother at a bad time.

 _“Hello?”_ Hertha answered on the second ring, which told Vera she was probably on break.

“Hey, mom,”

_“Oh, hi dear. Is everything alright?”_

“I’m fine, it’s more about Katja. Do you think you can stay at home with her during the Homecoming Game? She was up early or late last night with some morning sickness, according to Brynjar. She doesn’t think she’ll be going to the game.” Vera explained

 _“Of course. I’m off earlier today so that’s fine. I get out earlier today, so can be there between 6:15 to 6:30. Will probably have Ryker stay with her until I can get there–It’ll make Viggo happy.”_ Hertha said.

“OK, that’ll work. I’m going to the game, but I’ll Skype it for Katja, so she can still support Brynjar.” Vera said.

_“That’s fine sweetie. When Katja wakes up, ask her what she would like for dinner. I’ll pick it up or make it when I get there, alright?”_

“Will do Mom, see you. Love you!”

. . .

Vera was sitting at the island doing her homework when she heard a sound. Turning, she saw that it was Katja sitting up straight and from the looks of it, panting. Worried, Vera ran over and went over. She slowly came in front of Katja, not wanting to freak her out. Katja was breathing hard, and her eyes were wide. She was gripping the blanket tightly in her fists.

Vera didn’t touch her, not wanting to freak her out. That was something her mother always taught her. Don’t touch someone if they wake up from a nightmare or even have a panic attack. She made a mental note to tell her mother about the nightmare, Katja might have to see Dr. Wang about it. She never mentioned possible past nightmares, and this was the first time Vera saw it. She did know that her appointments were less since things seem to be working, in a surprisingly short about of time.

“Hey, Katja, it’s alright,” Vera spoke softly. Katja blinked and the scared look she had was now gone. “Can I touch your hand?” Vera asked.

A small nod came from silver-eyed and Vera gently took her hand and took it out of the clenched fist and held it gently. Vera waited for Katja’s breathing to return to normal.

“Are you alright?” Vera whispered.

“...Y-Yes...” Katja whispered, bowing her head making her hair cover her eyes. She hated that she had a nightmare...about Dane of all people. She hasn’t thought of him in a while. So why was it now of all times she had a nightmare about him?

“It was about _him_ wasn’t it?” Vera asked softly. A nod was all Vera needed, but why was Katja having a nightmare about him, now of all time? “You haven’t seen him, have you?” she asked in fear.

Katja quickly shook her head. “No. I haven’t seen since that day. But, he’s out there...somewhere...”

Vera moved onto the couch and hugged her cousin. To say she was also slightly scared was an understatement. Though she never met Dane face-to-face, Vera already hates him. She hoped the Police can find him and soon.

. . .

After a few minutes of Vera hugging her cousin, she remembered what her Mom asked. “Oh, if you’re not feeling up with going to the Game, Mom says she’ll stay with you. If so, she wants to know if there’s something you want for dinner that Aunt Kelda did not pre-make,”

Katja leaned back on the couch and thought over the meals her mother made before leaving for the trip. “Her famous Linguine Bolognese?” she asked with a smile.

Vera grinned and pulled her phone out, “Consider it done. Mom is planning on getting out around 6 and can be here between 6:15 and 6:30.” Not even a minute after she sent the text, Hertha replied. She smiled, “Mom was able to leave earlier, so she’ll be here earlier, and you’ll get dinner earlier then. She’ll just have you start a pot of water to bring to a boil, probably,”

Katja nodded, her hand rubbing over her still flat stomach. “That’s fine.”

. . .

Shortly after, Katja texted Brynjar telling him she wasn’t going to go to the game but said Vera would Skype, so she could still watch with Aunt Hertha. Seeing as she didn’t know what this practice before the game would be like, she didn’t expect him to answer right away. But, to her shock he did.

 **Brynjar, 4:15 pm:** _that’s fine. Do you want me to pick you up acting on the way home? I don’t plan on staying for the after-game party. Soren said he’d explain to coach why I’m not staying, but not explaining exactly._

Katja thought over what she might like and remembered there was no ice cream in the freezer.

 **Katja 4:16 pm:** _Chocolate Swirl Ice Cream? I want some Ice Cream._

 **Brynjar, 4:15 pm:** 👍 _(thumbs up) Tell Vera, if she wants to come to the game, I can pick her up in a few minutes. I can only leave for like 20 minutes since Coach wants everyone at 5:00 for a last review for the game/warm up._

 **Katja, 4:16 pm:** _But, weren’t you practicing already afterschool”_

Katja did not understand sports. It confused her, and football was one of them.

 **Brynjar: 4:17 pm:** _I have no idea why._

“Hey, Vera?”

“Yeah?” he cousin called walking back into the Great Room. Katja had yet to leave from her spot on the couch. Vera ended up getting some things from her room, so she wouldn’t have to leave.

“Brynjar says if you want to go to the game he can leave now. He has to be back at 5:00 for a review and warmup,”

Vera furrowed her eyebrows, “Didn’t he already stay for a practice?”

Katja shrugged. “I don’t understand points. Don’t ask me,”

Vera didn’t push. She did not want to deal with a moody Katja. “That works for me. I’ll get my things ready now, oh, do you have a spare GRIMBORN shirt? I left mine at home,” Vera asked moving to the island to clean up her homework.

**Katja, 4:19 pm:** _Vera says that’s fine. She’ll be ready by the time you get here. Do you want me to make you a sandwich to eat at school?_

**Brynjar, 4:20 pm:** _Awesome and please. If you can’t make it due to the smell, don’t worry. I’ll get something after the game most likely. Or Soren brings something from his Mom._

**Katja 4:20 pm:** _I can only make PBJ without upsetting my stomach. Is that ok? I can make a couple more too._

Once she sent the text, Katja looked over to Vera. She was sitting sideways o the couch, her back against the right armrest and her legs on the couch. “Yeah. Mom keeps the spares in the Guest Room, bottom drawer of the dresser. She has one for everyone’s size, just in case,”

“Awesome, thanks,”

 **Brynjar, 4:22 pm:** _That’s fine and tell Vera I’m leaving now. We’ll have to ask Uncle Ryker to pick something up for her later._

“Brynjar is on his way. And if you want food, you’ll have to call Uncle Ryker to pick something up then,” Katja called.

“Alright!” Vera shouted from the Guest Room.

Katja placed her phone in the table in front of the couch and went over to make sandwiches for Brynjar.

. . .

Five minutes later, Brynjar came home to pick Vera and the sandwiches up. Katja ended up making four, knowing how fast Brynjar ate.

“Alright. I should be back by 8:30, at the latest,” Brynjar said, taking the bag Katja gave him. “Thanks for the sandwiches.”

Katja smiled, “You’re welcome and ok. Aunt Hertha will be here until you get back,”

“Awesome. When is she due to be over?” Brynjar asked.

“Around 5:15, give or take,” Vera said. “She was able to get out earlier than expected and is going to get the ingredients for Linguine Bolognese from the store and then come here. If she is going to be too long, she says she’ll have Dad come by,”

Brynjar looked at his watch, which Katja got him for his eighteenth birthday. “Hmm, it’s 4:35 now. How soon can Uncle Ryker get here? I don’t really want to leave Katja alone longer than like 10 minutes.”

Under normal circumstances, the younger sister might be annoyed. But, considering the situation the Grimborns were facing, it was understandable.

“Let me call him. If he can come over now, he might want us to take Agnar, unless he’s staying over at Chance’s again.” Vera said pulling out her phone and walking into Kelda’s office.

Brynjar sighed, “I really love and hate that kid, but if we can get Uncle Ryker here earlier, that’ll make me feel better. I can bet you it’ll make Mom and Dad feel better too,” he added to Katja.

“I understand,” Katja said. She hesitated, unsure if she should tell her brother about her nightmare. If she did, he might want her to call Dr. Wang and talk about it. Part of her wanted to talk about it to get it out of the way, but another part wanted to forget about it.

Brynjar saw Katja get quiet and that worried him. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“I...I had a nightmare...” she whispered. “I-It was about _him_.”

Brynjar clenched the bag. “What was it about?” he asked. He wanted to make sure the nightmare wouldn’t affect her mentally.

“T-That day,” she whispered and Brynjar knew exactly what it was. The day Dane raped her.

He took a breath before talking, he didn’t want to scare her. “I think, you should call Dr. Wang tomorrow. I know Sundays are her off days, but for my insanity and your mental health, I think you should at least talk to her about it. You may not have to go in. It’ll make me feel better that you talked to someone about it. Does anyone else know?”

“Vera. She saw me wake up from it,” Katja said, wrapping her arms around her body. “I haven’t called Mom or Dad and told them. I-I didn’t want to interrupt their anniversary weekend,”

“Good call. I know for a fact, Dad will rush back and seriously, he and Mom need the time off.” Brynjar said.

Katja was about to speak again when Vera came out of Kelda’s office.

“OK, Good news. Dad says he can come over now, he was working from home today anyway, and no Agnar! He’s over at Chance’s place again. Chance’s birthday is tomorrow so he’ll be gone until Sunday. So, don’t worry about having Agnar bug the crap out of you, Brynjar,” Vera smirked when she saw Brynjar gave a silent, cheer to himself.

Katja giggled at her brother. “Dad will be here in like 10 minutes, or 5 if he speeds,” Vera said.

“He will, no doubt.” The three cousins said at the same time. That surprised everyone but gave them something to laugh about.

. . .

(4:48 pm)

Ryker arrived at his brother’s house in eight minutes, he did speed, but only for a bit before slowing down. As soon as his uncle arrived, Brynjar did the “hi” and “bye” technique as he had to get to the school now.

“Thanks, Uncle Ryker! See you at the game!” he shouted jumping into the car with Vera right next to him.

Katja giggled and waved to her brother. Ryker chuckled and waved as well. He had no idea where Brynjar learned the “hi” and “bye” technique but guessed from his brother or sister-in-law.

“Come on, let’s get you inside, it’s getting colder, and we don’t need you sick,” Ryker said.

“Okay,”

. . . .

(Boy’s Locker Room – 4:59 pm)

“Cutting it close Grimborn,” Guard Hedin Jespersen remarked.

Brynjar glared at his classmate. He always knew Hedin didn’t like him, considering he only had to try out before given the spot as Quarterback. Whereas Hedin had to work to get his spot as Guard.

“Zip its Jespersen, I had to wait for my Uncle to get home for my sister,” Brynjar snapped as he quickly began to change. Least he didn’t change his pants before leaving earlier.

“So, what, a baby sister who is like 16, needs a babysitter? How lame,” Hedin teased.

Brynjar slammed his locker shut, surprising everyone, as he turned and glared at Hedin His pale green eyes didn’t really help him make him look meaner.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Brynjar grounded. He was _so close_ to punching Hedin, but he was trying to hold himself.

Hedin smirked and walked over to Brynjar, “Make me,”

Brynjar glared back and so _close_ in punching him, but a voice stopped him.

“Jespersen! Leave Grimborn alone!” It was Joshua and standing next to him was one of the Freshmen. Brynjar guessed he got Joshua. “While he’s a minute to close, he’s here. Everyone, on the field. Grimborn, meet us once you’re set,”

Brynjar said nothing but nodded. He needed something to calm him down. His pale green eyes glared at Hedin as he walked by and the teen glared back. Once the team was out, Brynjar walked to his locker and pulled his phone out. He dialed a number and waited.

 _“What’s up?”_ the familiar voice to Katja answered.

“I need some help calming down,”

. . .

(Archi Bleachers – 5:05 pm)

Vera sat in the upper bleachers doing some more homework. She had 55 minutes until the game, and no one was around, besides the cheerleaders. They were on the field practicing, or they were when Vera arrived five minutes ago. She hadn’t looked at them since moving to the bleachers.

She paused in her homework when she heard and felt her phone vibrate on the bleacher. Vera put her homework to the side to pick her phone up, Cami was calling. “Hey,” Vera said and picked her homework back up and continued to work on it. She’s working on her History homework.

_“Heya. The gang and I are going to Berkys to pick some dinner. Wondering if you wanna come?”_

“I’m at the field already. But if you can pick me up a burger that’d be great. And maybe one for Brynjar too. All he’s had for “dinner” are 4 PBJ sandwiches.”

_“Girl the game doesn’t start until 6. What the heck are you there early?”_

Vera looked around, no one was in the bleachers and no one was around her. “Have you forgotten have I a pregnant cousin?”

At the same time, she said that Vera heard Hiccup in the background say the exact same thing.

_“Oh. Shit. Yes. I forgot. Sorry.”_

Vera laughed, “Don’t worry it’s fine. But, those burgers, mind getting two and bringing them over before 6? No idea when Brynjar will be able to eat-slash-have a snack.”

 _“Yeah don’t worry. Hiccup is doing the drive-thru and will get the burgers and drinks over ASAP.”_ Cami said. _“Are the normal Deluxe Burgers good?”_

“Yes. Those are fine. Thanks, Cami, see ya,”

_“Later!”_

As soon as she hung up, her phone went off again, but this time it was a text.

**Katja, 5:09 pm:** _Aunt Hertha arrived. Uncle Ryker is going to stay and eat with us and then head out to the game._

**Vera, 5:10 pm:** _Cool. Totally fine. Cami is getting burgers from Berkys for me and Brynjar._

**Katja, 5:10 pm:** 😊

. . .

(5:15 pm)

Vera packed her history homework, finally finishing it, and now pulled out English homework. She had an essay to write and would like to get at least half of it finished before Homecoming tomorrow.

“One deluxe burger for Vera,” a voice spoke.

Vera laughed and looked up to find Hiccup holding two bags.

“Thanks. Did you take Brynjar’s down?” She asked opening the bag and he sat next to her.

“Signy did. Fria came with Signy and she offered to take what they had for Soren and the burger for Brynjar,” Hiccup said mentioning Soren’s mother and Signy’s aunt. Oh yeah, speaking of them, the divorce finally finalized and now Soren and Signy lived full time with Fria Axall. Madguts left Archi Isle right after the divorced and went back to his home island, Murderous Mountains.

“Cool,” Vera took a bit of her burger and moaned. She loved Berkys burgers.

“Katja staying home?” Hiccup asked, unwrapping his own burger.

“Yeah, she wasn’t feeling well. I think just the extremely early morning sickness got to her and left her exhausted. Mom is staying with her tonight, but I’m going to Skype the game, so she can still watch it.” Vera explained.

“Alright cool,” Hiccup said. He hoped Katja felt better.

“Hey, guys,” Signy said coming up to the bleachers. She was caring a lunchbox which Vera guessed had her own dinner in it.

“Hey,” Vera said. “Your Aunt going to work tonight?”

“Yep. She took another shift to help out, plus the extra money didn’t hurt,” Signy said. Freya worked as a Vet Tech at the Animal Shelter and was one of the Techs Valka trusted 100%.

For the remainder of the time before the game, the three just talked about school and homecoming and random things. Vera knew about Signy sleeping over after a movie night but did not know about Hiccup coming with Toothless. He shrugged and said Kelda was fine with it. He was leaving once they watched enough movies to pass out.

At 5:45 the rest of the gang arrived, and everyone found their seats. Vera was sitting in the front row since she was going to be Skyping the game. Signy and Hiccup sat with her while everyone else was in the higher bleachers.

. . .

At 6:00 pm the Homecoming Game vs the Shivering Island Warriors started. Vera got the Skype Video up two minutes before the game, Signy and Hiccup were sitting with her and they said hi to Katja and Hertha. Ryker arrived at 6:00 and was sitting with Vera. The game was two and a half hours later, the game ended with the Archi Dragons winning 24-13.

Brynjar shouldered his bag and walked out of the locker room. He knew about the After-Game Party at the Great Hall, but he had no interest in going. He knew the Team and Cheerleaders were going, all but Astrid and her friends. Brynjar was glad that Astrid was as understanding as she was, normally this would be a good time for them to go on a date, but with his parents still out and Katja home, he wanted to get back. Astrid was very understanding and made a point that they could do a small date before or after Homecoming.

“Hey, Grimborn, the After-Game Party is heading to the Great Hall, are you coming?” a Junior asked.

“Sorry, I have plans,” Brynjar said. No one needed to know what was going on, Brynjar had no idea what would happen when Katja started showing even using other clothing.

“Oh, too bad.” The junior said. “See you on Monday then,”

Brynjar nodded and continued to make his way to his car. He pulled his phone out and proceeded to text Vera asking what she was doing for the night and if she wanted a ride home. Unfortunately, he didn’t get far.

“Not even bothering with joining the team, uh Grimborn?” It was Hedin, again.

Brynjar sighed, he was tired, exhausted and just wanted to go home, sit on the couch and watch some of Katja’s lame movies. “What, Hedin?” he turned around and gave his teammate an annoyed and tired look.

“The After-Game Party, the team is heading there.” The senior mentioned.

“Yeah, so. I’m tired and want to get home.” Brynjar said. _Also, because I want to get to Katja, but no one needs to know that._

“Coach wants everyone at the game,” Hedin tried.

Brynjar raised an eyebrow, “If Coach wanted everyone, he would have said so in the locker rooms.” He sighed. “Look, I get you don’t like me because of how I got onto the team right away. You don’t need to worry about me getting a possible Scholarship, I don’t want it. Football is only a hobby for me.” Without waiting for Hedin to respond, Brynjar turned and walked off leaving the other Senior mouth dropped.

. . .

(8:38 pm)

Brynjar sighed as he sat in his car. His muscles hurt like crazy, he might have overdone it in practice and then the game. No way was he going running Sunday. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them open when his phone went off. He let out a small groan first before reaching over and picking it up. It was from Vera.

**Vera, 8:39 pm:** _Going with friends to the After-Game Party. Fria is going to pick up Signy and Soren later and she’ll give me a ride home. Signy confirmed it. Can you let Mom/Dad know?_

**Brynjar: 8:40 pm:** _Yeah. Going to the store for Ice Cream for Kat and then heading home._

 **Vera, 8:40 pm:** _Cool. See you at Homecoming tomorrow if I don’t see you tonight._ _😊_

Brynjar didn’t reply. But he made sure that he read the text and knew Vera would see it. He put his phone back in the cup holder and turned the car on. He had to go get Ice Cream for Katja and then he was heading home. Maybe he and Katja could binge watch a show...

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – October 29, 2016, 5:30 pm)

Tonight, was the Homecoming Dance-slash-Halloween Dance. Since it was a combination of the two, students could wear either formal or Halloween. The group chose to do Formal since they had two more years and could do Halloween next year. With it being Brynjar’s first and last year, he was doing formal with Astrid. He still had Prom but was debating on going to that.

Ryker was coming over soon, as he was on “babysitting” duty, which Katja didn’t mind. With Dane still out there–with her friends still have no idea about her ex-boyfriend–Katja wanted to be careful. Ryker was someone Dane never liked and Katja could never figure out why but was glad. With Kelda and Viggo still away, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night, someone had to supervise, especially since Hiccup was going to be over. Ryker knew Hiccup and knew he wouldn’t do anything but had to please his little brother.

Once she changed into her pajamas (which was just an old shirt of Brendan’s and a pair of shorts), Katja was about to head downstairs and get ready for Signy, when she heard her brother let out a loud groan. She paused, she thought he had left already. Katja knew it didn’t take long to get to Astrid’s house, so what was he still doing here? She knew he wanted to leave early, as he was going to be meeting Astrid’s parents, _formally_. Passing the stairs, she made her way towards her brother’s room.

“Brynjar?” she called, before walking into his room, only to find him having issues with his tie and hair.  “Having tie troubles?” Katja asked her brother. Brynjar was standing in front of the mirror, which was right in front once walking in. Well, more like on the wall front.

Brynjar groaned and gave his sister an annoyed look, but she just smiled. “How do Dad and Uncle Ryker deal with _this_?” he asked pointing to the what-doesn’t-look-like-a-tie around his neck.

Katja shrugged, raising her hands at the same time, “No idea. But, don’t forget, Dad rarely wears ties, only when he has a Police Ball to go too. Uncle Ryker does a bit more since he goes to those parties with Aunt Hertha at the Hospital from time to time,” she shrugged. “I can try to fix it if you want,”

“Go for it,” Brynjar said. “If not, I’m going to wear it,”

Katja nodded and made her way to her brother, he had to bend down a bit since he did tower over her. Katja stuck her tongue out as she tried to concentrate on tying the tie.

“I think?” she said two minutes later.

“Wow.” Brynjar was impressed. “This is really good, how the fuck?”

Katja shrugged. She honestly had zero ideas. “I’m going to go downstairs; Uncle Ryker will be here soon and so will Signy and Hiccup. I’m going to make snacks,”

“Alright, thanks again.”

Katja waved as she walked out, stopping at the table and grabbing the movies. She headed downstairs and put the movies on the TV shelf. The table was moved closer, so it could be used to hold snacks and be used a footrest.

The TV was already turned on to the opening title screen of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ , which Signy, Hiccup, and Katja agreed on watching first. She walked into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the pantry. The first items were some bags of chips, she got two bags of _Sun Chips French Onion_ –she’d been craving it for the past few days anyway–and some _Lays Sour Cream and Onion_ and _Original_. She told Hiccup and Signy to bring items they might want to eat too.

. . .

Katja was putting together the last of the Fruit Salad (which was a mixture of grapes, clementine slices, bananas, and blueberries) when the microwave went off, signaling her that the first of the popcorn was finished popping. As she poured the Kettle Popcorn into a large bowl, she heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps coming down.

“Well don’t you look snazzy,” Ryker’s voice said.

Katja listened to her brother and Uncle as she put the second bag of popcorn into the microwave. Moving to the fridge, she pulled out a few things, most being Caffeine Free and a few fruit juices.

“Uncle Ryker,”

Her Uncle chuckled, “Just teasing kid. Have fun tonight, don’t do anything stupid,” Brynjar made a sound of protest before Ryker continued. “And at least be back by Midnight if you can. I know Astrid’s parents will want her home at least by 11:30.”

“I’m not planning on staying out too late. We’re going to go to the dance, have a small dinner together afterward, and then go see the 10:40 showing of _The Haunted Mansion_.” Brynjar said. “I should be home by midnight or a little bit after. I’ll call when I know what time I’ll be back.”

“Okay, have fun. Tell Vera when you see her to call me or her mother when she is leaving with Soren,” Ryker said.

“I will. I’m going to say bye to Kat first,” Brynjar said and made his way into the kitchen.

“You good to go?” Katja asked.

“Yeah. You have fun with your friends,” Brynjar said moving around to give her a hug.

Katja smiled and leaned into the hug. “I will. Don’t fret, only Signy is staying the night. Hiccup is only here for movies. Besides, he might leave early, he’s Heather’s ride to the dance and pick up. Fishlegs can’t drive yet,”

Brynjar rolled his eyes. “I’m being the big brother. Cut me some slack,”

Katja giggled.

“You might want to head out now,” Ryker said entering the kitchen and putting a bag down on the floor. Katja guessed it was the work he brought home so he wouldn’t really be babysitting her and her friends. “I know the Hoffersons don’t live far, but you have Astrid’s family who wants to meet you.”

“True. Alright,” Brynjar grabbed his keys off the hook that was plastered on the wall by the Garage Door, “Later!”

“Have you had dinner yet?” Ryker asked Katja.

“No. I was waiting for Signy and Hiccup. I’m thinking, maybe we can order Pizza later?”

“That’s fine. Hertha will be at our house for tonight, she has some paperwork to get done and with Agnar over at Chance’s, that gives her some peace and quiet.” Katja nodded, understanding. Angar could be a pain in the butt at times. “When are Signy and Hiccup due to arrive?”

“I said they could come over between 5:30 and 6:00. I finished making some snacks so I’m ready when they get here.”

“Alright. I’ll be in your mother’s office finishing up some papers, call me if you need anything.” Ryker said, getting his bag. “All the doors are locked, right?”

“Brynjar made sure before he went to get dressed,” Katja confirmed.

. . .

(Hofferson House – 5:50 pm)

Astrid was up in her room doing last minute editions to her hair and/or everything. She was nervous and of course, this night had to be the night when her father didn’t have to work. Tonight, was like the “The Boyfriend meets the Parents” sort of thing. Though, at least her Uncle Finn wasn’t here. He was still in Europe, traveling around.

“Asty your date is here~!” Anastasia said entering her big sister’s room.

“Thank you, Ana,” Astrid said, giving herself, one more looks over. She was wearing a nice blue dress with black heels.

“Daddy and Mommy are asking him questions. Made me come get you,” the five-year-old said as she took Astrid’s hand and made their way downstairs.

“Uh no,” Astrid paled and hurried to try to make sure her father didn’t scare Brynjar away. That made her pause in her thought. _Wait, Brynjar doesn’t seem like someone to scare easily unless it involves Katja._

 _“You’ll have her home by safe and sound?”_ Astrid heard her father ask Brynjar.

“Yes, Sir,” Brynjar said.

Stepping off the last stair, Astrid found her father looking over at Brynjar and asking him questions. Her mother was to the side.

“What are the plans for tonight?” Inga asked. “I know about the dance....”

“The plan is to go to the dance, maybe spend an hour or two there and then go out to dinner. Then we’re going to catch the 10:40 showing of _The Haunted Mansion_ at Archia Theaters. I’ll be bringing her home after.” Brynjar said.

“Hmm,” Inga said.

“Dad don’t scare him, please, I actually like this one,” Astrid said, a blush forming when she said the last bit, and making herself known to Brynjar.

 _Holy shit. I’m dead._ Brynjar thought seeing Astrid. She looked _stunning_ in the dress.

Grant held his hands up, knowing not to fight with Astrid, who got her mother’s personality. “Alright. Just making sure my little girl is well cared for.”

“A little girl who is 16,” Astrid added.

Grant opened his mouth, but Inga stepped up, “Grant, don’t worry. I’ve met with Brynjar’s mother and have been told a lot of good things. Astrid will be fine. And besides, if she wasn’t, sure can take care of herself.”

That made Brynjar pale. Astrid turned and winked at him and Brynjar turned pink.

“Why are you turning pink?” Anastasia asked walking up to Brynjar.

“Well uh...” Brynjar had no idea how to answer. He was used to an annoying six-year-old, not a curious five-year-old.

Thank God, Inga stepped in. “Grant go put in that movie Anastasia wanted to watch,” her husband opened his mouth but a glare from Inga made him run out of the foyer to go do that. “And Anastasia, let’s go with Daddy. Astrid and Brynjar have to get moving to make it for the dance,”

“Ok!” Anastasia said with a big smile.

“Have fun you too,” Inga said. “Stay safe,” she added.

“I will Mom, bye!” Astrid quickly pulled Brynjar out of the house, not before grabbing her jacket. “Sorry about my parents,” she said once they were in the safety of Brynjar’s car. His blush had gone down so he was glad.

“It’s fine. I expected it. I am like two years older than you and for some parents that scares them,” Brynjar said. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Astrid said pulling her seatbelt ton. “What is Katja doing this evening?” she asked as Brynjar pulled out of the Hofferson driveway and into the street.

“Movie night and sleepover with Signy. Hiccup is there for the movies. He’s Heather’s ride,” Brynjar said as he drove to the school.

“Cool, hope they have a fun night too,”

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – 6:00 pm)

Katja finished getting things ready and had just put the bowls of popcorn on the table when the front door rang. “I got it, Uncle Ryker,” she said walking by the hallway that led to the office.”

 _“Alright. Let me know when you guys want pizza. I’ll order online,”_ Ryker called through the door.

“Thanks!” Katja said and opened the door. Standing outside were Signy, Hiccup, and of course Toothless, in harness and leash. “Hi guys,” she said with a smile as her friends and feline entered the house, “My uncle is in my Mom’s office doing work but we’re free to do what we want out in the Great Room,”

“Cool,” Signy said walking in with a sleeping bag in one arm with a backpack on her back and a bag holding some snacks of her choice. With Katja being pregnant, she and Hiccup had to bring some food that they might want, but Katja couldn’t eat.

Toothless leaped from Hiccup’s arms and raced into the Great Room. He jumped on Viggo’s chair, curled up, and promptly fell asleep.

“Uh, that’s new,” Hiccup said walking into the Great Room with Signy and Katja.

“He’s never done that?” Signy asked.

“No. But then again we only have a couch at the apartment,” Hiccup said with a shrug. He put a bag down, which contained a few things for Toothless.

“Signy, you can put your things by the stairs for now. I haven’t decided where we’re sleeping tonight.” Katja said.

“OK not a problem, are we ready for the movies?” Signy asked, doing what Katja said.

Katja smiled and nodded as did Hiccup. “We’re ready,”

Signy took the remaining single chair, leaving Hiccup and Katja to take the couch. They were blushing a storm since the couch was a loveseat, two-person couch. Katja didn’t know if Signy did that on purpose or what. She’d have to ask later. Shaking her head, she grabbed the remote, a bowl of popcorn and hit play for the movie.

. . .

(Homecoming Dance, Arch Academy Gym – 7:00 pm)

The Dance was amazing, and everyone was having fun. Vera giggled as Soren spun her, she had a crush on him for a while but was too nervous to tell him. She didn’t even know he had a crush on her, Soren admitted having one while trying to ask her to the dance.

**[Flashback]**

_(Classroom 330 – October 24, 2016, 2:20 pm)_

_“Don’t forget your homework for Wednesday and have a good day,” Vera’s Spanish Teacher Lucia de la Cavallería said as the bell rang, and students ran out._

_Vera shook her head but went at a slower pace. She still had a few minutes to pack up and make it to her bus. She had just packed her math book when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw that it was Soren who was also her crush, her cheeks turned pink. “S-Soren, h-hi.” She got out._

_“H-Hey,” Soren got out, he was turning pink in the cheeks, but a darker shade than Vera. “I-I uh was wondering...if you uh...” Soren looked away, this was making him nervous._

_“Is everything alright?” Vera asked._

_“Y-Yeah... I uh... I really like you and wondering if you want to go to Homecoming and the Halloween Party together?” he asked._

_Vera blinked. Soren, liked her? And was asking her to the dance? She blushed, with him telling her he liked her, gave her some confidence in telling him back. “I...I like you too, and, I’d love to go with you,”_

**[End Flashback]**

Soren surprised Vera by coming to pick her up. He revealed he had taken the driver’s test to allow him to drive other people. He just didn’t show it during the school year since he had no need. He and Signy could ride the bus, plus, the divorce was putting pressure on his mother. Vera understood and was happy that he passed the test.

Soren smiled as he danced with Vera. He was happy with her, and he liked her a lot. He never felt like to any other girl, so it was surprising but also nice. He hoped one day to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he had time before that. Plus, he knew Vera was working with helping Katja and that would take some of her time, which he didn't mind. Hopefully, near the end of the night he could ask Vera out for real (don’t worry he asked her father for permission, he liked doing things the old fashion way).

“Woo!” Vera said as she and Soren returned to the table where the group was. “Awesome fun! How’s everyone doing?”

The ones sitting at the table were, Ruffnut, Olivia, Ragna, Thuggory, Tuffnut, Adelaide, Snotlout, and Minden. Astrid was over with Brynjar who was with Rolf and Axel, Rolf’s date, and Axel’s girlfriend, Elaina Hart.

“Cool,” Ruffnut said. “It was pretty fun, dancing anyway,”

Everyone else said some replies, to which Vera smiled happily. “Cool. I’m going to call Katja just to see how she is, I’ll be back,”

“Alright,” Vera said, “Thanks.”

Vera took her clutch and walked out into the hallway, which was much quieter than the Gym. Pulling out her phone she saw no new text messages or calls. She decided rather than call, she would do a quick text. She opened the last group chat she and Katja had, which was listed as a year ago.

 _Wow. The last time we talked in this chat was a year ago, holy shit._ Vera thought.

. . .

**CHAT: VERA + KATJA**

**Vera, 7:01 pm:** _Hey, how’s everything going? Hiccup behaving himself?_

**Katja, 7:01 pm:** _Hiccup says he takes offense to that. And everything is fine. We’re having pizza for dinner, Uncle Ryker ordered for us. How’s the dance?_

**Vera, 7:02 pm:** _Awesome. Just wanted to check up on you so going to head back. Talk to you later or tomorrow._

**Katja, 7:03 pm:** _OK. We’re on the second HP movie. So might not answer, later._

Vera pocked her cell phone and headed back to her friends. The dance would be serving dinner about now and she was hungry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Homecoming ended at 9:50 pm and it was amazing–Vera’s words. There were no words to describe it. Everyone had fun, even though they were missing three from their group. They still enjoyed themselves.

Besides that, along with the Crowning of Homecoming Prince, Princess, King and Queen, which ended up being people none of the gang knew personally, other interesting things happened.

Soren got the courage to ask Vera out on a date which she accepted. Fishlegs might have asked Heather out, but they were alone at the time and no one knew about it. So, they couldn’t verify it–but Heather was smiling and blushing at the same time.

Brynjar and Astrid never stayed to see the Crowning, or see Soren ask Vera out. They had left about an hour and a half earlier to get to a dinner reservation Brynjar made at Berkettis a semi-fancy and semi causal restaurant that served a mix of American and Norwegian food.

. . .

(Archia Theaters – 8:10 pm)

“I still do not understand how you were able to get a reservation at Berkettis. That place is like so hard to get one, you have to book it months in advanced,” Astrid said as they walked into the Movie Theater. Their movie wasn’t showing for almost two hours, so they decided to hang in the lobby area where they were arcade games to play.

Before leaving the Dance, they changed into something easier to walk around in. Since the dance was at the school, they were able to store the spare clothing in their lockers and grab them after. It was easier than taking them with them.

Brynjar laughed. “Aunt Hertha knows the owner and was able to pull a few strings.”

“Still, amazing and wow. The food was declivous as well,” Astrid added.

“Yeah, it was.” Brynjar agreed. “So, we have like...” he pulled his watch out to check the time, “Like almost over two hours until the movie, want to play some arcade games?”

“Sure,” Astrid shrugged.

Brynjar did not let Astrid win, he was playing for him... But he got his ass kicked.

He stared open-mouthed at her, unsure what just happen in the last twenty minutes. They played every single two-player game, twice, and she still managed to beat him.

Astrid grinned and then winked, “I’m competitive,” she said before announcing she was going to the bathroom and headed off.

Once she was gone, Brynjar yanked his phone out and searched for the “sibling chat group” he and Katja made ages ago. He needed to talk to her.

**CHAT: GRIMBORN SIBLINGS**

**Time: 8:10 pm**

**Brynjar:** _I need help._

**Katja:** _What did you do?_

. . .

Brynjar was surprised to see Katja reading the text. He totally forgot that she was having a movie night with Signy and Hiccup.

. . .

**Katja:** _Hiccup left to get Heather ten minutes ago, Signy is in the bathroom and I’m in the Great Room. We’re deciding where to sleep. I can’t sleep on the floor for obvious reasons. But again, what did you do?_

**Brynjar:** _Uh ok. You could use the Guest Room. There’s a pull-out coach in there, you know? And, I think I’ve totally fallen for Astrid._

**Katja:** _Didn’t think of that. Thanks. As for you falling for Astrid, I think it was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner than later._

**Brynjar:** _..._

**Katja:** _Just saying, I could see it; and I think Mom could._

**Katja:** _Hiccup just texted, Heather wants to come over. Can she? We’re doing to do more movies_

**Brynjar:** _Fine with me; make sure Uncle Ryker is fine._

**Katja:** _He is. I asked him first, and he said to ask you._

**Brynjar:** _Huh, alright. I should be home by 12, give or take._

 **Katja:** _👍 (thumbs up)_

. . .

“So, what do you want to do now?” Astrid asked, sitting on the bench with Brynjar. “We did all the games alright and the movie won’t start until 10:40. It’s like 8:30 now.”

Brynjar looked at the movie listings and saw that there was a showing for _The Haunted Mansion_ at 8:50, twenty minutes.

“Let me check something,” he said and rushed over to the Ticketmaster.

As she waited for Brynjar, Astrid leaned back and began to think over everything. _I like him, a lot, could he be the one I’ve been wanting?_ She wondered to herself. She’d have to ask Camicazi about relationship information since she was the only one to have had been in a relationship for more than a few months. Camicazi and Kayne had been dating since the start of freshmen year and Kayne was a sophomore.

“Good news,” Brynjar said surprising Astrid. “I was able to ask them if I could switch movie times and we were able to. We can make the 8:50 showing instead rather than staying here for the next hour or so. How’s that sound?”

Astrid grinned, “Awesome. Let’s get some snacks quick!”

. . .

(10:45 pm)

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Astrid said as they left Archia Theaters. The movie got out about 20 minutes ago, but the two spent the last ten just talking and walking slowly to Brynjar’s car. “It was a good idea to see the movie even though the Homecoming Dance was tonight,”

“Me too. I figured we could do something different. I know it’s my first and last dance, but truth be told, dances aren’t my thing.”

“You not liking dances must run in the family? Vera said the same thing about Katja,” Astrid asked.

“Katja’s never been a fan of dances or big parties, then things happened...” Brynjar said slowly.

“Did she ever like dances or parties before?” she asked.

“Not really. She didn’t have a lot of friends and they tended to stay close and just watch movies during dances.” Brynjar explained.

. . .

(Hofferson House – 11:15 pm)

“Thanks again for Homecoming, the dinner, and the movie,” Astrid said as Brynjar walked her to the door.

“No problem. I had fun too,” Brynjar said.

The two stood in silence, unsure what to do really. Astrid bit her lip, before rising on her tiptoes and gave Brynjar a surprised kiss on the cheek. She blushed and then rushed into the house. Brynjar blinked and stared in surprise. He did not expect that. Not at all.

 _W-What?_ Brynjar walked back to his car and looked up to the second floor where he saw a single light on. And through the window, he spotted Astrid looking down at him.

Astrid gave a shy wave, Brynjar smiled and waved back before climbing in the car.

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – 11:25 pm)

_“AAAH!!”_

That was the first thing Brynjar heard when he walked into the house. Worried for Katja, he raced to the sound, only to see that it was Katja and her friends screaming about a scene from a movie. A horror movie...

“Katja, you hate horror movies,” Brynjar spoke surprising everyone.

Signy was clutching her pillow as Heather was hiding behind Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup himself was staring at the screen in shock–or now Brynjar since he surprised them.

“AH!” Katja screamed, “D-Don’t do that!”

"WELL, DON’T SCREAM LIKE YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Brynjar exclaimed.

Katja glared at her brother, “Well, I didn’t think you’d back so soon!” she screamed back

Ryker came out to see what the hell the screaming was about. Seeing that it was Katja and Brynjar he walked out deciding to let them deal with it.

“Brynjar easy does it with the yelling!” Ryker yelled from the office.

Brynjar opened his mouth to shout something, but Ryker spoke again, “And I don’t care that you are older. Remember your sister!”

Katja grinned and playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother. Brynjar gave her a stink eye.

“I think we’re going to head out now,” Hiccup said. “I told Dagur Heather would be home by 12:30, and I don’t want to deal with an overprotective him.”

“OK see you tomorrow?” Katja asked.

“Of course, before the Halloween Party,” Heather said with a smile.

“Cool,” Katja said. “I’d walk you but...”

Hiccup waved, “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for the movie night and allowing me to bring Toothless–wait, where is that cat?”

When he left earlier to get Heather, Hiccup left Toothless behind. He didn’t think it would be fun for the cat only to come back later. They saw Toothless when they returned but hadn’t seen him since, and that was about an hour and a half ago.

“Found him,” Signy said from the kitchen.

Katie blinked, when did she get there? She must have walked into the kitchen when she and Brynjar were having their mini-argument?

Signy walked out of the kitchen holding the black cat. Toothless let out a pitiful meow, but Hiccup wasn’t having it.

“Thanks, Signy, you didn’t expect me to leave you here, did you?” He asked the cat.

Toothless blinked at Hiccup but said nothing. Hiccup sighed, “Thanks for finding him, Signy,” he handed Toothless over to Heather as he pulled out his harness and leash from his pocket. Toothless remained still as Hiccup put the harness on.

“No problem,” Signy said. “See you guys tomorrow,”

Heather and Hiccup waved as they made their way out. As soon as the door shut, Ryker came out of Kelda’s office.

“Brynjar, think you’ll be able to handle the girls?” he asked.

Brynjar nodded, “Yeah, I should. Thanks for staying while I was out,”

“Don’t worry. And it was more for Viggo,” Ryker said. “I’ll see you guys in the morning, but call if you need anything, alright?”

“Got it, Uncle Ryker. Thanks again,” Katja said with a smile.

Ryker smiled at his niece and nephew, “Sleep well you two,”

“We will, by Uncle Ryker,” Brynjar and Katja said at the same time.

Once their uncle was out of the house, Brynjar turned to his sister, “Do you have an idea where you guys are going to sleep?” he asked.

“Guest Room. Signy is going to take the pull-out couch,” Katja said.

“We have a pull-out couch in the guest room?” Brynjar asked in shock.

Katja nodded, “Yeah, there was space in the room when Mom was setting it up, so she got one.” She shrugged.

“Uh, alright.” Brynjar was still shocked.

“We’re going to watch another movie–maybe–and then go to sleep. Not a horror one!” Katja said glaring at Signy who grinned.

“Alright. No horrors. Will _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_ be fine?” Signy asked.

“Yes. It will.” Katja said with a smile.

Brynjar sighed, “Alright. You two watch that movie and then do whatever. If you need me, I’ll be up in my room. I’m going to see if Alex can Skype tonight,” he said mentioning his best friend from Hysteria Island, Aleksander Stenberg.

“OK, tell him I say hi,” Katja said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I will. Later,” Brynjar waved to the two as he walked out of the Great Room.

“Ready for the movie?” Signy asked once Brynjar walked up the stairs.

“Yep,” Katja said, “Does Harry finally defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” she asked as Signy took out the horror movie out of the DVD player and replaced it with the final _Harry Potter_ movie.

Signy laughed, “I can’t tell you! That’ll spoil the movie! You’ll have to wait and see. Oh, do you want any snacks?”

“Uh, can you get one of the bowls of fruit in the fridge?” Katja asked.

“Sure,”

“Thanks!”

. . .

(Brynjar’s Room – 11:40 pm)

It took Brynjar only a few minutes to change into his pajamas, climb onto his bed and pull his laptop to his lap. It took him less time to see if Alex could Skype.

 _[“Dude, it’s been so long. How are you?”]_ Aleksander Stenberg said, grinning from his side of the Skype camera.

Brynjar and Alex had been best friends since they were in kindergarten, long before Brynjar met and befriended Dane (who he met in the third grade). Their families got along too and would meet each other for dinners on the weekend. Alex had spiky black hair and deep blue eyes with a tanned skin tone.

Brynjar shook his head, “It has. Things have finally calmed down after the move and everything.”

_[“That’s good. How’s Kat doing?”]_

“Good. She’s yet to decide if she’s keeping the baby or putting it up for adoption, she is letting it live and will carry it to term.” Brynjar said.

_[“Alright. How are your parents about it?”]_

“Mom supports, I think Dad was about to say no but glares from Mom and Aunt Hertha made him change his mind. Otherwise, the entire family supports him. I’m not sure what Grandma or Grandpa will think of it _if_ they ever find out. I know Dad hasn’t said anything, especially since he and Uncle Ryker left when they were 18.”

_[“Grandparents are sometimes the harder ones to please, at least in my opinion. You’ve met my grandparents.”]_

Brynjar winced. He knew about Alex’s maternal grandparents, the only set alive, they were strict and wanted things to be perfect. They were the reasons why Alex’s mother, ran away during High School and made her way to Hysteria Island, where she would meet Alex’s dad and he helped her. Arabella Stenberg thought she was free, but her parents found her. Thankfully, Arabella was already married to Alex’s dad, Corey, when her parents found her. They couldn’t do much but ended up moving to the island to somehow be in her life. Arabella and Corey tried to ignore them, but it ended badly when they went out with a baby Alex. They were stuck with them in their life after Arabella’s parents threatened to make it seem like they were bad parents.

“I’m surprised how your Mom put up with them for fifteen years of her life,” Brynjar admitted.

Alex shrugged, _[“Brynjar, I have no idea either. My mom is brave though,”]_

“Indeed. So, how’s life been since we moved?”

_[“Boring. Carmel was asking where you went. I said nothing, of course.”]_

“Thank God.” Brynjar’s ex-girlfriend, Carmel Ringstad, was someone he wanted to get far away from. They had only dated for a few months before Brynjar ended it because she was clingy and wouldn’t even let him talk to his sister. “She doesn’t know where I moved, right?”

 _[“I haven’t said anything, but she could get someone to talk. But, is she stupid enough to go all the way to Archi Isle?”]_ Alex asked.

Brynjar shrugged, “Who knows. I won’t be interested even if she did come,”

Alex stared at his friend. _[“No way. You found someone?”]_

Brynjar turned pink. He didn’t expect Alex to get to the point that fast. “I-I don’t have to tell you.”

Alex grinned, _[“You totally did! You’re blushing! HA!”]_

Brynjar groaned and covered his face with his hands. “You’re making this hard!”

 _[“Just tell me who she is.”]_ Alex said, leaning back in his chair.

“Fine,” Brynjar lifted his head up. “Her name is Astrid and she’s on the Cheerleading team here at Archi Academy. She is very sporty and plays Soccer during the Spring.”

 _[“Do you like her?”]_ Alex asked.

“I’m not sure on that yet. But, she’s better than Carmel. I’m also in my senior year so can’t be sure on anything else,” Brynjar said with a shrug.

 _[“No worries.”]_ Before Alex could speak a voice was heard behind him.

 _[“I’m talking to Brynjar!”]_ the voice sounded again, but Brynjar couldn’t understand it.  _[“OK, I’m coming!”]_

Alex turned back to Brynjar, _[“Sorry. Mom wants me to go to sleep. I have to take Isobel to this Halloween Party tomorrow.”]_

“Don’t worry. Talk to you later,” Alex waved and at the same time, the teenagers ended the Skype Call.

Brynjar closed his laptop and checked the time, 12:00 am, the clock read. He decided to go to sleep now since he and Astrid decided to go to the Halloween Party tomorrow, not dressed.

Ten minutes later, he was ready for bed. He just turned his light off when he saw his phone light up on the nightstand. He picked it up and saw that he had a new text from Astrid.

**Astrid, 12:01 am:** _I had fun tonight, see you at the party tomorrow._ _😊_

Brynjar smiled.

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – October 30, 2016, 10:45 am)

“Thanks for letting me spend the night,” Signy said to Brynjar and Katja. Her Aunt Freya was outside in the car waiting.

“No problem,” Brynjar said with a smile. “Katja had fun and that’s all I care,”

Katja rolled her eyes, knowing the real reason why he liked Signy being over but didn’t say anything. “Me too. Let’s do it another time, maybe inviting the other girls too?”

“That would be awesome,” Signy said. “See you later or at the party?”

“Yep, bye,” Katja waved to Freya and the woman waved back as Signy climbed into the car. One final wave from the two, and they were gone. Brynjar and Katja moved back into the house.

“I’m going to call Dr. Wang and ask her about why I might have had the nightmare,” Katja said.

“Alright. I’m going to finish up some homework I need to get done. Call if you need anything,”

“’K,” Katja said and went upstairs to her room to call Dr. Lian Wang. 

. . .

“Yeah, it was a nightmare about my ex-boyfriend. I’m shocked why now I’m even dreaming about him. I hadn’t thought of him since the incident,” Katja explained.

She waited and listened as Dr. Wang spoke to her.

“That’s possible. But, why did I dream of him now?” Katja pulled her legs to her chest or did as best as she could.

_“There could be various reasons why you had the nightmare, while I don’t like the idea, it’s quite possible that the dream is foreshadowing a later event. If you have the nightmare again, call me again and we’ll schedule to meet up. How does that sound?”_

Katja smiled, “That sounds good. Thanks, and sorry for calling you on a Sunday,”

_“Do not worry. I told you to call me if you had any questions or anything; it’s my job as your therapist to help you.”_

. . .

(3:30 pm)

“Hey, have you decided if you’re going to the party?” Brynjar asked poking his head into his sister’s room.

“No. I haven’t. Part of me wants to go to be with my friends, but another part of me doesn’t since you know, I’m not fond of parties,” Katja sighed, hugging one of her giant pillows to her stomach.

Brynjar thought of something, “If you want, you can invite some friends over to hang? I’m going to the party with Astrid, so I won’t be here. Mom and Dad aren’t due home until like 11 or 12 at the latest, Uncle Ryker is taking care of Agnar for the day, and Aunt Hertha is at the hospital working overtime....”

“Could I?” Katja was surprised her brother was even offering the idea.

“Sure. I’ve met your friends and they all seem like good kids or teens,” the older Grimborn shrugged.

Katja smiled and pulled her phone out. She paused as her finger hovered over Hiccup’s name... “Could, I spend time with Hiccup? He mentioned something last week or two about one of the dogs there going onto labor, I think the shelter could use more hands...”

Brynjar stared at Katja for a moment before making his decision. “I don’t see why not. You like going there and it’s probably better than you being inside all night,”

Katja smiled, “Thanks. I’m going to call him now.”

. . .

(Haddock Apartment – 3:30 pm)

Hiccup walked into his room after feeding Toothless and was about to sit at his desk when his phone went off. He smiled seeing that it was Katja calling. “Hey,”

_“Hey. Are you doing anything right now?”_

“Nope. Nada. Is something wrong or up?”

_“Uh, could we go to the shelter tonight? I’d like to see the puppies again and maybe see if they need help tonight? I’m thinking some techs and vets are parents and might want to go to the big Halloween Party at The Great Hall, the shelter might need help?”_

Hiccup subconsciously smiled, this would get him to spend time with Katja. “Yeah, we can go to the Shelter. I was heading over there in a like one or two hours, I can come to get you around 5 and we can head to the shelter, how’s that sound?”

_“That sounds good. See you at five then,”_

Hanging up, Hiccup opens his Message App and proceeded to send texts both to his mother and Heather, respectively.

 **Hiccup, 3:39 pm:** _Picking Katja up and coming to the Shelter around 5ish. Do you want me to pick up dinner for the staff that’s there?_

**Hiccup, 3:40 pm:** _Change in plans, not going to party. Going with Katja to the Shelter. But, have fun._

Once sending the messages, Hiccup tossed his phone on his bed and moved to his closet to find something more decent to wear. He wasn’t fancying up to impress Katja–he still had to ask her parents for permission to even date her–just something better than his normal hoodie, shirt, and jeans. He’d only just picked something when he heard his phone go off, Toothless let out an annoyed mew. Hiccup saw that Toothless had sat on his phone and thus felt the vibration of the phone.

**Heather, 3:42 pm:** _No problem. Have fun!_

**Mom, 3:44 pm:** _That’s fine, and if you don’t mind. We’re short on staff tonight. Only have 10 compared to the 20+ we usually have._

Hiccup made sure to read Heather’s text, so she could see that it was read, and then answered his mother’s text.

**Hiccup, 3:45 pm:** _OK. Do you want me to order for everyone or are you going to call order and I just pick up?_

**Mom, 3:46 pm:** _I’ll give you a list; do you have enough money with you to pay? I’m not sure how long it would cost._

Hiccup checked his wallet and saw that he had two twenties’ plus a few small ones.

**Hiccup, 3:47 pm:** _I have 40 plus dollars in case. It should be enough for 10 staff._

**Mom, 3:48 pm:** _Alright. I’ll text the list when you’re about to leave. <3 _

. . .

(Ryker and Hertha Grimborn House’s – 4:30 pm)

“DAD! Agnar says I have to take him to Angelo’s Halloween Party at his grandparent’s house tonight!” Vera screamed exiting her room.

Ryker sighed and exited his room, “Vera. No yelling–” he wasn’t able to say more since Agnar cut him off.

“Uh yes, you do. You did last year! You do it all the time!” Agnar screamed from his room.

Ryker sighed, glad Hertha wasn’t at the house. She didn’t have to deal with this. But at the same, he wished she was.

“First, enough screaming. You two are in the same area of the house!” Ryker said raising his voice a little. That got both his children to shut their mouths. “Second. Vera, are you planning on going to the Halloween Party at The Great Hall?”

“Yeah. The Gang and I meeting there at 6,” Vera said quickly. “I have to get my costume ready too.”

“You are free then for tonight,” Ryker said pointing to his eldest, but a whine from Angar came soon after.

“What?! She’s supposed to take me to Angelo’s!” Agnar complained.

“No, she is not. Agnar, you’re only doing it to bug your sister. She has a life too; I’ll be taking you anyway. Besides, Vera can’t drive yet.” Ryker said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Agnar stared at his father for a moment, before turning away, crossing his arms, and pouting. Vera let out a silent cheer, she loved her brother, she did, but he annoyed the crap out of her!

“Who’s coming to get you for the party?” Ryker asked, looking at Vera.

“Dagur is coming. He’s picking me up and Soren and Signy.” Vera said. “Hiccup isn’t going to the party, he has to work at the shelter tonight.”

Ryker nodded. “Alright. Curfew is 11:30 since it is a school night. No later,”

“Got it, Dad, thanks!” Vera ran into her room to finish getting her costume ready.

. . .

(Haddock Apartment – 4:30 pm)

“You be good, Toothless. I’ll be back in a few hours,” Hiccup said, the list his Mom sent for orders, held in his hand, pointing to his cat. Toothless stared at Hiccup and let out a meow.  “Ugh, what am I going to do with you?” He groaned, shaking his head and walking out, quickly shutting the door before his cat could follow him.

Walking down the stairs he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Katja, telling her he was on his way. He’s just gotten in his car and turned it on when his phone went off, a text from Katja saying “OK”.

Twelve minutes later, Hiccup arrived at the Grimborn house and saw Brynjar’s car in the driveway, signaling to him that Brynjar was still there. Hiccup took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A minute later, the door opened and the one that opened it was, Brynjar. “Uh, hi...?”

Brynjar gave him a neutral look before turning and yelling, “Kat! Hiccup is here!” and scaring the crap out of Hiccup.

 _“Don’t scare him! I’ll be done in a one minute!”_ Katja’s voice shouted from somewhere in the house.

“What’s your plan for tonight?” Brynjar asked turning back to Hiccup.

“We have to stop at Berkys to do an order for the staff at the Shelter, they’re only at 10 for tonight. I’d offer to get food for them, and then we’re heading to the shelter. Spend time with the animals there, play with them. That sort of thing. Not sure after. I guess, stay if Katja is up for it, maybe go to the party to see the others? All depends on Katja,” Hiccup said.

Brynjar stared at him with unblinking eyes–and its freaked Hiccup out.

“You’re taking in on how Katja might feel,” he said.

“Yes,” Hiccup nodded. “It’s not up to me to make the choices, she can make up her mind as well.”

“...Good.” Brynjar said.

Hiccup stared at Katja’s brother, confused with what he just said. He didn’t have time to think more about it as Katja appeared behind.

“I’ll let you know when I’m coming home,” she said to her brother.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide when Katja appeared in the doorway. She was wearing relaxing clothing– a loose silver shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of boots–but she still looked stunning.

“Alright, if I’m not there, might be best to go to Uncle Ryker and Aunt Hertha’s place. Last I heard, Aunt Hertha will be out around 7:30 pm.”

Katja nodded and grabbed her jacket from the rack by the door. “’K, see you later,”

Brynjar nodded and gave Hiccup a hard look before shutting the door once Katja walked out.

“U-Uh ready to go?” Hiccup asked, leading her to his car.

“Yes. Do we need to stop anywhere on the way?” She asked as she climbed in the car.

“Dinner pick up. The staff at the shelter is shorted because of the party. I offered to do a dinner pick up from Berkys for the staff. I have a list on who wants what,” Hiccup said, pulling out of the driveway and heading into town. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine. Good timing too. I’m getting hungry. Wasn’t sure if I should eat dinner before or later,” Katja said. “I guess I made a good choice,” she smiled.

Hiccup laughed, “I guess so. Shouldn’t take me too long to get the order,”

Katja smiled but blushed when Hiccup looked at her with a smile as they stopped at a stop sign.

. . .

(Archi Animal Shelter and Hospital – 5:20 pm)

“Finally,” Hiccup sighed, parking. “I had never seen Berkys _that_ busy.”

Katja nodded, “That was a shocker. I guess it’s a good thing we did the Drive-Thru,”

“No kidding.” Hiccup said shaking his head. “Let’s head in. We can eat our burgers in the employee room,”

Katja stared at him, “Are we allowed?”

Hiccup smirked, “When your mother is the head vet, oh yes. Don’t worry. I camp out here a lot and I eat food in their cafeteria a lot.”

“Well, okay...”

Hiccup smiled at her and climbed out. He opened the back door and pulled the carry-out bag, he then went over to Katja’s side and opened her door.

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile.

“No problem,” Hiccup said. He led Katja into the shelter. Though, they didn’t get far when a familiar voice called his name.

“Hey, Hiccup!” It was Declan.

Normally, Declan worked in the front, but he also worked as a Vet Tech. That’s what he studied to become. And that’s what he was doing now.

“Hey, I got food for you lot. Come to the Employee room later to get them. Katja and I are going there to eat our dinner first and then we’re going to take care of some of the animals,”

“Awesome. Thanks! Gotta jet, more animals!” and with that, Declan was gone.

. . .

(5:50 pm)

“OK, so dogs and cats first?” Hiccup asked, pulling on a spare Vet Tech shirt on as he watched as Katja do the same–which she was stunning in. He was gone.

“Dogs? Can I see Silver first?”

“Silver?”

Katja blushed, “The Archian Husky.”

Hiccup smiled, “That’s fine. The others have been adopted. The two sisters have not. Heather’s put a claim on the dog and is talking to Dagur about things.”

“And Silver?”

“Nothing yet. But, seeing as she’s close to Wind–what Heather calls the dog–might be hard for her. We want to see if someone close could adopt her,”’ Hiccup explained. He was still working with his Mom and Kelda on when to surprise Katja that he was the one that adopts the dog and is planning on gifting her to Katja.

“I’m happy for Wind, but sad for Silver.”

“I’ll take you to their kennel. They share one and is quite a good side.” Hiccup said. He grabbed his Volunteer Key and unlocked the door into the dog hallway and led Katja into the hallway.

Within moments, Katja could hear the familiar sound of the Silver and she rushed over to the kennel to find Silver leaning on the door, whining wanting to get out and cuddle with Katja.

“Silver!”

“Silver” let out a whine and bark, jumping against the door. Her sister wasn’t doing what Silver was but was also happy to see the two humans. Hiccup laughed but opened the kennel letting the two puppies run over to Katja.

. . .

Hiccup and Katja being at the Shelter helped a lot. Despite not being professional Vet Techs, they were able to help some people with their animals and get them checked in. Hiccup knew quite a bit since his mother was the head vet but couldn’t do things that a normal Vet Tech would do. Katja helped by taking Declan’s place at the front desk.

During a quick, five-minute break the two had, Katja called Vera to tell her what was happening and to not worry, she also texted Brynjar about the plans. Hiccup ended up calling Heather and told her the change in plans. Neither could talk more before they were needed again.

When the clock hit 10:50, things finally calmed down.

“Thanks for the help you guys,” Declan said, leaning against the counter. “Things are calmer, so I think you can take Katja back home. Oh yeah, we’ve had to move the Puppies out of the Kennels for more room, think you guys can take the two to your place or someone’s house the night?”

 _That could work in my favor..._ Hiccup thought. He knew Kelda was alright with it, but he didn’t know when Kelda would be home. He knew she was out of the town for her Anniversary–per Katja. Guess he had to take a risk.

“Yeah. We can take them. I’m sure Heather can take the puppy she bonded with, and maybe Silver can stay with you and Brynjar for the night?” Hiccup asked looking at Katja.

“Yeah, I think so. Mom and Dad are due home actually around 11 and 12,” Katja said. “I texted Brynjar earlier that I might be late. So, he’s fine.”

“Sweet,” Declan said with a smile. “Think you can fit two dog crates into your Nissan Rogue?”

“Totally,” Hiccup said.

“Awesome, I’ll get the pups and crates, back in a few,” Declan smiled and walked into the back room, leaving Hiccup and Katja in the front.

A few minutes later, Declan came out with one semi-large dog crate, with both puppies in it. “I could not get them in separate ones. So, putting them in one large one was the best,” he shrugged, or tried too. Clipped to the crate were two different colored leashes as well.

“Don’t worry. I still have room,” Hiccup said. “Ready to go Katja?” the two had since returned their borrowed Vet Tech uniforms.

“I am,” Katja said bragging her purse from the employee room.

“Cool, let me go stop by Mom’s office or wherever she might be first,” Katja nodded and followed Hiccup as Declan followed them. When things got a little crazy, Hiccup ran out to move his car to the employee lot, he borrowed one of the not-present Vet Tech’s parking spot. They would never know.

“Hey Mom,” Hiccup called poking his head into one of the Examining Rooms, which Valka was checking an animal. “I’m going to head home. I have to take Katja home too. See you there?”

Valka turned and nodded. She was trying to check something on the cat in front of her and couldn’t really speak, which was fine with Hiccup.

He waved before quietly shutting the door.

“Ready to head home?” Hiccup asked Katja.

“Yes please. I’m exhausted, I had fun, but am tired.” She admitted.

“Alright, let’s get the puppies into my car and then head to your home,” Hiccup said, and lead her and Declan carrying the carrier to the parking lot.

Hiccup unlocked his car and let Katja go sit in the front while he helped Declan in the back.

“Thanks again,” Declan said, “Hopefully this time might help Heather bond with her soon-to-be-puppy. Any luck from her brother?”

“They’ve talked, and I think are coming to their decision tomorrow or so,” Hiccup said. “Not sure. Heather did say Dagur and her would be talking later. Things have been hectic at the station as of late,”

“Awesome. No problem. See you whenever,” Declan waved and headed back inside. He has few more hours before his shift would be over.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 11:40 pm)

“Looks like your parents are home,” Hiccup said seeing Kelda’s white Honda Pilot in the driveway. He guessed Viggo’s truck was in the garage during the time they were gone.

“Seems like it and looks like Brynjar is still out. Or, maybe there was finally space in the garage for him to pull his car in.” Katja said. “Though, he could be spending the night at Rolf’s or Axel’s place.”

“Alright. Let’s get both puppies out, they can say goodbye to each other before seeing each other later.” Hiccup said. “They may hate it, but they should learn to be apart no matter how much it hurts to see them cry,”

“Alright,” Katja said.

Thankfully, it took little time to get both puppies out and on leashes, Hiccup had the other one while Katja had “Silver”. Katja was surprised that both were well behaved, since last time, the grayer puppy would chew on the leash, this time, she wasn’t.

Katja walked up to the front door and entered the key code. Before going inside, Katja decided to call her parents, she wanted to make sure that they could take Silver in. She handed Hiccup Silver’s leash and leaned into the house, “Mom? Dad? Are you home?”

Kelda immediately walked out of her office and saw Katja standing outside of the door. A few moments later, Viggo appeared in the hallway and walked up.

“We are here, dear,” Kelda said. “What is it?”

“So, the shelter is getting full for tonight so Declan asked if I could take one of these Archian Puppies in for the night. Hiccup is going to take the other to Heather’s.” Katja explained, bending and picking “Silver” up and holding her.

“It’s fine with me,” Kelda said, without hesitation.

“W-What, Kel?” Viggo said.

“What? It does get too quiet and we could use an animal,” she shrugged. Viggo stared at his wife, but he did have to admit it does get too quiet, but with them working long hours and Brynjar with football practice, Katja would be the only one home early enough.

“So, can she stay the night?” Katja asked, looking at her father.

Viggo sighed, he knew if he did fight with Kelda about it, she would give him shit later. “Fine.”

Kelda smiled and Katja giggled. “When do I need to return her then?” she asked turning to Hiccup.

“Eh, how does never work?” He asked.

Katja looked confused, “What do you mean _never_?”

Hiccup grinned and pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a piece of paper and he handed it to Katja.

Placing Silver in one hand, she opened the paper. Her eyes skimmed it and they went wide. “What?!”

_ADOPTION CERTIFICATE_

_Silver the Archian Husky (Female) was adopted by Katja Grimborn October 30, 2016._

“Huh?!”

Hiccup grinned, “She’s yours. Kelda was in on it and said yes a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Viggo asked looking at his wife. Kelda gave him a look and said nothing.

“S-She’s m-mine?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yep. She’s all yours. Her shots are all taken care of, so she’s yours. You just have to update the microchip to your address and you’re good,”

“F-For real?”

“For real,” Hiccup said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

“Wait a minute!” Viggo said and turned to his wife. “You agreed with this?”

Kelda shrugged. “Katja could use a friend. Plus, it makes me feel better that she has someone if she isn’t alone.”

Viggo gave his wife a look. “Kel, this dog is like four months old!”

“Technically, she’s about six months old,” Hiccup added, but it wasn’t good since Viggo glared at him. “B-But not letting Katja not have Siler might not be a good idea. Silver and Katja formed a bond.”

Viggo’s glare vanished. “What?”

Hiccup quickly nodded, “Yeah. When I first took Katja to the shelter and showed her the pups, though it took Silver a while, she quickly became attached. It showed the next few times I took Katja to the shelter.”

Viggo looked at the puppy who was staring at him with big blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him more. Katja bit her lip and held Silver up to her father. Silver made a small sound and then licked Viggo’s face.

Viggo sighed, and Katja grinned. “Alright, she can stay. But _you_ are taking care of her. Got it?” he asked pointed to Katja.

Katja smiled and nodded her head, “I promise!”

“If she needs to, I can come and take Silver to appointments if she is unable to. She gets checked out at the Archi Animal Shelter and Hospital,” Hiccup explained, kneeling to pick Wind up.

“Thank you,” Katja said with a smile, holding Silver close and hiding her blushing cheeks behind the puppy.

“No problem,” Hiccup said with a smile.

Kelda smiled, “Thank you for being with Katja tonight, Hiccup. Come on Katja, it’s late and a school night. Let’s get you inside,”

“Alright,” Katja said she placed Silver on the ground. “See you tomorrow?” she asked looking at Hiccup.

“Yep.” Hiccup smiled back.

Hiccup watched as the two women left. He needed to ask Viggo this now, or he’d never get another chance. But easier said than done.

"I, uh, Mr. Grimborn? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second about Katja?" Viggo arched a brow. "I... Really like her, as more than a friend. I would like to be with her, and Brynjar said it was okay as long as I didn't push Katja until she was ready, which...I would never do, of course. But...I know she's your daughter, so I wanted to ask for your permission as well...T-To date your daughter?"

Viggo stared at Hiccup, making him more nervous. After a moment, the older man sighed, “I give you permission. I know for a fact; my wife would have my head if I had said no, especially knowing with everything that has happened.” Viggo narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, “If you hurt her...No one will find your body...”

At that moment, Kelda had walked into the foyer to see what was keeping Viggo and heard his last statement. She narrowed her eyes and walked over slapping her husband behind the head, making him wince and making Hiccup jump in surprise. “You will do no such thing, Viggo Grimborn,” she said in a firm voice. “Hiccup is nothing like _him_.” She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Do you believe I would let him anywhere this close to our daughter if he were going to hurt her?"

Viggo opened his mouth but then shut it when Kelda gave him a look. “No, dear.”

“Good,” Kelda said, crossing her arms.

Hiccup stared at the two with eyes wide, unsure with what just happened. Wind, oblivious to everything, licked Hiccup’s chin making him shake out his shock.

“I...I should probably get home... I have school after all...” Hiccup said pointing to his car behind him.

Kelda turned and smiled at Hiccup, “Of course. Get home safely dear.”

Viggo used this time to walk inside, knowing he would probably get an earful from his wife in a few minutes.

Hiccup smiled, “I will. Thank you. I can take Katja to the pet store tomorrow to get things for Silver if she wants.”

 “I think that would be lovely. We, unfortunately, gave away all of Savior’s things when he passed. We didn’t expect to be getting a new dog, at least right away.” Kelda said.

“It’s fine,” Hiccup said. “I can take her after school? Come by here and get Silver and head out? We shouldn’t be gone long.”

“That can work, oh wait, I just remembered. Katja has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” Kelda face-palmed. “And I can’t leave work, we have new animals coming in. Viggo is working late, and Brynjar has practice.”

“What time is her appointment?” Hiccup said.

“3:30 pm,” Kelda answered.

“I don’t have any plans after school, and I could take her if you want,” Hiccup offered.

“That might actually work.” Kelda pulled her phone out and looked on the calendar. “Yes, that will work. You can take her to the Pet Store after as well?”

“Of course. I’m pretty sure Heather will want to come too to get things for Wind.” Hiccup added.

Kelda smiled, “Thank you again.”

“No problem. I like helping Katja,” he added with a small smile.

“Good night Hiccup and drive home safely,” Kelda said.

“I will. Good night,” Kelda smiled and shut the door, but left the front porch light for the teen.

“Let’s get you home to your new Mommy,” Hiccup said to Wind, who gave a little yip in reply.

. . .

(October 31, 2016, 6:30 am)

The next morning, as she was getting ready, Katja just then remembered her appointment. She nearly panicked when she realized that none of her family could take her. She was about to freak out to her mother when Kelda told Katja that Hiccup offered to take her. That itself, made Katja turn pink quick but she quickly shook it off before her mother could ask her why she was pink. Kelda told Katja what Hiccup had also offered and Katja was glad to go with it.

As Brynjar drove them to school, Katja texted Hiccup about the suggestions he gave to her mother.

**Katja, 6:30 am:** _You offered to take me to my appointment and the pet store?_

Katja paused, she didn’t even think that Hiccup wouldn’t be able to answer. He was probably driving himself and Heather to school.

 **Hiccup, 6:30 am:** _It was fine. I had nothing to do this afternoon and works to go to the pet store after too._

 **Hiccup, 6:31 am:** _Was using Voice Chat by the way. Heather looked at me like I was crazy. :p_

Katja giggled at the message, ignoring the looks her brother was giving her. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Just Hiccup and I talking,” she stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket, knowing Brynjar would never take her phone from her.

“Alright. Mom told me about him taking you to your appointment?” a nod from Katja confirmed it. “If he tries anything...”

Katja sighed, “You’ll beat him. He knows.”

“Good,” Brynjar said, putting his attention back on the road.

. . .

(2:15 pm)

At the sound of the final bell, like lightning, the students exited the locker rooms. It was like a stampede.

“Hey, I’ll meet you at my locker,” Hiccup said as he ran into Heather and Katja outside the locker rooms. “I need to talk to Mrs. Campbell about something,”

“It’s nothing bad, is it?” Katja asked.

“No. She wants to see which of my artworks I would like in the Art Show that’s coming up next month. I got picked to represent Archi Academy,”

Katja’s expression changed, “Oh that’s wonderful.”

“Nice job,” Heather said with a smile. “Which picture was it?”

“It’s two pieces. Last years of Toothless and Spark together, and this year, of well Katja and Brynjar,” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and Katja looked shocked. “I got the idea from seeing them at the first Football Game.” He said with a small smile.

“Me and my brother?”

“Yep. I loved the moment and couldn’t help but not draw it. Sorry for not asking you first, I ended up starting it over the weekend.” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Katja smiled, “It’s ok with me. Brynjar on the other hand... not sure. Just don’t tell him is probably the best. He can see it at the show, which is when?”

“It’s being held at the Archia Recreation Center in December. Not sure on the date, that’s what I’m asking Mrs. Campbell.”

“Alright, we’ll wait for you by your locker. I’m going to go to the Library to do some research for English,” Heather said. “Pick me up there and we can get our puppies afterward,”

“Alright. See you then. I’ll be back soon,” Katja waved to him and she and Heather headed to her locker first before going to Hiccup’s.

Katja hadn’t been waiting for Hiccup for long, about four to five minutes. Heather left a minute before Hiccup came since she had to take the local bus to Archia Library. None of the school buses went into town where the Library was.

“Alright, ready?” Hiccup asked.

“Yep,” Katja said. “Did you learn of the Art Show date?”

“Not yet. The people in charge are still collecting artwork from the other Archipelago Schools. Only like three have been picked,” Hiccup said.

Katja nodded in understanding.

. . .

(Archi General Hospital – 3:25 pm)

By the time Hiccup and Katja got near the area where the hospital was, it was only 2:48. Deciding it was better to go in early, they parked and went in. Unfortunately, Katja could not be seen early and had to wait about half an hour before being seen.

“C-Can you come in with me?” Katja asked a few minutes before her appointment.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. “I-I’ve never gone back alone, and the thought does scare me a little...” she whispered.

Hiccup gently took her hand, and Katja fought to not blush. “If it will make you feel better, then yes.” He said with a smile.

Katja smiled back at him but couldn’t say anything as her name was called by a nurse.

. . .

“Wow, that’s what happens at ultrasound appointments.” Hiccup got out as they left the office.

Katja giggled, “Yes, that’s pretty much it. They check the baby’s growth, heartbeat, and all that jazz. Does that really surprise you?”

“Hey, an only child, never knew. I knew I would see one in the future if/when I marry, but it was still amazing to see.” He said.

The appointment went well, and Hiccup being there did calm Katja’s nerves. The baby was growing and was healthy. Her next appointment was November 28, at 10:00 am this time. Katja hoped her Mom could get time off to take her, if not, Brynjar might have to. She put the date on her phone and texted the date to her Mom. The appointment wasn’t long, and they were out by 3:50.

Katja smiled. “It is. So, picking up pups and Heather then pet store?”

“Yep. Oh, hang on. Got a text. Dagur was able to leave earlier so he’s picking Heather and Wind up and going to take them at the Pet Store. So, we have only one stop to make before the Pet Store. Dagur will be with us since it’s also his pet, but mostly Heather’s, Wind that is.” Hiccup explained, pausing outside the Hospital.

“OK that’s fine,” Katja said.

“From here, your house is about ten minutes away. The pet store is in Archia Shopping Center, which is about four stores down from The Great Hall,” Hiccup explained, walking to his car.

“OK. I’m going to text Brynjar to know we’re doing and heading for our plans,” Katja said. “Just hope he’s having a break right now,”

“Hope so too, or else he won’t get it until like 4:30,” Hiccup said.

. . .

**CHAT: GRIMBORN SIBLINGS**

**Time: 3:59 pm**

**Katja:** _Done at Doctors. Hiccup and I are going home to get Silver and then Pet Store._

 **Brynjar:** _Just went on break before you ask. And OK. Still at Practice. Might take Astrid out for a smoothie afterward, not sure yet._

 **Katja:** _(ok emoji)_

. . .

“He was on break. He might take Astrid out for smoothies afterward, he’s not sure yet,” Katja said, putting her phone in her pocket. Soon, she would have to start caring a purse, she might not be able to fit her phone into her pocket.

“Do you think he’ll ask Astrid to be his girlfriend? From what Heather’s told me, Astrid really likes him,” Hiccup said.

“Maybe? He might wait a bit longer to make sure she is the one. After his last girlfriend, he just wants to be sure,” Katja said.

“That’s understandable,” Hiccup said.

. . .

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Grimborn house. Hiccup stayed in the car as Katja raced to the house to get Silver. For the time being, Kelda’s office was being used as Silver’s home, just until a crate could be bought.

Opening the door, Katja was greeted with Silver running over. The teen giggled and knelt to pet her dog. She noticed that Silver was extremely careful when putting her paws on her stomach.

Katja walked over to the corner where her mother made the area her bathroom for the night. She quickly cleaned it up and replaced it with more newspaper and grabbed Silver’s green leash from the desk. Grabbing the leash, she saw a note from her mother, there was also her mom’s credit card.

_Katja,_

_Take my card to buy the things for Silver. Just don’t go overboard. Love you. <3 _

_Love, Mom_

Katja smiled and picked the card up. “Thanks, Mom.” She whispered and pocketed the credit card. “Let’s go, Silver!”

_Bark!_

Hiccup was finishing sending a text to his mother when the passenger door opened. Silver jumped in and then Katja.

“Ready?” he asked, putting his phone in the cupholder.

“Yep.”

. . .

(Archia Pet Store, Archi Shopping Center – 4:15 pm)

Hiccup pulled outside the Pet Store, right next to Dagur’s dark, but bright red, 2017 Honda Civic. “Well, here we are. Archia Pet Store,” Hiccup said.

Katja looked out the window. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. The store was _huge_. It looked like Archia Supermarket!

“I-It’s huge?!”

“It’s the only pet store in this part of Archi Isle. There are others, but they are much smaller,” Hiccup explained.

Katja stared at him, not realizing when he got out of the car and then walked to her side.

“Now, I know the size is amazing, but how about we go in and get things for Silver?” he asked with a smile. Katja quickly shook her head, blushing red, and took Hiccup’s offered hand, allowing him to help her out.

Walking inside, Katja’s mouth dropped. The size surprised her–again. Hiccup laughed and gently led Katja inside and taking Silver’s leash. Katja’s eyes wandered around looking at everything. They had fish tanks and stuff to the left as you walked in, cashiers, with a grooming place and vet area to the right.

Past the fish area, there was a place for small mammals, such as mice, rats, hamsters, those sorts of things, plus the things you’d need to buy for them. There were also birds plus the things you needed for them too. Katja was in awe of the place. Hysteria Island had one, of course, but it was two thirds the size of this place.

“Hey!” Heather’s voice snapped Katja out of her daze and she found her friend standing in the “DOG” aisle with Wind and her brother. She saw that Dagur was standing behind a cart with some things in it. And...

“Toothless?” she asked turning to Hiccup.

“I asked if they could bring him. He loves coming into the store.” He explained handing Silver’s leash back to Katja and walking to the cart to get Toothless–who was in his harness and own leash. “The staff, in turn, love him. They like the idea of a cat on a leash.” He admitted.

Katja giggled. The site first shocked her, and she found it adorable.

“Ready?” Dagur asked. “We got a few toys to start. We do need crates. Probably to last her until she reaches adulthood, at least for a bit.”

“My parents had a crate for Savior even though he was very well behaved,” Katja said as they walked to the crate section. “But he was a Rottweiler and some people didn’t like them, so for safety, Dad would crate Savior when we had guests over.”

“I hate that some breeds are misunderstood,” Heather said.

“When we had Savior, Dad used to take him to children’s schools and talk to them about the breed and say not all are bad,” Katja said. “I know he misses doing it, but I don’t think he could ever get another Rottweiler. But then again, who knows.”

“That’s awesome with what your dad did,” Dagur said, letting Heather look at the crates to decide what to get. “Some of the officers have a few of the misunderstood breeds they adopted from shelters. Since your Dad came, there’s talk about doing what he did before. I’m not sure on things yet, but it’s moving there,”

Katja said nothing and only smiled. She hoped her dad could show the world the misunderstood breeds and show not all are bad.

“Do you think this will work?” Heather asked looking at Katja. She was pointing to a box with a picture of a crate with its measurements next to it.

Kata carefully knelt next to Heather and read over the box. The crate looked a lot like Savior’s old one, but Savior was a large breed. Archian Huskies were a medium sized dog.

“It might work, but would it fit in your apartment?” Katja asked, rising to her feet since kneeling was upsetting her stomach.

“Hmm, would it?” Heather murmured.

“If we move things around, Wind’s crate can go in the corner next to the TV next to the balcony window,” Dagur said.

As Heather thought over what her brother said, Katja looked over the crate. She had to figure out where it would go to her house too. She couldn’t use her mother’s office for good. But maybe if they moved some things, they could get the crate in one of the corners in the Great Room.

Of course, she could try to put Silver’s crate in her room. However, Katja and her family had been talking that the further she got, it might be a good idea for her to stay in the Guest Room on the main floor. She wouldn’t have to worry about the stairs and when the baby was born, she would be closer to the kitchen, if she kept it. That detail was still up in the air.

“Can you put this in the cart?” she asked Dagur. “Since they are both Archian Huskies, this might be the best fit.”

Dagur gave a nod and carefully loaded the crate. “You too sis?” he asked.

“Yeah. This one is probably the best to use,” the dark-haired girl said. Once more, Dagur effortless loaded the second box into the cart.

“Uh, we might need another cart,” Dagur said looking at how the two boxes took up nearly the entire cart.

Hiccup, who had been silent, chuckled and pointed to the front. “I’ll go see if there are any of those loading carts. I’ll come and find you guys,”

“’ K,” Katja said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Hiccup returned with one of those carts that you could box on. Toothless was riding on it having the ride of his life. Dagur moved the boxes to that, still letting Toothless act like king of the cart or boxes. To make things easier, they decided to put everything on the new cart. Getting dog beds was easy since Silver and Wind were still small, they could use the small beds. Both got two, one for the crate and one for outside the crate. Next was getting their food. Hiccup offered his knowledge on what type of food to get, so the girls went with his suggestion. While looking for food and water dishes, they found that the store was having a special deal. With that in mind, Katja and Heather went with that. Thankfully, the dish set was a good one and apparently one of the best. The last stop was some treats and then checkout. Just before they left the store, they found the Kiosk station where you could make a tag for your pet. Katja decided to do hers now, so did Heather.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 5:15 pm)

“Thanks for taking me and then the pet store,” Katja said as Hiccup pulled up to her driveway. Brynjar’s car was outside, which meant he was home. That was a good thing too.

“No problem.” Hiccup said.

Katja glanced in the back where the crate was. “So, how are we going to get the crate in the house? I’m not really supposed to be lifting heavy things...”

“I’m a twig.” Hiccup deadpanned, making Katja giggle. “But your brother’s car is here...”

“I’ll text him.”

. . .

“You are so lucky that I love you,” Brynjar said he and Hiccup carried the crate in. Despite being a “twig” as he called himself, Hiccup was able to help Brynjar get the box out of his car and help Brynjar carry it into the house.

Katja giggled as she carried the smaller and lighter items from the store. She had put Silver into the gated-backyard after her brother came outside to help unload.

“I love you too big brother,”

Brynjar glanced at the box as he and Hiccup put it down. “Do you want this built now or waiting for Mom and Dad?”

“Waiting for Mom and Dad. Need to make sure it’s an OK crate. Dad was the one that got Savior’s crate, so he has some more knowledge. Mom didn’t need a crate for Skye,” Katja said sitting on the couch.

“True...”

“Thanks for taking me to my appointment and the pet store,” Katja said looking at Hiccup.

“No problem. I should get going. I left Toothless in the car and I know for sure he’s whining and crying,” the teen rolled his eyes.

“Alright, thanks again,”

“No problem. See you tomorrow,” with one last wave, Hiccup walked himself out, leaving the siblings alone.

. . .

Kelda got home earlier than expected, coming around 6:40 pm, Viggo arrived exactly twenty minutes later. Thankfully, Kelda hadn’t started making dinner yet and was upstairs cleaning up. Katja took that time to show her dad what she got for Silver. Viggo approved of the crate and stated it would work when Silver got bigger as well. As Kelda began to make dinner, Viggo got started on putting the crate together. He stopped after like five minutes and then made Brynjar put it together. Viggo claimed Brynjar could do it while he got washed up himself. That scene made Kelda and Katja laugh at the men. Brynjar did put it together despite his moaning and groaning.

. . .

The next day, Katja had an appointment with Dr. Wang. It was a continuation of her appointment to help her with the trauma of her rape. Unfortunately, that same night, Katja had another nightmare of Dane and this one was worse. It spooked her so much that Katja could not go back to sleep. Not wanting to wake her parents, Katja went downstairs along and got Silver out of her crate and cuddled with her on the couch. Surprisingly, Silver was fine and cuddled with Katja.

The following morning, Viggo was surprised to find Katja downstairs. He immediately worried when he saw that she had been crying. It didn’t take him long to realize that she had a nightmare about Dane. Katja ended up telling her parents about her first nightmare involving Dane.

In the end, Viggo lett Katja to stay home to rest more and managed to get to stay home from work. Hiccup and Heather came over later to drop Homework off and to explain what might be done. They stayed for a while before heading out.

. . .

(Grimborn House – November 4, 2016, 5:00 pm)

Katja stared at her brother, shocked by this sudden news. “Wait. Hiccup went to you, Mom, and Dad to ask permission to _date_ me??”

Brynjar nodded. “Yes. He really does like you and doesn’t even care that you are pregnant by your ex.”

Katja blinked, Hiccup... wanted to date her and didn’t care that she was pregnant?

“I figured you should know. He also knows that you’re dealing with some things and doesn’t mind waiting. He said he’d even wait for as long as you needed,” Katja stared at her brother in shock.

Brynjar nodded before leaving the room, figuring she would need time to consider everything. Maybe telling her wasn’t such a good idea...but something told him he should.

Katja leaned back on the couch and thought over what he just said. Silver climbed out of her crate, stretched, and then walked over to the couch and jumped up to be with her.

_H-Hiccup likes me..._

. . .

(November 5, 2016, 7:45 pm)

“Good night, Uncle Viggo and Aunt Kelda,” Vera said as she and her parents left the house. Agnar was knocked out and fast asleep in Ryker’s arms.

Kelda smiled. “Goodnight dear. Drive home safe,” she added to her brother and sister-in-law.

Hertha smiled, “We will,” she said opening the back door for Ryker. “See you later,”

“Adios Brynjar and Katja!” Vera said to her cousin and ran over to the car.

Brynjar shook his head but waved goodbye. Katja stood in front of her brother and waved goodbye to her family. Today was Family Dinner, they had to change it from Friday due to Hertha working late.

“I have some papers to look over, so you guys can go to your rooms if you want,” Kelda said, shutting and locking the door.

“I’m going to see if Gala can Skype tonight. I miss talking to her and I hadn’t had the chance since we moved.” Katja said. “I think she’s still awake, she always went to bed late anyway.”

“That’s fine,” Kelda said. “Silver can go upstairs with you too. But she is to be in the crate for the night.”

“’K,” Katja said calling to her dog and walking to the stairs. She let Silver bound up them first before following.

“I’m going to text Astrid about a possible date tomorrow,” Brynjar asked. “It’s that OK?”

“That’s fine,” Viggo said. “We don’t have any plans tomorrow, but the forecast is expecting rain around noon.”

“Alright thanks,” Brynjar said and walked back into the Great Room, pulling his phone out.

“Do you have anything to do tonight?” Kelda asked Viggo.

“Grant gave me some files of leads they had of _you-know-who_ back in Hysteria before the Police lost the trail,” Viggo said. “The other islands are still looking, but at the moment no other leads.”

Kelda let out a groan, she hated that there were no leads on Dane. She wanted him behind bars, now.

“Any news about your brother?” Viggo was quick to change the subject. Kelda’s birthday was in a few weeks and Viggo really wanted to get Brendan here to celebrate it. Since their parents died, they always celebrated their birthdays together.

“Season is almost over, and he’s talked about retiring. He loves the sport, he does, but he hates that he doesn’t get to spend time with the kids,” Kelda said, crossing her arms. “He’s been looking for a place to live on Archi and the Draconian Apartments are the only ones that he might consider. I offered a room here, but he makes a valid point, that it’s our house, not his. He said he’ll visit but he needs his own place.”

. . .

Upstairs, Katja was on her computer. She quickly logged onto Skype and sent a Video Request to Gala Vinter, her best friend that was originally from Shivering Shores, but moved to Hysteria upon transferring from Shivering Shores Academy for Girls to Hysteria Middle School. She and Gala became friends after her other friend, Eryka moved to the United States with her father around the same time.

_Please pick up..._

Silver was curled up under the desk at Katja’s feet. That was one of Silver’s favorite spots, and Katja had to get a new doggy bed just for that spot.

Suddenly, the computer screen changed colors and then a girl with orangeish-blonde hair and deep blue eyes appeared. She was smiling. _[“Katja, hey girl!”]_

Katja smiled widely, “Hey Gala. Sorry, I haven’t talked, it’s been a bit crazy.”

_[“Don’t sweat it. It’s understandable. Speaking of, how are you doing?”]_

Katja smiled softly and leaned back in her chair, her hand going to her stomach. “Good. Still too flat to start showing. But the doctor said I can start showing around 16 weeks. So, will be stealing some of Brynjar’s clothing then.”

_[“Cool. Any luck on you know?”]_

Katja sighed, “Nothing. Well from what I was last updated. I’m letting Dad and the police handle it. Anyway, there was a reason for my calling. I...I need some advice.”

Gala raised an eyebrow but nodded. _[“What’s up?”]_

“I... There’s this guy. He likes me and doesn’t care about me being pregnant by my ex.”

_[“For someone that doesn’t care about that, I would say he’s a good one.”]_

“He even asked for Brynjar, Mom, and Dad’s permission to date me.”

 _[“But you’re worried,”]_ Gala finished and Katja confirmed it with a nod of her head.

“He’s even willing to wait until I’m even ready to date too,” Katja added.

_[“Wow. I definitely say he’s a good one. But you are worried, which is understandable. Maybe. Maybe try it out first. Like, do a test date? If that goes well, try another one. And then go from there. That’s honestly the best I can offer since you’re the only that dated someone.”]_

Katja nodded, Gala had a good idea. Hiccup was a nice guy and he cared for her and even surprised her by getting Silver for her. He didn’t even care that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s child.

 _[“While it is too early, I think he might be a keeper.”]_ Gala added. _[“Try a test date and go from there. That’s the best you can do at this point.”]_

“Thanks for the help, I’m sure I’ll think of _something_ ,” Katja said with a small smile.

_[“You can do it. Trust your gut–that’s what Mom says to me all the time. It’s your decision with what you do.”]_

Katja opened her mouth to say something but she heard a voice belong to Gala’s mother, Olga. _[“Gala! Dinner!”]_

 _[“Hang on Mom! I’m talking to Katja!”]_ Gala shouted turning in her seat as her bedroom door opened and a woman with similar features as Gala entered.

_[“Oh, hello there Katja.”]_

“Hi, Mrs. Vinter. It’s nice to see you again.” Katja smiled.

 _[“It’s good to see you again dear. Gala, we’re having lasagna for dinner, two minutes.”]_ Olga said before exiting the room. Once she was gone, Gala turned back to the screen.

“It’s fine. But dinner at 8?”

 _[“Mom had to work late tonight.”]_ Gala smiled. _[“Talk to you later.”]_

Katja smiled and waved to Gala and they ended the chat.

. . .

(Archi Academy – November 9, 2016, 2:30 pm)

Katja didn’t tell anyone about what she was planning on doing. She needed to do this alone. As far as she was aware, this afternoon everyone was heading off somewhere, be it going with a homework partner or sport. Katja knew that Hiccup was going to the Shelter, so she hoped she could snag him before he left.

Hiccup shut his locker and was about to walk off when he found Katja standing behind him. Her sudden appearance made him jump, and unfortunately wack his head on his locker. “Gah!” He cried, grabbing his head, closing one eye. “H-Hey Katja.”

Katja gave a small smile and winced, sorry for making him hit his head. “Hi. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said waving his hand, “No worries.”

Katja smiled, she wasn’t sure how to ask him now. It sounded easier in her head. So, she went with it. “You like me?”

Hiccup stared at her in surprise. How could she have... “Your brother.”

Katja nodded.

“He told me,” she answered. “And that you are willing to wait for me...”

Hiccup nodded and gently held her hands–which made Katja blush. “I like you a lot, Katja. And you being pregnant–” he had lowered his voice on the word, despite the hallways being empty. “–doesn’t change my mind. To me, that shows me that you’re strong.”

Her cheeks still a bit red, Katja lowered her eyes. “I’m not strong...” she murmured.

Hiccup moved his left hand and gently cupped her face, which surprised her. “You are strong. While I don’t know how you became pregnant. You deciding to keep the baby is strong. Some might want to terminate, you didn’t.”

If possible, Katja turned even redder.

“S-Stop making me blush!” she cried removing her hands and covering her face

Hiccup smirked but said nothing. Katja removed her hands and _tried_ to glare at him, but sadly, it didn’t work.

“If you want, we can go on a date to test things. If it goes well, we can go on another one,” He said, removing his hands and putting them into his pockets. “How does that sound?”

Katja blinked. Hiccup was stating exactly what Gala had suggested she do. She smiled softly. “I’d like that,” she whispered.

Hiccup smiled, “How does this Saturday at 4:00 work? We can visit the Shelter and then go out for lunch. It wouldn’t be fancy, just a casual café or Berkys.”

“That works,” she smiled.

Hiccup smiled back, “Do you want a ride home? I know Heather is going to Fishlegs’ place. She told me it’s because of a project, but I know for a fact that she does not share a class with him. I’m positive something happened during Homecoming, but I’m not going to say anything.”

Katja giggled as she leaned into Hiccup, which very much surprised him, but he let her do it. He wrapped his arm around her, slowly. When she didn’t tense up, he placed his arm on her waist. “First, a ride home would be nice–Vera went to Soren’s and Brynjar has football practice. And I really don’t want to stay later. Second, Heather may have told me something, I promised not to say anything.”

“She’s more worried about Dagur finding out. He’s extremely protective over Heather,” Hiccup mentioned, taking Katja’s hand and leading her out of the school. They were the only ones in their hallway, and it was very quiet. “And Vera going to Soren’s?”

“First, I would expect Dagur being protective, Heather is all he has left. And two, Vera and Soren are dating. He asked her out on Homecoming–she told me.” Katja said.

Not pausing in his step, Hiccup glanced at Katja. He knew about Soren’s crush on Vera, he could see it like Fishlegs’ crush on Heather. “Alright and Heather told you about their parents?”

“Yep. It was one of the days I stayed late, we just started talking about family while eating Pizza.” Katja said with a shrug.

“O...K.” Hiccup had no idea how to respond to that. “Do you want to stop anywhere before I drop you off?” he asked, reaching his car.

“Uh,” Katja turned red. “C-Could you stay with me until Brynjar comes home? I don’t like being home alone, not right now anyway.”

Hiccup looked at her, as he was confused and worried. “Sure. We can work on our art project while we’re at it too,”

Kata, still blushing but a lighter shade smiled. “Thanks.”

. . .

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s House – November 9, 2016, 5:15 pm)

“Hiccup is here?” Brynjar voiced pulling into the driveway seeing Hiccup’s Rogue parked in front of the house in the street. Brynjar had come home later than he normally did on practice nights. He had to give Astrid a ride to the Archia Library as she was meeting Thuggory there for an English Project they had together.

Brynjar pulled into the garage–which was finally cleared allowing him to pull his car in–and climbed out. He walked into the house and was surprised at the sight as he walked into the Great Room. He found Katja fast asleep against Hiccup who was looking on his phone. Her head was on his shoulder and there was a blanket over her too. Silver was lying asleep in her crate by the fireplace.

Brynjar stared at them, unsure how to respond. “Uh. _What_?” he voiced and that was enough to get Hiccup’s attention.

Hiccup slightly jumped (it wasn’t like he could jump) and dropped his phone on the floor as a result.  Silver immediately woke up hearing the _thump_. Hiccup looked up and his eyes widen in surprise and slight fear of seeing Katja’s brother.

“B-Brynjar! Uh well, you see uh... we were working on homework and she ended up falling asleep against me.”

Brynjar started at him for a moment before sighing. “Older brother instincts happening. Just...”

“Don’t hurt her?” Hiccup guested and Brynjar nodded. “I won’t. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you onto that,” Brynjar said and made his way into the kitchen to unpack his water bottles so they could be refilled.

“Uh. Katja came to me and told me that you told her about me asking you and your parents,” Brynjar tensed a bit but didn’t turn. “We’re doing a trial date on Saturday. I thought I should tell you, though I think Katja would have wanted to...”

“Where do you plan on taking her?” Brynjar asked turning around.

“Spend some time at the shelter and go to Berkys or a Café.” Hiccup shrugged or tried too. “That’s what I have so far.”

Brynjar nodded, he needed to make sure he didn’t go protective. He knew Hiccup likes Katja and needs to let her do this too.

“Uh, should I just leave her...?” Hiccup asked, shaking Brynjar from his thoughts.

The elder Grimborn looked over to Hiccup and the sleeping Katja.

“Honestly, when she’s like this, it’s best to let her sleep. So, you’ll be stuck there for a while,”

“I don’t know whether to groan or sigh.” Hiccup admitted.

Brynjar stared at him before chuckling and walking out of the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you might have noticed, Text Messages, they are fully written out as because that’s how I personally text, I don’t know Text Slang but am going to be trying. Thanks again for waiting and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Sixteen**

(Viggo and Kelda Grimborn’s Home – November 11, 2016, 4:50 pm)

Katja moved her clothing around in her closet trying to find an outfit to wear for her “test date”. Silver sat on her bed watching reject outfit after outfit.

Katja and Hiccup agreed for the “test date”, they would take a walk in the park with Toothless, Spark and Silver and then go to a pet-friendly restaurant Hiccup knew about for dinner. Since Brynjar had football practice right after school, he couldn’t take Katja home. Hiccup offered to take her home and would be back in about an hour for their date. He had some things to do at home anyway before then.

“No, no, no, no!” Katja rejected those outfit ideas. She had no idea why she was fussing so much. It was just a test date and then taking some animals on a walk. “Why am I overthinking this?” she asked herself.

Silver let out a whimper, making Katja turn. “It’s not your fault girl. I’m just being crazy. But, seeing as it’s my first date in a while...I might need help.”

. . .

(Haddock Apartment – 4:55 pm)

“Oh, my Odin. It shouldn’t be this hard to pick out an outfit, yet, it is!” Hiccup groaned and face-planted on his bed.

“Just go with a casual outfit,” Heather said walking into his bedroom. Hiccup forgot he had asked Heather for help. She’d left the room to do...something... he wasn’t sure.

“Like what?” he muttered. “Most of my ‘casual’ are in the laundry bin. And who were you talking to?”

“Someone,” Heather said and walked into Hiccup’s closet. “You boys are impossible to pick outfits for dates. I had to help Dagur pick out clothes for his date with Mala.” She muttered.

“Mala?” Hiccup echoed, sitting up.

“Mala Wington, she’s a new officer in the Police Force. Apparently, Dagur and Mala could not get along–this is from Astrid–but putting them through some tests together got them closer. Now they are in the early stages of dating. Grant couldn’t put them together, since Dagur’s with Eret, so he put Mala with Throk. He’s the only one open since his partner transferred.” Heather explained as she pulled out clothes for Hiccup’s date. “Here, you have like an hour before you have to get Katja, so hurry up.”

Heather threw Hiccup’s clothes on the bed, and then left the room, pulling her cell phone out. He just stared after her as she left his room, typing on her phone. What the Hel just happened? He had no idea.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 5:04 pm)

When Vera got the call from Katja for help, she honestly thought she was in trouble. In the end, it was just Katja overreacting to her first date since breaking up with Dane. Though Vera could understand why her cousin panicked, she just wished it didn’t sound like Dane was there. Vera ended up running over since neither of her parents was home. Thankfully, Agnar was staying over at his friend Angelo’s, which made it easier for Vera not to worry about him while she went to Katja’s.

“Please don’t do that again,” was the first thing Vera said when Katja opened the door. “I really thought your ex was over. And even though I’d love to kick him in the balls, I don’t want to be facing him alone.”

Katja looked guilty. “Sorry. I’m just...”

“Nervous?” Vera guessed, shutting and locking the door and turning on the security system. Locking the door was a rule Viggo and Kelda had their children and niece learn when they moved in. With Dane still out there, neither Viggo nor Kelda were taking chances. Viggo even had a security system installed, he wanted his family safe.

“Yeah, nervous. After all, it’s the first date since _him_ anyway. But, now that I think about it, we didn’t do a lot of dates anyway,” the silver-eyed girl gave a weak shrug.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you. What are you doing on your date?” the brown-eyed girl asked as they walked upstairs.

. . .

Vera was able to help Katie pick an outfit, that was good for a walk in the park and then causal dinner. Thankfully, Katie’s clothes still fit, she wasn’t showing too much. She had on a loose blouse, with a pair of nice blue jeans, and her purple-and-black sneakers. She would have used her favourite pair of boots, but Vera made a good point since she didn’t know how long they would be walking with her in her state, it wouldn’t be a good idea.

While Katja finished a few final things, Vera got Silver ready. The puppy easily got the harness and leash on, which honestly shocked Vera. She didn’t expect Silver to so accustomed to the harness and leash so quick. Silver escaped Vera after she got her harness/leash duo and went back upstairs with her master.

At 5:20 pm on the dot, the doorbell rang. Vera could have sworn she heard Katja let out a surprised exclaim, following by a bark by Silver. Vera smiled and walked to the front door and opened I t to find Hiccup. He was shocked to find the younger of the Grimborn cousins but shook it off.

“Vera?”

“She needed some help. Plus, it made sense.” The younger Grimborn cousin explained. Truthfully, that was only part of the reason, but Vera didn’t want to tell Hiccup about Dane, at least not yet. If anything, it was up to Katja if she would tell him and his friends. As far as they knew, Katja had an ex-boyfriend who got her pregnant, that’s it.

“Uh, alright. Is she almost ready?” Hiccup asked as Vera let him into the house.

“A few minutes. I’m taking over Brynjar for right now: where do you plan on taking her?” Vera asked, her eyes looking over Hiccup and saw that he was in something casual, yet still decent for a first date.

Hiccup did not falter; he knew how protective Brynjar and Vera were over Katja–though he didn’t know why. “Archia Park, there’s a soccer game going on so there are people there, we’ll take the dogs–and cat–for a walk around the area. Then after, thinking we head to his Café I know. It’s pet-friendly and I take Toothless there a lot too.” Hiccup explained.

Vera stared at him for a moment, “Alright. I’m positive Brynjar will be back when you return, and if Katja hasn’t told him otherwise, he will do the “Big Brother Stare Down” when you drop her off.” Vera said.

“Uh, I plan on bringing her home in one piece.” Hiccup said with a slight sweatdrop.

Vera stared at him before a smile formed, “I know. I’m just doing what Brynjar asked me to do,”

Hiccup nodded but didn’t get a chance to say more as he and Vera both heard footsteps. Turning, the two saw Katja stepping off the last step, Silver right next to her. Hiccup’s eyes widened, unable to stop looking. She looked stunning.

Vera smiled, “Looking good cus,” Katja blushed red.

“Vera...”

“I’m teasing. Have fun, and enjoy yourself,” Vera smiled and handed Katja Silver’s leash. “I may or may not be here when you come home. If not, call me. Oh, and be back by 11:00!”

Katja didn’t get a chance to answer Verena’s statement since the brunette then pushed the two and canine out of the house and quickly shut the door.

Katja and Hiccup both looked at the door and then at each other. “I have no idea,” Katja admitted, not sure why Vera did just that. “But, 11 is my curfew.”

“We won’t be out that late. Maybe like 8 or 9 at the latest,” Hiccup said leading Katja and Silver to his car.

Katja smiled as he opened the passenger door, but a meow made them pause and look to see Toothless sitting in the passenger seat.

Hiccup sighed, “Toothless, back. Now.”

The cat gave Hiccup a look, but his owner was firm. Toothless gave Hiccup an annoyed look but obeyed and leapt into the back of the car, where Spark was already resting. Katja climbed in followed by Silver. The Dalmatian’s head raised when she heard the door shut.

Recognizing Katja, the two-year-old Dalmatian was quick on her paws to get a nuzzle from the teen. “Easy girl!” Hiccup said quickly, as he climbed in, afraid Spark might try to _climb_ in the front of the car. She already took up the entire back seat.

Katja giggled, turned in her seat and began to give the canine attention. “Hello, Spark,”

Hiccup chuckled at the two, as he turned the car on. “I know the original plan was to go to the shelter, but since I already got Spark, how about we head to the park?”

Katja nodded, as she pulled her seatbelt on. “That’s fine with me. Which park are we going to again?”

“Archia Park,” Hiccup said, pulling out of the driveway. “I drove by the park on the way here, and it looks pretty good. There were two soccer games going on but wasn’t overly crowded.”

. . .

(Archia Park – 5:45 pm)

“I don’t think I’ve ever come here since moving,” Katja said as she got out of the car. Looking around she was amazed at the sights. The trees were starting to turn since it was November, but it wasn’t quite yet cold for winter coats. Katja grabbed Brynjar’s old Football jacket from Hysteria High, it was warm enough for her.

“Well, moving can make yourself busy,” Hiccup said, opening the back door for Spark and Toothless to jump out. He quickly grabbed his cat’s leash, knowing that Toothless would most likely runoff. “Oh no, you don’t Toothless. The only reason you’re coming is that you snuck after me, and two Heather or Dagur aren’t home to keep an eye on you either.”

Toothless let out a pitiful meow, but Hiccup did not budge.

Katja giggled at the two, “He really is something, isn’t he?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and let Spark lead the way. “Oh, you know no idea.”

Katja was a little confused but pushed it aside and walked next to Hiccup. Silver ran up occasionally to catch up to Spark, but never went further.

“How’s everything been so far?” Hiccup asked as they walked by a soccer field. It was a game with elementary school kids.

“Alright,” Katja said. “ _I’m_ doing alright.” She said, hinting that the baby was alright, she didn’t want the people in the park to overhear them.

“That’s good,” Hiccup honestly had no idea what they could talk about it.

“Any luck with the owner of the apartment for upping the pet allowance number?” Katja asked, snapping Hiccup out of his thoughts.

Hiccup smiled, “Yeah, we’re getting closer. My Mom’s talked with many of the other tenants and they are all voicing the same, wanting to have two pets. A few people Mom’s spoken with have two pets but had to leave it with like a parent or family member. Some, actually refuse to have one pet and not both of them. It’s giving my Mom a fighting chance and everyone else.”

Katja smiled widely, “That sounds really good. I hope you guys win.”

“So do I. Mom really wants to get Spark out of the shelter; thankfully the staff are understanding to why we can’t take her home.” Hiccup explained as he led Katja to the dog park. There were people, so Katja felt better, and didn’t have to worry about Dane coming–if he did manage to find her.

Hiccup and Katja enjoyed the silence as they watched Spark and Silver play with the other dogs. A few times, Spark protected Silver from some older and bigger dogs when they got too rough with the puppy. The teens talked about school for a while before moving their attention back to the dogs.

They spent about an hour in the dog park, and as it neared 6:50 pm, many owners and their dogs left, and it was only Katja and Hiccup. Just being the two of them, did make Katja a bit nervous.

“The sun is starting to set; let’s grab the dogs and head to that café I told you about,” Hiccup suggested with a smile.

Katja smiled and pulled Brynjar’s jacket tighter around her. “Alright.”

Thankfully, both Spark and Silver, came when called. That shocked Katja, considering she was still a puppy.

“I’m surprised Silver came, she’s like six months old,” Hiccup voiced, as he grabbed Toothless’ leash and walked out of the dog park.

“Dad is too,” Katja said. “He’s shocked that she’s been listening to my commands so easily. We’ve only had her a few weeks.”

“Maybe it’s because of the bond you and Silver have?” Hiccup offered, as he unlocked his car, and letting Spark, Silver, and Toothless jump in the back.

Katja shrugged, “Maybe. Mom was surprised too,” she smiled as Hiccup opened the passenger door for her. As soon as she sat down, Toothless jumped from the back and onto her lap.

Hiccup sighed at his cat but didn’t do anything.

“What’s this café that we’re going to?” Katja asked once Hiccup got in.

“It’s called Archia Café, yeah I know, real original. But it has good food and is pet-friendly which lets me take Spark when I take her out for the day,” Hiccup explained.

“Can’t wait,” Katja smiled.

. . .

Katja was amazed at the site of the café. When Hiccup said café, she thought of something small, where people would get morning coffee. Archia Café was more like a diner but pet-friendly where they could take the animals _inside_. That really surprised Katja. They were able to get a table near the back, giving them room for Spark to lay down as well. As Hiccup said, the food was delicious, and very much filled Katja up. They did get a lot of attention due to the animals but was still fun.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 8:45 pm)

Earlier on the date, Katja got a text from Brynjar saying he would be home late, as he was taking Astrid out on a date. He also mentioned that Kelda was staying late at the zoo, but wasn’t sure on Viggo, as he hadn’t called in about being late. Katja a possible idea that maybe he was meeting with Chief Garth Hofferson, but that was only a guess.

Pulling into the Grimborn’s driveway, Hiccup found Viggo’s Police Cruiser parked in the street, giving him the idea that Viggo was home. He couldn’t say for sure, he could have his everyday car in the garage. The front porch lights were on, but that could mean anything.

Giving Spark and Toothless the stay commands (like that will stop his crazy, car-loving cat), Hiccup walked Katja and Silver up to her house.

Hiccup helped Katja out, and after giving Spark and Toothless the stay commands, he walked her and Silver up to the front door. “I had fun tonight,” Katja said.

Hiccup smiled, “I did too,”

Katja nervously wrapped her hands around, “Uh... c-could we go on another one? Maybe just the two of us? No animals?” she asked with a blush.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Hiccup stuttered out. He was surprised at the question but smiled. “We can do another one, just let me know when a good date is.”

Katja smiled, a blush still on her cheeks, as she looked at Hiccup.

Before either could speak, the front door opened, to reveal Viggo. The two jumped in surprise, moving a few inches from each other, unaware that they had been close.

“D-Dad!”

“M-Mr. G-Grimborn!”

Viggo was giving Hiccup a look, which unfortunately the teen could not read. “I uh...”

Katja sighed, understanding why her father was giving Hiccup a look. “Dad, he’s fine. Hiccup was saying good night to me.”

Viggo sighed, “Alright. It is good to see you Hiccup, five minutes, Katja,” he said as he took Silver’s leash and took the puppy into the house, leaving the teens on the front porch.

Katja sighed, as her father vanished from sight. She turned back to Hiccup, “I’ll let you know for the next date,”

Hiccup nodded, “Alright. Have a good night,”

Katja gave Hiccup a hug, which surprised him at first, but he soon returned it. “You too.”

. . .

**[November 12, 2016]**

**Katja, 12:50 am:** _How does November 15th work?_

**Hiccup, 12:55 am:** _That works perfectly. Do you want me to pick the place?_

**Katja, 12:57 am:** _Yes, please._

. . .

(Haddock Apartment – November 14, 2016, 10:30 pm)

Hiccup sighed as he crossed off another idea for his and Katja’s second date. He had to be careful, since their date, tomorrow, was a school night. Katja said her school night curfew was 10:00 so he had to find a decent place. A few ideas he had, didn’t work because they were either A) too far away, B) didn’t open until late, or C) too pricey. He didn’t want to take her back to Archia Café, but he may have to. It wasn’t too pricey, and Katja liked the food.

A knock on the door got Hiccup’s attention, but he didn’t turn away from his laptop. “Yeah?”

Valka walked in and was surprised to see Hiccup still up. “You’re still up?” she asked. Today was an early night for her, meaning she was able to get home by 8:30 pm.

“Yeah, I’m trying to decide on Katja and mine’s date for tomorrow–and yes I know it’s a school night.” Hiccup said as he went back to search for a decently priced restaurant that was open at a normal time.

Valka walked over and looked at Hiccup’s list, many being crossed off. “What about Applebees? Pricing is decent and they have good food.” She suggested. “It’s also not far,”

Hiccup thought about it and looked up the restaurant. “Yeah, Applebees can work. I can take her out and still get her home at a decent time,” he looked at Valka, “Thanks, Mom.”

Valka smiled, “No problem. Now, bed. You have to school tomorrow,”

“Right. Are you going to work tomorrow?” Hiccup asked, shutting his computer down.

Valka shook her head. “Samantha gave me the week off. I’ll be home, but also be doing some errands.”

Hiccup nodded. “Night mom,”

Valka smiled, “Good night Hiccup,”

. . .

**[November 15, 2016]**

**Hiccup, 6:30 am:** _Good Morning. I found a place for our Date tonight. Does 7 work?_

**Katja, 6:30 am:** _Morning. What place? And 7 does indeed work. Brynjar says he can drive me if needs be._

**Hiccup, 6:32 am:** _It’s Applebees, about four blocks away from The Great Hall._

**Katja, 6:33 am:** _That works for me_ _😊_

**Hiccup, 6:40 am:** _Sorry, was driving. Alright, 7 at Applebees. See you at school. We can talk more about the date then._

. . .

Katja smiled at the text message, and then put the date into her calendar.

“Another date?” Brynjar asked as he opened the door for Katja.

The black-haired teenager nodded, “Yes. Seven tonight at Applebees, it’s four blocks away from The Great Hall. We’re going to talk later today,” she answered.

“Alright, I can still take you if you want,” Brynjar said as they walked to the school. “I’m free after practice.”

“No date with Astrid?” Katja asked.

“Not today. She has to watch her little sister; her Mom has to work overtime, and her Dad is working late.” The older Grimborn said.

Katja nodded, “There’s Heather,” she said pointing to her friend, who was standing near a locker. “I’ll see you later,” she gave her brother a hug before heading over to Heather.

“Hey,” Heather said when she saw Katja come over.

“Hi.”

“The new _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie came out, a few of us are going to see it later, want to come?” Heather asked.

“Sorry, I have plans tonight, and the new movie on a school night?” Katja raised an eyebrow.

Heather shrugged, “Our parents let us. As long as we’re home before midnight it’s all good,”

“As I said, I have plans tonight,” Katja said.

Heather glanced at her, they had left her locker and were walking to their homeroom. Well, Heather was walking with Katja and then would head to hers. “What sort of _plans_.”

“Uh,” Katja got nervous, did she and Hiccup want the others to know about their test dates? “Stuff. I have stuff...”

Katja didn’t answer. When she saw her homeroom, she took it as her escape plan. “Oh look, my homeroom, talk to you later. Bye!” before Heather could answer, Katja ran onto to the classroom and busied herself with talking to Hiccup. Heather could see her was surprised at first, but soon his expression changed, but not enough for Heather to understand.

 _What the heck?_ Heather thought. She shook her head and walked off to her homeroom.

Hiccup watched as Heather walking by and then looked to Katja, “Heather asked about the plans tonight?” he asked, continuing their previous conversation from a few minutes ago.

“Yeah. I know she’s your best friend, but I want to make sure it’s like you know the right, before telling them,” Katja said.

Hiccup patted her hand, “Hey, don’t worry about them. We’ll go at your pace, that’s all that matters. Who cares about them, this is to help you,”

Katja blushed, glad her cousin hadn’t come into the classroom yet. “Thanks,”

Vera walked in as soon as Hiccup moved his hand, and Katja waved her cousin over. They talked for a few minutes and then the first bell rang followed by their homeroom teacher entering. Faye Campbell promptly began to do the morning announcements.

. . .

(11:26 am)

“Mom called in and made a reservation for seven, that still good?” Hiccup asked as he and Katja left their art class. The bell for lunch _literally_ just rang like a minute ago and everyone charged out–except them.

“Yeah, that’s still fine.” Katja said, “Brynjar said he can take me, or you coming to pick me up?” she asked, a little shy, a small blush on her cheeks.

Hiccup blushed a bit as well, “I uh y-yeah, I can come get you,” he stuttered.

Katja smiled, “6:30 then?”

“6:30,” Hiccup repeated. They now entered the cafeteria and found their friends sitting at their usual table.

Katja smiled at him and then headed over to where her brother was sitting–which was near the windows. The gangs’ table was near where students went to get their food.

“Why are you flustered?” Soren asked when Hiccup got close.

“No reason,” he immediately said and worked on getting de-flustered.

Heather narrowed her eyes at her best friend. _Yeah right, it must be something else._ She saw that Katja wasn’t with him, which got her wondering.

“Where’s Katja?” Vera asked.

“She went to her brother,” he answered, pulling his lunch out of his backpack.

Vera looked over to where Brynjar always sat with Rolf and Axel and saw Katja and him speaking. Brynjar nodded to something Katja said and pulled something out of his backpack.

 _I guess Aunt Kelda made a special lunch for Katja and Brynjar was holding onto it?_ Vera thought. She couldn’t hear what her cousins were saying due to the loudness of the cafeteria, though Katja said something to Brynjar who nodded and soon she was heading her way over to the gang.

“Brynjar holding onto your lunch?” Vera asked as Katja sat down.

“Yeah. Brynjar has a cooler like lunch bag–Mom made him snacks for during practice–and made sense for my lunch to be with him.” Katja explained, pulling out mostly fruits out of the bag.

“Dad is letting me go with the gang to see the new movie later tonight,” Vera said, “Do you want to come too?”

Katja managed to finish eating a bit of fruit salad before answering, “Did Heather ask you about this?”

“No–” she stopped when Katja gave her a look, which was _extremely_ close to her mother and Uncle Brendan’s famous glare. “Sort of?” Katja’s look turned into Kelda’s famous glare, one that not even Viggo or Ryker challenged. “OK, yes. She thought I might have a better chance,”

“Uh huh,” Katja muttered. “As I said, I have plans tonight,”

Vera was surprised, “What sort of plans?”

“Uh,”

“We have a project in Advanced Art, so we’re going to my place to talk about it. I’ll be driving her home later,” Hiccup said, saving Katja from lying. It wasn’t a total lie; they really did have a project in Advanced Art.

“Oh, alright,” Vera said.

Katja let out a breath, she didn’t want to lie to Vera, but she didn’t want the gang to know about her and Hiccup going on a date. At least not yet.

Katja remained quiet as the others began to talk about the movie they were going to see later. Astrid was going to be late since she had to watch her little sister, thankfully, her Uncle Finn was coming into town and would be able to take Anastasia around 6:40. During the conversation, Katja noticed that Hiccup was also quiet. In fact, it looked like he wasn’t even paying attention, he appeared to be on his phone.

When the bell rang for the final class of the day, Katja quickly gathered her things. She wanted to talk to Hiccup before gym class, and not in front of her friends. While everyone else quickly left to hurry to the gymnasium, Katja raced over to Hiccup, who was still packing. Reaching him, she quickly pulled him down to her height, making him freeze, and quickly whisper, “Thanks”. Hiccup stared at her as she let go, smiled, and followed the others out, but rather than head to the Locker Rooms, headed to the Gym where she would meet with Coach Ariadne Ralph to get her work for the class.

_What in the World?_

. . .

(2:15 pm)

As the final bell rang, Katja waited for all the girls to run out of the locker room before leaving herself. She stayed in Coach Ralph’s office and did some homework and some other work that Coach Ralph asked her if she wouldn’t mind doing. Working in her office was a lot better than having everyone stare at her and wonder why she wasn’t partaking in class.

She already said bye to Heather, who told her she’d let Vera know that she was going with Hiccup. Katja said her thanks and left the locker room to find Hiccup standing outside the boys’ locker rooms (they were just a few feet away from each other).

“Ready?” he asked her.

“Yeah. I already texted Brynjar reminding him I was going to your place after school. He’ll be picking me up from your place.” Katja explained.

“Awesome, my mom is home, but she has to leave around 5:10, she has errands and will be meeting some friends that are visiting from Berk,” Hiccup explained.

“’ K,” Katja said, following Hiccup out of the school. They stopped by Axel’s locker where he, Rolf, and Brynjar were standing about to head off to practice.

Walking outside, the lot was nearly empty. There were still cars there, belonging to students and teachers, but the buses were long gone. Within minutes, the two were driving out of the parking lot and heading towards Draconian Apartments.

. . .

(Haddock Residence; Room 700, Draconian Apartments – 2:45 pm)

“Well, here’s our place, it’s not much, but it’s home.” Hiccup opened the door and let Katja enter first. Arriving at the apartment, Hiccup didn’t see his mom’s car wasn’t in the parking lot, so he guessed she was meeting her friends earlier or was visiting Gobber.

Entering, Katja noticed that it looked a lot like Heather and Dagur’s place, just kitchen and living room area were flipped, and the table was in front rather than on the side. As she walked further in, she saw that there was another table by the windows and balcony door. Passed the kitchen, there were three doors, two she took a guess in being Hiccup and his mother’s rooms.

“It’s nice,” Katja said, and immediately after she said that, Toothless let out a loud meow and came running out of the bedroom door that was at the end of the hallway. She smiled and knelt to the ground to pet the feline, who began to purr right away.

“I guess Mom let him into her room before she left,” Hiccup said, confirming that the room was Valka’s and the door on the left side, was Hiccup’s. Katja turned to see Hiccup walking out of the kitchen holding a note. “And she left earlier. From the sounds of it, her friends came earlier than expected. She also put a reservation in for us at Applebees,”

“That’s nice of her,” Katja said, shifting so she was no longer kneeling, as her back was starting to hurt, and was sitting on the ground, with Toothless on her lap.

Hiccup turned around ready to answer Katja, only to look at her in surprise to see her on the floor. “Uh.”

“My back was hurting.”

“Let’s move to the couch. We can talk about our art project there _and_ it’s probably better for you,” He said slowly, and carefully removed Toothless off her lap–which resulted in him in whining–but seeing the two walk to the couch, he scampered over there quickly. As soon as she was sitting, he was back on her lap, falling asleep.

Hiccup sighed but said nothing and took his backpack off and pulled out the syllabus for the art project. He sat down next to Katja, in the two-seater. “The assessment is for us is to recreate a piece of Van Gogh art, in our own way. Have you seen any before?”

“I think? I’m not sure, can’t remember,” Katja admitted.

“That’s fine, we can do one that I know.” Hiccup said. “I’ll be right back,” he quickly went into his room and came back carrying an Apple Laptop. He sat back on the couch, logged on, and opened Google Chrome. “I did a piece of art back in eighth grade with this Van Gogh piece. It’s called _The Starry Night_ and it’s a really nice piece.”

Katja’s eyes went wide as Hiccup pulled the piece up. He was right, it was an ice piece. “W-Wow. That’s just amazing. Can we work with it?”

“I think we can. We both have different styles, so we can definitely incorporate them both.”

Katja thought about it, and a few seconds later, she smiled, “Let’s do it.”

. . .

They worked on planning the project and working on other homework for the next few hours. They stopped at 6:00, as Brynjar came by to pick Katja up so she could get ready for their date.

Hiccup was trying to decide what to wear...with no luck. So, he reverted to calling his best friend. “Heather, we’re just going to Applebees,” he sighed.

 _“It’s a second date, you need to look nice. Why does Katja want to keep it a secret?”_ she asked.

“Alright, fine. And yes, she does,” he explained as he was looking through his closet. “It’s her decision and I’m going to go with it,”

Heather sighed, _“Alright. Do you know what you’re wearing?”_

“Uh, I think my red long-sleeve with jeans?” He wasn’t sure himself.

_“That’s not really a second date worthy outfit... But I think in your case, it’ll work. Are you picking Katja up?”_

“Yeah. Leaving at 6:20 to go to her place,” Hiccup said, putting his phone on speaker so he could get dressed. It was already 6:10 and he had a few chores to do before leaving.

_“Have fun at the date. I won’t ask you to tell me how it goes, I’ll wait until you guys go further or something. Gonna jet, meeting the gang at the movies soon. I won’t tell them about this,”_

“Thanks, and have fun,”

The two hung up and Hiccup finished getting ready and began to do some chores before leaving.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 6:23 pm)

Katja sighed as she tossed another outfit on to her bed and on Silver. The canine let out a yelp making Katja look over and quickly move the clothes. She forgot Silver was laying on her bed.

“Sorry girl,” she moved the clothes to next to her puppy and went back into digging in her closet. Hiccup was due to come between 6:30 and 6:45 pm, so she had to find an outfit and fast.

“Why is it so hard to decide an outfit? It’s just a second date...”

“Second dates can also tell you more about the person you’re on the date with,” Brynjar’s voice surprised Katja making her jump and turn to find her brother sitting on her bed with Silver.

“D-Don’t do that!”

Her brother smirked, “Still having issues with picking an outfit? I would think you of all people wouldn’t care,”

Katja crossed her arms, “Well this time I am...”

Brynjar looked at her and noticed a small blush, but, didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked over to the closet. Katja looked at him in confusion as he looked at her clothes.

“It’s going to be a little chilly tonight... wear this,” He reached in and pulled out a multi-purpled colour sweater that came with a nice white tank-top-like shirt. “Wear your leggings and you can add your boots. You just need to wear a warmer coat and you’re good.”

Katja stared at her brother. “Where did you get this fashion sense? Your’s general sucks.”

“Hey.” Katja gave her brother a look, and he knew she was right. “And for your information, Astrid gave me a few ideas... We went to the mall on a date and we talking.”

“Uh, okay... I’m going to get ready then. Can you take care of Silver for me tonight?

“Sure. I’ll get her fed now; I can take her for a walk after I eat myself.” Brynjar said, walking over and picking the six-month-old puppy into his arms.

Katja smiled at her brother, “Thanks.”

. . .

(6:30 pm)

Katja glanced out the window and nearly panicked when she saw Hiccup’s car pull up. Why was she nervous? It was just a date...of the two of them...alone...with no animals... Oh yeah, that’s why she was panicking.

“Hey, relax,” Brynjar said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew she was panicking for she was worried about the date. “You’ll do just fine.”

As she did the deep breathing her therapist instructed her to do when she panicked, the doorbell rang. Brynjar ignored his panicking sister and opened the door. Hiccup was outside waiting, though he paled a bit seeing Brynjar. He knew the brother was home but didn’t expect to have to meet him when picking Katja up.

“I’m normally not one to really do this, but she needs to be home by 9:30 at the latest,” Hiccup rapidly nodded his head.

“I understand. T-The plan is to go to Applebees and walk around a bit before going to the Ice Cream Store for dessert. I’ll be bringing her home afterwards,” Hiccup explained, gaining some confidence when he noticed Katja coming up behind her brother. He had to try to not stammer or stutter over his words, but it was hard, she looked amazing.

Brynjar narrowed his eyes, which made Hiccup even more nervous. It didn’t help that Brynjar was an exact copy of his father, but his green eyes made him even more imitating. Before he could say something, Katja appeared beside her brother.

“Hi,” Katja smiled, unaware of what her brother and Hiccup were talking about.

“Hey,” Hiccup smiled back. “Ready to go?”

Katja nodded, she turned back into the house to grab her coat off the hanger. “I’ll be back later, Brynjar,”

The elder Grimborn smiled, “Alright.  Have fun.” His eyes also said something, which Katja totally understood. The black-haired girl smiled, knowing the meaning: stay safe.

“I will,” she waved at her brother for a moment, before letting Hiccup lead her to his car. She did a final wave to him, even though he was inside the house now, but looking out the front window, before climbing into the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

“Welcome to _Applebees_ , how many will be dining tonight?” the hostess asked as Hiccup and Katja walked in.

“I have a reservation; I think it’s under Haddock?” Hiccup said.

The hostess looked on the computer and then smiled back at them, “Yes we do. Haddock for 2 at 7:00?” Hiccup nodded. “Then, right this way please.”

The hostess led them to a four-seater table that was near the back. There were other families and couples in the room, but they were keeping to themselves. Their table was a corner table, so they were sitting right next to each other. Hiccup pulled Katja’s chair out for her; which she smiled at him as thanks, and then sat his own chair, which was next to him.

“Your server will be Quinn and will be here soon,” the hostess said as she gave them their menus.

“Thanks,” the two said as the hostess left.

“Do you know what you want?” Hiccup asked a few minutes of looking over the menu. He had decided on his, a Classic Cheeseburger and a Diet Coke.

“Yeah, the Broccoli Chicken Alfredo Pasta,” Katja said, “With a Pink Lemonade. Could we split an order of Mozzarella Sticks?”

“Sure, that’s fine. I’ve tried them and they are really good,” He said, giving Katja a smile.

A few minutes later, a figure came over to their table carrying two glasses of water. Katja noticed that their figure was like a mix between male and female, not that she had a problem with it. “Hi, sorry for the lateness, had a large party. The name is Quinn and I’m your server for the evening. Are you guys ready to order?”

“We are,” Hiccup said and proceeded to tell their order.

“Alright, I’ll get that in right away. Do you guys want the Mozzarella Sticks before the meal or during the meal?”

“Before please,” Katja said.

“Alright, I’ll get that in,” Quinn said with a smile, taking the menus and left.

“How’s your pregnancy been so far? I hadn’t asked recently,” Hiccup asked, after a few moments of silence.

Katja smiled, “Good. My morning sickness hasn’t been as bad, but there still. Though, it is still more like afternoon sickness,”

“That’s good, in a way,” Hiccup said. “Is that normal?”

“Dr. Eastwood says it’s different for every woman, she thinks since I’m more active in the afternoon that may be why,” Katja explained.

“I see. Do you have any idea on names?”

“Not yet. I want to wait until I know the gender.” Katja said.

“How far along are you?” Hiccup asked.

“Today, thirteen weeks and two days. About seven or so weeks until I can learn the gender.” Katja smiled.

“Are you excited about the gender?”

“I’m in the middle,” Katja admitted. “I-I’m still not sure if I’m keeping it. I am just a teenager and with life... But, the more I carry it, the more I’m starting to lean towards the keep it part. Is it wrong that I can’t decide still?”

“Absolutely not,” Hiccup said. “It’s all your decision. We’ll support you anyway,”

Katja gave a small smiled just as Quinn returned with their order of Mozzarella Sticks and drinks.

“So, Snotlout and Minden are officially dating,” Hiccup mentioned as Quinn left.

“I thought they were dating already,” Katja said, picking up a mozzarella stick. “They did enough to the point where I think everyone thought they were.”

Hiccup shrugged, “Yeah, I could tell too. He “officially,” asked her out on November 8th.”

Katja nodded, “How are they dating so far?”

“Surprisingly well. Adelaide says Snotlout’s not as boastful as he used to be, which honestly, is a blessing. She thinks it’s thanks to Minden, and I’ll take it,” Hiccup said. “On another note, Heather and Fishlegs are officially dating as well–about time.”

Katja was confused at Hiccup’s final sentence, “'About time’?”

“They’d been dating around each other since the fifth grade,”

Katja gawked. “That long?”

“That long,” Hiccup repeated. “Heather believes it was because of Dagur, he’s _extremely_ protective over her, and he scares Fishlegs.”

“He’s looking after his sister, but he should hang back just a little. Not even Brynjar is that protective over me.” Katja suggested. _Well, with everything that’s happened, he is now._

“Heather tries. He did let Fishlegs ask Heather out and they are doing good so far.” Hiccup said. “I’ve noticed Soren and Vera getting close, are they dating?”

“Yeah. Vera said he asked her out when asking her out to go to Homecoming with her.” Katja giggled. “She would not shut up about him asking her for at least two days. My phone was blown up by texts.” Hiccup chuckled and almost busted out laughing when Katja pouted.

As they finished the mozzarella sticks, they talked a bit more, mostly on Spark and how the Valka was going with trying to get the pet limit being upped to two animals–which was a work in progress. Another reason for one of Valka’s old Berk friends to be here, he was a lawyer and specialized in this sort of thing.

As they began to talk about the Shelter, Quinn arrived with their dinners. They gave thanks to Quinn and began to eat. They continued to talk as they ate and taking time to savor their food.

They finished dinner a little before 8:00. They decided to not get dessert at _Applebee’s_ since they were planning to go to the ice cream shop later. They asked Quinn for the check (which Hiccup was quick to snag). Katja gave Hiccup a look, but he just smiled back, “I got this,” he had said. “I’m taking you out, you can pay for the next one.”

Katja blushed red when he said, “next one”. It got her to think about more on what was going on with them. Were they dating?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Quinn returned with the final copy of the check, they gave the two a smile. “Enjoy your night and thank you for coming.” The pair gave their thanks and made their way out of the restaurant. They made sure to leave a tip for Quinn.

As they left the restaurant, Katja couldn’t help but think back to when Hiccup said, “Next time”. Part of her wanted to go on another date, but the other part was also worried. She didn’t want another Dane, something told her that Hiccup was _nothing_ like that. Gala told her to go for it, and that’s what she did. They were walking through the shopping area; many stores were still open and had their outside lights out. The sun was also starting to set.

They kept silent as they walked around the town. As they passed _The Great Hall_ , Katja couldn’t keep her silence. “What are we?” she blurted out, only realizing that it didn’t make sense. “I-I mean, w-what’s this between us?” Katja softly asked, gesturing between the two of them. “

Hiccup paused; he didn’t expect this question to pop up right away. But he figured Katja would like to know. “We’re whatever you want us to be. I won’t rush you. I don’t know how your last relationship was, and I won’t ask. We’ll go slow, the pace you pick. Us going slow will do us both good. We only just meet a few months ago, after all,” he smiled and Katja smiled back.

Katja smiled softly at Hiccup. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I-I want us to date, but I’m nervous because of the past...”

“Hey, we’ll continue going at the pace you’re comfortable with. I’ll wait as long as you want.” Hiccup said with a small smile.

“Your patience is admirable, and I really like that. It gives me the safe feeling I can trust you and... give dating a try.”  She gave Hiccup a small smile, which he returned.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 7:29 pm)

“AH!” Brynjar shouted, jolting awake and rolling off the couch from the sudden sound of his ringtone. His fall startled Silver, making the puppy jump in surprise in her crate.

“What the hell?” He rubbed his head as he sat up, remembering he had fallen asleep in the Great Room while doing his homework.

He looked on the table to see his phone flashing and his ringtone, which he _really_ needed to change, was still going off. He sighed and grabbed his phone. The clock said 7:30 pm, his parents wouldn’t home for another hour or so. He opened his phone and saw that it was a text from Astrid.

**Astrid, 7:30 pm:** _So... I’m bored. We went to the movies earlier so now at home and bored. Wanna Skype?_

**Brynjar, 7:31 pm:** _How in the heck are you bored? And sure._

As soon as he sent the text, the Skype icon on his laptop went off.

[ACCECPT CALL FROM **_ASTRID HOFFERSON_**?]

**[ACCEPTED]**

The camera activated and Brynjar saw Astrid sitting in her room. Behind her on the bed, he could see Apolla asleep. But what really surprised was him the large cage in the corner holding a stunning and beautiful McCaw, preening itself.

 _[“Hi.”]_ Astrid said with a smile.

Brynjar chuckled. “So, how are you bored?”

Astrid shrugged. _[“Just am.”]_

“Alright... Who’s the bird?”

 _[“Oh! My Uncle Finn came home from his travels and brought me here.”]_ Astrid got out of her chair and walked over to the cage.

Brynjar could hear the bird making some noses but couldn’t quite understand it.

_[“This is Stormfly, she’s a McCaw from South America. She was caught in an illegal trade but couldn’t go back home. With no other idea, Uncle Finn brought her here, since I’m an avid fan of birds and I want to do something with them, he gave her to me.”]_

Brynjar stared at the bird, up close he could really see how stunning Stormfly was. The blues and yellows easily melded together and looked really nice. He was also shocked with how tame the bird was, calmly sitting on Astrid’s arm and letting the girl pet her. From what he just learned, he’d thought the bird would be wild and out of control. “How tame is she?”

 _[“Surprisingly tame. Yeah, I know I was shocked too,”]_ Astrid said when she saw Brynjar’s expression. _[“Do you know if Katja was with Hiccup? Heather said something about him having plans and Katja mentioned it at lunch too...”]_ she added, putting Stormfly back in her cage.

“Eh, something like that? My sister isn’t at the stage to say what yet. It’s her business,” Brynjar admitted.

[“I get it. They have their own things.”] Astrid said sitting back at her desk. [“Wait, are you downstairs?”]

“Yep. Mom and Dad are still out and Kat’s doing her thing. I was put on puppy sitting detail, not that I mind.” As soon as he said that, Silver came out from her crate and walked over to the coffee table Brynjar was sitting. She put her paw on the table and stood on her back legs, the table was still a bit taller than she was.

Astrid giggled seeing the Archian Husky. _[“How cute. How old is the puppy and who are they?”]_

Brynjar reached down and picked Silver up, placing her in his lap. She instantly settled down. “This is Silver, she’s Katja’s, six-months-old, and Hiccup got her for her.”

Astrid stared at them. _[“Wait, Hiccup, got Silver for Katja?”]_

Brynjar raised an eyebrow, “Uh yeah, I thought you knew that...?”

 _[“No! I knew Katja got a puppy, learned from Heather, but was never told how she got it.”]_ Astrid admitted.

 _I wonder why..._ Brynjar wondered before shaking it off.

The pair spoke a bit more until they could hear Anastasia calling for Astrid to play with her. Knowing she couldn’t ignore her sister, Astrid and Brynjar ended their call. Not long after that, Silver perked up and jumped off Brynjar’s lap and ran to the front window. Through the windows, Brynjar could see lights of a car pulling into the driveway.

. . .

“I had a really fun time,” Katja said as Hiccup walked her to the front door. The front lights were on, which she guessed Brynjar turned on not too long ago. It was just 8:40 pm, the sun was gone and out with the night sky takes over.

Hiccup smiled, “I did too. Would you like to go out again?” he asked with a small blush.

A breeze went by, forcing Katja to pull her jacket tighter around her, but she was smiling, “I’d like that. I just can’t do Friday.” At Hiccup’s confused face, she explained, “It’s my Mom’s birthday and Dad is going to surprise my mom by having Uncle Brendan come. I’m going with him to get him to the airport. I’m leaving right after last class,”

“Hey, that’s fine. I think that day I’m actually going to shelter to help out anyway,” Hiccup laughed. “What day would work for you then, not counting Friday?”

Katja thought over what else would be happening in the week... Tomorrow and Thursday were school days, but she had to secretly get one of the guest rooms ready for her Uncle. Her father and Brother were useless in the area, so at least one of those days would have to be cut out. Saturday was going to be Family Day so it wouldn’t work. Only Sunday would work.

She smiled at Hiccup, “Sunday works.”

Hiccup smiled back, “We can talk more about it Saturday night if you want?”

The silver-eyed girl nodded. “That’ll work,”

The two stood in silence... “I-I uh should go...” Katja trailed off, she secretly didn’t want the night to end.

“Uh,” a blush formed on Hiccup’s cheeks, “Do you mind if...I was to kiss your cheek...?” he asked.

Katja turned pink, “I-I’d be ok with it...”

Just as he gave her a peck on the cheek, a new voice spoke, surprising both teens. “What are you guys doing?”

The teens literally jumped two feet into the air and away from each other. Turning they saw that it was Brynjar and he was standing casually in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had an eyebrow raised and was staring at them, mostly Hiccup. Silver was sitting at his feet, and like a good puppy wasn’t running outdoor.

Hiccup paled and immediately jumped away, out of shock and terror. “Holy–!" Hiccup got out.

Katja let out a giggle but was ticked at her brother for ruining “the moment”. She was _so_ going to get back at him.

“Brynjar.” The younger Grimborn gave the older a glare, but the older was unfazed.

“I-I’m going to go...I-I’ll text you later Katja.” Hiccup gave a smile before scurrying off to his car. A final wave and he was pulling out the driveway and heading out.

Once Hiccup’s Rogue was gone, Katja whipped to her brother. “What the _Hell_ was that about?!”

Brynjar did not react. “What? He was trying to kiss you!”

Katja gave her brother the famous “Oliversen” Glare, which both Kelda and Katja had. Brynjar winched at the glare, “On. The. Cheek. Not on the lips. The cheek. You dip head.”

Brynjar sighed and moved out of the way knowing better than to argue. Her emotions were already pushed, with her being pregnant. He was not going to risk anything. Closing the door behind him, he watched as Katja headed right to the stairs. There was still time before she was going to move into the downstairs guestroom, which was where she would be staying during her final stages of pregnancy. Both she and Kelda decided it was better.

Brynjar walked into the Great Room to finish his homework but didn’t get far when he heard Katja’s voice–heck, he’s 50% sure that the _neighbors_ could hear her.

 _“You are so going to get it later! You jerk!”_ She yelled from upstairs.

Brynjar sighed, shaking his head. _She’s pregnant. Hormones. Mood Swings._ He repeated in his mind.

The house was silent for a good ten minutes. He was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard Katja’s voice but couldn’t understand. He moved towards the stairs. “What?”

 _“I said, where are mom and dad?”_ She yelled.

“Mom has to stay at the zoo, something with an elephant or zebra, I don’t know!” he yelled, back, they needed to stop the yelling and use Walkie-Talkies or something. “Dad has an overnight shift! He’s covering for a friend! We won’t see him until tomorrow!”

_“OK!”_

“And stop yelling! Do you need anything before I come up?”

“Can you let Silver out?” the yelling did stop. Brynjar took a few steps and looked above to see Katja leaning over the railing, Silver right beside her. Katja had changed and was in her pajamas.  “I’m going to be in my room and finish some homework.”

“Sure, come on Silver,”

“Thanks,”

. . .

Not hearing a response when he knocked, Brynjar opened Katja’s door to find his sister sitting at her desk, her noise-cancellation headphones on. He sighed, but gently pushed Silver towards Katja. Silver trotted over to Katja and pawed at Katja’s leg, getting her attention.

Katja removed her headphones and placed them around her neck. She looked up and saw her brother. “Thanks. Are you going to bed?”

“Yeah. The practice was a bit tiring so going to hit the hay earlier. You?” he asked, leaning against the door.

“Maybe in an hour or two. Reading about this artwork for a project I have.” She explained, pointing to her laptop.

“Alright. Downstairs is locked up; security is turned on.” Brynjar said. “We should be fine. Come get me if you hear something,”

Katja gave a small smiled, despite the bickering they had, Brynjar was still the protective older brother she could count on. With Dane still out and no track of him, it was scary. “I will, thanks,”

Brynjar gave another smile before leaving and heading to his own room. Once she heard the bedroom door close, Katja put her headphones back on and returned to her computer.

On the screen was a video with Hiccup, who was waiting patiently. They had been talking about their Art Project. “Sorry about that, Brynjar,” she said with a smile.

Hiccup shrugged, _[“No worries. We were talking about meeting times for the project. Mrs. Campbell said that we’ll be able to work in class once we tell her which artwork of Vincent Van Gogh we were going to use.”]_ He said reading from the paper that had the project.

“Alright,” Katja glanced at her calendar behind her laptop. The calendar had all the important dates she wanted to remember. Her doctor appointments were on there, along with family birthdays, the days her Uncle Brendan was coming into town and staying, and also her upcoming Sunday date with Hiccup. She also had a digital version on her phone as well, a habit she got from her mother.

“This week, I can only do tomorrow and Thursday, since you know my Friday plans are booked, and my weekends are too,” Katja said. “Next week, I should be more open,”

 _[“OK, hang on, let me get my calendar,”]_ Hiccup vanished from view but came back a minute later holding a calendar in hand. _[“Wednesday and Thursday both work for me... How about this–"]_ Hiccup looked up into the camera, _["–tomorrow and Thursday, we work after school at my place? I can take you home afterward?”]_

“Yeah, that works.” She said with a smile.

_[“Awesome. I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”]_

“’ K,” Katja said and waved goodbye.

. . .

(Student Parking Lot, Archi Academy – November 18, 2016, 2:18 pm)

“I’ll meet you at home right after practice,” Brynjar said as he walked with Katja to the visitor parking lot where their father was waiting for them.

As they planned, Hiccup and Katja met up after school on Wednesday and Thursday to work on their project. They told Mrs. Campbell which artwork they were doing and found that four other partners were doing it too. According to Mrs. Campbell, it was fine, it gave all five groups to give their own interpretation on the famous _The Starry Night_ , artwork. Another thing happened on Thursday was learning that both Heather and Fishlegs and Snotlout and Minden were officially dating. Well, Katja knew that since Hiccup told her, but they announced it to the rest of the group.

“Alright, don’t do the cooking!” Katja said quickly, knowing her brother might try to cook to help their mother. “You and Dad can’t cook for shit.”

Brynjar gave his sister a look, but her glare was enough to make him stop. “I’m worried when you get your own place and invite Astrid for dinner. You can’t cook.”

Brynjar blushed at the mention of Astrid’s name but shook it off to avoid having his sister tease him. “I can cook.”

Katja rolled her eyes, “You can do microwaveable foods. That’s not cooking. You can burn water.” she deadpanned. “Who in the hell burns water?”

Brynjar opened his mouth to retort but didn’t get a chance as a horn honk made the siblings stop. Waiting at the curb was Viggo in his Silverado, “Katja, let’s go unless we really want to get stuck in traffic. Brendan’s flight is due to land in half an hour and I’d like to get there before.”

“Coming dad!” Katja called and turned back to her brother, she pointed her finger at him. “No cooking. Mom does not need to come home to find the firefighters there. _We_ just moved in too!”

Brynjar sighed, “I promise. Get going, I have to get to practice anyway,”

Katja smiled, “Good. See you at home!”

. . .

(Grimborn House – 7:34 pm)

Kelda let out a loud sigh as she walked into the house. Rather than park in the garage, she decided to leave her car outside, it was much easier to walk into the house than through the garage.

“You look dead.”

Kelda’s snapped open and she whipped her head up. Staring at her from the Great Room was her best friend and older brother Brendan. He had a smirk on his face, but he was smiling.

“B-Brendan?” Kelda managed to get out, she hadn’t seen her brother for the past two years. He was training in Sydney, Australia with the Archipelago Vikings Soccer Team.

 “Hey,”

Kelda’s eyes were still wide. She couldn’t believe it, her brother, her last remaining blood family, was here... Here...

Brendan Oliversen had the exact same eye color as Kelda and Katja, silver. The silver eyes were a trade-mark for the Oliversen family, which dated back to the Viking age. It was also a clear guess where Katja got her black hair, Brendan had it.

“Brendan!” It didn’t take long for Kelda to drop her things and run towards her brother. Despite being in their forties, the siblings still acted like they were in their twenties, but, neither cared.

Katja smiled seeing her mother and uncle unite. It had been a long two years. She knew Brendan loved the thrill of playing with the team, there were side effects, he couldn’t come home as much as he liked, and he was forced to stay away from his family during holidays. He wasn’t able to see Brynjar or Katja grow. He was only able to come a few times for birthdays, but that’s it.

“H-How?” Kelda asked, pulling away from her still-taller-than-her-by-seven-inches brother.

Brendan smiled and pointed to the side, right where Katja was sitting with her father at the island. “Viggo.”

Kelda stared in surprise. Viggo planned this...? It surprised her, her brother and husband generally did not get along, so this was a huge surprise.

“You...planned this?” She asked her husband.

“I figured it would be nice for you to see your brother. I know that you both wanted to see each other again but hadn’t been. I was able to talk to Brendan’s coach and let him come for the weekend and Thanksgiving.” Viggo said. He wasn’t able to finish his statement as the Kelda and thrown herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Viggo smiled and hugged her back. Normally, he would have kissed her, but knowing _still_ how Brendan reacted to them kissing, he didn’t.

“How have you been?” Brendan asked, walking to his niece. He wasn’t thrilled about his niece being pregnant but supported her decision in raising it.

“Good, tired on some days, but I’m pushing,” she said softly.

Brendan nodded, “How’s the kid?”

“Good. Still growing,” Katja said with a smile.

“Since it’s your birthday, we’re going out,” Viggo said to Kelda, who finally let go of her husband.

“We are?” She asked.

“Yes. The reservation is for 8:10 pm, so why don’t you go wash up and get ready?” Viggo asked.

Kelda smiled and gave a nod. She quickly ran up the stairs, narrowly avoiding running into her son. “Sorry!” she shouted and raced up.

“I forgot Mom had energy like a young adult.” Was the first thing he said entering the kitchen.

Brendan burst out laughing while Viggo chuckled. Katja just shook her head at the men. “I’m going to get ready too. And you should too!” she shouted to the guys as she left the kitchen.

“She is right,” Brendan said with a shrug.

. . .

Kelda stared at the restaurant in front of her as she climbed out of the car. “You have to be shitting me.” She said looking at her husband.

Brynjar and Katja’s mouths dropped hearing what came out of Kelda’s mouth–though they were also in awe to find out that dinner was going to be at _Dragon Empire_. Never had they heard her curse. This was a first. The only ones unaffected were Viggo and Brendan. Brendan heard it a lot as they grew up, and Viggo got a _big_ mouthful when she was in labor with Katja. This was nothing.

 _“Did mom just say shit?”_ Brynjar whispered to Katja, who just nodded her head.

“No, I am not _shitting_ you, dear,” Viggo said wrapping an arm over Kelda’s shoulders. “I got us a reservation for _Dragon Empire_. A friend of mine owed me a favor and was able to get some strings pulled.” He explained leading the family into the restaurant.

“Hello welcome to Dragon’s Empire,” the host said as Viggo walked up.

“Hi, I have a reservation under Grimborn for 8:15,”

“Ah, yes, right this way please,”

. . .

Their food just arrived when Brendan made his announcement.

Kelda looked at her brother in surprise, “You’re retiring at the end of the year?”

Brendan gave a nod, taking a drink of his wine. “I love playing for the Vikings, I really do. I just don’t like that I’m away 365 days a year, with like two day-offs, which I can’t really fly home. It takes a day and five fights to fly. It’s just pointless. So, I’m retiring and moving to Archi Isle following the final Christmas game against the United States Tigers.”

“Are you sure Uncle Brendan?” Katja asked she was seated next to her uncle, with her brother across from her, with their father next to them. Kelda was sitting at the end of the table. “You love soccer.”

“I do, but I miss seeing you guys. And family is a lot more important.” Brendan said.

. . .

(Grimborn House – November 20, 2016, 9:45 am)

**Hiccup, 7:20 am:** _Good morning Katja. Meant to send this last night but fell asleep after helping at the shelter. Anyway, learned that the Carnival was in town tonight and will be here until next weekend and wanted to know if you wanted to go for our date tonight. Let me know your thoughts. :)_

That’s what Katja woke up to. A date at the carnival sounded lovely, even though she was pregnant, she could still do things there. Now that she thought about it, she would need her mom’s help with getting ready, hopefully before she had to do anything else.

 **Katja, 9:45 am:** _Good morning. The carnival sounds like a lovely idea. Let me ask my mom first and then I’ll get back to you._

So, downstairs she went, still in her pajamas. “Mom?” she called walking downstairs.

“I’m in the dining room,” Kelda called.

Walking into the Great Room, Katja found her parents and Uncle sitting at the dining room table. The island could only seat four, so the dining room table was the most suitable place for the five to sit. Her father was reading Sunday’s paper and her uncle was on a laptop. Kelda was drinking a cup of coffee. She saw that Brynjar was nowhere in sight and her puppy was gone.

“Brynjar went out for a morning run and took Silver with him. He was meeting Astrid in the park and figured they could do a jog-and-dog-breakfast date.” Kelda explained.

“Oh, ok,” Katja said.

“Did you want something dear? You did call for me?”

“Oh yeah! Hiccup says the carnival is in town and wants to know if I want to go there for our date tonight–”

“Wait, date?!” Viggo and Brendan exclaimed. Viggo knew about Hiccup asking him to date Katja, but he didn’t expect them to be dating this soon!

Katja sighed as Kelda face-palmed. “I’m going on a date with Hiccup Haddock, Vera knows him.” She said to her uncle. “It’s our official second date, the first date we had was a test run.” She said to her father. She turned a bit pink, “Hiccup says we can go at my pace and this is my pace.”

Viggo sighed, he knew better to argue, since Kelda would definitely defend Katja and Hiccup. Brendan opened his mouth but a glare from his sister stopped him.

“Brendan, no. Hiccup already got it from Viggo and Brynjar, he does not need it from you.”

“But–”

“No.” Kelda said, giving her brother a glare before turning to Katja, “You can certainly go to the carnival if you’re asking that.”

Katja smiled widely, happy that she could go. “Thanks. Could you help me with my hair later? I want something different, though I know I can’t do much now...” she twirled one of her long bangs around her finger.

“Of course, dear. What time are you planning on going?”

“Not sure yet. I need to tell Hiccup that I’m fine with going to the Carnival for our date tonight.” Katja said pulling her phone out.

 **Hiccup, 9:46 am:** 👍 _(thumbs up)_

 **Katja, 9:50 am:** _Mom says it’s ok. What time works for you?_

 **Hiccup, 9:55 am:** _How does 6 work? I can pick you up and we can do dinner before or at the Carnival._

“Hiccup is asking if 6 works,” Katja asked. “He says we can do dinner before or while we're at the carnival.”

“That’s fine,” Kelda said, taking a sip of coffee. “Brendan and I are going out for the day and possibly the evening, I’m not sure when we’ll be back. I believe Brynjar was going to see if Astrid wanted to go one date tonight. Your father will be here.”

“Yeah, Grant doesn’t want me working another shift tonight,” Viggo confirmed. “I’ll be doing paperwork instead.”

“Hiccup and I probably won’t be out long, but who knows,” Katja said, “Thanks Mom!” with a wave, Katja headed back upstairs, she had was clothes hunting to do.

. . .

**[November 19, 2016]**

**Astrid, 11:40 pm:** _Want to meet for a morning run at Arche Park?_

 **Brynjar, 11:41 pm:** _Sure. What time and where do you want to meet?_

**Astrid, 11:43 pm:** _6:15. By the Dog Park. I’m bringing Apolla._ _😊_

. . .

(Hofferson House – 6:15 am)

Brynjar checked his watch, making sure it was the right time. He was meeting Astrid at 6:15 am, near the Dog Park for a jog. He had Silver with him, figuring the morning run would be good for the puppy. She enjoyed long walks, which was surprising, she was only 6-months-old.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Silver started barking catching his attention. Looking up, Brynjar saw Astrid and Apolla making their way over. His eyes widened as he watched her. Behind Astrid was the slowly rising sunrise and it looked amazing behind her. It didn’t help that her jogging outfit looked really good on her.

 _I am screwed._ Brynjar thought and quickly shook his head. _Get your head out of the clouds. Just last until after the jog and ask her. Just last until the end._

“Hi,” Astrid said with a smile. She was freaking out, in a good way. She couldn’t believe she managed to ask Brynjar for a morning run and not act like an iditol, especially in the text. On the way to the park, she saw signs for the Carnival and thought it would be a good idea for a date. She just had to ask him... somehow.

“Hey, ready for a run?” He asked, trying to get his nerves _and_ feelings under control.

“Yep,” she said with a smile.

Since Silver was still pretty young, they couldn’t constantly run, so they rotated between a jog and walk. Silver managed to keep up, which surprised both teens. They managed to run through the park for about an hour before deciding to take a longer break. That’s where they are now, the Dog Park. “Think she has runner DNA in her?” Astrid asked, watching Apolla and Silver play with each other.

“Honestly, no idea. From what Katja told me, Silver and her siblings were dropped at the shelter when they were roughly four months of age?” Brynjar guessed. “So, we don’t know much about her background.”

“That’s rough,” Astrid said. “With the pups not knowing much.”

“It is. But, Katja is happy with having a pet again.” He said.

Astrid smiled before turning her attention back to the dogs.

 _OK, I just need to ask her. Why is this so hard?!_ Brynjar thought. “Um...”

Astrid turned to Brynjar, “Yes?”

“Um, uh... The carnival is in town and uh wondering if you would like to go?” Brynjar asked with a blush.

Astrid was surprised, she was going to ask him, but he beat her. A smile formed, “I’d love too.”

Brynjar smiled back. “How does six work?”

“That’s perfect,” she said with a smile.

. . .

(Grimborn House – 5:00 pm)

At the moment, Katja and Brynjar were the only ones in the house, Viggo had left to do some grocery shopping and Kelda and Brendan had around noon to catch up with each other. Kelda was also showing Brendan around Archi Isle, car shopping and then show him some apartments. Kelda did Katja’s hair before she left, knowing her father and brother would be useless.

Right now, Katja was in her room with her brother standing in the doorway. They were talking about evening plans when Brynjar mentioned the carnival. Katja stared at her brother, “You’re taking Astrid to the carnival?”

“Uh, yeah?” Brynjar raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Hiccup is taking me there too,” Katja said.

Brynjar was surprised, “Really?” she nodded. “What time is he coming?”

“He’s coming at six o’clock,” Katja said. “We’ll get dinner either before or while we’re there.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing one another, I don’t stare down if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Good. Are you planning on asking Astrid to be your girlfriend?” Katja asked.

“W-What?”

Katja gave her brother a look, “You like her, a lot, and she’s a lot better than your ex.”

“Anyone is better than Carmel,” Brynjar deadpanned.

“I know. Just ask her. And don’t compare to me!” she said pointing at him, “I’m in a completely different situation.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Brynjar explained.

“Hiccup texted me earlier saying that there are going to fireworks at the Carnival tonight.” Brynjar looked at his sister in confusion. “Take her up on the Ferris Wheel and ask her there.”

Brynjar opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it as he thought over Katja’s idea. “...That is actually a good idea. Damnit, Kat,”

Katja childishly stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Now get out. I need to finish getting ready, Hiccup will be here in an hour.”

. . .

(Hofferson House – 5:45 pm)

Astrid grinned when she saw what she was looking for, a long-sleeve skirt in her favorite color of blue and a red skirt, she grabbed a pair of leggings to go with it, since it was November. She was going to wear her brown boots as well; it matched the outfit and they were comfy. She changed out of her relaxing clothing and changed into her new outfit. She was glad she showed a while ago, all she had to do left was fix her hair. As she got to her vanity, her door opened, and Anastasia entered. “Asty what are you doing?” the little girl asked.

Before Astrid could answer, the voice of their mother spoke. “Anastasia, stop walking right into your sister’s room,” Inga scolded, as she entered the room. “Oh, don’t you look nice. Date with Brynjar?”

Astrid nodded, reaching for her hairbrush on her vanity. She decided to not put her hair in her usual braid. “Yes, we’re going to the Carnival.”

“Hmm. Ana, why don’t you see what your father is doing?”

“Ok!” Ana left the room screaming, “DADDY!” The loud voice made Inga and Astrid wince. Astrid could see her sister run out of the room through the mirror.

“I’d tell her to stop, but you know it’s not worth it, at least at this age,” Inga said.

Astrid nodded in agreement; her attention was more focused on doing her hair and trying something new.

“So, another date with Brynjar... Does that mean he’s a keeper?”

The question surprised Astrid that she ended up brushing her hair too hard, making her yelp. “Mom!”

Inga shrugged, not at all fazed by Astrid’s outburst. “What? You’ve been on quite a few dates with him and haven’t kicked him out yet.”

Astrid opened her mouth but ultimately shut it. Her mom was one-hundred percent _right_. Her past dating lasted only two dates. “W-Well, I like Brynjar. He doesn’t talk about just him like the last guys did.”

Inga chuckled seeing Astrid’s red face, “I see,” she walked over and gently took the hairbrush and continued to brush Astrid’s hair. “There’s nothing wrong, that just means, he’s a good guy. And seeing as your father hasn’t given him the “talk” yet, that’s also good.”

“I guess,” Astrid said, she was refusing to look at her mother.

Inga smiled, pulling some parts of Astrid’s hair back. She reached for a hair tie and tied the pulled portion. “How does this look?”

Astrid looked in the mirror at her hair, it was brushed, and some parts were pulled back. “It looks great. Thanks, Mom.”

Inga smiled, “I’m glad. Are you eating dinner with us or you and Brynjar doing something?”

“We hadn’t talked about it, but I think we’ll get something at the carnival,” She said, grabbing the purse she burrowed on her previous date. Inga decided to just give the purse to Astrid since she rarely used it too.

“Alright, do you have the cash for what you might want to do?” Inga asked.

“I have thirty dollars,” Astrid said, looking in her wallet.

“Alright, don’t forget, curfew, 11:00,” Inga said as the two made it to the main level. They could hear Grant and Ana playing somewhere in the house.

“I got it, Mom,” Astrid said.

Inga was about to speak when the doorbell rang.  Apolla’s bark was instantly heard and she came from wherever she was and to the front door, barking. “Apolla, enough,” Astrid commanded, and the canine instantly stopped.

Astrid opened the door to find Brynjar. Her eyes instantly looked over him, he was in a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and blue jeans. She couldn’t but notice that he looked _really good_ in a leather jacket. “H-Hi! Astrid got out, a blush forming.

Brynjar chuckled, “Hey. Hello Mrs. Hofferson,” he added.

Astrid turned around to see her mother standing.

“Hello, Brynjar. Her curfew is 11:00, no later,” Inga said.

“Understood.”

Inga smiled, “Have fun. If you want to avoid seeing her father, I suggest you leave now,” she winked at the two.

“She’s right, let’s go!” Astrid said, grabbing her jacket and literally flying out the door grabbing Brynjar’s hand. “Bye, Mom!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

(The Fairgrounds – 6:15 pm)

“This place is massive,” was the first thing Katja said when they pulled up to the parking.

Hiccup burst out laughing–resulting in Katja to pout, “This is Archi Isle, everything is massive, in a way,” he said.

“True,” Katja said, remembering the pet store. “Does it cost anything for parking?” she asked.

“Nah,” Hiccup said. “It’s free, only paying is tickets.”

Katja looked out her window again and happened to see a few rides. Ones, she wouldn’t be able to ride. “What rides are there?”

Hiccup bit his lip, “There are many, but I think for you, we’d probably only just be able to do the Ferris Wheel and Carousel.”

“Probably, but that’s fine with me. I can always go after I have the baby too,” Katja said with a small smile.

“We can also do quite a few of the games too,” Hiccup said as he parked the car. “And obviously, there’s the food.”

Katja giggled, “There is the food.” She repeated. “Mom suggested I pack some snacks just in case as well,”

Hiccup nodded in understanding, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Katja got distracted by the sights and sounds again and Hiccup used that moment to pay for her ticket. She was not pleased by it since he said she could pay on their next date.

_“You should have been paying attention,” he had said, gently tapping her on the nose. The gesture made Katja turn red._

“Stop making me blush,” Katja said as they walked into the grounds, hand-in-hand with Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled “I shall try, _Milady_ ,” he said and that automatically made Katja turn a bright red. Dropping Hiccup’s hand, she let out a whine and covered her cheeks with her hands. Hiccup smiled and gently removed her hands, causing her to turn another shade redder–if it was possible.

“Y-You...” Katja couldn’t for words, just him staring at him was making her a mess. Hiccup smiled again and pulled her towards the game’s booths.

. . .

(6:40 pm)

Katja hugged a Dalmatian stuffed animal, using it to hide her blush. Hiccup won it for her in a Ring Toss Game, which she seriously thought was impossible to beat. She was told of stories by Brynjar when he went to the Hysteria Fair with Alex, and how he thought some of the games were rigged. But to her surprise, Hiccup was able to win it, and win a prize for her, the Dalmatian stuffed animal, which she named Sawyer.

**[Flashback]**

_“You’re naming the stuffed animal... Sawyer?” Hiccup questioned._

_Katja shrugged, “I liked the name and it fits.”_

_Hiccup shrugged; he couldn’t be one to judge. After all, he named his full-toothed cat, Toothless._

**[End Flashback]**

From the first game, Katja noticed that Hiccup had a thing for accuracy, like really good. This next game they were doing, or more like he was, it was like one of those “shoot the cups” but this one was more like “Shoot the Valkyrie”, against the back wall were some women all in different clothing of armor, but you could see they were Valkyries.

“Are you sure about this?” Katja asked as Hiccup picked up the gun. “This looks really hard.”

Hiccup laughed and then turned to face her, “Kat, didn’t I prove this to you winning _Sawyer_?” Katja blushed at the nickname but nodded to Hiccup’s statement. Sure, everyone in the family called her that, but it was different when Hiccup said it. “Also, may have something to do with Uncle Gobber teaching me how to use a gun for protection...” he muttered.

“What?” Katja asked, her eyes wide.

“Uncle Gobber used to be in the military. When Dad died, he promised he’d always look after me and Mom. When I turned fifteen, he taught me how to protect myself–so a bit of combat training is involved–and I know how to use gun; Mom knows too. We don’t have a gun in the apartment,” he quickly added seeing Katja’s face.

“Oh, um,” She was shocked that Hiccup knew how to use a gun, but it made her feel safe at the same time.

“Ready sir?” the operator asked.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Hiccup said turning his attention to the game.

“Alright, the target is knocking down as many Valkyries as you can in a minute, if you get them all, you win the Grand Prize.” The Grand Prize for this game was a rather large stuffed black dragon, it also had a red tail fin. It looked exactly like Hiccup’s _Dragon Riders_ dragon, Dusk.

 _Eye on the Prize._ Hiccup thought. “Got it,” he said zoning everyone around him out, so he could focus. He waited, and then the _chime_ of the starting time began he shot.

Katja’s eyes went as wide as plates as she watched Hiccup swiftly and quickly knocked the Valkyries from the shelf they were on. The operator of the stand was also in shock. She blinked her eyes and the next thing she knew; Hiccup knocked _every_ Valkyrie down and before the timer.

“W-What...” Katja got out.

“Y-You got them all,” the operator got out.

“Yep,” Hiccup said nonchalantly, putting the gun on the table. “And you said, if I get all, I get the Grand Prize,” he pointed to the black dragon hanging in the back.

“Y-Yes,” he quickly went over to the dragon and carefully plucked it down. “H-here you go, sir,”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. “Here you go, Kat,”

Katja blushed red, trying to ignore the stares from everyone. “Thank you,” she whispered, she put “Sawyer” the Dalmatian into her purse and clutched the black dragon. It was rather big; it wasn’t one of those life-sized or _giant_ stuffed animals, but still a good size.

“Are you getting hungry?” Hiccup asked he looked at his watch, “It’s 7:05, right now,”

“Yes, please,” Katja said with a smile.

. . .

Making their way to the Food Area, they saw quite a few selections, but most were just snacks. The carnival snacks, Katja could eat, but wasn’t exactly something to have for dinner. After looking around and making their way to stand between the Corn Dog and Pretzel stands, Hiccup suggested they get a snack, and later, they could go to Archi Café for dinner.

“That’s a better idea. And I know for a fact, Mom would like it too,” Katja added.

“Cool, what snack do you want?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m paying,” Katja automatically said. “It’s my turn,”

Hiccup chuckled and raised his hands, “Alright, alright. I’ll take a corn dog then. You?”

“Pretzel.” Katja said, “Hold this please,” she didn’t give Hiccup the chance, and handed him her dragon.

“...Sure.”

Katja smiled, but before she could speak again, the person at the Pretzel stand yelled, “Next!”

“Meet you at a table,” she said and pointed to the picnic table closest to them. There was a family of four at the table, but it looked like they were finishing up.

“Alright.” Hiccup said and headed over. He spoke with the family about sitting there, and they were fine with it. “Thanks,”

He managed to put Katja’s dragon next to him when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he found that it was a text from Heather.

 **Heather, 7:25 pm:** _Hey! How’s the date doing?_ 😊

**Hiccup, 7:26 pm:** _Good, having a snack now. Going to get dinner later._

** Heather, 7:26 pm _:_ ** _ Awesome. Oh yeah, had to feed Toothless. Your mom got called in 5 min. ago. _

**Hiccup, 7:26 pm:** _Thanks. Not sure when I’ll be home. Hopefully, won’t be out too late._

“One corn dog and here’s a Diet Coke,” Katja said, surprising Hiccup. He hadn’t heard her come up. “I wasn’t sure what drink you wanted, so went with Diet Coke, that okay?” she asked, sitting next to Hiccup placing a paper plate with a big pretzel with a cheese dipping sauce.

“That’s fine,” Hiccup pushed his phone back into his pocket. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, and don’t worry about paying. It was nothing,” Katja said, taking a bit of her pretzel.

“Well, if you’re sure...”

“I am,” Katja said. Her stare made Hiccup decide to not question her choice.

. . .

(8:50 pm)

Brynjar and Astrid enjoyed their time at the Carnival. He never did see his sister and guessed she and Hiccup stayed on the other side. He and Astrid were more on the ride side. They both ended up tasting all the snacks because they couldn’t decide what to get anyway.

**[Flashback]**

_Brynjar and Astrid were waiting in line for the Roller Coaster when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he saw that it was 7:40 pm and that he had a new text from Katja._

**_Katja, 7:40 pm:_** _Hiccup and I are leaving the Carnival-Fair(?). Just thought I’d let you know. We’re going to Archi Café for a better dinner for me. I’ll let you know when I’m home_ 😊

**_Brynjar: 7:40 pm:_ ** _That’s fine. Thanks for the Text._

**[End Flashback]**

He and Astrid finished going on _Gravitron_ when they heard an announcement go through the fair. **“Attention everyone! The fireworks will be starting in 10 minutes! I repeat, Fireworks in 10 minutes!”**

Brynjar started to get nervous, this was the moment where he could ask Astrid to be his girlfriend... It sounded so easy when Katja suggested the idea, but now... It was freaking him out.

“How about we get on the Ferris Wheel?” Astrid asked, looking at Brynjar. “If we get to the top, we’ll have a good view of the fireworks.”

Brynjar blushed red, her eyes were staring right at him. “Y-Yeah. T-That sounds good.”

Astrid smiled, making Brynjar blush even more if it was possible, and pulled him by his hand to the line for the Ferris Wheel.

 _Oh God. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead..._ Brynjar changed in his head.

The line for the Ferris Wheel wasn’t too bad, they were really close, so they were able to jump in line. The seats on the Ferris Wheel were only two-seaters so, Brynjar had no choice had to sit pretty close. The seats were not very big, but it wasn’t tight.

Brynjar was so nervous in asking Astrid, he really liked her; more so than his ex-girlfriend. There were a few things that differed between Astrid and Carmel, Astrid was sporty and Brynjar liked that, Astrid spoke her own mind, and wasn’t afraid to prove herself to others. She didn’t mind about Brynjar spending time with Katja and Astrid didn’t talk just about herself. Carmel on the other hand... spoke just about her, didn’t care about others, and got jealous easily. Carmel got jealous when Brynjar was spending time with his sister. Yes, he had to admit that he and Katja did not look alike, where some siblings did. He knew it, his family knew it, well, only their parents and Uncle Brendan knew the real reason. Ryker and his family didn’t know... Brynjar wasn’t sure his parents were even going to mention it.

Shaking his head, he got rid of those thoughts. He didn’t want to be worrying about that now, he had to worry about asking Astrid to be his girlfriend... Somehow.

“The view is really amazing,” Astrid mentioned looking around. It was then Brynjar noticed they were almost to the top of the wheel.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that they had five minutes until the Fireworks. Five minutes to get to the top, he hoped. “It is,” Brynjar agreed. “Uh, Astrid...”

“Yes?” She turned to face him, and he tried _not_ to blush.

“I uh...”

Astrid blushed red when she turned to look at Brynjar. Her eyes went straight into his pale green ones, which she thought was really fascinating. Unknowingly, the two started leaning closer to each other, but they stopped just a few inches apart.

“Uh...” Brynjar got out, realizing what he was about to do. “S-Sorry.”

Astrid didn’t reply, she grabbed the collar of Brynjar’s jacket and pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his. Brynjar’s eyes went wide in surprise but eventually recovered enough to the point where he was able to move.  A minute later, they pulled away, both with blushes.

“Uh.” Brynjar managed to say.

“I like you. A lot.” Astrid said, bluntly.

“I uh I uh...” Brynjar stuttered out, a blush still on his face. His brain was working on trying to figure out what Astrid just said. “Wait, what? You l-like me?”

“Yes,” Astrid said, staring straight into his eyes.

“Ilikeyoualottoo.” He managed in one breathe.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows, “What?” she asked.

“I like you a lot too,” he repeated, slower. “I think I may have liked you since I caught you from your fall.” He admitted.

Astrid blinked, “I...I think I was around the same... Maybe the next time we met up.”

Brynjar smiled at are and glanced around and saw that they were at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Before he was able to speak, a loud sound went off, forcing the two to turn and see that it was the Fireworks.  “How about we talk more after the fireworks?”

“Yeah,” Astrid said, turning and leaning against him to watch the fireworks. Brynjar unconsciously moved his hand to lay it behind Astrid.

The fireworks were amazing, and both loved it. The colors were amazing well. Sadly, their time on the Ferris wheel didn’t last long and soon, they were getting off. “I had an amazing time,” Astrid said as they headed to Brynjar’s car. It was 9:10 pm as they headed out.

“Same here,” Brynjar said, it didn’t take long to make it to his car, but neither opened the doors. They were standing on the driver’s side. “To continue what happened on the Ferris Wheel...”

. . .

**[November 20, 2016]**

**Brynjar, 9:30 pm:** _I did it. Astrid is my girlfriend._

 **Katja, 9:30 pm:** _About time! Congrats though._ 😊

**Brynjar, 9:31 pm:** _Katja..._

**Katja, 9:31 pm:** **😊** _Hiccup just dropped me off at home. See you later~_

. . .

(Archi Academy – November 22, 2016, 6:45 am)

Katja let out a yawn as she walked down the hallway towards her homeroom. She was extremely tired and managed only a few hours of sleep. Her morning sickness didn’t help along with staying up too late working on her English homework and double checking her History homework.

“Tired?” Hiccup asked, making Katja open her eyes. He was standing by his locker, which was a few feet away from their homeroom.

“Uh huh,” Katja covered her mouth as she yawned again. “I stayed up late finishing homework and threw up earlier,” she muttered.

“If you want to nap a little bit, you can, we have 15 minutes until Homeroom.” Hiccup said.

Katja smiled, “Thanks, but I’ll pass. If I sleep now, I won’t wake up until like an hour and a half later,” she said, and Hiccup gave a nod in understanding, his mother was the same way.

“That stinks, my Mom is the same way,”

Katja stared at him in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s tried napping once, but slept through her shift. She didn’t get fired but everyone could see that she was exhausted.”

“ _Whoa_.”

Hiccup smiled, “Do you want to on a date after Thanksgiving?”

Kata smiled. “I’d like that,”

“What date is good for you?” Hiccup asked. “I’m fine with anything after the 25th,”

“Uncle Brendan is staying until the twenty-sixth; he has to fly back to Sydney for training for the upcoming games. He’s retiring after this last season.” Katja said.

“How about the afternoon of the twenty-sixth then? After your Uncle heads out?” Hiccup asked.

Katja smiled lightly, “That works for me,”

Pretty soon, the rest of the gang joined them at Hiccup’s locker. Heather went on about a date she and Fishlegs had two nights ago, and Astrid, blushingly admitted to Brynjar asking her to be her girlfriend, and she accepted. The girls immediately started talking to her about it, Katja quickly zoned them out. She did not want to hear them talking about her brother. She went through it with Brynjar’s ex-girlfriend, and while she knew Astrid was nothing like her, she did not want to go through it again.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to worry about it too much, as the first bell of the day rang telling them to head to Homeroom. But, Katja figured she’d have to deal with it at lunch.

Oh boy.

. . .

(Cafeteria – 11:35 am)

She was dead right. When Katja and Hiccup arrived from Home Economics, she found Olivia, Ragna, Astrid, and Heather gathered together and talking. Talking about her brother.

“Please don’t talk about my brother when I’m near please,” Katja said as soon as she and Hiccup arrived at the table. “I dealt with the ‘Oh he’s this and that’ with Brynjar’s ex-girlfriend and her posse. I know you’re nothing like that Astrid, I just don’t want to do it again,”

“It’s fine, I can understand,” Astrid said to Katja. “But, you’re fine with me dating him?”

“My brother can date whoever he wants. I don’t care. I just don’t want someone clingy and who gets jealous when he wants to spend time with me,” The black-and-purpled-haired girl stated.

“I won’t be clingy, count on it,” Astrid said. Katja said nothing, but smiled back at her, hoping the blonde was going to keep the promise. Katja liked her, and she knew Brynjar liked her.

“Hey guys,” Signy said as she and Adelaide appeared.

“Hey,”

“Hiccup, do you have two dollars? I forgot a drink.” Adelaide asked, looking at her cousin. Hiccup looked up and saw that Snotlout wasn’t around, and neither were Minden. “Study Date in the Library,” Adelaide explained. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet taking out two-dollar bills, “Here.”

“Thanks!” Adelaide said, taking the money and heading over to the soda vending machine in the back of the cafeteria.

“What’s everyone doing for Thanksgiving?” Signy asked, as her friend was gone.

“Uncle Finn is coming,” Astrid said. “We’re going to Berk to visit and stay with Grandma and Grandpa,”

“Birger and I are going home to Outcast with Uncle Alvin,” Olivia said.

“Home with parents to Lava-Lout,” Ragna added, “Nothing much but going home for holidays.”

“Mom and I are staying, but Mom’s sisters are coming from Bog-Burglar,” Camicazi said. “We can’t leave due to Mom being the Mayor,”

“Heather and Dagur are joining us for Thanksgiving, they do every year,” Hiccup said.

“They’re joining you and your mom?” Katja asked.

“And us,” Adelaide said, smiling. “They’ve been doing it since forever,”

“Oh, Ok,” Katja said. “I’m not sure for us. But Uncle Brendan is staying–”

“Uncle Brendan is here?! And I wasn’t told?!” Vera cried, eyes wide, almost to the point she was standing. Thankfully, Soren was able to keep her calm and seated.

“I thought Dad said something to Uncle Ryker!” Katja defended herself.

“No!”

“Who?” the group asked.

“Brendan is Katja and Brynjar’s uncle, Aunt Kelda’s brother,” Vera explained. “It’s not hard to see that he’s related, they share the same silver eyes Katja and Aunt Kelda have.”

“How come we’ve never seen or heard of him until now?” Ragna asked.

“Uncle Brendan is on the Archi Vikings so he’s away like 11 out of the 12 months of the year, though it’s rare if he gets times off to visit,” Katja explained.

 _Wait, Archi Vikings... Silver eyes..._ Camicazi’s eyes went as wide as plates, “Hold on! Brendan Oliversen, Striker of the Archi Vikings, is _their_ Uncle?! He’s the best player on the team!”

Katja shrugged, “Yeah, so?”

The sporty ones of the group dropped their mouths in shock. “Katja, Brendan’s won MPV for the last four years,” Soren said, still in awe.

The teen shrugged, “Don’t care. Uncle Brendan plans on retiring at the end of the year,” that surprised everyone, including Vera. “He loves the sport but hates that he isn’t able to spend time with us. He wants to be around when I have the baby.”

“Oh, have you decided what you want to do?” Signy asked, her voice was lowered so no one around could hear.

She gave a small smiled, “Yeah... I’m going to keep him or her. Mom and Dad are supporting me, and Uncle Brendan is too.”

“How will you deal with the stairs?” Adelaide asked, remembering seeing the stairs in the Grimborn house.

“When I get further, I’m going to move to the main level guest room, it’ll be easier for me and I’ll be closer to the kitchen,” Katja explained.

Hiccup smiled, “That’s a good idea. I know that besides the shelter, I’m open to help you on days,”

Katja smiled, “Thanks.”

Vera narrowed her eyes at the two. Something was going on, she knew it.

“Wha are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?” Astrid asked, looking at Vera and Katja. Thankfully, Katja and Hiccup had stopped looking at each other and were eating their lunch.

“Not sure. We going to your house.” Vera asked Katja.

“Think so. Mom’s been doing some cooking already, she’s working the night before, and won’t be able to do some cooking. She can’t trust Dad, Brynjar, or Uncle Brendan, neither of them can cook.” Katja said. “I can, but some of the smells have already been making me feel sick, so I’m staying in my room.”

“Does Mom need to make some food?” Vera asked.

“Have Aunt Hertha call Mom to verify,” Katja said.

“Gotcha,”

. . .

(Grimborn House – November 24, 2016, 5:40 pm)

“Brendan, out! You know you can’t cook for shit!” Kelda demanded, pointing her brother out, “Go help Viggo make sure the backyard is ready!”

The Grimborn and Oliversen family had planned for their Dinner to between 6:30 and 7:00 pm, it honestly depended on the cooking of the food. Thankfully, Hertha was able to take some of the load of Kelda and was making most of the sides while Kelda dealt with the turkey, ham, and mashed potatoes. Right now, Kelda was in the kitchen and just shooed her brother out. The weather was surprisingly nice, so they were going to do Thanksgiving Dinner outside, under a canopy.

Brendan put his hands up, “Alright, alright. I’ll go help, Viggo. Geez.” He said, turning and leaving the kitchen heading to the back door.

“I heard that!” Kelda yelled.

Brendan rolled his eyes, but at the same time he did, Kelda threw an oven mitten at his head. “What the fuck?!” he whipped around to see his sister giving him a stink eye and in the position of throwing the mitten.

“Watch the mouth, that’s one, and no rolling your eyes!” Kelda scolded.

“Alright!”

At that same moment, Brynjar had walked into the Great Room to see his mother throwing the oven mitt at his uncle. His eyes were widened in confusion, “What did I just walk into?”

Kelda rolled her eyes and turned back to cooking. “Your Uncle being a Dip Head, that’s what.”

“Hey!” Kelda gave her brother a look and pointed to the outside. “Alright. I’m going, I’m going.”

Brynjar watched his uncle head outside to help his father with getting the tent and table finished. “Uh...”

Kelda sighed and then smiled at her son, “Did you need something, Brynjar?”

“Not really, wanted to see if you needed help with anything.” He said entering the kitchen.

“If you could stir the mash potatoes, that would be great,” Kelda said.

“Sure.” Brynjar walked over to the stove and saw the huge pot of mashed potatoes. With the number of people in the family, it’s pretty clear why they need a huge amount.

“What’s your sister doing?” Kelda asked as she pushed the ham into the oven. She was so glad she begged Viggo in letting them get two ovens, or else she wouldn’t have been able to get both the turkey and ham done in time.

“Resting when I last checked. I think she was talking to Gala before, not sure anymore.” Brynjar answered. “Is this about done?”

Kelda walked over and looked in the pot, “Yes, that’s done. If you can let it cool for a minute, you can put it into the serving dish. Once you do that, can you put it on the heating pad? Don’t need it to get cold before dinner.”

“Sure,” Brynjar said, “Anything else?”

“Yes, make sure your father and Uncle aren’t doing anything stupid outside and that the table looks decent,” Kelda said, moving to pull the plates from the cabinet.

“We heard that!” Brendan explained, poking his head from the back door, Silver sitting at his feet. Brynjar jumped in surprise, as he was not expecting his Uncle to hear them. “By the way, how is Silver with the others?”

“She’s fine, Uncle Brendan,” Brynjar said. “Katja’s trained her,”

“Cool. Then why is she following me around?”

Kelda and Brynjar looked over and sure enough, Silver was trotting after the tall male. When he stopped, she stopped. A few times, she ran right into him toppling over.

“I actually, do not know,” Kelda said.

“It’s because she likes you,” Katja voiced, walking into the Great Room.

The three turned to see the teen, surprised that she came downstairs still in her pajamas and hair a mess. She wasn’t one to go anywhere without her hair being done.

“Uh...” Brynjar began.

“Say a word and I’ll kick you where the sun doesn’t shine,” Katja deadpanned, glaring at her brother. “I’m tired, sue me.”

Brynjar instantly shut up, he did not want to deal with a moody Katja.

“No one said a thing, dear,” Kelda said gently, she of all people knew what Katja was dealing with. “Are you hungry? I made some snacks for you for later,”

“Yes please,” Katja said following her mother into the kitchen.

The boys stayed back, not wanting to face Katja or Kelda.

“Uh, I’m going to go back outside and help uh Viggo,” Brendan said, pointing behind him and rushing out the door.

“I uh, I’ll go help...” Brynjar added, and quickly followed his uncle, leaving poor little Silver to just wonder what the heck happened.

Kelda rolled her eyes at the boys as he took out a small bowl of pasta for Katja to snack on. “Do you think you’ll be alright tonight?”

Katja gave a weak shrug, “Dunno. I’ll see what it gets closer.”

“If not, that’s fine, your health is important,” Kelda said, smiling at her daughter. “The family understands,”

“Thanks.”

. . .

Thankfully, Katja was feeling better and was able to join her family at dinner. Thanksgiving Dinner went well–minus a few bickers between Agnar and Brynjar, like usual. Brendan just laughed at the two, leaving his sister to smack his arm. Despite that, dinner went as planned. Vera was happy to see Brendan and like how Kelda and everyone were shocked, Vera and her family were incredibly shocked to learn that Brendan was retiring from Soccer at the end of the year.

_“I love the sport, but I don’t like being away from my family,” he had said._

“Have you found a place to call your home?” Hertha asked while the children went off to do whatever. Agnar bugged Brynjar enough to the point where he could teach him some soccer, Vera and Katja were sitting on the patio–which was the original place for the table, but it was too small to seat nine people and a puppy.

“Kelda took me to a few places, and I think the Draconian Apartments is the best, it’s close by and I’m sure I can find work somewhere,” Brendan said, taking a sip of coffee. “I’ve talked to the manager and I’m planning on moving in sometime in January. He’s got a room for me, and I just need to finalize things with the team and other shi-crap,” he said quickly seeing Agnar came over.

“Mom, when’s dessert?” he asked.

 “Shortly,” Hertha said. “Everyone is waiting before we get more food,” she said gently.

“Oh, ok. I’m going to play with Brynjar again.”

Everyone stared after the little boy, all slightly in shock. He was nice and not annoying?

“Was he like nice?” Brendan asked. “Last time, he annoyed the crap out of Brynjar...”

“No idea really,” Ryker said. “It’s a bit weird?”

“He’s has been spending a lot of time at Chance’s house,” Hertha mentioned, “And his older sister has been home from college. Maybe, she’s teaching him? Honestly, not sure.”

“But, as long as we don’t have him and Vera bickering at home, it’s fine with me,” Ryker said.

“Anything stopping your children from bickering is a blessing,” Viggo said.

Ryker glared at his brother, “ _You_ don’t deal with it like us.”

Kelda scoffed making Ryker and Hertha look at her. “You have _no idea_ what’s it’s like when those two–” she pointed to where Brynjar and Katja were, “–get started. It’s a nightmare. It’s like a screaming match from Hel. Thank god, they’ve stopped. And no, it’s not because of Katja being pregnant,”

“Seriously?” Hertha asked.

“Yep. As I said, they don’t argue as much anymore, and thank goodness for that.” Kelda said. “Is everyone ready for dessert? I made Apple and Pumpkin Pie.”

“I am!” Agnar shouted, running over and jumping in his seat next to his mother.

The adults all chuckled.

. . .

**[November 25, 2016]**

**Katja, 11:50 pm:** _Uncle Brendan’s flight is leaving tomorrow at 8:40 am. So, we’ll be back around 10 or so._

**Hiccup, 11:52 pm:** _That’s fine. I can come to get you when you get home. Just let me know when your home. I’ll come and get you_ 😊

 **Katja, 11:52 pm:** _Thanks._ 😊

. . .

(Grimborn House – November 26, 2016, 5:30 am)

“You seriously don’t all have to come,” Brendan said as Viggo took his luggage and put it into the back of Kelda’s Acadia. Katja let out a yawn as she climbed into the passenger seat, Brynjar handed her Silver and climbed into the third row, letting his father and uncle take the second row.

“Yeah, not happening. We won’t be seeing you until next year, maybe,” Kelda said. “And Katja really wants to make this last few moments last. Now come on, let’s get going, we can stop somewhere for a quick breakfast maybe.”

“Alright,” Brendan said and climbed into the back with Viggo. The boys were put in the back, and  Katja got passenger due to her being pregnant, and there was more space for her and Silver.

 _“My car. I drive.”_ She had said every time when someone else asked to drive.

. . .

(Archi International Airport – 6:30 am)

They arrived at Archi International Airport, ten minutes ago, and had spent the past ten saying goodbyes. Viggo and Brynjar said theirs already and were waiting on the girls. Brynjar was holding onto Silver’s leash, they didn’t need her to run into the road with buses and cars driving.

“See you soon, Uncle Brendan,” Katja whispered, hugging her Uncle as tight as he could. She hated that he had to go back, but he was retiring at the end of the year and soon he would be visiting all the time.

“You take care kid,” He whispered back. “Take care of yourself, both of you,”

Katja smiled softly, “I will.” She pulled away, to let her mother spend some time with her uncle.

“Be careful on the field,” Kelda said. “I do not want to get a call about you in the hospital, please.”

“I promise. Final year. Then I’m done.” Brendan promised, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

. . .

**[November 26, 2016]**

**Katja, 6:45 am:** _Early morn text, sorry about it. And we’re heading home. Left late due to traffic._ 😝 _But, on the way home, don’t think Mom has any stops to make or Dad, so we’ll be home around 7:45-8 give or take. GPS says one hour._

**Hiccup, 7:00 am:** _Good Morning to you too. How about I come and get you at 9:30?_

**Katja, 7:02 am:** _That’s fine, we’re about 45 min away._

**Hiccup, 7:03 am:** **👍**

**Katja, 7:45 am:** _Home_ 🏠

 **Hiccup, 7:46 am:** **👍** _See you at 9:30_ 😊 _._

. . .

(Grimborn House – 9:00 am)

The Grimborns had been home for about two hours and everyone was doing their own thing. Kelda was doing laundry and would be doing some paperwork later Brynjar left fifteen minutes ago to go on a run and took Silver with him. He was meeting Rolf and Axel at the park, neither one had gone anywhere for Thanksgiving and just stayed on Archi Isle. Katja didn’t know what her father was doing or where he was. When they got home, he had gone into Kelda’s office as his phone rang right as they drove in the driveway. She hadn’t seen him since.

As for Katja, she was trying to decide what to wear for her date with Hiccup. The weather was a bit chilly and warm, a weird combination. But Archipelago weather was always weird.

“I guess I’ll wear this,” she said pulling out an outfit similar to the one she wore on her carnival date with Hiccup. The only difference was, the sweater was a teal color and the shirt was black. She was going to wear her jeans, but they were getting a bit tight. “I guess I’m using leggings...I may have to start wearing Brynjar’s shirt to school now...” Katja murmured to herself looking at herself through her body mirror. Her stomach was showing, but just a little bit...

She shook her head and proceeded to get dressed. She wasn’t going to do anything fancy with her hair, just brush it and leave it as is. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her Realtree purse backpack and walked out of her room. She stopped by her parents’ room to see if her mom was there: Nope.

“Mom?” Katja called, walking down the stairs.

“Great Room!” Kelda called.

Katja walked into the Great Room to find her mother sitting on the couch, with a fire going. She was reading some large book. Kelda look up at the same moment; seeing her daughter dressed up, she had an idea.

“Date with Hiccup?” she asked with a smile.

“Date,” Katja said with a smile. “He’s coming at 9:30 to take me to the Zoo. Hope that’s alright?”

“That’s fine. Today was going to be a sit at home day anyway,” Kelda said. “Are you planning on taking lunch or eating there?” she asked, getting off the couch.

“Eating there, though I may take some snacks with me. And a few water bottles.” Katja said.

“Then, it’s a good thing, I make snacks for you weekly,” Kelda said with a smile. Katja giggled

“Yeah, oh, where’s Dad?” she asked, sitting at the island.

“He got a call from Grant, a possible sighting of Dane,” Kelda said softly.

Katja’s eyes went wide, “W-what...”

Kelda nodded solemnly. “There were reports of him being spotted on Hysteria Island. Your father went to see the pictures,” she explained. “When you’re out, I want you to stay with Hiccup,” she turned to look at her daughter. “I think, in time, you may want to tell him. Just so he knows,”

“I-I’ve been thinking about telling him as well,” Katja said softly.

Kelda put some food into a cooler shaped like a lunch bag. “Seeing as he still wants to date you even though you’re pregnant, I don’t think he’ll leave either way.” She smiled and Katja smiled back.

“Yeah...” she whispered a blush forming. “I think so too.”

“You don’t have to do it today, but I think telling him would be good. Have you told your friends?”

“I only told that I’m pregnant from my ex, nothing more. Though, I think Astrid may know a bit since her dad is Chief of Police.” Katja said.

“Grant keeps all the information from this case away from his family,” Kelda explained.

“Oh, alright,” Katja said.

“You can tell your friends if you want, but I do think you should tell Hiccup at some point since you’re going on dates with him,” Kelda said, zipping the lunch bag.

Katja nodded. “Thanks,” she said as Kelda handed her the bag.

“You’re welcome dear and have fun. Call when you get there, will you?”

“Promise.” Katja gave her mother a hug. “I need to ask Hiccup how we’re going to pay–” she was cut off by her mother.

“Oh, wait right here, I just remembered something,” Kelda said and quickly went upstairs leaving Katja to be confused and curious. A minute later, Kelda came downstairs carrying something, “Huh?”

“I was given these at work, I don't plan on using them and I know Viggo and I would rather for the entire family to go. Since you and Hiccup are going, it makes more sense. They’re all day passes. It comes with two passes for backstage tours, any animal of your choosing.” Kelda explained, holding up the two items allowing Katja to see that two lanyards with all day pass in them.

“M-Mom, are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Kelda smiled.

“Thank you...” Katja was careful with getting the two lanyards, she was still in awe.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_Sorry for the wait everyone, busy life, job hunting, and going on vacation happened._ **

**Chapter Nineteen**

(Grimborn House – 9:25 am)

While waiting for Hiccup, it occurred to Katja that she wouldn’t know how long she’d be out. With Dane out and the possible sighting of him, she was a little nervous. Kelda came to her rescue; she could stay out as long as she wanted, she just had to keep in contact.

As the clock hit 9:25, Kelda and Katja moved outside to wait on the front porch for Hiccup. Five minutes later, Hiccup pulled up. Kelda waved, who waved back Katja gave her mother a quick hug.

Hiccup waved back and waited as Katja hugged her mother.

“Have fun, dear,” Kelda said. “Remember, stay close to Hiccup, and call if you see _anything_ out of the ordinary. Your safety is number one. Call as soon as you arrive,”

“I promise mom.” The teen said with a smile. She gave her mother a final wave before heading over to the car. She gave her mother one last wave and smile and then climbed in. “Hi,” she said.

“Hey,” Hiccup said, smiling. “Got everything you need or want to take?” he asked.

“Yup. Snacks and water for me,” Katja said with a smile.

Hiccup grinned, “Awesome,” he put the car in reverse and backed out. Katja looked out the window to see her mother waving with a smile; Katja readily returned the smile and wave.

. . .

(Archia Isle Zoo)

Hiccup and Katja arrived at the Archi Isle Zoo around 10:15 am, and already there were a lot of cars (Katja made sure to let Kelda know they arrived safely and soundly). Being a weekend and two days after Thanksgiving, who knew it would get crowded. They used the Passes Kelda gave them to get a behind the scenes look with the Archian Gray Wolves, who Hiccup learned was Katja’s _favorite_ animal. With their behind-the-scenes tour not until 2:00 pm, Hiccup went to show Katja the rest of the zoo. He showed her the big cats, deciding to do the canines last–since they were her favorite animal too.

. . .

(01:20 pm)

Exiting the Reptile House, Hiccup held the door open for Katja as she exited, eyes wide in surprise. “Oh my God, the t-that snake was _huge_!”

Hiccup chuckled, “Katja that was just a Burmese Python, are large snakes, but not _the_ largest,”

“It’s still big!” The pregnant teen said, making Hiccup laugh.

“Alright, we’ll go with _large_ ,” Hiccup said with a smile before looking at the time on his phone, **01:20 pm**. “It’s one twenty, do you want to get some lunch? Our behind-the-scenes tour is at three, and we need to walk to the Canine Section,”

As soon as he asked, a small growling sound came from Katja. She instantly turned red and Hiccup burst out laughing, which made some people glance at him for a second before turning away.

“S-Stop!” She cried covering her face with her hands. Hiccup laughed but calmed down as he gently removed her hands, unfortunately, making her blush even more.

“Don’t worry,” Hiccup said with a smile removing his own hands. _Her blushing makes her cute. Holy shit what did I just think?_ “U-Uh, let’s go get some food,”

“O-Okay,” Katja said. She quickly grabbed his hand before he could move it, blushing bright red and refusing to look at him.

Hiccup was shocked, but soon a smile formed; he gave her hand a small squeeze and led her to the first restaurant they could find.

. . .

(Python Café – 01:40 pm)

They went to one of the restaurants near the Reptile House, which ended up being Python Café. Walking inside, Katja’s eyes went wide seeing the interior: Asian and snake-themed. It was _really something_.

“Wow...” She got out in a whisper amazed at the place. For a Zoo restaurant, it looked amazing.

Hiccup smiled and led her to the line. “Its Asian inspired food, so pretty much any, pick whatever you like. I’ll pay.”

Katja pouted, “I was going to.”

“I’m the one that invited you on a date,” Hiccup said with wink making her turn bright red. Katja made an unrecognizable noise.

Hiccup grinned and led her to the front so they could order. Katja had trouble deciding since everything did look good. In the end, they got two small sized meals to split, non-spicy Sesame Chicken and Stir-Fried Noodles. Once getting their food, they made their way near the back of the restaurant where they found a table. They made small talk as they ate, a few times talking about the animals at the shelter, namely Spark.

Katja was trying to decide when the right time was to tell Hiccup about Dane, they were... dating and it felt right. “I...I need to tell you something,” Katja said softly as they finished their food. “It’s not about us–” she pointed between them. “It’s... something else.”

“What is it?” Hiccup asked, gently putting his hand on hers.

. . .

Hiccup’s green eyes went wide in surprise and shock, “What? Your ex, the one that did _that_ is still out there?” Katja nodded. “I thought, he’d be you know to put away,” he had to be careful with his wording since they were in a public place.

“When the police went to his place–which he shares with his uncle and aunt–he was nowhere. He vanished. The Police couldn’t ask his Aunt and Uncle, they’re out of Town in New York for at least another four months.” Katja said sadly.

“Wow,” Hiccup whispered.

“The Hysteria Island Police are _trying_ to find Dane,” Katja said softly. “When Mom first heard of them not being able to find Dane, they advised her not to tell me, but she wouldn’t; she felt I had the right to know.”

“In this situation, I think you have a right too. It’s your life that could possibly be on the line. And your parents want you safe,” Hiccup added. Then he got curious, “But, if he’s out there, why did you agree to go on a date? Wouldn’t it be better for you to be where you can be protected?”

“It would be the most logical,” Katja said, “But, I didn’t want to be cooped inside all day and be afraid... Mom even agrees with me and I should continue to do what I want but keep an eye out. Dane doesn’t know about me moving _here_ , so I should be safe for now,” a small blush appeared on her, “A-And I feel safe near you,” she whispered.

Hiccup was surprised for a second before a smile formed. He placed his hand on hers, “If I make you feel safe, then I’ll try my best to keep you safe as well,”

Katja smiled at him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Hiccup returned the smile, “What to continue the date? Our behind the scenes Tour with the Archian Gray Wolves is an hour.”

“Yes,” Katja said.

. . .

(Archia Zoo – 3:03 pm)

“That was _amazing_!” Katja said as she and Hiccup walked out from behind the Archian Gray Wolf enclosure. She waved to the Zookeeper that gave them the tour before she and Hiccup headed off. “It was incredible! I got to see how they help the Archian Gray Wolves!”

Hiccup smiled, “I’m glad you liked it. It was fascinating too,” he added. “What do you want to do now?”

“Gift shop?” She asked, pointing to the store in question.

“Sure.” Hiccup said and casually followed the excited teen into the Gift Store, named _Wild Canines Gifts._ He smiled as Katja went around the store happily looking at different items that showed the Archian Gray Wolf. He was falling hard and fast; he really wanted to tell her, but with what she now just told him, he was going to wait. Wait until she was ready mentally and physically. He was glad, she took the chance and let them go on dates.

A few minutes of watching her go around the store, Hiccup moved over to her where she was standing to look at a few stuffed animals. “Good, you’re here, help me find one.”

Hiccup looked and saw that the shelf she was looking at has various stuffed animal versions of the Archian Gray Wolf, jackals, hyenas, and timber wolves. “Uh. They’re all canines?”

Katja rolled her eyes, in a friendly way, “I know that. I want to find one for the baby,” she said softly.

Hiccup smiled softly back, “Ok then” his eyes roamed the shelf again before landing on one that was on the next shelf. It was a bit pricey but was a stuffed mother Archian Gray Wolf with her pup. “It’s a tad pricey, but I think this is the best,” he said picking the toy and giving it Katja.

Katja looked over the stuffed animal, it was very cute indeed, a mother wolf with her pup. The price was a bit high, about 179.66 Krone, but she was going to splurge. “It’s cute and I love it. Thanks,” she said looking at Hiccup with a smile.

Hiccup smiled back, “No problem, I am going to take a guess and say you’re paying,” he asked teasingly.

Katja giggled and playfully stuck her tongue at him. “You bet~” She giggled and walked up to check-out, where a few people were waiting.

While waiting for Katja, Hiccup pulled out his phone to see if he had any new messages. He had one from his mother.

**Mom, 3:00 pm:** _Got called in, working late. Love you._

_Huh, maybe I can ask Katja out for dinner..._ He wondered as he responded to his mother.

Just as he sent the response, Katja came over with the toy in a bag. “Ready.”

“Cool,” he pocketed his phone, “Are you good to check out the other animals?”

“Yeah. Not tired or anything yet, so I can continue,” she said softly.

“Awesome,”

The rest of Hiccup and Katja’s date went without a hitch. They saw the rest of the animals of the Zoo, even going back to the Archian Gray Wolves before stopping at a couple of gift shops to get some more gifts for their close friends (mainly Heather and Vera) before they headed out at 5:30 pm. On the way out, Hiccup invited Katja to go for an early dinner since he was dining alone anyway; she accepted. On the way home, Katja called her mom to let her know the new plans–and she was alright with them– before stopping at a diner for a quick dinner. They spent another hour out before Hiccup took her home at 7:40 pm.

. . .

**[Note to Self: Get Suzy to Check/Edit]**

(Archian General Hospital, OBGYN – November 28, 2:40 pm)

“Good afternoon, Katja,” Dr. Easton said with a smile entering the consultation room.

“Hi Dr. Easton,” Katja said with a smile where she was sitting on the bed. Neither Kelda nor Viggo was able to come in with Katja, so she asked if Hiccup could take her in; she was able to go into the back alone this time. Hiccup and Heather (since he was her ride home) were in the waiting room.

“I’ve checked your blood pressure and urine and those are okay,” the doctor began. “Are you ready for your scan–you’re at fifteen weeks, aren’t you?” She was efficiently getting the equipment and items ready as she spoke.

“Yep.”

“Any issues?” Dr. Easton asked, putting the gel on the teen’s stomach.

Katja shivered, “Nope. My morning sickness is going down a bit.”

“That’s good,” Dr. Easton said. “Let’s see...” she moved the ultrasound probe around and soon came across a little blur, “Well the baby looks good,” she moved the wand around again, “Growing well and all looks good. Still too early to see the gender clearly, maybe in about five weeks, we’ll be able to see them,” Dr. Easton said removing the probe and giving the teen a paper towel to clear the gel away. “Would you like a picture?”

Katja smiled, “Yes please,”

Dr. Easton nodded and pressed a button allowing an image of the ultrasound to be printed. “We’ll see you again in your twenty-week checkup. You can schedule it up front.”

“Thanks,” Katja said with a smile taking the printed ultrasound, getting re-dressed and leaving the room.

“Alright, your twenty-week check-up would be on... January 2, 2017, how does 10:00 am work?” The receptionist asked.

Katja had her phone out and was looking at the dates, her parents were working but Brynjar would be open, with football season over by then. She smiled, “That works for me,”

“Alright, we’ll see you on January 2nd, 2017 at 10 am,” the receptionist said. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks,” Katja waved and walked over to where her two friends were sitting and waiting. “Finished and ready to go,”

Hiccup smiled, “Awesome,”

“How was the check-up?” Heather asked.

“Good, baby is growing, can’t see gender yet. I might be able to see at my 20-week appointment,”

“Cool,” Heather said. “Do you know if you might have a baby shower?” she asked as the three left the building and walked to Hiccup’s car.

“No and might not, but I am not sure yet,” Katja said.

“I’m asking since I think some of the girls would like us to get together for a girl day and I forgot who, but someone mentioned doing that,” Heather explained.

Katja thought over it, she liked the idea of a girls’ day, she could get to know the other girls a little better. But she wasn’t so sure on a baby shower idea. “I’ll consider a baby shower idea, but the girl’s day, I definitely like,”

“That’s fine, it’s up to you,” the green-eyed girl said with a smile. “Want to go anywhere before we drop you off? Or we can go to our apartment and work together?”

“Hiccup and I have an art project to work on,” Katja said. “But after, we can work on our Algebra homework after?”

“Fine with me,” Heather said with a smile, which Katja returned.

. . .

(Grimborn House – December 2, 2016, 6:30 pm)

Hearing the front door open and then shut, Katja headed downstairs hoping it was her father. When she walked into the entrance way to the Great Room, she froze in place. Sitting in the Great Room was a German Shepherd. It had a K9 uniform for the Archi Police Team on.

“Uh, _what_?”

Viggo walked out of the hallway where the Guest Room was, “Oh, hi Katja,”

“Hi, Dad... what’s with the German Shepherd?” Katja asked, holding her puppy tighter. Silver hadn’t said anything but was looking at Katja in confusion.

“This is Majesty, Chief Hofferson gave her to me _and_ assigned me as the new K9 Division leader,”

“ _K9 Division_?” Katja echoed. Viggo was apart of the Hysteria Island K9 Division, back when Savior was alive. After his passing, Viggo dropped out and returned as a normal Police Officer, but Katja knew her father missed having the canine companionship.

“Yeah, the Archi Isle has one, but it’s not its best. Grant saw my records back with Hysteria and decided to change the Archi Isle one. They got Majesty a few weeks ago and I’ve been spending time with her at the Station, so we got to know each other,” Viggo explained, pulling Majesty’s uniform off. Once it was off, the canine walked over to the couch and laid down by it. Katja still had not released Silver.

“How is mom going to handle 2 dogs in the house then?” Katja blurted out.

Viggo winced. “About that... I hadn’t actually _told_ her. No one but Ryker knows about her,”

Katja stared at him, not blinking her eyes. Viggo winced, he hated how freaky Katja _and_ Kelda looked when they didn’t blink, plus, them having silver eyes made it intimidating too.

“Mom may make you sleep on the couch,” The pregnant teen said.

“Oh yeah,” Viggo said.

He was _extremely_ close to getting sent to the couch. Kelda was annoyed that Viggo even accepted the position and Majesty without consulting to her about having another dog in the house when they already had Silver. Once Kelda saw how Majesty acted near Silver and Katja–calm and attentive– she changed her mind and allowed Majesty to stay.

. . .

(Grimborn House – December 4, 2016, 10:40 am)

Katja was in sixteen weeks pregnant (four months pregnant) and in her second trimester. It was scary as she was starting to show. Earlier, when Katja stood in front of her body mirror wearing one of her shirts, you could definitely see the small bump. Katja didn’t want anyone at school knowing; she could only hide this for so long...

“If you’re starting to show, you can wear some of my old clothes,” Brynjar said when Katja voiced her thoughts after breakfast. It was a rare Sunday where both Viggo and Kelda had to put in extra hours, but both wanted to have some time when Katja was nearing birth to stay with her. So, the siblings were home alone, with Silver.

“I may have too,” Katja said, pulling her shirt so it outlines her stomach.

“People are going to notice something, and I think it’s possible they know already since you don’t attend gym class,” Brynjar said leaning against the door frame to Katja’s room, seeing her pull at her shirt.

She sighed, “I know, I just... I don’t know how. I’m not friends with anyone, just the gang...”

Brynjar walked over to his sister and pulled her in for a hug, Katja hid her face in his chest clutching his shirt, “We’ll figure this out. And if they give you grief, they can answer to me,”

Katja giggled, “Thanks,”

“We’ll figure this out, together,” he whispered, hugging her tighter–but not too much for obvious reasons.

. . .

(Archia Park – December 11, 2016, 11:50 am)

Katja looked at her phone, **11:50 am** , she was meeting her friends at 12:00 pm for a hangout day.  She wasn’t alone, that’s for sure, Brynjar was nearby hanging with Axel. Both Axel and Rolf knew more on the situation with Katja and why Brynjar was with her a lot; both promised to not say a word to anyone. Rolf especially understood, having two sisters of his own. His older sister had been in an abusive relationship which resulted in her having his niece (they got away thankfully) and he had a younger sister who he was very protective over–that was also why he wasn’t with them; he was hanging with his sisters and niece.

Viggo let Brynjar and Katja take Majesty to the park with them since he was going to be stuck at home doing paperwork all afternoon. Kelda wasn’t feeling well, so Viggo gave Majesty to the kids to take her out and let Kelda rest with a quiet house. No one knew about Majesty, not even Vera.

“No one yet?” Astrid’s voice came to Katja’s left. Astrid stood there with her Golden Retriever Apolla, “And who’s the new dog?”

Katja smiled, “No one yet and you’ll see later.”

Astrid gave her a confused look but shook it off. A few minutes later, Soren and Signy arrived with Vera, who Soren picked up. Olivia and Ragna came together and after them was Thuggory with Snotlout and Adelaide right after–they got a ride from their mom who had to come into town anyway–along with Snotlout’s Mutt Hookfang. Minden arrived shortly after being dropped by Atali. At 11:56 am, Heather came by with Wind at her feet; her brother dropped her off before going on a date with Mala. The twins and Fishlegs and his Bulldog, Meatlug, were the last to arrive, but still no Hiccup.

“Hiccup is going to be a few minutes, late,” Heather said. “Something came up and no I don’t know what is it.” She added giving her friends a glare.

“Who’s the new dog?” Soren asked as Signy petted the canine.

“This is Majesty, Dad’s new Police Dog.” Katja introduced, and the canine sat up in a sit position, ears up and ready. “Dad got her on December second,”

Astrid snapped her fingers, “That’s right. Dad said he was getting the K9 Division fixed up and gave one of the officers the position as head, but he didn’t say it was your dad.”

Katja grinned, “Dad used to be a handler back when he was with Hysteria, but after Savior’s death, he retired and returned to being a normal Police Officer, but we all know he misses it,”

“How old is she?” Fishlegs asked.

“Uh, think Dad since between two and three. She was the best out of her litter,” Katja said.

“No offense, but if’s she a police dog why is she here?” Thuggory asked.

“Dad had a ton of paperwork to do at home and Mom was feeling bad. Brynjar and I were going out anyway so he figured it would be good for her to get out and for us to bond a little,” Katja explained.

“Nice,” Heather said as Wind scampered over to Silver and the two sisters nuzzled each other.

The group hung around the area talking about random things when a Dalmatian came running over and jumped onto the bench Katja was sitting on. Majesty immediately got protective, getting between Katja and the new canine, making the spotted canine looking at the German Shepherd with confusion.

“Easy Majesty,” Katja ordered, and the police dog immediately stopped.

“Spark! Do not run off like that!” Hiccup’s voice sounded coming around a corner with a blue leash in hand. He stopped by Heather and put his hands on his knees, bent over to catch his breath. “Oh God, we just arrived, and you had to take off?!”

Spark let out a bark, with her tongue sticking out. She jumped off the bench and walked over to Hiccup, who was standing straight. He sighed and clipped her leash, “Good Grief.”

Katja’s eyes went wide. “If Spark is here... D-Does that mean... D-Did your Mom...?”

Everyone–minus Heather–stared at Katja in confusion. What was she talking about?

Hiccup grinned, “You bet. Mom got the Pet Limit lifted up to two animals per unit.”

“Excellent!” Katja clapped. “Wait, d-does that mean Spark...”

“Yep. During her week off she talked to the other tenants and got their vote. Then they all went to the management and complained really. Some actually threatened to leave and tell their friends not to come if they don’t lift the pet limit,” Hiccup said.

“Wait, what?!” Heather cried in surprise looking at her best friend.

“Yeah,” Hiccup nodded his head. “One happened to be a lawyer and threatened to take them to court. The management right there and then changed it. And now many people are bringing their other animals in. And... I was able to adopt Spark!”

The canine let out a bark at the same time.

“Awesome!” Heather cried.

. . .

(Archia Dog Park – 2:00 pm)

“Hey Katja,” Brynjar called walking to the gate where the teens were currently letting the ones with dogs run around. Katja was sitting on the bench clothes to the exit with Hiccup next to her. He was sitting on the top part, watching Spark play.

“Yeah?” she asked turning to face her brother.

“Astrid and I are doing a dog date, so I’m going to take Majesty with me and then drop Astrid and Apolla home. Are you good until then? Dad suggested we stay out as much as possible to let Mom rest.”

Katja smiled, this was perfect timing. Just moments before, Hiccup asked her out on a date. There was a drive-in movie theatre and they were going to show _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_ since it got released a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Hiccup and I are doing a Drive-in Movie date,” just as she said that she forgot that the others were still around.

“Date?!”

Katja paled; Brynjar was tense, to their surprise, Hiccup spoke. “Yeah, we’re dating. So?”

“B-But....” someone said, Katja wasn’t sure _who_ , her mind was still in shock that her friends now knew she and Hiccup were dating.

“They are going at a slow pace,” Heather spoke, surprising Katja, that she even knew. Then she remembered that she was Hiccup’s best friend. “They are going at Katja’s pace,”

Heather gave everyone a glare and they all backed off. “Got it,” Snotlout said.

“Good,” she said. “Now, what’s everyone’s plan for the rest of the day?”

“Not sure,” Adelaide spoke. “Mom is doing errands, Dad is on Berk until Thursday, something about work or family...”

“Isn’t family,” Hiccup said. “Mom would have been called too. And she hasn’t; been working on the Shelter a lot,”

Adelaide nodded, “OK something with Work then.”

“I’m going on a date with Brynjar,” Astrid said pointing to her boyfriend.

“Gotta babysit Birger,” Olivia said. “Uncle Alvin is seeing an old friend tonight. I also need to be home for Oivind comes home, he was away visiting a friend back on Outcast and is coming home today. Uncle Alvin is leaving around 3:30, and Birger will be home about 4:00 then.”

“I can give you a ride,” Thuggory said. “I have to go pick up my cousin from the airport anyway, she’s considering on transferring from Meathead,”

“Thanks,” Olivia said. “When is her plane due?”

“2:45 so I have to leave in a few minutes, if you don’t mind waiting,” Thuggory said.

“Oivind’s plane is due around that same time,” Olivia said. “Mind picking him up too?”

“That’s fine. We can head out now,” Thuggory said.

“Cool, see you guys later!” Olivia waved and she and Thuggory headed over to his car.

“Later, we can talk later!” Ragna called to her friend. Olivia waved, signaling she heard her.

A few minutes later, everyone started going their own ways. Brynjar took Majesty with him for his and Astrid’s date, to who knows where, but it would be Dog-Friendly for sure. Heather went on a walk with Fishlegs through the park, with their dogs in tow. Snotlout, Minden, and Adelaide headed back for the Jorgensons; Snotlout was on babysitting duty, despite Adelaide’s protests. Ruffnut and Tuffnut headed for home to grab their twin Corn Snakes, Barf and Belch, before taking them to the Vets for their check-up. Ragna headed off to her cooking class and shortly after Soren, Signy, and Vera headed off for the cousins’ house to hang out. That left, Hiccup and Katja alone, with their two dogs.

“So, do you want to stay here for a while?” Hiccup asked, moving to actually sit on the bench. “The movie won’t be starting until 5:30 pm.”

Katja pulled out her phone and saw the time, **02:30 pm**. “Yeah, let’s stay for a while. Where is the Drive-In Movie?”

“Not far, about twenty minutes from our current location. Though, do you want to be in the front row, middle, or back row? That’ll depend on when we get there too,” Hiccup said.

“What’s the better spot?” Katja asked, “Sound doesn’t bother me, but we’ll have Spark and Silver, won’t we?”

“We can drop them off at the Shelter if you want,” Hiccup said. “They have a Boarding feature, where you can leave for a few hours too, besides the like multiple days.”

Katja smiled, “That works. Does the Drive-In also do dinner?”

“Yeah, they do. They have servers that bring the food to us,” Hiccup said. “Silver and Spark could stay in the car, but I do have to stop at the pet store after to get things for Spark, so there may not be room.”

“I’m sure my brother could get Silver later, he’s going to roam around until Dad gives us the ok to come home anyway,” Katja said.

“Either way works with me. We’ll figure something out, don’t worry,” Hiccup said with a smile.

Katja smiled back.

. . .

[December 15, 2016, 6:00 pm]

**Hiccup, 06:00 pm:** _Hey, so the Art Show is tomorrow night. Was wondering if you’d like to go with me; we can go on dinner afterward if you like._

**Katja, 06:02 pm:** _Asked Mom and she says it's fine, for both. Do you have to get to the Show early?_

**Hiccup, 06:03 pm:** _Yeah, I have to meet the judges and the other students, I can ask Mrs. Campbell if you can come early with me. I know that the visitors can enter at 5:45 pm exactly, I have to be there by 5:15. I can let you know tomorrow after Art._

**Katja, 06:04 pm:** _Okay, see you tomorrow._ 😊

. . .

(Cafeteria, Archi Academy – 11:30 pm)

Katja was sitting with Vera and the others eating lunch and talking she saw Hiccup walking over. “Hi,” she said with a smile

“Hey, so I have news on the art show,” he said sitting next to Heather.

“What’s up?” Astrid asked.

“First, it starts at 6, but I have to go early due to rules and such,” he said.

“Do you know if I would be able to come with you?” Katja asked, making the others look at them in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Adelaide asked.

“I invited to come with me,” Hiccup said, “We’re going to get dinner and walk in the park afterward,”

“Ah, alright,” Adelaide said.

“Which by the way, you are allowed to come with me,” Hiccup said looking at Katja. “Mrs. Campbell said it’s alright.”

Katja smiled but said nothing.

“What’s everyone’s Winter Holiday Plans?” Vera asked, “I know we’ve done Secret Santa in the past so wondering for this year.”

“I think we may need to rethink,” Astrid said. “Or do something after the holidays. Finals have kept us busy and other stuff, I don’t think we’d have time to even shop, Christmas is nine days away anyway.”

“It’s true,” Signy said. “Aunt Freya is taking Soren and me to visit some of her family on Murderous Mountains, thankfully, away from where Uncle Madguts is. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Aunt Atali and I are going to Wingmaiden to visit family,” Minden added. “Uncle Liam is coming with us this year since they saw his side of the family last year,”

“I think all of us–” Adelaide pointed to Snotlout and Hiccup, “–are going to Berk,”

“Yeah. Mom got the time off, we leave Sunday,” Hiccup confirmed.

“We’re staying,” Vera spoke for her and Katja. “We don’t really have family beside Uncle Brendan, well, we have Dad's and Uncle Viggo’s parents,”

“Yeah, but neither talk to them,” Katja pointed out. “They left home and moved from Hunter Isle to Hysteria Island once Uncle Ryker was eighteen and could become Dad’s guardian,”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Vera murmured.

“Bad family?” Hiccup guessed.

“Something like that,” Katja shrugged. “Dad refuses to speak about them, and Mom doesn’t even know about them. He never invited them to their wedding,”

“Dad is the same way,” Vera added. “But enough about that, what else is everyone else doing?”

“We’re staying,” Ruffnut spoke, “Dad is still in trouble with not telling Mom about Gruffnut, Agnut is coming through, she’s been talking to mom about transferring to the University of Archi City, and Aunt Spearnut is coming to visit. I think Mom is going to give it to her good for sending Gruffnut.”

“Uh, alright,” Hiccup said.

“Dagur is thinking about inviting Mala to spend it with us since she’s alone this year,” Heather said. “Her mother is busy back in Caldera Cay and isn’t able to get time off. Though I’m pretty sure Dagur wants to ask her to be his girlfriend, they’d been on a few dates and I can tell they like one another,”

“I noticed that the last time I came over, Mala was visiting,” Hiccup said. “Think Dagur will have a girlfriend when I come back?”

Heather shrugged, “Maybe.”

With the rest of the gang, Astrid would be going staying on Archi Isle this year since her Uncle Finn was back, the rest of her Berk family were flying out to visit her. Olivia and her brothers, Birger and Oivind would be staying on Archi Isle with their Uncle, their parents were coming to visit them this year. Ragna and her family were heading back to Lava-Lout to see family. Thuggory and his dad were going to Meathead for the holidays. Like during Thanksgiving, Camicazi and her mother couldn’t leave as Bertha was mayor, but Bertha’s family were coming to visit again.

Soon after, the bell rang for the end of lunch and the start of their final class of the day. Only a few more hours until the Art Show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that’s the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!_
> 
> _An author’s note really quick: Oivind was added in upon Nightstar updating Olivia; he’ll probably appear later on. I also want to let everyone know that I am working on the reorganization and most likely a rewrite of The Future I Forged; I didn’t want to, but it is much better this way, to be honest. I have up to Chapter 6 written, I am waiting until Chapter 10 before I start bringing the new chapters onto the Site. I am not sure how I am going to do it yet, but they are posted on AO3 already._
> 
> _I also have a new poll up, [https://www.strawpoll.me/18039375] for my next story (once one of my Katja stories are finished) that is. Thanks! See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
